


New Beginnings

by BlueBird2012



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Friendship, Gangster Sehun, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Mob Boss Chanyeol, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 86,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird2012/pseuds/BlueBird2012
Summary: A woman is forced into being a mob boss' whore. What starts as a nightmare turns into a journey of self reflection, new friendships; and most importantly, love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A cliched, self indulgent story written by a non-writer.
> 
> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Chanyeol left the party early, quite upset. Some idiot bumped into him, and spilled red wine on his favorite shirt. Not wanting to wait, he looked up the nearest dry cleaner on his phone that may still be open. He found one that was not very far away, and instructed his driver to take him there. He took his shirt off, and put his blazer back on. Once they parked in front of the dry cleaner, Chanyeol was about to hand his shirt to the driver and tell him to take care of it, when he saw a woman standing at the counter. She caught his attention. Chanyeol deemed her to be quite attractive. He always had an affinity towards beautiful things; especially beautiful women. So, he decided to go inside the dry cleaner himself, and take a closer look.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" the woman greeted Chanyeol as he entered the establishment.

Up front, the woman was even more beautiful. She had long brown hair, pretty droopy eyes, a button nose; and perfectly pink, bow shaped lips. She also had a smile that can only be described as having a rectagular shape. Chanyeol instantly knew he wanted to wreck her.

"Well, hello there." Chanyeol greeted her back with a smirk. "I would like to get this shirt dry cleaned, please. There's this wine stain right here, do you think you can get this off me for me?" He said in a flirty tone while leaning forward on the counter. 

"Of course!" the woman replied. "I guess this explains 'the no shirt underneath the blazer' look." She joked pointing her index finger at Chanyeol's chest.

"Ah, yes," Chanyeol looked down at his chest, almost forgetting about the lack of a shirt underneath his blazer. "Do you like what you see?" He then winked at her.

The woman just looked down, and chuckled. Chanyeol noticed she was blushing. This is going to be an easy one.

As the woman started processing his order, a middle aged man came out from the back, "Baekhyun, can you please help Suelgi at the back. I'll take care of this gentleman."

"Sure." the woman, apparently named Baekhyun, responded. She bid Chanyeol goodbye, and left. 

Chanyeol became quite annoyed at the man, as he didn't get to ask Baekhyun for her number. But then he thought he needed his shirt back anyway; so he had an excuse to come back. He will get her number then. 

Two days later, Chanyeol was on his way back to the dry cleaners. He knew Baekhyun was working there, as confirmed by his driver. He had actually been thinking about her quite a bit, since that night, and he could not wait to have his way with her. But, he was definitely going to wine and dine her first. She seemed like the type who would expect such gestures before she put out. Chanyeol had no problem with that, as long as he got to have her under him by the end of the night. 

Baekhyun was organizing all the clothes at the back, when Seulgi came in. "So, this patron is asking for you." She informed with an arched eyebrow.

"Who?" Baekhyun asked, confused. 

"I don't know...he's tall, blonde hair, has a deep voice, and a very handsome, I must say." Seulgi purred.

Still confused, Baekhyun made her way to the front, and immediately recognized the man standing in front of the counter. He was indeed quite attractive, and Baekhyun remembered thinking so the other night. "How can I help you? Is something wrong with your item?" Baekhyun asked looking at the plastic covered shirt that the man was now holding.

Chanyeol shook his head, "No, not at all. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Chanyeol, by the way." He smirked and offered his hand.

"Oh, ok. I'm Baekhyun." She said as she shook Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun knew exactly what the man was trying to do, and she knew things were about to get really awkward.

"It's a pleasure, Baekhyun. It's always a pleasure meeting beautiful women such as yourself." Chanyeol grinned. "So Baekhyun, I'm just gonna go straight to it. Have dinner with me. Maybe sometime this week?"

"Umm, actually-" before Baekhyun could even finish her sentence, Chanyeol interrupted her. "Here, why don't you type your number for me, beautiful" Chanyeol held his phone in front of her.

"I'm sorry, please don't take it the wrong way, but I'm not interested." Baekhyun informed.

There was a short pause before Chanyeol uttered, "I'm sorry?"

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol looked a little confused. The man was probably not used to being rejected. These rich men always carried a sense of entitlement with them. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested in going to dinner with you." Baekhyun repeated.

Chanyeol just smirked at her. "So you just wanna get straight to the sex then? I'm okay with that." Chanyeol stated confidently.

Amused, Baekhyun mentally scoffed. "I'm not interested in that either. I'm not interested in doing anything with you." She said with a fake polite smile. 

"Ouch." Chanyeol uttered. "I see. No worries, beautiful. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He added with a friendly smile.

Baekhyun just shrugged, "It's ok. You're fine." Honestly, Baekhyun was surprised that he took it so well after the initial reaction. She assumed the man would just throw a fit from the rejection. So, she was glad it all went down amicably. 

"Well Baekhyun, I must leave now. Thank you for taking care of my shirt. It was nice meeting you, truly." Chanyeol continued to smile at her.

Baekhyun smiled politely. "You have a lovely evening."

Chanyeol just gave her a nod, and was out of the store.

Baekhyun let out a huff, when Seulgi showed up out of nowhere, and slapped Baekhyun's arm, "Did you just reject that god of a man? What's wrong with you?" 

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be working instead of eavesdropping?"

"How else would I have found out that you're mentally unwell? I'm worried about you now, Baekhyun" Seulgi claimed.

"Oh please." Baekhyun laughed. "Okay, I'll admit he was extremely hot, but you could tell he was also a douche, and I don't do douchebags." Baekhyun declared. "He seemed like the 'hit it then quit it' type, and I'm not about that life." She added.

"Well, you could've at least passed him along to me. I'd totally let him hit it then quit any day." Seulgi said, biting her lower lip.

Baekhyun just rolled her eyes at her. "Okay, now move. I'm gonna get back to work, while you day dream about this dude's cock in your mouth."

Chanyeol was upset. He sat in his car, fuming. He could not believe what just transpired. He just got rejected. He had never felt more insulted. After all, he was not only admired by many, but also feared by many; and he could not remember the last time he was in such a position. Rejected by a mere dry cleaners employee. How pathetic. Yet, somehow he managed to keep his cool as it all went down.

The next day Chanyeol came to the conclusion that he would have his way with Baekhyun, no matter what. She needed to know that she simply could not say no to him, and move on with her life. He would make sure that Baekhyun willingly submitted herself to Chanyeol's desires because he was Park Chanyeol, and Park Chanyeol always got what he wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

"Here's the information about that Baekhyun girl you wanted." Jongin handed a file to Chanyeol. Upon Chanyeol's order, Jongin had been following Baekhyun for a month now, and digging out information about her. "What do you want with her?" Jongin asked.

Chanyeol grabbed the file, "Oh, she's just someone I can't wait to ruin." He replied nonchalantly.

"Right." Jongin commented, and with that he left the room.

Chanyeol opened the file, and began reading:

_Name: Byun Baekhyun_

_Age: 25_

_Marital Status: Single._

_Occupation: Student. Attending the local community college. Majoring in chemistry. Also, an employee at a dry cleaners._

_Family: Has a mother and a younger brother. Deceased father._

Chanyeol kept reading the file. Learning more about Baekhyun, and her history. Where she lived, her schedule, hobbies and other relationships. He learned Baekhyun lived a quiet and simple life. Mostly stayed busy with school and work. She rarely socialized. Basically, a boring girl with a boring life.

Yet, Chanyeol could not get her out of his mind. Along with her beauty, there was also this confident aura about her that Chanyeol felt during their brief interaction, which made her even more attractive in his eyes. Lately, Chanyeol found himself getting off to the thoughts of Baekhyun. More than he would like to admit. The other day he was fucking some girl he met a club, who was absolutely gorgeous, but Chanyeol kept picturing and wishing it was Baekhyun that was underneath him, instead. Bottom line, Chanyeol wanted her, and he wanted her bad. So, it was time for him to take an action.

Baekhyun was on her way home after finishing her shift at the dry cleaners. It was 11PM, and she always hated getting off work so late because she lived in a not so nice part of town. So, she was always a little on edge when she walked home from the bus stop. This neighborhood was all she could afford, though. As she was walking she suddenly saw a door to a van sliding open. She jerked at first, then froze to the sudden sound; but as soon as she saw a man coming out of the van she started walking really fast fearing for her safety. She hoped it was all in her head, and that she was not in any imminent danger. But right then someone pulled her by both elbows. At first she thought she was about to get mugged, but that thought soon dissipated when she was shoved inside the very van she saw moments earlier. She started to struggle and attempted at screaming. However, even before a sound could come escape her mouth, she felt a cloth placed against her nose. She started to feel dizzy, and soon enough she collapsed and her vision went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun woke up with an intense headache. She was utterly discombabulated; her vision a little blurry. She suddenly recalled the events that occured earlier, then realization set in that she was still alive, and well; apart from the massive headache. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. Must have been a nightmare, she thought. She sat up and began to rub her eyes. She slowly started to gain her vision as she looked around. She soon began to realize that she was not in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even in her room. She started scanning the room in panic. Maybe it wasn't a dream, after all, she thought. Immidiately, fear began to creep in. She tried to get up, but felt dizzy, and collapsed on the bed. She started knocking her head hard to make the dizziness go away. She then noticed a bottle of water placed on top of the bedside table. She was parched, and hurriedly started drinking the water; like she had been stranded in a desert for days. After giving herself a few more minutes, she got off the bed again, slowly was able to make her way to the door. She tried turning the door knob in order to open the door, but it did not budge. She started banging the door loudly. "Hello?" She yelled. She kept yelling and banging the door, when finally it flung open. She quickly stepped back to avoid the door hitting her. There at the door stood a stranger, and Baekyun's heart dropped. This is can't be good, she thought.

"You're awake." Said the stranger.

Baekhyun tried to keep calm, still unsure what was going on. She has always been someone who stayed calm during a time of crisis, and assess the situation before she took any actions. So she remained calm. "What's going on? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You ask a lot of questions." The man stated. "Well, you will get your answers soon. In the meantime, do you need anything?"

"Are you fucking shtting me right now?" Baekhyun was furious. "Of course I have a lot of questions. You kidnapped me, for fucks sake! And yes, I need something. I need you to fucking take me home, you ass!"

"You've got quite the nerve. Speaking to your abducter in such a manner." The man scoffed. "You do realize you're at my mercy, right?" He scowled.

"Fuck you." Baekhyun retorted.

The man was pissed now. "You know you're lucky Boss told me not to lay a hand on you, or else you would've been dead meat by now." With that the man shut the door on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun began banging the door loud. The calmness she was feeling now gone. "Let me out! Let me go! What do you want from me?" She shouted. She started pleading, but to no avail. She sat down leaning against the door, the reality of everything finally settling in. She was in deep shit. Not being able to hold back any longer, tears started spill out of her eyes. Folding her knees, she placed her arms on them, she and rested her head then continued to sob for what seemed like eternity. 

It might have close to 24 hours, since Baekhyun had her interaction with that strange man. But, she was not sure because there was no clock in the room, so she didn't have track of time. She was now in bed wondering what would happen to her? Would she die? Worse, would she be sold off to human traffiking? Baekhyun assumed the likeliness of the latter being pretty high. Why else would a bunch of thugs kidnap a young woman, and keep her alive? The so called "boss" apparently ordered that man to not hurt her, so that would make total sense. No one would want want to buy a faulty product. Then she sardonically chuckled to herself. She was indeed going to become a product. A transaction. She shed a tear at that thought.

After who knew how long, she heard the door being unlocked. Baekhyun got up from the bed, and took a step back, shaking like a leaf. She saw the same man from earlier open the door then seemingly usher someone inside. What she saw next left her mouth agape. A man walked in; a man that was not a complete stranger. Baekhyun has seen the man before; a face she recognized all too well. Albeit, she could not recall his name. It was the patron she had met some weeks ago, whose advances she had kindly declined. Confusion was taking over her. At that point Baekhyun truly started to believe it was all a nightmare. This couldn't possibly be real. 

"Hello, Baekhyun. It's been a while." The man greeted her with an innocent smile.

And, all Baekhyun could do was stare at the man; utterly dumbfounded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

"You should see yourself right now." Chanyeol giggled. "But I understand your shock. I'm quite flattered that you remembered me." He smiled.

"Don't get too excited just yet. I barely remember your name." Baekhyun spat.

Chanyeol did not like that. Baekhyun was all he could think about, yet she didn't even remember his name? That would soon change, though.

"Ouch, you're really hell bent on hurting my feelings, aren't you? Well, let me re-introduce myself...I'm Chanyeol"

"Who- who are you, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked.

"Umm, consider me an admirer." Chanyeol answered. "But the most important question you should be asking is why you're here. Don't you think?"

"I think I might have an idea." Baekhyun replied.

"Really?" The man asked, amused. "Well go ahead, let's hear it, beautiful."

"I'm being sold off, aren't I? 

Chanyeol laughed. "Wow, of all things, I would've never guessed something like that would cross your mind." He commented. "To answer your question, no Baekhyun, you are not being sold off. I don't dabble in such activities. I'm kinda hurt you'd think so low of me" He pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, so you cross the line at kidnapping young women, and holding them hostage? Wow, you possess such high morals. Truly admirable" The sarcasm was not being missed.

Chayeol could not stop laughing. Baekhyun continued to amuse him. "You're a little feisty one, aren't you? In that little body of yours." Chanyeol commented, as he did a once over on Baekhyun's body. "I like that. Makes me want you to submit to me even more."

Baekhyun scoffed at that, "Excuse me? Submit to you? In your dreams."

"Well, I won't lie, I have dreamt about that on many ocassions." Chanyeol said, grinning.

"Get to your point. What do you want from me?" Baekhyun asked.

"I have a proposition for you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol spoke as he made himself comfortable on the couch opposite to bed. "Why don't you sit down, lovely? Let's talk about it."

"I'm fine as I am." Baekhyun responded.

"Alright then. Here's what I want... I want you. I want you to be my whore."

"You want me to be what?" Baekhyun's face contorted with disgust. "Did I hear you right? You want me to be your whore?!"

"Yes, sweetheart." Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun had now lost her patience. "That's it, shut this show down. Let me go. I've heard your nonsense long enough."

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings again, Bakhyunee." Chanyeol was just mocking Baekhyun at this point; and it was evident he was very much enjoying himself. "Well, you are free to leave, but just know, if you don't accept my proposition there will be consequences."

"Yeah? Like what? You're gonna kill me?" Baekhyun sneered.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. "Nah, I have no intensions of hurting you. Your family on the other... mmm that might be a different story." 

Baekhyun had just lost it by then. "You fucking asshole!" She marched towards Chanyeol, but was quickly held back by one of his men. "I'm gonna fucking kill you you! I'll chop your fucking hands of if you were to even lay a finger on them!"

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I guess that came out wrong." Chanyeol said mockingly. "I won't hurt them physically, but I do have the means to hurt them in other ways."

"What the fuck do you mean by other ways?" Rage fuming out of Baekhyun.

"Your mother owns a modest fruit selling stall, correct? At a street market next town." Chanyeol continued, "What were to happen if she goes out of business all of a sudden?"

Baekhyun froze. Chanyeol noticed how her angry expression was turning into a worried one. He smiled to himself.

Chanyeol slouched a little looking off to the distance. "She's barely getting by now as a single parent. After all, she has her son, your little brother, to take care of. Whatever will happen if she loses her only source of income?" Chanyeol said, faking worry. Then he looked back at Baekhun, "Your poor brother would suffer the most. Don't you agree?" He continued, "And. you're in no place to help out either. You, yourself, are struggling with the measely wage you make at that dry cleaners, and the accumilating student loan debt." Chanyeol tsked as he shook his head, "No good."

"I'll go to the police." Baekhyun threatened.

Chanyeol laghed at that. "You can try, but you'll realize that's a dead end. I'm not someone you can mess with, Baekhyun." He smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Baekhyun asked, choking on her words.

"You see, I don't take no very well. This could've been all avoided if you agreed on that dinner, Baekhyun." Chanyeol stated nonchalantly.

"So, you're doing this just because I rejected you?" Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle. "Is your masculinity really that fragile? How pathetic." 

Chanyeol's smile wiped away at that comment. He glared at Baekhyun. "Disrespect me like that one more time, and you and your family will experience the wrath of my masculinity that you dare to question."

Baekhyun gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol, and he relaxed his expression, and smiled again.

"Well, I must take my leave." Chanyeol announced as get got up. "You have three days to think about it. In the meantime, you will stay here. Johnny will attend to your needs. You've met him earlier. Anything you want, within reason of course, will be fulfilled. Just ask." He gave Baekhyun another innocent smile. "Goodbye, Bakhyunee. I'll see you in three days. And, hope you will make the smart decision." And, with that Chanyeol left. He knew there was no way Baekhyun would not agree to his proposition. He had her. He had her good, and he could not wait to devour her whole. Chanyeol smiled to himself at the thought. Oh, this is going to be fun, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun was walking back and forth, deep in thought. She was trying to come up with something that wouldn't require her to accept this ridiculous proposition. She wondered if Chanyeol really meant what he said, or if they were just empty threats? If they were indeed real threats, and Baekhyun turned Chanyeol down, she needed to weigh her options. If her mother loses her modest business, that would mean Baekhyun would likely would have to quit school, and moved back to her hometown. Living in a big city is expensive, she couldn't possibly afford to live here and provide for her family. Without a degree, her job options were limited. Baekhyun sank down on the couch, and started remembering the struggles she and her family endured. She was fifteen when her father suddenly passed away from a road accident. Leaving behind massive debt, that they were still to this day struggling to pay off. Her mother was pregnant with her brother at the time of her father's death. Baekhyun could not afford to go to collge after graduating from highschool. Instead, she worked at a small restaurant as a cook, and helped her mother at the fruit stall. Baekhyun knew her and her family could not continue to live like that, so she saved up enough money to move to the city in order to attend college. She took student loans, and enrolled in the local community college. She also found her current job at the dry cleaners soon after to be able to pay for her living expenses. She wanted to get her education, get a decent job so she could give her family a better life. But now, if she chose to abondon that plan, and move back, they would be back to square one. Baekhyun rubbed her face, and let out a sigh as she slouched over. Reality started to sink in, and anxiety kept building up, more and more. So, this is what my life has come down to? She thought.

Chanyeol stood on his balcony, sipping his morning coffee. It had been two days since he spoke with Baekhyun, and he is yet to hear back from her. His initial confidence about Baekhyun agreeing to his proposition was dwindling. His want for her has gone to a point, where it makes him nervous about the prospect of not having her. Through this whole process, he did ask himself several times why he was doing this? He could have anyone he wants, yet he was going through such lengths to fulfill some sexual fantasies with this woman. When Baekhyun called him pathetic, it really did get to him because deep down he himself agreed with how pathetic he was being. But, there was no going back now. The ball is in Baekhyun's court now, and he hopes she would make the right choice for herself, and for the sake of her family. Otherwise, he will make sure to destroy her and everything around her. 

"Hello?" Baekhyun called out as she knocked on her door. The door opened with Johnny on the other side.

"What can I do for you?" He asked with a bored look.

"I would like to speak with Chanyeol." Baekhyun responded.

"Ok, I'll reach out to him, and let you know. Anything else?"

"Yes, can I get a bottle of Riesling and some red velvet cupcakes?" Baekhyun thought she might need some liquid courage, and some comfort to do what she decided to do. So, nothing beats a glass, or a few glasses, of wine and some dessert. 

Johnny just gave her a condescending look, "fine." Then slammed the door shut.

While Baekhyun was on her third glass, she heard the door unlock, and in walked Chanyeol. "I heard you wanted to speak with me..." said Chanyeol with a smirk.

"Ah, yes." Baekhyun responded. Then continued, "I- I- umm..." she kept stalling. "God, I can't believe this." She sighed while scratching her head with both hands. She was already quite tipsy. Just rip the band-aid off already, she thought to herself. " Fine, I'll do it. I'll be your whore, okay?" She whined. "Now please, will you leave my family alone?"

Chanyeol chuckled, "How many of those have you had?" He pointed at the wine bottle.

"Why does it matter?" Baekhyun responded.

"It matters because I don't want a decision that was made under influence." Chanyeol informed.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, lord of high moral standards, I made my descision before I started drinking." She said in a mocking tone.

"Very well." Chanyeol unbunbotted his suit jacket and sank down on the couch. "In that case, I would say you've made the right decision. I'll leave your family alone as long as you behave, and do what I ask you to do. We will have no problems then." Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun. She just stared at him, and Chanyeol saw that as a cue to go on.

"So, here's how this will all play out..." Chanyeol began. "You will be staying here for the entirety of our arrangement. You are not allowed to leave this place. You have to cut ties with the outside world for the time being. You-"

"What?!" Baekhyun interrupted. "You wanna keep me locked up here like a prisoner?"

"Gotta keep you on a leash, babe." Chanyeol said casually

Baekhyun made a disgusted face, "You so realize I have a life, right? I have school, and a job to maintain! I'm not going to abandon all that. My future depends on it."

"You're on summer break right now, correct? You can enroll for a different semester instead of the upcoming one. And, don't worry about the job situation, I'll make sure you have once our arrangement is over, and trust me it'll pay a lot more than that stupid dry cleaning place."

Baekhyun just scoffed at that then looked away. 

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Chanyeol continued, "You'll stay here, but you will no longer have to remain in the confinement of this room. You are free to roam around the apartment, as long as you don't do anything stupid. As I've said before, if you need anything that I deem to be within reason, you will have it. You would need to get tested for STD's and get on birth control. Taking precautions is important, ya know." 

Baekhyun just continued stay silent, and scwol the entire time Chanyeol was explaining everything. 

"I have certain standards, so you have to make sure you look presentable whenever I come over."

Baekhyun felt like throwing up at that sentence. She started to feel like a sex worker, and it made her feel low. So low.

Chanyeol continued, "You'll have a stylist who'll help you with all that, so you won't have to worry that pretty head of yours too much." He smiled. "Finally, you must behave at all times. You have to do everything I ask of you. If you fail to comply with anything, just know that there will be consequences. But trust me when I say you will not be expected to do anything outrageous."

"Trust you?" Bakehyun scoffed. "Are you done with your little monologue? You're giving me a headache."

Chanyeol just smiled at her. "You know I should be really annoyed by your sass, but I kind of dig it. You can show all the sass you want, I'll allow it. As long as you do what I say, I can deal with it. See? I'm willing to make some sacrifices."

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "If you're done, can you please leave? I have an entire bottle of Riesling to finish." 

Chanyeol got up and stood in front of Baekhyun, too close for comfort. He proceeded to stroke Baekhyun's cheek. She tried to back away, but Chanyeol grabbed her by her chin. Not too aggressively, and looked into her eyes. "You're truly one of a kind, aren't you?" He remarked. That was the first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol look at her with what she could describe as fondness, instead of his usual smugness. 

Chanyeol was almost out of the door, when he halted, and looked back, "Oh, almost forgot. Be prepared for Wesnesday."

"What's on Wednesday?" Baekhyun asked, with real curiosity.

"You owe me a dinner date." He grinned then marched out. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun was roaming around her new residence, exploring the space. Under the supervision of Johnny, who was standing somewhere in the corner. The apartment was quite big and impressive. Modern furnishings. What Baekhyun liked the most was the kitchen. It was big. Had marble counters with an island in the middle with kitchen stools surroung it. Above the island, hung a modern looking chandelier. It was the type of kitchen one would see on the architecture explore page on Instagram. Baekhyun loved to cook, so in the midst of this chaos she thought she could at least find some solace in this kitchen. It was clear the place was expvensive. VERY expensive. As much as she found the place to be beautiful, she would not want to live in a place like this. Opulence had always made her a bit uncomfortable. She wanted to make enough where she would be able to provide for herself, and her family. Lead a simple life. All of this that was currently surrounding her just seemed too much to her, and unnecessary. At the the same time she hoped that she wouldn't get used to all of this, and come crashing down from a high once she went back to her old life. 

There was a knock on the door. Johnny went and opened it up to reaveal it to be Joy, the stylist. She came in yesterday to get Baekhyun's measurements. She now have seemed to come back with bags and bags of clothing items. Since she had been here, she had only been wearing sleepwear that was initially given to her. Joy was mortified, and told Baekhyun she needed a wordrobe makeover. As Joy and her assistant were busy organizing her walk-in closet, Baekhyun just sat on her bed, deep in her thoughts. She was dreading tomorrow because tomorrow was Wednesday. The day of her so-called dinner date with Chanyeol. She was extremely nervous and anxious. She wasn't naive. She knew the dinner would then lead to sex. After all, that was the whole purpose. She felt nauseated at that thought. How would she manage to go along with it, when she strongly despised the man with whom she was expected to share this intimacy? She wanted to jump off a forty story building, but the thoughts of her mother and her brother forced her to keep some semblance of her sanity. Out of nowwhere Joy appeared, holding a dress, some jewelry and a pair of shoes. 

"This is your wordrobe for your date tomorrow with Mr. Chanyeol." She informed. "Isn't the gorgeous? You would look absolutely gorgeous in it with your figure. I've also got you some necessary toiletries and makeup. So, you should be all set now"

Baekhyun just gave her a nod, uninterested. 

"Well, I should get going." Joy announced. "I'll be back another day with more stuff. Ciao!" She chirped, and left.

Baekhyun looked at the items that were now displayed on the bed. Rage taking over her, she grabbed the dress and threw it on the floor. She then grabbed the shoes and threw that against the wall. Due to the commotion, Johnny barged in witnessed items thrown everywhere around the room. He opened his mouth to say something, when Baekhyun interrupted and screamed, "leave me alone!"

Not wanting to deal with her tantrums, Johnny obliged. As soon as he left, Bakeyun started quietly sobbing as she stood in the middle of the room. Hoping and wishing that death would consume her before tomorrow night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun looked at herself in the mirror. She was not used to getting dolled up, so to her the reflection looked like a different person. She had her long brown hair down, and tucked behind her ears. A pair of diamond studs peaking out. A little bit of barely there makeup. She was not much of a makeup person. The dress she was wearing was a mini bodycon cocktail dress that was sinched on her tiny waist, and hugged around her wide hips nicely. It was pastel pink, with silver spaghtetti straps, and silver trim details at the hem. The look was then finished off with a pair of silver pumps, with pointed toes. Baekhyun was commending Joy in her head, as she stared at her reflection. She did not think she had ever looked more beautiful than she did now. Although, she was quite uncomfortable with her shoes, as she was not used to wearing heels. As someone who had to always be on her feet, she always opted for a pair of comfortable sneakers. Deep down she hated the fact that she felt so beautiful because she did not want to enjoy any part of tonight. 

Ready for her date, she was escorted to a car, where she sat with Jonny at the back; then they were driven to an unknown location. They were taken to a highrise building right in the middle of downtown. Baekhyun and Johnny took the elevator to the 30th floor. While on the elevator, nerves slowly started to creep in, and Baekhyun felt agitated. She did not know how she was going to get through it, wishing for the night to be over already. The elevator door opened to reveal a restaurant. A quite boujee one at that. But there were no other customers. Only a few of, what Baekhyun assumed were Chanyeol's men; standing guard. She was ushered towards the balcony of the restaurant, where she found Chanyeol waiting, now staring at her. He was wearing a black button up with white stripes; a pair of black slacks; and black loafers. A lot more laid back than his usual formal wear. His undercut platinum blonde hair was styled sleeked back. Baekhyun thought he looked so attractive, and hated herself even more now. "This is going to be a long night." She mumbled to herself. Johnny stayed back, as she stepped out to the balcony. 

"Welcome, beautiful." Chanyeol greeted with a wide smile, stepping towards Baekhyun. He took her hand, and planted a light kiss on her knuckles. "You look absolutely ravishsing." He added. 

Baekhyun pulled her hand back, and looked down while rubbing her knuckles. She felt beyond awkward. 

Chanyeol chuckled, "Feeling shy, are we?"

Baekhyun did not respond.

Chanyeol walked towards the table in the middle of the balcony, and pulled out a chair, motioning Baekhyun to take a seat there. Bakhyun did so, and looked around. The balcony had a great view of the city, and was decorated with warm floor lamps and LED lights. Under any other circumstances, Baekhyun would have thought all this to be very romantic. But in her current situation, she could not bring herself to appreciate any of this. Chanyeol took his seat across from Baekhyun. A server appeared to pour some champaigne into their glasses.

"You know I've been very much looking forward to this night. I'm quite excited." Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun.

"I wish I could say the same." Baekhyun's expression blank.

Chanyeol just ignored Baekhyun's remark. "Hope you're hungry." He stated then gestured at the server. Within minutes two plates of salads appeared on their table. 

"Eat." Chanyeol commanded as he dug his fork into his plate.

"I don't like salads." Baekhyun informed.

Chanyeol put his fork down, "Fine. No problem. Let's move on to the main course then. I heard from Johnny you're a vegetarian. So, I asked the chef to make everything plant-based." He smiled.

The main course appeared, but Baekhyun just sat there silently, drinking her champaigne; not even touching the food. She had the urge to throw the plate at Chanyeol's face. She was hating every second of his company. 

"Is everything okay?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook her head, "Nothing. I just don't feel hungry all of a sudden."

"What did I say about not behaving, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol warned with a cold expression.

Baekhyun just scowled like a sulking teenager. She picked up her fork, and took a bite of her food. Fuck, this is good, she thought. She hadn't eaten anything all day due to anxiety. So, she decided she'd go ahead and enjoy this delicious meal. But, she will not give Chanyeol the satisfaction of knowing she was actually enjoying it; so she kept pretending like she was forcing herself.

"So, why did you choose to study chemistry?" Chanyeol broke the silence.

"Why do you want to know?" Baekhyun asked.

"Well, trying to make conversations with you. It is a date, after all. That's what people do on dates." Chanyeol pointed out.

"Fine." Baekhyun spat. "I loved it in school. I'm good at it. And, there are a lot of job opportunities in this field. Happy?" She let out a fake smile. 

Chanyeol just looked at her with amusement.

"My turn." Baekhyun declared. She put her fork down, intertwined her fingers together and leaned forward. "Why did you choose to become such a horrible human being?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Must've gotten it from my father." He joked. 

"Ah, makes sense then. Daddy's spoiled little child." Baekhyun commented. "I had a feeling all this opulence, wealth, designer wear, men at command... all of this must be from daddy's influence and a trust fund. You seem to young to be acheiving all of this on your own. Am I wrong?"

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head in amusement. "No, you're not worng." He went back to eating.

Baekhyun was scanning his face. Chanyeol had beautiful almond shaped eyes. A perpect sized nose, not too small, not too big. Just the right length. Plump lips. A strong jaw line. Had a low, manly baritone voice. And to top it all off, he was quite a tall man. Chanyeol was indeed very handsome. BUT. But, that personality was anything but... handsome. What a waste of a face, she thought.

"You're staring." Chanyeol pointed out. 

Baekhyun looked away immidiately, feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks. She swiged the last bit of her champagne, and abondoned her food to stand by the railing of the balcony; taking in the view. Chanyeol followed suit, and joined her. 

"Quite the view isn't it?" Chanyeol commented.

Bakehyun nodded with a hum. "Been in the city for 2 years now, never seen anything like it. Always thought this city was beautiful, but looks even better from up here. Massively different from where I grew up." She added. 

"What was it like growing up in a small town?" Chanyeol asked.

"Umm, not too bad. People were friendlier. Everyone smiled at everyone, all the time. Most of it fake, of course. Still, it was a tight knit community, so we'd help each other whenever possible. Open spaces. Small dreams. Simple. Boring... as you city people woould describe it." She chuckeld.

Baekhyun didn't know why she was saying all this, as she had attempted to shut down any kind of prolonged conversation with Chanyeol tonight. Maybe it was the champagne. She had always been a light weight. But, in all honestly, it was a lot less exhausting than resisting.

"Well, I thought you were quite boring at first." Chanyeol admitted. 

"Yeah?" She laughed. "I don't blame you. I lead a very boring life. I never have time for anything. Always on the go. You have to be that way when you're someone in my position. When you have to get to someplace, and get there fast."

Chanyeol nodded. "I was wrong though. You're anything but boring." Chanyeol declared. "You've got more spunk in that tiny body of yours than everyone in this building combined."

Baekhyun laughed at that. Little did Chanyeol know that was her way of coping with situations that were unfavorable. She would always joke around, or attmepted at being witty or snarky, when she felt helpless. This was not something that came naturally to her. She just gotten well at faking it. 

Baekhyun came out of her daze once she felt a hand snake around her waist. Chanyeol was now holding her by the side. He was awfuly close. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. She turned to find him looking down at her with lustful eyes. Baekhyun froze and stopped breathing for a bit. Just when Chanyeol was about to dive in for a kiss, she snapped out of her frozen state, and lightly pushed Chanyeol away. She tried walking back to the table, but felt her legs wobble, and she fell on the ground. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

Baekhyun stayed on the ground, not even attempting to get up. Chanyeol crouched down in front of her, as she rubbed at her ankles. "You okay? Are you hurt?" He inquired with worry. 

"I'm fine." She kept rubbing her ankles. "My feet are killing me. I can't do heels." She scowled.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Well, let's get these off then." Chanyeol slowly took the shoes off Baekhyun's feet. "You should tell Joy not to get you any heels." He added. He then helped Baekhyun to get up. She began to brush dirt off her dress, when she noticed Chanyeol staring at her bofdy. A little uncomfortable, she looked away.

"Umm, we should finish that bottle of champagne. It looks expensive. Who knows if my poor ass will ever get to drink anything like that again." And, that's all she said before sitting back down at the table. Chanyeol took his seat as well, and stared intensely at Baekhyun. Her cheeks flushed. There was some kinda tension brewing now, and she started feeling really hot all of a sudden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Warning: Bad smut ahead, so get your cringe on! :p

After dinner, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hopped on Chanyeol's car. They sat at the back, while Chanyeol's driver drove them to Baekhyun's place. Baekhyun's anxiety levels were through the roof. She sat in the car keeping as much distance as possible between her and Chanyeol. Chanyeol did not make any moves to close the distance between them, and Baekhyun was thankful for that. But, for how long? Soon they will be at her place, alone. Baekhyun was stiff all throught the ride, while they walked up to the building, on the elevator. When they reached the door, Chanyeol looked behind him, non verbally instructing his men to not come in. Like a 'Do Not Disturb' tag. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Chanyeol asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Some water would be nice." Baekhyun responded. A ball of nerves. 

Chanyeol handed her a glass of water. Baekhyun grabbed it, and took a sip off of it, while her hand was lightly shaking. Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol had not noticed it, but unfortunately, he had. He grabbed the hand lightly, and spoke with a low husky voice, "Careful, you'll drop the glass." He then grabbed the cup from her, took a sip himself, and placed it on the counter. His attention went back to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun's heart beat started to go a thousand beats per minute. Or at least, that was what it felt like to Baekhyun. As much as she was trying to seem cool and unfazed, Baekhyun's body was failing her. She was expecting Chanyeol to make some snarky remarks about her state, but he suprisingly made no attempts at teasing her.

Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders rubbing them, "You're really tense. Loosen up a little."

Baekhyun just stood there like a statue, no words coming out of her mouth. Oh god, this is really happening, she thought.

Chanyeol cupped her cheeks, and leaned in to press a kiss in the corner of her lips. That made Baekhyun tense up even more. Then Chanyeol ran his hands down Baekhyun's curve, "This dress makes your body look so sinful. Joy deserves a bonus, don't you think?" He whispered right below Baekhyun's earlobe. "It's gonna be a bittersweet moment when I take it off." He added, and Baekhyun's breath hitched.

Chanyeol started to pepper kisses down Baekhyun's neck. She didn't want to enjoy it, she really did not. But, it felt good, and she blamed it on all that champagne she drank. At least this will make the whole process go much smoother. He then made his way up, and dove into a kiss. Baekhyun remained still; she was not kissing back. Unsure of what she should do. Her conscience, and her body playing the tug of war. She should not give in to this, after all this man was keeping her captive, and had threatened her family. But, this other part of her wanted to kiss him back because deep down Baekhyun knew she was physically attracted to Chanyeol, and his touches were not helping at all.

"Are you not going to respond, Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol teased against her lips.

"I hate it when you call me that." Baekhyun retorted.

"What should I call you then?" Chanyeol placed a peck on her jaw. "Baby?" Peck. "Sweetheart?" Peck. "Darling?" Another peck.

Baekhyun moved away slightly. "Don't be gross." she remarked. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "Baekhyunee it is then." With that he pressed his lips on Baekhyun's again, and this time Baekhyun gave in and kissed him back. It's the champagne, she had convinced herself.

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up by the back of her thighs and placed her on the kitchen counter. He deepened the kiss, prying his tongue inside; which Baekhyun started to suck on. Chanyeol moved his hand from Baekhyun's hips, and trailed them upwards to cup her breasts. Baekhyun gasped at that move. Chanyeol continued to squeeze Baekhyun's tits, as they continued their heated makeout session. He stopped squeezing, and opted for circling his thumbs over her nipples, and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth.

Chanyeol broke the kiss to look at Baekhyun with hooded eyes. "Sensitive, are we?"

Yes, they were indeed sensitive. Her nipples were always quite sensitive. If there was even a sliver of chance that she would back out, it had now been completely erased. There was no backing out now. 

"It's ok, I'll make you feel good. Don't worry, beautiful. God, you're so beautiful." Chanyeol gushed. 

He lowered the straps of Baekhyun's dress to reveal her breasts in all their glory. Chanyeol just stared at them for a few seconds, before taking one of them in his mouth. Baekhyun gasped with pleasure, which shot down right between her legs. He continued to abuse her nipple, then finally moving on to the other one, and giving it the same treatment. At this point Baekhyun was a moaning and whimpering mess. She couldn't take it anymore, but she also couldn't find herself begging to Chanyeol. She refused would never. 

"I've wondered what you would sound like when I made you feel good. Now that I've heard it, I don't want to stop hearing it. You have no idea how hard you're making me with your moans, Bakhyunee" Chanyeol delivered in a husky voice. "I wanna hear you cry with pleasure, though" 

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, and started undressing himself. He took off every article of clothing except for the underwear. If Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was attractive before, she now had to compare him to a Greek god. Chanyeol had an athletic build. Broad shoulders; toned, muscular arms; a six pack. Baekhyun was internally drooling. Yes, it's definitely the champagne. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's ankles and pulled her close to the edge of the bed. He pulled at the dress, and slipped it out of her like a glove. 

"Fuck." Chanyeol mumbled. "I wanna destroy you so bad. SO BAD." He growled. He hovered on top of Baekhyun and started to kiss her aggressively. Moments later, he broke away from the kiss and spoke, "Everything about you is so pretty." There was a pause. "A pretty face." He placed a peck on her cheek. "Pretty lips" He pecked on her lips. "Pretty tits." He nibbled on one of the nipples, which elicited a moan from Baekhyun. He then sat on his knees on the floor, and spread Baekyun's legs. "And, a pretty pussy." He dove in, and placed a peck on her clit. Baekhyun shuddered at that.

Chanyeol then gave a single swipe over her pussy with his tongue. "Oh my god" Baekhyun responded with a cry. She was beyond aroused by this point. Her head was spinning. She needed a release, soon. "Please..." she pleaded under her breath. "Please what?" Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun's head was now only filled with carnal pleasure. She must have kicked her dignity out, otherwise she would not have said what she was about to say. "Please, eat my pussy. Make me come, please." She pleaded, again.

Chanyeol chuckled, "Of course, baby. I told you I would make you feel good, didn't I?" He then started lapping at Baekhyun's clitoris at slow motion that was driving Baekhyun mad. Her arousal was intensifying with each swipe. Then she felt it, she was close. "I'm gonna come. Oh my god." As soon as she said that she felt her release. She started convulsing, and her eyes rolled at the back of her head. She screamed from sheer pleasure that was shooting through her body. Chanyeol continued to eat her out through her orgasm. As Baekhyun slowly started to come down from her high. Chanyeol lapped at her pussy one last time, which made Baekhyun shudder from sensitivity. 

"Fuck Baekhyun, you're so loud." Baekhyun instantly went red with embarrassment. "It's okay, babe. I love it. I love that you don't hide your moans. It's so fucking hot." Chnayeol added. 

Chanyeol stood up and and pulled his boxers down. His cock sprung out. "Look how hard you make me." Chanyeol spoke as he fisted his member. Baekhyun gulped at the sight. Chanyeol was quite gifted. Maybe too gifted, and Baekhyun, honestly feared for her life. Chanyeol seemed to have noticed her apprehension. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'll go slow at first." He assured. Chanyeol walked over to the bedside table, where there were some condom packets displayed; which Johnny had brought in earlier during the day. Baekhyun felt so awkward, when Johnny handed them to her. He even gave her a wink, and Baekhyun wanted to punch his face.

Chanyeol wrapped one around his dick, and came back to Baekhyun. Chanyeol slouched over her. "You ready?' Chanyeol asked.

"I don't know" Baekhyun responded, nervous.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll be gentle." He reassured Baekhyun.

Chanyeol rubbed the head of his cock against Baekhyun's hole as a heads up. Then he slowly pushed in. Baekhyun gasped at the intrusion. Chanyeol asked her if she was doing okay, and she nodded. Once Chanyeol was all the way in, he stayed still for Baekhyun to get used to his cock inside her. 

"Fuck, Baekhyun." He huffed. "You're so fucking tight. Fuck, baby. You're not a virgin are you?"

She wasn't. But it had been a while since she had done the deed. Three years to be exact.

"Are you?" He asked again. Baekhyun just shook her head. 

Looking rather relieved, Chanyeol began to move slowly at first. With time, Baekhyun started to feel some pleasure creeping back into her system. She started to moan lightly, and Chanyeol seemed to have taken that as an encouragement of sort. Because he then started to pick up his pace. Baekhyun did not complain. He started slamming into her hard. "Yes, right there," Baekhyun whispered after Chanyeol seemingly hit the right spot. Chanyeol was now going harder, hitting Baekhyun's spot with each slam. "Shit." he grunted. "You're so tight. You feel so good." He proceeded to aggressively kiss Baekhyun, while slamming into her deep. Baekhyun could feel her release coming. She felt her vaginal muscle contract as she came with a loud cry, for the second time. As she convulsed, she felt Chanyeol's movement get sloppy. Then with a guttural moan, Chanyeol came as he reached his own peak. Chanyeol remained on top of Baekhyun, as they both were trying to catch some breath. As soon Baekhyun was coming down from her high, everything slowly started to register in her head. She stared at the ceiling. A feeling of guilt started to crawl in, as the sensation of pleasure started to wash away. Her eyes started to cloud from tears gathering there. But, she willed herself to not cry. This was not the right time. Not in front of him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, excuse any mistakes.

It was the next morning. Chanyeol flickered his eyes open to a thin line of sunlight peaking through the curtains. He was in his room. He gave himself a few minutes before he sat up. He smiled as he started recalling the events of last night. He finally had his way with Baekhyun. He finally got to kiss those small lips; caress those wide hips; squeeze and taste those perky breasts; feel the tightness of her walls around his cock. Just the thought alone was getting him semi hard. He wanted to absolutely ravish her, but he restrained himself from doing so. Baekhyun seemed extremely nervous, in fact she was literally shaking. It was rather amusing for Chanyeol to watch someone so confident and feisty get so flustered. Be putty in his hands. So, Chanyeol decided to have mercy, and go easy on her. But, it was not easy on him. He wanted to go full beast mode so many times during their session, but he decided to focus on Baekhyun's needs, instead. But that was fine because he had time to have her in any way he wanted. Baekhyun was not going anywhere, anytime soon. 

Baekhyun hasn't left the bed all the day. She had been crying on and off; replaying everything that played out last night. She could not believe she slept with her blackmailer. A man with questionable morals, and a likely criminal. Her captor. Not only that, she had enjoyed the sex. A lot. She was glad Chanyeol did not spend the night. She wanted to be alone, and she wanted to be without Chanyeol. She started questioning her own character; her own morals. She kept thinking how disapointed her mother would be if she were to find out. She hated herself for letting her carnal desires take over. She wanted to run. Far away from here, and from anyone she knew. Baekhyun cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row. 

Chanyeol was doing some paperwork in his office, when he heard a knock. He looked up to find a head peaking through. "Ah, Sehun. Come in." He motioned. Sehun went ahead, and collapsed on the couch. Looking visibly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol inquired.

Sehun let out a sigh, "The deal with Club Luna fell through." 

"What do you mean it fell through? I thought we already dealt with that." Chanyeol spoke, confused.

"I thought so too. But, I just got off the phone with Junmeyon, and he told me he no longer wants to go through it." Sehun informed.

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "That's odd. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chanyeol stated.

Sehun nodded. "Fucking Imperium. I just know it. Those bastards."

Chanyeol leaned against his chair, closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. He sighed, "Well, let me personally speak with Junmeyeon. See if we can salvage this. If Imperium is really involved, we'll need to do something about them. Those fucktards are getting on my nerves."

Sehun nodded, and got up. "Alright, I'll arrange a meeting." There was a pause. "By the way, is it true you're keeping some girl hostage in one of your homes? What's the deal with that?"

"Nothing." Was all Chanyeol said. 

Sehun arched an eyebrow. "This isn't your usual style of courting women. Jongin said you made him follow the her for a month."

"Fucking Jongin. Does confidentiality mean nothing to him?" Chanyeol rebuked. "Anyway, It's none of your business. So get the fuck out."

Sehun was about to be out of the door, when Chanyeol spoke again. "He didn't tell the others, did he?"

"He didn't, but Jongdae did. That's how I found out." Sehun was trying hard to suppress a smile.

"He fucking told Jongdae of all people?!" Chanyeol barked. "I'm gonna fucking put a bulltet between his eyes."

With that a chuckling Sehun left; leaving behind a livid Chanyeol.

Chanyeol walked in and made himself comfortable in Baekhyun's living room. It had been a week since he last saw her on their dinner date. Baekhyun stepped out of her room, looking as beautiful as always, Chanyeol thought. 

Chanyeol smiled, "Hey." Baekhyun didn't say anything. She didn't even make eye contact.

"Come here." Chanyeol gestured Baekhyun to sit on his lap. Surprisingly Baekyun obliged, and sat on Chanyeol's thigh. 

"How have you been beautiful?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun remained silent, keeping her eyes on the floor. 

Chanyeol noticed she was not acting like her usual self. The usual spunk in her, gone. She looked rather sad and subdued. And, for some reason it made Chanyeol's own heart sink a little. He found himself to care, and he couldn't tell why.

He placed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's hand. "What's wrong? Why the long face?" 

Baekhyun shot a glaring look at him, "Seriously?"

Chanyeol let out a sigh. "You're still stuck on that? I thought we're past all that. Especially, after that night."

Baekhyun did not what to say. How could she argue with the fact that she had enjoyed their night together as much as he did. Something that had been eating away at her. 

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's cheek. "Look, I think this will all be much easier if you stop resisting and accept everything, hmm?" Then placed a peck on her lips. 

"Easy for you to say." Baekhyun retorted.

Chanyeol huffed out in frustration. He stood up. "I'm exhausted. I'm leaving." He announced, then marched out. Chanyeol was confused. He was confused as to why Baekhyun's mood bothered him so much. To the point where it made him lose his libido; when the last few days all he could do was think about the ways he wanted to take her. Fuck her brains out. And, he could have done that, easily. But, something about seeing that dead expression on Baekhyun, made Chanyeol feel knots inside his stomach. He hopped in his car, and took a deep breath. He convinced himself that it was just exhaustion. It had been a long week, after all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come check this out." said Johnny, as soon as she opened the door. She followed him to the living room, where she saw what seemed like a pet carrier. Johnny went ahead and opened the door to the carrier. She heard a meow, and out came a cat. 

"Oh my god!" Baekhyun cried with joy. She crouched down as the cat pranced towards her. It had a beautiful long grey-black fur. Baekhyun picked it up and began petting it in her arms. "What's going on?" She looked at Johnny, confused.

"Boss sent her for you." He informed

"It's a she?" Baekhyun brought the cat close to her face, "Are you a little girlie, hm?" She giggled. Her gaze went back to Johnny. "You know why exactly he sent her?"

"It's a present, Baekhyun." Johnny chuckled, as it was obvious. 

"A present?" Baekhyun mumbled. Then she stiffened, as if she had just realized something. But, she didn't dwell on the thought for too long. She was just going to enjoy her present for now, and would talk to Chanyeol later about this. "Johnny, will you please make sure to get all the necessary cat related things?"

"Already taken care of." Johnny responded with a smile.

Over these past couple of weeks Baekhyun and Johnny have gotten into friendlier terms. They saw no reason to stay hostile towards each other, when they were practically roommates. They even sometimes shared meals, whenever Baekhyun cooked; since she always cooked for two.

"Thanks a lot, Johnny." She gave him a grateful smile. "Now, let's see here." She glanced at the cat. "You wanna play?" She giggled, and walked towards her room. "What should we name you, pretty kitty?"

"How's she doing?" Chanyeol asked Johnny as he entered the apartment.

"She seems to be in a good mood, since she got the cat yesterday." Johnny replied.

"That's good. Well, you can leave for now. I'll get in touch." Johnny nodded, then walked out.

Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun's door, and heard a "come in". He stepped inside and found Baekhyun on the floor, playing with her new pet. As soon as she saw Chanyeol she straightened up.

"I didn't get the memo of your arrival." She pointed out.

"It was a last minute thing." Chanyeol replied. He noticed Baekhyun giving him an unpleasant look. "Shouldn't you be saying thank you, instead of giving me the death stare?" He teased

Baekhyun continued to glare. "How did you you know I had a black cat in the past?" 

"Well, you do remember I've done a background check on you, right?" Chanyeol smirked.

"Yes. But he died 5 years ago, and there was no paper trail because we found him as a stray. So, how could you possibly know about him?"

Chanyeol sighed. "I saw pictures."

"Where did you see pic-" Baekhyun stilled, suddenly realizing. "You went through my stuff in my place?" Baekhyun yelled in deisbelief.

Chanyeol remained silent, sporting a smug face.

"You're so much creepier than I originally thought. Shit, Chanyeol. What's wrong with you?!" She shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing in my line of work." Chanyeol claimed nonchalantly.

"What is it exactly that you do, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun truly wanted to know.

"We're not talking about that." Chanyeol said with finality.

Baekhyun just huffed and went back to playing with the furball.

Chanyeol went and sat with them. "So, did you come up with a name yet?" He asked while petting the feline.

"Midna." Baekhyun announced.

"Midna? From The Legenda of Zelda video game?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun just giggled at him, and nodded.

That peaked Chanyeol's curiosity as he was a big fan of that video game. "You play Zelda?"

Baekhyun shook his head, "No. But, my brother does, and I would sometimes watch him play. I watched him finish Twilight Princess in its entirety. Always found Midna's character to be so cool. So, when I was trying to come up with a name, she just reminded me of Midna. So, decided to go with that." She finished.

"Who only ever just watches others play video games?" Chanyeol poked.

"Obviously me. It's the same as watching movies." She informed. "But, I only do it with Zelda." 

Chanyeol just chuckled at that. Then they heard some noise from the outside. "Oh, that's probably dinner. I hope you're hungry. Ordered some thai food."

Baekhyun just lightly nodded. 

They ate dinner in peace. Baekhyun was acting like her usual sassy self again. Her new feline friend seemed to have done wonders for her mood. Chanyeol silently patted himself at the back. He could not deny that watching her smile and play with the animal, made him feel a little warm inside. He had not really seen that rectangular smile of hers since their first meeting at the dry cleaners. It sent jolts of electricity to Chanyeol's body. They finished up dinner, and Midna had already made herself comfortable in her liitle cat bed in one of the corners of the living room. Baekhyun was discarding trash, when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

"Did you like the present?" Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear.

"Umm... y-yeah." She responded in a shaky voice. 

Chanyeol started to notice that Baekhyun tends to get flustered when intimacy is involved. It amused him so much because her personality completely seemed to alter. Not that he was complaining. He loved it. It made him want to ruin her even more.

"And what will I get in return?" He asked, huskily.

Silence.

"How about I get to ravage you, hmm? Does that sound good, Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol growled, lowly. He felt Baekhyun shiver ever so slightly that made him smirk. He had held back long enough. Tonight, there will be no holding back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty smut. Enjoy! :P

Chanyeol had pinned Baekhyun against the bedroom door, and trapped her in a heated liplock. His tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth, while his hands were exploring every inch of her body. He broke the kiss, and began to undress her. He took some time to appreciate her soft, milky skin. She looked so scrumptious, so he proceeded to suck bruises on her neck. He grabbed her, and then pushed her on the bed harshly. Baekhyun bounced on the bed from the shear force.

Chanyeol hovered over her, and gave a single, painstakingly slow lick to one of her nipples. "Fuuck." Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol smirked, and gave another slow one, eliciting similar response from Baekhyun. Then he took the entire thing in his mouth, and began to nibble on it harshly. Baekhyun cried out. He kept nibbling, and licking and sucking at it. "Chanyeol please, it's too sensitive now." Baekhyun pleaded. "Okay baby, I'll move on to the other one then." Chanyeol proceeded to abuse the other nipple. At one point, Baekhyun pleaded him to stop. But, Chanyeol thought otherwise. He kept on harshly nipping at it, until he was satisfied. By now Baekhyun was a sobbing mess. 

"Aww Baekhyunee, look at you. We're only getting started babe." Chanyeol teased. He peppered kisses down Baekhyun's body, before spreading her legs open. "What the fuck, Baekhyun. You're so wet. You're practically dripping." Chanyeol's arousal shot through the roof at the sight of Baekhyun's leaking pussy. "That's so fucking hot. All this just for me, hmm? Yeah, just for me" He whispered in a possessive tone. He collected some of Baekhyun's slick on his fingers, then licked it off, as he stared directly into Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun's breathing seemed have gotten heavier at the sight. "Mmm, taste so good, baby." Chanyeol remarked. "I wanna taste some more, though" With that he dove in and started lapping on Baekhyun's pussy at a slow pace. Baekhyun kept screaming from pleasure. Chanyeol chuckled, "You really want people to know what a big slut you are for me, don't you?" He then started to rub his middle finger on Baekhyun's clit in a circular motion. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Chanyeol." Baekhyun managed to say. "Do it baby. You're allowed to come." He cooed, as he continued to rub her clit. Then Baekhyun came with a shrill, body convulsing. She looked as though she was experiencing a seizure. Chanyeol just witnessed all that with a smile, in amusement. When Baekhyun finally stopped convulsing, he commented, "That intense, eh?" He peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs. "You look so divine when you come. It drives me crazy." He added. 

"Get on all fours, for me." Chanyeol commanded, and Baekhyun complied. "Mmm, look at this glorious ass." He said grabbing a handful. "And, what's this...? You have slick dripping down your thigh, that's how wet you are." Chanyeol laughed, thoroughly amused. "I've never seen anything like this before, wow." He then started to bite a portion of Baekhyun's ass. "Ahh." Baekhyun hissed. He continued to bite and suck for a few moments until it left a large bruise. Chanyeol kneaded, and squeezed on Baekhyun's ass before giving it a hard slap. "Such a spankable ass." He stated, as he continued to spank her.

After a few more spanks, and thorougly satisfied, he grabbed a condom. He wrapped it on, grabbed Baekhyun by her hips, aligned himself before ramming into her. Baekhyun cried in pain. "Did that hurt?" Chanyeol cooed, gently rubbing Baekhyun's back. "Can't say I'm sorry though." He then grabbed Baekhyun's hips again and began to fuck her like a mad man. "Oh my god, Chanyeol. Please." Baekhyun sobbed. "What's wrong, babe?" Chanyeol asked under his breath as he continued to drill into her. By this point, Baekhyun was a sobbing mess, only incoherent words were coming out of her mouth, but Chanyeol could not care less. He relentlessly fucked her. Sound of skin slapping, and heavy breathing, echoing around the room. Then suddenly Baekhyun came with a shrill. Chanyeol felt her walls around his cock constrict, which drove him to his own peak, and he growled as he came, hard. 

Chanyeol slowly pulled out of Baekhyun, as she collapsed on her stomach. They were both desperately grasping for breath. Once Chanyeol found some strength in him, he got up to discard the used condom. Baekhyun was still laying still on her stomach, when Chanyeol reached out and turned her around. She look blissfully fucked, and Chanyeol smiled at her. Baekhyun remained quiet, while Chanyeol removed wet strands of hair off of her forehead. They continued to stare at each other in silence. Once Baekhyun's breathing got steady, she spoke, "I'm thirsty." Chanyeol went and fetched her a glass of water. Chanyeol lustfully stared at Baekhyun's naked body, as she finished drinking her water. Once she got done, he got rid of the glass. Without wasting another second, he captured her in a deep passionate kiss. 

He ended up fucking her two more times that night.


	12. Chapter 12

"We got the Club Luna deal." Sehun announced.

"Finally!" Jongdae let out with arms in the air. "Fucking took forever."

"So, it's true that Imperium tried to poach them first." asked Minseok.

"Yep." Sehun responded.

Chanyeol remained silent. The four men were in Chanyeol's office, having a meeting.

"You're awfully quiet." Minseok addressed Chanyeol. "What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking about how Imperium is starting to annoy me, a little." Chanyeol shared.

"Well, the deal is finalized, so no need to think about that now." Sehun added.

There was a long pause. Everyone kept staring at Chanyeol, who continued to stay silent. Deep in thought.

Minseok finally broke the silence. "Alright Chanyeol, spit it out. C'mon now."

"Boys, how do we feel about going after them?" Chanyeol suggested

"What do you mean by going after them? Please, don't tell me it is what I think it is." Sehun stated nervously.

Chanyeol just smirked and gave Sehun a knowing look. 

"You're seriously thinking about overthrowing Imperium?" Sehun exclaimed.

Jongdae burst into laughter. "Sehun, are you crazy? Of course he's not thinking that." He shook his head in amusement

There was silence.

"You're not, right? Chanyeol?" Jongae's expression turned from amusement to worrisome.

"You know Lee Sooman would have none of that." Minseok reminded.

"Well, it's just a thought for now. I haven't completely made up my mind. But, if Sooman gives a go ahead, will you boys be in?" Chanyeol stared at them intently.

There was another pause before Sehun spoke. "Of course. We're always with you no matter what, Chnayeol. You know that." He reassured.

"Not when it comes to something like this. I'm out!" Jongdae stated.

"Of course you'd want out. You and your deplorable sense of loyalty." Minseok teased. 

No one actually believed Jongdae, though because they knew he had not meant it. It was just a habit of his to whine about matters when he did not like. But, he was just as loyal as the rest of them. Would even take a bullet, if necessary. 

"Well, we'll cross the bridge when we get there. How about we celebrate the Luna deal by partying there, tonight?" Chanyeol proposed.

Everyone agreed, but Sehun. "Well, you guys go ahead and have fun. I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep." He announced. 

"It won't hurt for you to live a little every now and then, ya' know." Jongdae quipped. 

"If living involves spending your precious time in a crowded place with unbearably loud music, sticky floors and even worse, sticky people; then I'd rather die. Now if you'll excuse me." Sehun retorted before casually walking away. 

Chanyeol swiped the key card, and turned the door to the hotel room open for the beautiful lady that was accompanying him then followed her inside. 

She was scanning the room. "This is nice." She commented. "Are you from out of town?" 

"Does it matter?" Chanyeol murmured before crashing their lips together.

He directed her towards the bed, while maintaining their heated kiss. The woman then took charge, and straddled Chanyeol as he sat on the edge of the bed. She was unbuttoning his shirt as they continued to make out. And Chanyeol still couldn't shake this feeling off. This odd feeling he kept experiencing since he started flirting with this woman, whom he met earlier at the club. He kept feeling it as they were making out in the car; as they were checking-in at the hotel; as she was now straddling him, and attempting to take his shirt off. He could not pin point the reason for what he was experiencing, and it was hindering his moment with this beautiful woman. Chanyeol was feeling rather annoyed. The woman lightly bit on Chanyeol's lower lip. He hissed, "fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol's eyes went wide with realization, and he broke the kiss. Either the woman did not hear Chanyeol call out someone else's name, or she chose to ignore it because she seemed unbothered.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling it. I'm gonna go." Chanyeol announced, and moved her off his lap.

"What? Are you serious?" The woman rebuked.

"Yes, sorry. Feel free to spend the night here. Order whatever you want for room service. It'll be on my tab." 

The woman kept staring at Chanyeol with mouth agape, as he exited the hotel room; slamming the door shut behind him. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called out softly. Chanyeol hummed in response, while placing soft kisses on Baekhyun's neck. 

There were taking a bath together. Chanyeol sat against the tub, while Baekhyun sat between his legs.

"Are you listening?" She wanted to make sure. 

"Yes, I'm listening." Chanyeol continued to peck her shoulder.

"I spoke with my mother yesterday. She wants me to go visit. It's been a while. She misses me."

Baekhyun was able to keep in touch with her family via calls. Chanyeol had allowed her limited 'phone privileges' as he liked to call it. Under the strict supervision of Johnny, of course. But, only to make calls to her mother. 

"Well, I hope you let her know that won't be possible." Chanyeol started to rub her back.

"I miss her too, Chanyeol. Can I please go visit her? I won't do anything stupid. I promise." Baekhyun assured.

Chanyeol responded with a no, and kept kissing and rubbing Baekhyun's neck and shoulders. 

"Please, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pleaded.

"I said no and that's the end of this topic." Chanyeol notified, firmly.

"I'm so fucking sick of it!" Baekhyun hissed. She tried to get up, but Chanyeol's grip on her tightened; rendering her unable to move.

"Hey." Chanyeol turned Baekhyun's head to face his. "We're not doing this right now, okay?" He said firmly. "You can visit your family once I'm done with you. You understand?" 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tense up. This was the first time, in a while, she had seen this side of Chanyeol. He had been rather sweet to her, lately. It almost made Baekhyun forget the kind of person Chanyeol truly was, and she did not like the reminder. 

Chanyeol relaxed a little. "Are we good now?" He cooed. Baekhyun remained silent.

"Hey." Chanyeol lifted her chin. "Kiss me, okay?" Despite it being a command, he sounded rather sweet. He then leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Baekhyun made a call to her mother.

"Eomma?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen I won't be able to come visit you." 

"I know I've told you I'll come visit during the summer break, but they're short of staff at the dry cleaners, so they really need me."

She felt so guilty for having to lie.

"I know, eomma. I'm sorry. I'll come visit for Christmas. I promise."

"I miss you and Baekbeom too. So much."

She choked out.

"Alright, will do, eomma. Don't worry about me too much. I'm doing great. Just busy, that's all. You and Baekbeom take good care of yourselves, okay? Love you."

"Yes, will call you next week. Bye." 

She handed the phone back to Johnny. 

"You okay?" He asked.

Baekhyun just nodded and turned to walk towards her room. Midna was on the bed, napping. Baekhyun made herself comfortable, next to the feline. She immediately came and sat on top of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun smiled at her. She loved how affectionate Midna was; something that she desperately needed these days. Baekhyun gently pet her. "You're my only source of happiness at the moment." She told the cat. Then closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, out of mental exhaustion.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here, tonight?" Chanyeol asked, breathless. 

He and Baekhyun had just finished their coital session.

"Why are you asking like I have a say in things? Do whatever the fuck you want. It's your place anyway." Baekhyun snapped back.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close to him. "Stop being mad. I just made you come three times." He teased.

Baekhyun just rolled her eyes at him, and Chanyeol chuckled. 

"Tell me, how can I make it up for not letting you go visit your family?" Chanyeol asked.

"By letting me go visit my family." Baekhyun responded.

Chanyeol laughed at that. "Anything but that." He brushed off wet strands of hair from Baekhyun's forehead. "You must be going insane staying cooped up in here. How about we go on a picnic tomorrow? Does that sound nice?" 

"You do not seem like the type that enjoys picnics." Baekhyun jabbed. 

Chanyeol giggled. "You're right, I'm not. But you seem like the type, am I wrong?" 

Baekhyun shook her head.

"Then that settles it. We're going on a picnic tomorrow. Consider this a punishment to myself for not letting you visit your mother."

Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at that, and it made Chanyeol smile. He liked hearing her laugh, although they were quite sparse. 

He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun. "So, how about we go for a 4th one?" He spoke seductively against her lips. She let out a soft moan. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Chanyeol quickly got to work. 


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun showed less and less resistance towards Chanyeol as days went by. She would still act snarky around him from time to time, but had reluctantly accepted her current position. However, she continued to feel conflicted. Mostly about the fact that she greatly enjoyed the sex. Not only that, but she also often found herslef craving it. Baekhyun only had one other partner before Chanyeol, who was a former boyfriend. But, the sex was not nearly as good as it was with Chanyeol. She did not think it could get any better before Chanyeol came along. To Baekhyun's surprise, he was quite the generous lover. And, she had discovered many things about her body, and what she found pleasurable that she was previously unaware of. Despite, basically keeping her hostage, lately Chanyeol had been treating Baekhyun quite well. He catered to most of her needs; treated her with respect, albeit being a bit domineering, so she was not sure if that could even be considered respect; and had completely stopped acting smug around her. Sometimes when he was around, Baekhyun would completely forget about the circumstances Chanyeol had placed her under, as she would enjoy his company. So yes, she felt conflicted, and confused. The only hope she had was this will all end soon, and she would finally go back to her old life; leaving behind all these complicated feelings for her blackmailer.

"I can't believe you brought Midna with us." Chanyeol shook his head. 

They were on their picnic that Chanyeol had promised Baekhyun. He made sure to make it a lovely experience for her. He had arranged it to be by a lake with a decorated picnic table, some delicious finger food, pretty looking desserts, and an expensive bottle of wine. Usually, Chayeol would detest such things, but he made an exception for Baekhyun. In fact, he had been making many exceptions for Baekhyun. Lately, he had found himself being soft around her, and he was not sure if it was because deep down he felt guilty about coercing Baekhyun into their little arrangement, or if it was that he was somehow beginning to care about her. 

"What? I thought she could use some time in the outdoors, as well." Baekhyun took a look at the feline, who was happily enjoying her time in the sun, and her catnip toy. Baekhyun had her on a leash, of course. "I used to take Ping Pong out on walks all the time." Baekhyun spoke of her deceased cat.

"You can take cats on walks?" Chanyeol was both confused and amused.

"You sure can. You have to train them, of course. And, It's not as easy as it is with dogs, but it's possible." Baekhyun informed. 

Chanyeol nodded, seemingly impressed.

Both of them fell silent for a little bit; busy with taking in their surroundings. Then Baekhyun broke the silence.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called.

"Yes?" Chanyeol took his eyes away from the views to look at Baekhyun.

"Will you never share anything about yourself to me?" Baekhyun asked.

"The less you know about me, the better." Chanyeol replied.

"But, you know so much about me; it's only fair." Baekhyun expressed.

Chanyeol let out a sigh. "Fine, you may ask me some questions, but I will only answer the ones I deem appropriate. Deal?"

"Deal." Baekhyun agreed.

"Alright then, shoot." Chanyeol gestured at Baekhyun to begin.

"What's your last name?"

"Park"

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun murmured to herself with a nod. "How old are you?"

"Thirty"

"What exactly do you do?"

"Pass" Chanyeol uttered, expressionless.

Baekhyun slightly pouted. "Do you have siblings?"

"Really? These are your hard hitting questions?" Chanyeol mocked.

"Well, you seem to refuse the hard hitting ones, so I'm forced to stick to the basics." Baekhyun snapped back.

Chanyeol nodded. "You have a point. To answer your question, no, I do not have any siblings." 

"Parents?"

"Never knew my mother. My father passed away."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Baekhyun crooned. She knew all too well of how it feels, as she herself, lost her father.

"No need. Happened some time ago." Chanyeol assured.

Baekhyun continued. "Any pets?"

"No."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Bang you." Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun gave him an unimpressed look.

Chanyeol laughed. "I don't know... I do like to read."

"Really?" Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like someone who enjoys reading." She added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chanyeol could not help but feel a little insulted.

Baekhyun only shrugged at that.

"I very much enjoy reading, just so you know." Chanyeol spat.

Baekhyun giggled in response. "I love to read, as well." Baekhyun shared.

"I know. I've seen all the books laying around in your room." Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun went silent, and pursed her lips. Seemingly trying to come up with more questions.

"Anything else?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. I guess that's it. For now." Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol expressed a look of relief. He then directed his gaze towards the lake, then looked back at Baekhyun as though he just thought of something.

"What?" Baekhyun squinted her eyes at him.

"Say Baekhyunee, you wanna go skinny dipping?" Chanyeol suggested with a mischievous grin.

Baekhyun frowned at the idea. "Absolutely not!"

"And why not?" Chanyeol queried.

Baekhyun gave him confused look, as it was quite obvious why. "Umm, because the sun is still out, we're at a public place. And, we're pretty much surrounded by your men. AND, the water is likely very cold." She declared.

"I'll take care of my men. And, this place is pretty secluded; my men will make sure we are not interrupted.

"No." Baekhyun shook her head. 

"C'mon Baekhyun, live a little." Chanyeol tried to cajole her.

"Nope." Baekhyun asserted.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand, and squeezed it lightly. "C'mon. It'll be fun." He said wil a smile.

Baekhyun looked around for a bit, seemingly contemplating before finally caving in. "Fine." She sighed.

Chanyeol gave her the biggest smile possible. He ordered his men to back out a little, and look away. Then he held Baekhyun's hand, and lead her towards the water. He began to undress himself, but Baekhyun just stood there; regretting her decision.

"What? Want me to undress you?" Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun frowned at him, checked her surrounding one last time before she reluctantly began to undress. Once they were completely bare, Chanyeol elbowed her. "C'mon, let's go."

As soon as they stepped into the water, Baekhyun screamed. "Chanyeol, the water is freezing!" She exclaimed.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at her. "I think you're exaggerating a bit. It is a little cold, but it's not freezing."

"Nuh uh. I'm not doing this." Baekhyun shook her head. Before she could walk away, Chanyeol grabbed her by the waist, and forcefully carried her into the water."

"Chanyeol! Let me go, you ass!" Baekhyun protested. But, it was all for naught.

Once they were deep enough, Chanyeol's hold on Baekhyun got tighter before he dove into the water taking Baekhyun with him. Soon after Baekhyun sprang her head out of the water, and grasped for some air. Chanyeol followed suit.

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol. "You fucker, you're gonna kill me from hypothermia!" Baekhyun bellowed.

Chanyeol laughed at her. "Oh, stop being such a baby. You'll get used to the cold, trust me." Chanyeol assured her. "Here, come closer. I'll warm you up." He cooed.

Baekhyun stepped closer to Chanyeol, and the tall man embraced her tiny body. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Better?" Chanyeol inquired, and Baekhyun nodded in response.

"See? I told you you'll get used to it." He smiled at her while petting her hair.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun looked absolutely stunning with her wet face, as it glistened in the sun.

He stroked her cheek. "You are so exquisite, you know that?" He purred.

Baekhyun lowered her gaze timidly, and Chanyeol chortled. He pulled her face close to his, and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first, but then Chanyeol slowly deepened it, and Baekhyun wrapped her arms around his neck in response. They continued to makeout passionately, as the sun prepared its slow descent in the background. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Baekhyun." Johnny approached her in the kitchen, while she was cooking up a storm.

"Hey, what's up?" Baekhyun greeted.

"So, remember I told you I was assigned another job, so someone else will be coming in to look after you during the day?" Johhny reminded Baekhyun.

"You mean to watch over me." She quipped, humorously.

"It's all a matter of perspective." Johnny waved his hand. "Anyway, he starts today, and he's already here. Would like to introduce you."

"Yeah, sure." Baekhyun agreed nervously. She had been a little apprehensive about someone else coming in. She worried about them being an asshole. 

"Hey Shindong, come in." Johnny motioned. The man walked in and stood next to Johnny. "Baekhyun this is Shindong."

Baekhyun gave him a nod, and a soft hello. Shindong nodded back with a solemn expression. 

"As I've already mentioned, it's only for a few days. I'll still be here at nights." Johnny reassured. 

Baekhyun only responded with a hum.

"Well then, I'll get going. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Johnny bid them goodbye, and walked away.

"Alright, I'll get back to my cooking then." She smiled at Shindong, and turned around to finish her task. But, she felt Shindong remain unmoving, watching her.

It had been two days since Shindong had started working, and in those two days he had managed to make Baekhyun feel quite uneasy. Whenever, she was in the common area, Shindong always stood closer than necessary, watching her like a hawk. Like a predator. She once assured him that she was not going to try and do anything funny, so he could relax a little. But, he jut ignored her. She even mentioned this to Johnny, and he told her he would speak to Shindong. Baekhyun's not sure if Johnny did so, or not. But, if he did, Shindong paid no heed to it. She, eventually, just decided to shrug it off. He was only going to be there for a few more days, and assumed she could put up with him until then. But, she could not have expected things to transpired, as they did. 

One afternoon, Baekhyun came out of her room to make some lunch for herself. As usual Shindong followed her to the kitchen, and she ignored him like she always did. As she began to prepare her food, she suddenly felt a hand on her behind. She immediately turned around to slap Shindong's hand away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She barked.

"Relax baby. It's nothing. Just wanted to check if that ass felt as good as it looked." He stated casually.

Baekhyun scowled at him. "Stay the fuck away from me." She warned. 

"For a captive, you have quite the nerve. You do realize you're under my control, right?"

Baekhyun scoffed at him. "You don't control me, fuckface. Now move."

Baekhyun tried to shove him away, but Shindong grabbed her by her face. "I don't think so." He hissed. "I've been watching you prance around the house with that ass of yours, and I've decided I'm done with only watching."

Baekhyun slapped his hands away. "You will not touch me."

Shindong chuckled. "What? I'm not good enough for a whore like you? Not rich enough?" He spat. "Yeah, I know what you are. You're just some skank that Boss uses for his pleasure whenever he likes. So, stop acting like some virgin saint, and be a good little whore that you are, okay?" 

Baekhyun found an opening, and tried to run away, but before she could make it to the safety of her room, Shindong caught her, and pinned her on the couch. Baekhyun tried to struggle by kicking, and kept screaming for him to stop with no success. He simply overpowered her. Then Baekhyun finally found an opportunity, and bit on Shindong's hand as hard as she could. Shindong hissed, and pulled his hand away to look at his injury. "You fucking bitch!" He bellowed, and then slapped Baekhyun so hard that she saw stars.

"Fuck!" Shindong growled. "Look what you made me do, you cunt!"

Baekhyun was still reeling from the slap to realize what was happening. Her lips suddenly felt warm, then she tasted something metal. She touched her lips, and saw blood on her fingers. Her lip was bleeding. She looked up to see Shindong nervously pacing back and forth.

"Alright, this is what's gonna happen. You're gonna tell them that you slipped or whatever, and hurt your lip. Don't even dare pinning this on me because I can guarantee you they will not believe some cheap slut over one of their own. Do as I say, and I'll leave you alone. Capeesh?" Shindong explained.

Baekhyun furiously nodded, as tears started to flow, before running to her room. She locked the door, and put a chair against the knob to make sure Shindong won't try to break in. She stepped inside the bathroom to take care of her bleeding lip. Baekhyun had never been so scared before. Even when she was abducted, she was not scared as much as she was then. Once her bleeding stopped. Once she successfully stopped the bleeding, she made her way to the bed, and curled herself under the sheets. She spent the rest of the day crying, and afraid.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun heard a knock. It was Johnny. "Hey Baekhyun, just wanted to let you know I'm back, okay?" 

That was all she heard before it was silent again. It was the evening already. Baekhyun stayed in her bed all day. She felt exhausted, but could not close her eyes even for a second out of fear. She contemplated for second if she should go, and reveal what had happened to Johnny. But then she realized Shindong was right. Why would they believe her over one of their own. Who was she? She was no one. Just a toy for their Boss to use. And, if she failed to convince them, Shindong would try again to have his way with her. Baekhyun did not want to take a chance. So, she decided to stay silent about it. She tried to console herself by reminding herself that he was only going to be there for two more days, and then hopefully she will never have to see him again. I can do this, she convinced herself. Now that Johnny was home, she decided to take a shower, hoping that would help her to relax enough for her to get some shut eye. She caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and saw that her lips were now extremely swollen. Her vision began to get cloudy from tears. She looked away from the mirror, and headed towards the shower. After the shower, she turned all the lights off, and made herself comfortable in the bed. It was still too early for bed, but Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to doze off. Then she heard some voices from outside her room, and instantly recognized one of them was Chanyeol's. Next thing she heard was a knock, and saw a figure creep in. Baekhyun instantly sat up. 

"Hey, you're in bed early." Chanyeol whispered. "Sorry, if I woke you up." He made his way towards the bed, and sat by Baekhyun. It was too dark for Chanyeol to see Baekhyun swollen lips, and she was thankful for that.

"I didn't realize you were coming over." Baekhyun spoke nervously.

"Yeah sorry, it was a last minute thing. Didn't think you'd be in bed by now." Chanyeol said. 

"Oh, ok." Baekhyun muttered. 

"No worries. I'll leave. Get some sleep. But, I wanna see that face before I go." Chanyeol was about to get up, but Baekhyun stopped him.

"No, don't!" She exclaimed, then continued. "Sorry, it's just I have a headache, and I can't stand the lights right now." She said, softly.

"Oh, I see. Did you take some painkillers? That may help." Chanyeol suggested. 

"Yeah, I did. Still hasn't kicked in, I guess." Baekhyun added.

"Alright, a kiss would suffice, I suppose." Chanyeol tried to lean in for a kiss, but Baekhyun placed her hands on Chanyeol's chest to stop his advances.

"Not in the mood, Chanyeol." She expressed.

"What's wrong Baekhyun? You're acting weird." Chanyeol queried.

Baekhyun gave a nervous chuckle. "Nothing's wrong. Just not feeling well, that's all." She reassured. 

Then she saw Chanyeol get get up and march towards the door. But, instead of leaving, he turned the lights on.

"What the fuck, Baekhyun? What happened to your lip?" He yelled.

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh. "It's nothing. I just slipped in the shower earlier." She responded, defeated.

He marched towards Baekhyun to take a closer look. "That looks gnarly. Did you ice it?" He asked.

"Not really. Didn't think of it." She admitted.

Chanyeol shook his head in disappointment. "C'mon we gotta ice this shit." He pulled on Baekhyun.

"It's ok, I can fo it. You don't have to stay." Baekhyun tried to persuade him, but Chanyeol just ignored her, and hauled her to the kitchen.

"Sit right here." He commanded Baekhyun. She obliged, and took a seat in one of the the kitchen stools. Chanyeol made a makeshift ice pack with some ice and a ziploc bag. He gently pressed it against Baekhyun's lip, and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry. Just bear with me okay?" Chanyeol tried to comfort her. "I don't understand, why try and hide this from me?"

Baekhyun started to feel nervous again. She hesitated a bit before she spoke. "Oh, I was just feeling a little self conscious. I didn't want you too see me like this because I knew I looked like shit"

Chanyeol chortled at that. "Well, that's stupid of you. You can never look like shit." He smiled.

"You did say I looked gnarly just a few moments ago." Baekhyun reminded him.

"No, I said the bruise looked gnarly. Now, shut up so I can properly ice this." Chanyeol ordered.

Once Chanyeol was done, he discarded the ice, and walked back over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun witnessed Chanyeol's expression turn into a frown, as though he just noticed something. He tilted his head. "Baekhyun? What happened to your wrists?"

Baekhyun swiftly glanced at her wrists. Fuck. There were indents on her skin from Shindong's nails, when he pinned her down. She was so worried about her lip, that she completely forgot about the abrasions on her wrists. "Umm- ah" She stuttered. "Oh these? They're nothing. I was playing with Midna, and she got a little too riled up, and ended up scratching me."

Chanyeol hummed at that. Seemingly unconvinced. He clicked his tongue. "Those don't look like cat scratches." Then gave Baekhyun a deadpan look.

Baekhyun began to feel flustered. She nervously chuckled. "They're cat scratches, Chanyeol. Why would I lie to you?"

"You tell me. You've been acting awfully suspicious ever since I got here. You have a bruised lip, and now scratches on your wrists. What are you not telling me, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol frowned.

Baekhyun internally cursed at herself for not being convincing enough. 

"Baekhyun, answer me!" Chanyeol asserted.

She could not hold it any longer, and began to quietly sniff.

As soon as Chanyeol saw that he took his phone out, and made a call. "Johnny, get over here, right now." He gritted his teeth. 

In a matter of minutes, Johnny appeared; and as soon as he entered the kitchen, Chanyeol threw a punch to his face. Johnny immediately collapsed from the impact.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed. She darted towards Johnny, whose nose was now bleeding. She crouched down to help him. "What the fu-" Before Baekhyun could even finish her sentence, Chanyeol grabbed Johnny by his collar, to lift him up. He was about to throw another punch, but fortunately Baekhyun was able to stop him.

"It's not his fault, Chanyeol." She shouted. "He didn't do anything." 

He directed his gaze at Baekhyun. "Then who did?" He spoke through his teeth. 

Baekhyun remained quiet.

"Tell me!" Chanyeol shouted.

Baekhyun lowered her head, and began sniffing again. "Shindong." She whispered. "It was Shindong."

Chanyeol didn't say anything to Baekhyun. He grabbed Johnny by his collar, again. "And, where were you? You were supposed to look after her, motherfucker." He hissed.

Johnny was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Baekhyun. "He wasn't here when it happened, and I didn't tell him anything." 

"Find that bastard, and bring him to me. NOW." Chanyeol growled.

Johhny immidiately hurried out of the door. Chanyeol's gaze shifted to Baekhyun, and she gulped. 

"I'm gonna fucking go to get some fucking air. I'll be back." Chanyeol then stormed out of the place. 


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun sat in the living room as she waited for Chanyeol. It had been an hour since he left. Suddenly she heard the door open with a bang. Baekhyun jerked at the sudden noise. Chanyeol had walked in. "Go to your room." He ordered her, and Baekhyun complied without a word. She felt restless. She was extremely worried about herself, and about how everything would unravel. 

About an hour, or so later, Baekhyun was summoned by Chanyeol. She stepped in the living room to find Chanyeol perched on one of the couches, surrounded by a few of his men. And, across from him stood Shindong. They made eye contact, which made Baekhyun flinch a little, but Shindong looked like his usual solemn self. 

"Hey." Chanyeol greeted Baekhyun with a smile like everything was hunky-dory. "Come here, sit by me." He motioned. Baekhyun walked over and sat on the armrest next to him. He gently ran his thumb around her bruise on her lip. "Say Shindong, do you happen to know how this happened?" Chanyeol shifted his gaze at him.

"No idea, Boss." Shindong blatantly lied.

Baekhyun kept her eyes on the floor; trying very hard not to lose her composure. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand into his.

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Hmm, is that so? Okay." He then looked at Baekhyun. "Why don't you tell me what went down, Baekhyun." He asked while he gently rubbed her hand. "No lying, okay?"

She glanced up at Shindong for a second then lowered her eyes again. She swallowed, and began speaking.

"I was making lunch, when Shindong suddenly grabbed my ass. He tried to get me to sleep with him, but when I refused, he forced himself on me." Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's grip tighten around her hand. She looked at him, but his gaze was fixed at Shindong, expressionless. "Continue." He said.

This time Baekhyun directed his gaze at Shindong as well, and looked him straight in the eye. "He pinned me on the couch, and tried to rape me." Baekhyun choked slightly as she said those words. "I bit his hand in defense, he got pissed about it, so he slapped me. And, that's how I ended up with the bruise." She finished.

Chanyeol remained expressionless. "Is that true, Shindong? Did you try to rape my girl here?" Chanyeol asked nonchalantly.

Baekhyun noticed Shindong's solemn expression turn into a worried one. "Of course not, Boss." He tittered. "She's lying through her teeth." He spat.

"And why would she do that?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Look Boss, I didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't wanna cause trouble. But, it was her that came on to me. I turned her down, of course. So, she started throwing a hissy fit, and said she was going to get back at me for rejecting her. She's clearly doing this cuz she's bitter about it." He claimed.

Baekhyun shook her head in disbelief. "Chanyeol that's not true. He's lying. I swear he's lying." She yelled. She looked at Shindong. "You lying bastard!" She growled.

"Hey Baekhyun, relax." Chanyeol crooned. He then stared at Shindong. "So, you're telling me that she voluntarily busted her lip, and scratched her wrist just to get back at you. 

"I don't know what to tell you Boss. But, I'll tell you this, she's a fucking psycho."

Chanyeol suddenly burst into laughter. Other than Chanyeol, no one else found it amusing. In fact, Baekhyun noticed everyone visibly stiffen. Even Shindong. It made her even more nervous. 

Chanyeol finally came out of his laughing fit. "Fuck Shindong, that's fucking insane. I didn't know you had it in you, Baekhyun" Chanyeol addressed her, and Baekhyun tensed up. "It's okay baby." He cooed at Baekhyun, as he caressed her hair. 

"Let me tell you something, Shindong." Chanyeol began. "I hate this. I hate seeing Baekhyun like this. I hate seeing her scared like this. I hate seeing that fucking bruise on her lip. I hate seeing those indents on her wrists. I hate seeing her in pain. And, I really really hated it, when I found out that she lied to me about what really happened because a certain someone may have threatened her to keep her mouth shut. Really boils my blood just thinking about it." Chanyeol shared, still cool as a cucumber.

Shindong began to fidget slightly.

"Now..." Chanyeol continued. "You've been working for me for a while, correct?"

Shindong remained quiet. His gaze on the floor.

"Correct?" Chanyeol reiterated. This time slightly louder.

"C-correct, Boss." Shindong stuttered.

"So, I'm amazed at how you think I'm stupid enough to fall for your bullshit. You think I'm stupid, Shindong?" Chanyeol asked in a condescending tone.

Shindong violently began to shake his head. "No! Of course not Boss." Shindong suddenly fell on his knees. "I'm sorry Boss. I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. Forgive me. If I knew she meant so much to you, I would've never touched her."

Chanyeol left his post, and walked up to Shindong. "But you did though. So, what should we do about that now?" Chanyeol clicked his tongue. 

Even though, Chanyeol spoke in a relaxed manner, it still radiated an aura of dread. 

Shindong began sobbing as his entire body quivered. "Boss, please forgive me. I'll do whatever. Just please. Just this one time" He begged.

Baekhyun could not lie to herself. She was enjoying watching the man suffer. Then, out of nowhere, she witnessed Chanyeol kick Shindong right in the face. He landed on his side, as blood spurted out of his mouth. This caused Baekhyun to quickly look away. She was no longer amused.

"I really don't appreciate you trying to make a fool out of me, Shindong." Chanyeol voiced as he began to roll up his sleaves. "And, I definitely don't appreciate you trying to hurt MY girl." He gritted his teeth. 

Shindong continued to beg, but they fell on deaf ears. 

Chanyeol then grabbed Shindong's arm. "How dare you touch her with your filthy hands." Chanyeol said with a gruff, and just like that he twisted the arm, and Shindong let out a guttural cry.

Baekhyun had heard a cracking sound, indicating breaking of bones. She could no longer stand it. She shot up.

"Ch-Chanyeol." She called out softly. Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun. It took her aback a little because of the expression Chanyeol was sporting. His eyes were filled with such fury that it could evoke fear out of even the most courageous ones. Baekhyun shuddered at that. "Please, sto-stop." She pleaded.

Chanyeol simply ignored her, and turned around. "Johnny, escort her to her room, will you." He ordered in a cold tone. 

Johnny approached Baekhyun. "C'mon Baek, let's get out of here." He crooned. Baekhyun did not have the courage to protest, so she allowed Johnny to escort her to her room. Johnny entered the room with her, and closed the door behind them. He sat Baekhyun down on the bed. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, okay? Don't be scared. You have nothing to be scared of. I'll be right here." He spoke as tried to calm a shaking Baekhyun. She appreciated the effort, but it brought little comfort. She continued to hear violent cries of Shindong coming out of the living room. The door did very little to muffle out the noises. Tears began to roll down Baekhyun's cheeks. Johnny remained squatted in front of Baekhyun, and continued to comfort her. Then all of a sudden the cries ceased. It filled Baekhyun with immense dread, as she feared the worst. 


	17. Chapter 17

The door to Baekhyun's room opened, and in walked Chanyeol. Baekhyun spotted some blood on his pants, and it made her feel queasy. 

"Leave." Chanyeol instructed Johnny.

Johnny scurried out. Chanyeol did not say a word to Baekhyun, instead locked himself in the bathroom. Baekhyun heard the shower go off. Out of nowhere Midna jumped up on her lap. She must have been hiding somewhere in the room because of all the commotion. Now she sought comfort from her human. Baekhyun began petting her, seeking her own comfort. She slowly slipped into a daze. Everything that had occurred today played out in her head. This was one of the worst days and experiences of her life. Only second to the passing of her father. She was brought out of her daze, when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Chanyeol came out, freshly showered, and donning only his underwear. Baekhyun glanced at him then looked away.

"Don't worry. It's just I don't have any clean clothes. Told them to bring some." Chanyeol informed. 

Baekhyun refused to make eye contact with him. Chanyeol did not like that. He walked up to Baekhyun, moved Midna from her lap, and squatted in front her.

"Look at me." Chanyeol murmured as he caressed the top of Baekhyun's thighs. 

"Please tell me he's alive." Baekhyun spoke in a morose tone. Her gaze still away from Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol sighed, as he lowered his head before lifting it back up again. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He admitted.

Baekhyun's expression distorted in response, and she began to weep.

"Baekhyun, he hurt you. He tried to rape you." Chanyeol tried to remind her.

"I'm aware of what he did, Chanyeol." Baekhyun snapped. More tears began to spill out.

"So what, you just expected me to just sit on that information, and do nothing?" Chanyeol spat.

"No. But, you could have just thrown a few punches, and fired his ass. How could you just-" Baekhyun failed to finish her own sentence, as she began to sob loudly.

"He knew a lot of confidential information. He would've very likely snitched on us if I set him free. I could not allow that." Chanyeol stated. "He was a low-life, Baekhyun. He doesn't deserve your tears." 

"A low-life that worked for you. That did YOUR dirty work. What does that make you, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yelled. "I mean I knew you were some kinda criminal, but I never thought that you'd turn out to be a murderer. I'm so disgusted by you." After a small pause, Baekhyun slouched in defeat. "I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna be here. I want to leave, and I want to leave now! Please, let me go." Baekhyun pleaded as she continued to sob.

Chanyeol stood up, visibly upset. He paced back and forth as to calm himself down. "I'm going to spell this out for you one last time, so that you get this through that little head of yours, once and for all. You leave only when I say it's okay for you to leave. I never want to hear you whine about this, ever again. Not a peep. Do you understand?" Chanyeol pointed his index finger at Baekhyun.

She did not respond.

"Do you understand?" Chanyeol barked. 

Baekhyun only continued with her sobs

"For the love of god, stop fucking crying! It's driving me insane!" Chanyeol roared.

Baekhyun swallowed her sobs. Wiped off her eyes, and nose. She then looked Chanyeol dead in the eye, and said, "Then why don't you go ahead and kill me too. That'll stop crying."

Chanyeol simply flared his nose, stared at Baekhyun for a seconds, before storming out.

Baekhyun lowered her head, and began to cry again. _When will this nightmare end_? She wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of acts of violence, but nothing too graphic.

It had been two weeks since Chanyeol last saw Baekhyun that dreadful night. He was in his study, but he could barely get any work done. His mind was racing. Chanyeol formed his hand into a fist at the reminder of what Shindong had done to Baekhyun. He replayed her account of how Shindong attacked her, many times in his head; and each time it ignited immense rage in him. No more so than it did when he first heard of it, as Baekhyun described everything, while she next to him. Chanyeol wanted to rip Shindong's head off right then and there. But, that not would not have been much fun now, would it? He had some regrets from that night. But, he did not regret breaking both of Shindong's hands. How dare he touch Baekhyun with those hands? He did not regret relentlessly kicking his head to the brink of unconsciousness; his face unrecognizable from all the blood. How dare he even look at Baekhyun like that? He did not regret asking his men to take off Shindong's pants, and ordering them to castrate him, while he cried for mercy. How dare he try to fuck her? Chanyeol was not new to violence. He knew what he was capable of, and that night, Sindong definitely brought out the worst in him. He did, however, regret a couple of things. For one, he regretted letting his anger cloud his judgement. He should have never taken care of Shindong at Baekhyun's presence. But, his smugness got the best of him. He wanted to taunt that bastard in front of Baekhyun; the person he hurt. Then he regretted shouting at Baekhyun, while she was quite distraught; and rightfully so. After storming out of her room, he did contemplate going back to apologize, and comfort her. But, he also realized that Baekhyun would not have listened to anything he had to say at the time. So, he decided to give her some space. He did not want Baekhyun to stay upset any longer. He needed to apologize to her. It had been too long. Chanyeol needed to see Baekhyun.

"How's she doing?" Chanyeol asked Johnny as soon as he arrived.

"She mostly stays in her room. Barely eats. Just been overall quiet, which is unlike her." Johnny informed.

Chanyeol simply nodded, and made his way to Baekhyun's room. He found Baekhyun curled up under the covers, in the dark. She did not acknowledge Chanyeol. He decided to get under the covers next to her, snake his arm around her waist, and pull her in closer in a spoon. To Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun did not resist; neither did she give in. She stayed still. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. I'm sorry about everything. For assigning Shindong to look after you. For punishing him here. For yelling at you. I shouldn't have done any of that."

Baekhyun did not respond.

"Baekhyun, please say something." Chanyeol urged her. 

There was more silence before Baekhyun finally spoke. "You didn't apologize for killing him."

Chanyeol sighed. "I'm sorry about how it affected you. But, I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm sorry about killing him." Chanyeol stated. "Shindong attacking you could not have been an isolated incident, Baekhyun. He most likely had done it before, and he most likely would've done it again. Do you really wanna brood over someone like that? He didn't deserve to live."

"But, that's not for you to decide: who gets to live, and who gets to die." Baekhyun spat.

"Under those given circumstances, it was for me to decide." Chanyeol asserted. "When he chose to work for me, he handed his fate into my hands. Every single of my men has. If they fuck with me, they pay for it. That's just how it works. And, that fucker not only tried to mess with me, but he also harmed you." There was a pause before Chanyeol continued. "What if you hadn't bit him, hm? What if he overpowered? He would've succeeded at raping you." Chanyeol internally shuddered at the thought. "Would you still have pitied him?"

Baekhyun stayed silent. 

"I couldn't..." Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around to face him. "I couldn't stand the idea, okay? I just couldn't. I couldn't allow him to live knowing what he did. How he hurt you."

"You hurt me all the time." Baekhyun remarked in a disapointed tone.

Chanyeol lowered his gaze in shame. He knew what Baekhyun meant. "Yes, I know I hurt your feelings a lot. No matter how much I try, I always end up hurting you that way. I do feel bad, but I'm selfish." Chanyeol placed a hand on the nape of Baekhyun's neck. "But, I would never physically hurt you. Ever." Chanyeol expressed with sincerity. 

"I can't even step out of my room with the knowldge of what happened outside. It makes me sick." Baekhyun choked.

"I'm sorry. Truly. I can make arrangements to move you to a different location, okay? Would you want that?" Chanyeol asked. 

"You know what I want, Chanyeol." Baekhyun timidly pointed out.

Chanyeol did know. He knew exactly what Baekhyun wanted. She wanted to leave. But he could not let that happen. At least, not yet. But, he also realized he needed to give her something to pacify her for the time being. 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. "Okay, so how about this?" Chanyeol declared. "Stay with me for three more months. Just three. Then you're free to leave. Does that sound good?" He proposed.

Baekhyun did not respond immediately.

"If you need more time to think-"

"No, I don't need time." Baekhyun interrupted. "I'll do it. I'll stay for three more months. But, do you promise I can leave after that?" Baekhyun asked with urgency.

"I promise." Chanyeol lied. He, himself, was not sure if in three months he would be alright with Baekhyun leaving. After all, he did think he would have already been done with his little infatuation by now. But, that did not turn out to be the case. He was hoping, for Baekhyun's sake, that he would grow tired of her by the end of the three month mark. However, if that failed to happen, he would make sure to keep Baekhyun for as long as he needed. 

"Now, don't be upset anymore, please?" Chanyeol urged.

A part of Chanyeol could not believe that someone of his position was putting so much effort into a mere small town girl who worked at a measly dry cleaners, just so she would no longer be upset with him. But that was the sort of power the small town girl was beginning to have over him, and Chanyeol did not like that he had little control over his emotions when it came to the said girl.

He brushed his thumb over Baekhyun's lips, and whispered, "I missed you."


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun was busy packing. Not that she owned many things. Chanyeol made arrangements to move her to a new location, which she was happy about. Ever since that night, her current home only gave her nightmares. If Baekhyun was conflicted about Chanyeol before, she was even more conflicted now. He had asked for her forgiveness a couple of days ago. She was so horrified, and disgusted by what Chanyeol had done that she could not imagine herself ever being anywhere near him, let alone forgive him. But, as soon as Chanyeol held her in his arms, and asked to pardon his actions, she could not help but do so. She could not help but let him kiss her. Could not help but let him fuck her. She was not repulsed by him at all. But, this in turn, caused her to be repulsed at herself. The only silver lining that came out of that was Chanyeol's promise. He promised she could leave after three months, and Baekhyun was beyond happy about that. So, for now she was willing to live with her conflicted feelings because soon she will be able to abandon it all. 

Baekhyun waited in the car, while Johnny and an unknown man loaded her belongings in the vehicle. The unknown man hopped in, and Johnny walked around the car to Baekhyun's side to bid her goodbye.

"What do you mean bye? You're not coming?" Baekhyun was confused.

"No. I'm afraid this is it, Baekhyun. I've been assigned to another job." Johnny informed her in a downcast tone.

"What? No!" Baekhyun tried to get out of the vehicle, but was stopped by the stranger.

Johnny gestured at the man to let her out. 

Baekhyun jumped out of the car. "What the fuck, Johnny? The last time we tried doing things without you, look how they turned out. What the hell is Chanyeol thinking? I'm not going without you." Baekhyun declared. 

"Don't worry Baek, you'll be in good hands this time, trust me. In fact, you'll be much safer."

"But Johnny..." Baekhyun sounded dejected.

"I'm sorry, Baek. You'll be fine." Johnny gave her a smile, but a sad one.

Baekhyun hugged him in response. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you."

Johnny chuckled. "I'll miss you too, Baek." He then broke the hug. "You should get going now."

Baekhyun climbed onto the car, feeling crestfallen. She waved Johnny goodbye one last time before the car engine roared and sped out of the site.

Baekhyun watched through the car window, as they drove past their neighborhood, the downtown, and then the city itself. They seemed to be going further and further away from the city, somewhere in the outskirts. This made Baekhyun slightly nervous about where they were taking her.

Baekhyun looked at the stranger sitting next to her. "You're not taking me to a remote area to get rid of me, are you?" She half joked, and laughed nervously.

The man did not respond, and Baekhyun tensed up even more. They finally reached a location that looked like a gated community, as there was this massive gate, surrounded by tall trees. The driver scanned, what Baekhyun assumed was, a key card and the gate slowly opened. As they drove through, all Baekhyun could see were the night sky, the path that they were on, and the surrounding trees, as they drove up a hill. They finally reached the very top, and the car pulled up in front of what Baekhyun assumed was going to be her new residence, and her jaw dropped at the sight. "Holy fuck." She mumbled to herself. She got out of the car, and stared at the massive mansion in front of her. It was 3 stories, modern, and enormous. She was led inside the abode, and the interior was just as impressive. Modern, minimalistic, yet reeked of extreme luxury. Baekhyun noticed a figure walk down the spiral stairway. It was Chanyeol.

He smiled, and strode towards Baekhyun. "There you are." He pulled her in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Took you long enough." 

"Chanyeol, what's this? Where are we?" Baekhyun asked, while looking around.

"Well, this my home. And, yours for the next three months." He grinned. 

"You brought me to your own place?" Baekhyun was not sure how she felt about that.

"Yep. After what happened, I could not really trust anyone. So, I thought it would be better if I just brought you here. You'll be much safer, and I won't have to commute." Chanyeol stated.

"So, I'll be seeing a lot more of you?" Those words just slipped out of Baekhyun's mouth.

"Ouch, you really dislike me that much?" Chanyeol looked a little disappointed.

Baekhyun did not respond, and simply looked down. For some reason she felt bad about that. 

Chanyeol simply chuckled. "Anyway, come let me show you around." He grabbed Baekhyun's hand, and began giving her a tour. 

The first floor consisted of the living room, dining room, kitchen, home movie theater, and a pool deck. Chanyeol then took her to the second floor, which consisted of an entertainment room with a massive TV, gaming consoles, and a pool table; and three bedrooms. Finally, the 3rd floor, which had Chanyeol's study, another bedroom, and the master suite. Baekhyun was taken to the bedroom.

"So, this will be your room." Chanyeol announced as they entered the room.

The room was much bigger than the previous one. It was beautifully decorated. It also had a bigger walk-in closet. Basically, everything was bigger and better. 

"So... what do you think?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun gave him a soft smile. "It's nice." She nodded. She then remembered something. "Hey, Johnny isn't in any kinda trouble is he?" She asked; her voiced laced with concern.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

"Well, you assigned him to a different task. I don't know... I guess, what I wanted to know is you're not gonna do anything to him, right? I know you were mad at him about the whole Shindong matter." Baekhyun spoke nervously.

Chanyeol laughed at that. He stepped closer to Baekhyun, and placed his hands on her waist. "No, he's not in trouble. He's just not needed here, that's all. So, don't worry. He's fine." Chanyeol assured her.

Baekhyun nodded, and let out a sigh of relief. 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun as she bounced his cock, while soft moans slipped through her lips. He cupped her breasts, and squeezed them hard. "You're so god damn hot, you know that?" He spoke through his harsh breathing. While still staying inside Baekhyun, he flipped her over on her back, and began thrusting into her; hard and deep.

"Fuuuck, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun squealed from pleasure. 

"That's it, scream my name." Chanyeol grunted. "I'm gonna fuck you every single day now that you're here. Whenever I want. Wouldn't you like that, Baekhyunee? Wouldn't you like me to fuck your perfect tight little cunt everyday?" 

Baekhyun only kept writhing and moaning.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's jaw, licked a large stripe from her neck up to her ear, and purred, "Answer me, Baekhyunee."

"Yes." Baekhyun muttered. "I want you to fuck me everyday. Use me whenever you like." Baekhyun hiccupped between her words. 

"That's my good little slut." Chanyeol remarked. He took Baekhyun's lips into his for a deep kiss. "I wanna fucking swallow you whole." He spoke into her mouth, and proceeded to relentlessly pound into her like a wild animal. 

Soon, Baekhyun came undone with a shrill. But, Chanyeol did not slow down.

"Chanyeol, I'm too sensitive." Baekhyun was barely able to utter any words.

"Baby, do you think I can make you come for a fifth time, hm?" Chanyeol asked in a smug tone, and continued to hammer her. 

Baekhyun did come for the fifth time. Immediately after their session, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Chanyeol stared at her sleeping face, and smiled. He kissed her hair, and whispered, "Welcome to your new home, Baekhyunee." 


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun woke up to a knock on the door. She groaned slightly as she slowly sat up. She ached all over, especially her lower half of the body. Chanyeol was a little too rough last night. She noticed Midna was comfortably asleep next to her. Baekhyun smiled at her fondly before padding her way to the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Byun." Greeted an unfamiliar face when Baekhyun opened the door. "My name is Jimin. I'm the maid." She smiled.

"Oh, hello." Baekhyun nodded at her.

"Oh no, I see I woke you up. I'm so sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep." Jimin was about to walk away when Baekhyun stopped her.

"No, no. You're fine. It's quite late anyway."

"Ok. The cook actually sent me to ask you what you'd like for breakfast." Jimin shared.

A maid, and a cook? Of course. Filthy rich ass people. Baekhyun internally scoffed.

"Oh. Umm, anything is fine by me." Baekhyun said.

"Would you like something light or heavy?" Jimin asked.

"Actually, something heavy would be nice. I'm starving." Baekhyun chuckled. 

"Of course. I'll let the cook know. And would you like any coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee, please." Baekhyun gave her a polite smile.

"Alright. Please, take your time." With that, Jimin walked away.

Baekhyun freshened up, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen; Midna closely following her tail. In the kitchen she saw a woman preparing food.

"Hello." Baekhyun greeted her.

"Oh, hello Ms. Byun. Good morning to you." The woman smiled. "My name is Seongeun. I'm the cook here. Heard you were quite hungry, so I've decided to make you some french toast with eggs, and veggie sausages. Does all that sound good to you?" 

"Yes, that actually sounds perfect." Baekhyun laughed, a little embarassed about her current appetite. She felt famished from last night. "Is Chanyeol not home?" Baekhyun asked.

"Mr. Park is probably in his study." Seongeun stated. "So, I just need a few more minutes, but I'll go ahead and pour you some coffee in the meantime."

"It's okay, I'll do it myself. Please, take your time. No rush." Baekhyun felt somewhat awkward having someone serve her, and prepare food for her. This was not a lifestyle she was used to, and it made her uncomfortable. But, this was not her household, so she had to get used to it. Hopefully, not too used to it, she thought.

She poured herself a cup, and proceeded to walk around a little. She made her way towards the glass doors that lead to the massive backyard. It could actually constitute as a small park. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She missed it yesterday when she arrived, since it was already dark. The mansion was beautifully perched on a hill, which allowed a wonderful field of vision. Then Baekhyun noticed the back of a figure, standing in the yard, seemingly soaking in the sun. It was not Chanyeol. This person had dark hair. Just as tall as Chanyeol, broad shoulders, and donning a robe.

Baekhyun walked back up to the kitchen. "Who's the man in the backyard?" She asked Seongeun.

"Oh, that's Sehun. He works for Mr. Park, and also lives here." Seongeun informed.

"I didn't realize Chanyeol lived with another person." 

"Well yes, Sehun and four others." Seongeun laughed.

"Oh wow." Baekhyun was taken aback.

"Yes. But, don't worry, they have their own separate quarters on the second floor. You'll rarely see them out here in the main quarters." 

"How big is this place?" Baekhyun asked in awe.

Seongeun only laughed in response.

Baekhyun was busy devouring her food, when she heard a door slide open. It was Sehun, who had just walked stepped inside. He had short, raven black hair; a strong jawline, pouty lips, and distinct angry looking eyebrows. Baekhyun was not sure if he was actually annoyed, or that was just his face. They made eye contact briefly, before he walked up the stairs, and disappeared. Baekhyun hoped the others were not as fear inducing as this Sehun person. But who was she kidding? They were all criminals. Of course they all would be fear inducing. Baekhyun was thankful that Chanyeol, at least, had kind eyes. 

After breakfast Baekhyun stepped outside to take in the view better. A little while later Chanyeol stepped out to join her. He sat in a chair next to Baekhyun, and motioned her to sit on his lap. Baekhyun complied.

"How's it going, beautiful?" Chanyeol moved a strand of hair from Baekhyun's face. 

"It's gorgeous out here, Chanyeol." Baekhyun commented while looking into the view.

"It is, isn't it? All credit goes to my father. He picked the location." Chanyeol informed.

"Did you grow up here?" Baekhyun asked.

"Mhm." 

"Filthy rich ass bitch" Baekhyun gave a sarcastic scowl. "Must have been a great childhood."

Chanyeol chortled. "I guess, I can't complain." He placed soft kisses on Baekhyun's arm. "You look like you have something on your mind." He looked up to make eye contatct with her.

"Seongeun told me there are five other people who live here. Do they all work for you?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah, they're my most trusted men. In fact, I consider them friends." Chanyeol replied.

"I saw one of them earlier." 

"Yeah? Who?"

"Sehun. He looked kind of intimidating." Baekhyun expressed.

Chanyeol laughed at that remark. "He is a scary man, I'm won't lie. But he would never hurt you, if that's what you're worried about. None of them will. I know you might be a little apprehensive after what happened. But, I would've never brought you here if I thought there was even an ounce of a chance that you maybe harmed. Like I said, they're my most trusted men, they won't lay a finger on you. They wouldn't even dare speak to you without my permission. So, be at ease, okay?"

"Okay." Baekhyun nodded with a smile.

Chanyeol moved forward to put their lips together. He then broke the contact, and spoke, "I'll introduce them to you, sometime." He kissed her again, and moaned in frustration. "I have to go get some work done, but you're a distraction. Though, a sweet distraction, I must emphasize." He added.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Go then."

"Umm, I guess it can wait." Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun, and proceeded to head inside. 

"Chanyeol! Put me down! I've been practically limping all morning. I can't." Baekhyun protested.

Chanyeol simply smirked, and said, "Well, let's get you bedridden then" 


	21. Chapter 21

Baekhyun stood in front of the glass doors, holding her morning coffee. Sehun was standing in the yard just like yesterday morning, basking in the sun, in his robe. Being the extrovert she was, Baekhyun decided to go and say hi to him.

She crept up behind him, and spoke, "Sun bathing?"

Sehun turned around to look at her, then turned his head back. He did not respond. 

"I said, are you sun bathing?" Baekhyun yelled this time. She knew he had heard her previously, she just wanted to be silly to get rid of the awkward silence. 

Sehun sighed, and gave her a blank look.

"Blink twice if you're being held against your will, as well." Baekhyun joked. "I think if we work together, we can both make it out alive!" 

"Do you need something?" Sehun asked, completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh, oh. He speaks! Such a beautiful voice you possess." Baekhyun grinned at him. "You must be great at spoken words. Or, maybe even rapping?" Baekhyun was trying her best.

Sehun kept looking at her, unamused; and Baekhyun stared back awkwardly. After some prolonged silence, she finally gave up. "Ok, I'm gonna go back inside. But, this is only a battle lost, not the war. I shall come back stronger, and I shall break you." She laughed.

Only Baekhyun found it amusing as Sehun continued to look at her expressionless. Baekhyun turned around, and headed inside.

"Dick" She muttered to herself. 

Chanyeol asked for Baekhyun's presence in the entertainment room, so she made her way there. Once she entered the room she found Chanyeol in the company of five other men.

"There she is." Chanyeol addressed her with a smile. "Come, meet the boys, Baekhyun." Baekhyun moved forward to greet everyone. Chanyeol introduced each person to her. 

Minseok was the oldest, but somehow looked the youngest. Had blonde hair, and beautiful cat-like eyes.

Then there was Yixing. Black hair, had a kind looking face, and his cheeks formed dimples when he smiled.

Jongdae was the trouble maker. Baekhyun could sense it. He had dark brown hair, cheekbones that could kill, and distinctly shaped lips where the corners pointed upwards. He seemed the most relaxed of them all.

Next to Jongdae, sat a tanned male named Jongin. He possessed silky chestnut hair, a small nose and plump lips. Very handsome, but shot daggers at a confused Baekhyun.

"And, this is Sehun." Chanyeol finished gesturing at him.

Dickhead. Baekhyun thought. 

"Ah yes, Sehun. We spoke briefly, a couple of days ago." Baekhyun mentioned.

"Did you now?" Chanyeol gave Sehun a surprised look. "That's quite out of character for Sehun. He doesn't usually engage in conversations with strangers when it's not necessary." Chanyeol enlightened Baekhyun.

"Trust me, the conversation was very much one-sided." Sehun added with a bored look.

Baekhyun hated his guts even more now. She squinted her eyes at him. "I see you're still salty about the fact that I expressed my dislike of you checking out my ass." Baekhyun lied, of course. Sehun did no such thing. But, Baekhyun was just looking for a reaction from his disinterested self. And, she succeeded.

Sehun looked at her perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Aha! Finally. Baekhyun smirked internally.

Chanyeol's expression turned that of displeasure. "You did what?"

Sehun scoffed. "Chanyeol, where'd you say you found this pathetic lying bitch, again?" 

Baekhyun's mouth went agape at the name calling. Maybe, just maybe, she deserved it; but she was not going to let it slide.

She was about to say something, when Chanyeol stepped uncomfortably close to Sehun. "What did you just call her?" He gritted his teeth.

The atmosphere suddenly became thick with tension, and Baekhyun mentally began to panic. _Oops_.

Suddenly Jongdae spat, "Laundromat." Everyone looked at him confused. Everyone, except for Chanyeol and Sehun, who were now preoccupied with what looked like a staring competition.

"Dude, chill. She's lying. I did not check her out." Sehun tried to coax Chanyeol.

"You sure about that?" Chanyeol said in a low ominous tone.

"He found her at a laundromat." Jongdae repeated.

"Really? What, Mr. Nam's money laundering laundromat?" Minseok inquired.

"Seriously, you're questioning me over some chick you met like, what... yesterday?" Sehun rebuked at Chanyeol's statement.

"I'm not actually sure, man." Jongdae responded to Minseok. "Hey Jongin, was it Mr. Nam's laundromat?" Jongdae asked.

"What happened to Mr. Nam's laundromat?" Jongin seemed to not have been paying attention to Jongdae and Minseok's conversation.

"And, why would she lie?" Chanyeol hissed at Sehun.

Baekhyun watched with astonishment as these two separate, and unrelated interactions were taking place in front of her, at the same time. Albeit, not comepletely unrelated, since she was the focus of both conversations.

"Just stop!" She finally shouted.

Sudden silence took over as everyone, including Chanyeol and Sehun, turned to look at Baekhyun. 

"He found me at a dry cleaners. Not a laundromat. Okay?" Baekhyun yelled.

"Mr. Choi's money laundering dry cleaners?" Minseok asked.

"I don't know who that is." Baekhyun answered, irritated.

"What were you doing at a dry cleaners?" Yixing finally uttered some words after keeping quiet the entire time, as he looked at Chanyeol.

"Why does anyone go to a dry cleaners, Yixing?" Jongdae quipped, whilst shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, fuckface." Yixing slightly growled. "I meant in the sense, why would he ever go to a place like that, himself. He has people that takes care of that shit. Besides, I wasn't-"

Baekhyun interrupted Yixing, "I'm not done!" She yelled in frustration. She sighed, and lowered her head. "I... I lied."

"About working at a dry cleaners?" Minseok was genuinely and thoroughly confused.

"Oh my fucking god, Minseok!" Chanyeol barked. 

"I lied about Sehun checking me out." Baekhyun finally admitted in a soft and shameful tone. 

Sehun immidiately gave Chanyeol an 'I told you so' look. Chanyeol darted his eyes at Baekhyun and shot several imaginary bullets through them. Baekhyun shifted her gaze on the floor, visibly shrinking.

Jongin banged on the table in front him. "I knew she was trouble. What the fuck is she even doing here, Chanyeol?"

In the midst of all this tension, Jongdae burst into a fit of laughter. "Chanyeol... dude, she just got here, and your new girlfriend's already creating rifts in your friendships. Classic!" He spoke through his laughs, and clapped from sheer amusement that only he was experiencing.

Chanyeol simply marched towards Baekhyun, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her away from the scene. Baekhyun heard Jongdae's laughter fade in the background, as Chanyeol dragged her upstairs. _Fuck my life_.


	22. Chapter 22

Baekhyun got an earful from Chanyeol for her little lie. She explained to him that her intention was not necessarily to create trouble for Sehun, and that it was all in jest. She told him she would apologize to Sehun, but Chanyeol has given her a strict order to not speak with any of the boys again. An order that she was about to disobey. Baekhyun found Sehun in the backyard again like she had expected. She thought she should apologize. It was only right. 

Sehun did not acknowledge her presence when she stood beside him.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun said sheepishly.

"I have to say, I've never seen Chanyeol that mad over something so stupid. I guess, you knew what you were doing." Sehun spoke.

"No! I didn't mean for you to be in trouble. It's just you were sorta acting like an ass. No offence. So, I just wanted to mess with you. I didn't think Chanyeol would make a big deal out of it. I feel horrible, truly. I'm sorry again." Baekhyun expressed sincerely.

"You must be really bored." Sehun remarked.

"You're not wrong." Baekhyun tittered.

Sehun looked at her, and hummed. "Well, refrain from using me as your source of entertainment." He uttered before walking away. 

Baekhyun was coming down the stairs when she saw Jimin come out of the boys' quarter with a vacuum cleaner.

"Working hard?" Baekhyun commented.

Jimin chuckled. "Just finished cleaning the boys' space. I try to get it done, when no one's home."

"Can I help with anything." Baekhyun asked.

Jimin shook her head. "Oh no. I'm actually done. Thanks, though." She smiled sweetly. 

"If you need any help in the future, feel free to ask." Baekhyun offered.

Jimin laughed. "I think Mr. Park would have my head if I were to ask for your help." With that, Jimin left to go downstairs. 

Baekhyun had offered to help both Jimin and Seongeun on several occasions, but they always, respectfully, declined. Baekhyun felt bad. She wanted to be of some use. She thought it would also help to relieve her boredom. Baekhyun stared at the door to the boys' quarter, and curiosity sparked in her. She walked to the door, and turned the knob. She just wanted to take a quick look of the space. The place was like its own apartment with a kitchen, a living room, and several bedrooms. As she was looking around, she got the mischievous idea of checking out each room. Boredom and curiosity can sometimes make you do stupid things. The first two doors opened to reveal bedrooms. The third door she opened, she discovered a small storage room. And, not just any storage room, this room was filled with all sorts of guns. Baekhyun gulped, and looked the different types, and sized weapons in awe. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Baekhyun jumped at the sudden voice, and turned around to find Yixing pointing a gun at her. She screamed, and raised her arms. "Oh god, don't kill me!" She noticed he was wearing hospital scrubs. She was confused for a second before she realized now was not the time to ponder over such things.

"You're not supposed to be here. What are you up to?" Yixing voiced through gritted teeth; still pointing the gun.

"Nothing, I swear! I just got curious, and wanted to check the place out. I'm sorry. J-just don't shoot, okay?" Baekhyun was now shaking with fear.

"Don't make a single move." Yixing warned. He then slowly walked up to Baekhyun, patted her down, while pointing the gun at her the entire time. Once he was done patting, he finally lowered the weapon. Baekhyun remained standing in the same spot, with her hands raised, and still shaking as Yixing went behind her to close the storage room door. 

"Do you have a death wish, or something?" Yixing remarked. "Now, get out."

As soon as Yixing uttered those words, Baekhyun ran like she had never ran before, and locked herself in her room. She was breathing erratically. _Holy hell._

After some time passed Baekhyun found herself in front of the door to the boys' quarter again. She came back to beg Yixing not to tell Chanyeol about what had happened. She was worried Chanyeol may misunderstand, and punish her in some way. She knocked on the door. There was no response. So, she knocked again. Still nothing. _Is he not home?_ She wondered. She decided to knock one more time then finally hear footsteps. The door opened to a groggy looking Yixing, still in scrubs.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" He croaked.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Baekhyun cursed herself in her head.

"What do you want?" Yixing asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"I just came here to ask that maybe don't mention what happened earlier to Chanyeol." Baekhyun spoke nervously.

"Not mention that you planning on stealing a gun?" 

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Baekhyun furiously waved her hands. "I wasn't trying to steal anything! I was just looking around because I'm an idiot, and I had no idea what was behind that door, I swear! You have to believe me. Please, don't tell Chanyeol." She pleaded. "He'll be mad, and I don't wanna be in any trouble, please. I swear, I had no ill intentions." She whined. 

Yixing stared at Baekhyun silently for a few seconds before slamming the door shut to her face, without another word. Baekhyun sighed in defeat. She went back to her room, and plopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and pondered what sort of punishment was coming her way. 

Baekhyun heard a knock, she looked up, and saw Chanyeol walk in. She immediately stiffened. He was sporting a smile, so Baekhyun assumed he had not spoken with Yixing yet, and she relaxed a bit for the time being.

Chanyeol greeted Baekhyun, sat beside on the bed, and immediately locked her in a heated kiss. He then broke the kiss, and spoke, "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

Baekhyun gave him a confused look. 

"It's just after the whole Shindong fiasco, you can't go around making those sorts of claims. I hope you understand that." Chanyeol surprisingly spoke in a kind tone.

"I know." Baekhyun responded. "You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. You were in the right. I was being a brat. I'm sorry." Baekhyun felt too ashamed to even make eye contact.

"Look at me." Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a soft smile when she did. "You learned your lesson, so let's drop it. Hm?"

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Baekhyun again. But, she pushed him off lightly. "There's something I need to tell you." She said nervously.

"Mmm, I don't like the sound of that." Chanyeol expressed.

Baekhyun thought she should just come clean about what had happened earlier before Yixing twists the story and spews misinformation.

Baekhyun proceeded to explain the whole incident. "Now he thinks I was trying to steal a gun. I promise, I wasn't. I just got curious, that's all. Please, don't be mad." She finished. Her voice desperate. 

Chanyeol let out a sigh. "Baekhyun why can't you stay out of trouble?" He spoke frustratedly, but calmly. 

Baekhyun didn't respond. She simply lowered her head and pouted. 

"What's weird is I just came from speaking with Yixing, and he didn't mention anything to me." Chanyeol informed.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, surprised. "He didn't?"

"Nope." Chanyeol shook his head.

"I guess my pleadings worked." Baekhyun supposed.

Chanyeol snickered. "What am I gonna do with you, Byun Baekhyun?" He said a in a teasing tone. 

Chanyeol moved, and to Baekhyun's surprise, proceeded to take her pants off. He then turned her around, and made her sit on her hands and knees. He kneaded her bare ass. "You deserve to be punished, don't you think? Maybe a some spanking would do you good." Chanyeol gruffed.

At the mention, Baekhyun immediately got goosebumps. Chanyeol began to slap her ass, although not too harshly. But, hard enough for arousal to shoot through her veins with each slap. Earlier when Baekhyun was worrying about a possible punishment, she did not predict it to manifest into this; but she was not complaining. Not in the least.


	23. Chapter 23

Baekhyun was shuffling through the TV channels in the entertainment room , when she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. She had been wishing to catch Yixing, so she jumped up hoping it was him. Indeed, it was Yixing. 

"Hey!" Baekhyun called out.

Yixing halted his steps. "Hi?" He gave her confused look. He was, again, in hospital scrubs.

"I just wanted to thank you for not bringing up what happened yesterday to Chanyeol." Baekhyun gave Yixing a grateful smile. 

"Yeah, whatever." Yixing uttered. "Just don't go snooping around our place again." He said firmly. 

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Baekhyun assured him.

Yixing was about to walk away, when Baekhyun spoke again. "Why do you wear scrubs?" She said pointing at the uniform.

"Umm, I'm a nurse." Yixing replied.

Baekhyun's eyebrows raised in surprise. "A nurse? So, you don't work for Chanyeol?" She asked.

"I do both. I'm a nurse by day, and EXO's medical care giver by night." Yixing informed.

"EXO?" Baekhyun asked.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting in the boys' quarter, which was followed by a cat's screeching. The door to quarter burst open, and Jongin stepped in, holding Midna by her neck. "What the fuck is this shit?" He growled, and then sneezed. He threw Midna on the floor harshly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Baekhyun exclaimed. She picked up the feline, and began petting to comfort her.

"So, it's yours?" Jongin scoffed. "Should've known. My problem is I'm fucking allergic to cats." He spoke bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was in there; and I didn't know you were allergic, okay? But that's no excuse to treat an innocent animal in such a manner." Baekhyun argued.

"Innocent? That thing could've killed me." Jongin sniffled.

"Calm down, Jongin." Yixing spoke. "Stop being a drama queen. You're only mildly allergic to cats." He pointed out. 

"I don't care. This thing needs to go!" Jongin yelled.

"Like hell!" Baekhyun retaliated.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Everyone's attention diverted to the staircase as Chanyeol was walking down the stairs. 

"Chanyeol..." Jongin began speaking. "This stupid cat needs to go. I'm allgergic to it." 

"No!" Baekhyun walked up to Chanyeol. "Yixing said he's only mildly allgergic. I don't think completely getting rid of her is necessary." She then shifted her gaze back at Jongin. "I'll make sure she stays away from your space, Jongin."

"Like you did earlier." Jongin reminded.

Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm her annoyance. "Like I said, I wasn't aware of your allergy issues. I'll keep an eye out from now on."

"Well, It's settled then." Chanyeol spoke.

"Seriously, Chanyeol?" Jongin rebuked.

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jongin, I want no further discussion on this matter."

"Fine." Jongin said through gritted teeth. He angrily retreated back inside their quarter, followed by Yixing. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol apologetically. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make sure she goes nowhere near Jongin." 

Chanyeol smiled at her, and rubbed the pad of his thumb on her chin. "I know. It's not a big deal." He then gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and climbed back upstairs. Baekhyun continued petting Midna. "It's okay baby girl, we'll be out of here soon." She consoled the feline. 

Baekhyun came downstairs for breakfast, when she found Midna in the living room, comfortably seated on Minseok's lap, purring her little heart out; while Minseok lovingly pet her. Baekhyun smiled at the sight.

"You like cats?" She asked excitedly.

Minseok looked up to face Baekhyun. "I do, actually. I had one growing up. I didn't have a lot, so he was my everything." He shared with fondness. "What's her name?"

"Midna." 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful cat." Minseok cooed at the cat. "I would like to have one, but unfortunately that's not possible" Minseok said in a disheartened tone.

"Let me guess, Jongin?" Baekhyun said with a knowing smile.

Minseok chortled. "Yep. Heard you guys had a little confrontation yesterday. He's still pissed about it. But, don't worry about it too much. He'll live."

"I feel like he hates me, and I'm not sure why. We haven't even properly interacted." Baekhyun expressed.

Minseok hummed. "Who knows? Just don't take it personally. He's just being a brat."

Baekhyun simply nodded.

"Anyway, I should get going. This beautiful creature has already distracted me quite a bit." Minseok said playfully. 

"You can play with her anytime you want. She seems to like you quite a lot. Maybe it's your eyes." Baekhyun smiled.

Minseok laughed at that. "Thanks." He removed Midna from his lap, and sat up. "See ya later, Baekhyun." He waved.

Baekhyun waved back, and at that point she decided she liked Minseok. 


	24. Chapter 24

Baekhyun had been feeling restless. Since, Chanyeol told her that he and the boys were going to a club for the night, she had this heavy feeling in her chest that she could not describe; nor could she get rid of. She wondered what he was up to? _Is he surrounded by a lot of women? Is he grinding against someone right at this moment? Is he fucking some slut he met at the club? Fuck, who cares? I sure don't. He could have an orgy for all I care? Would he, though?_ Baekhyun felt frustrated. She convinced herself that she was feeling cranky because she was hungry. So, she decided to make a trip to the kitchen and find something to eat. As she was going down the stairs, she heard noises coming from the kitchen. Seongeun had left hours ago, so Baekhyun assumed it was one of the bodyguards. She was surprised to find it was actually Sehun, rummaging through the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked.

Sehun jumped a little then turned around. "Oh hey. Umm, I'm looking for some tofu." He then went back to scouring the fridge.

"You didn't go with the others?" 

"Nah, I'm not really the clubbing type. Oh, here, found it." Sehun took out a pack of tofu.

"Whatcha making?" Baekhyun leaned on the counter.

"I was just craving some sundubu jjigae." Sehun shared.

Baekhyun perked up. "Need help?" Baekhyun offered enthusiastically.

Sehun shook his head. "No, I'm good. Thanks." He proceeded to walk away.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I make a mean sundubu jjigae." 

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating if he should take up on the offer, before finally agreeing. Baekhyun clapped her hands with excitement.

"I have some beef in our fridge. Would you like that?" Sehun asked.

Baekhyun shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Get whatever you want. I'm a vegetarian, anyway." She began to take out all the necessary ingredients.

"Well, we can make it vegetarian friendly then." Sehun suggested.

"Oh no, we don't have to. I don't have to eat it." Baekhyun told him.

"It'll be rude of me to let you help me make something that you won't be able to eat." Sehun argued.

"Since when are criminals this thoughtful?" Baekhyun joked.

Sehun gave her an unamused look. "Asking one last time..."

Baekhyun then remembered the purpose of her visit to the kitchen. "Fine, since you're insisting." She gave a sheepish smile.

They were busy chopping vegetables when Baekhyun spoke, "I used to make this all the time at the restaurant I used to work at."

"You worked at a restaurant too?" Sehun asked.

Baekhyun nodded and hummed. "Back in my hometown. Before I moved to the city." Baekhyun then proceeded to tell Sehun about her life in her hometown.

Once she was done, Sehun spoke, "You know, I only asked you a yes or no question. Didn't ask for your entire backstory."

Baekhyun frowned, and huffed at him. "It's called making a conversation."

"I don't understand how having a conversation pertains to getting this sundubu jjigae done." Sehun jabbed.

"Who hurt you? Seriously?" She scowled then resumed chopping her onion. "Ouch!" Baekhyun suddenly winced. She looked at her finger to find it was bleeding. She had cut her finger. 

"And, that's why you should pay more attention to your knife, rather than making conversations." Sehun teased.

"Shut up." Baekhyun made her way to the sink, and placed her injured finger under the running cold water.

Sehun approached her with a first-aide kit. "Let me see." He took Baekhyun's hand.

"It's a shallow cut. Not a big deal." Baekhyun informed.

Sehun inspected the cut, and hummed in agreement. He wiped the wound with some rubbing alcohol then put a band-aid on it. 

"Thanks." Baekhyun murmured. Sehun simply hummed and nodded.

They went back to making the food with minimal talking. They finished up plating, and Baekhyun stared at Sehun with anticipation, as he took his first bite. 

"What?" Sehun asked when he noticed Baekhyun ogling at him.

"How is it?" Baekhyun really wanted to find out what Sehun thought about her cooking. 

"Yeah, it's good." Sehun commented then went back to eating.

Baekhyun tsked. "Just good?" Baekhyun shook her head, and took her own first bite. "This is better than good, by the way." She claimed confidently.

Sehun did not respond; he simply continued to ingest the contents in the bowl in front of him. They ate in silence, to Baekhyun's dismay. Sehun offered to do the dishes, and Baekhyun let him. 

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Baekhyun announced.

"Yeah, so should I." Sehun chimed in. Baekhyun was about to walk away, when Sehun called out, "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot. You were right, it was better than good. It was delicious. I could not have made it that well on my own." Sehun said as he scratched his neck.

Baekhyun grinned. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Goodnight, Sehun."

"Goodnight." Sehun gave a suppressed smile.

With that, Baekhyun left with a smile, and a full belly. 

Sleep didn't come to Baekhyun. It was 4am, and Chanyeol still had not come home. Baekhyun was angry. She was angry at Chanyeol, yes. But, she was more angry at herself for being angry at Chanyeol. Baekhyun could not understand why this was bothering her so much. Chanyeol and her were not in a relationship. Far from it. That meant Chanyeol could do whatever he wanted. That included having good times with other women. _He's probably not with anyone. Ugh, even if he was, it shouldn't matter, Baekhyun. Get your shit together!_ She closed her eyes hoping sleep would hit her soon. Then the door to the room slowly opened, and Baekhyun sat up.

"Hey." It was Chanyeol. "Why aren't you asleep?" He inquired. He padded towards the bed, and got in it next to Baekhyun.

"Just couldn't sleep." Baekhyun answered. "So... how was it?" She asked with contempt.

"You mean my night?" Chanyeol asked. "It was fun." He answered casually as he pulled Baekhyun close to him, and rested her head on his chest. "How was your night?"

Baekhyun ignored his question. "Yeah, I'm sure it was a lot of fun. You were gone for a long time." Baekhyun jabbed. "Anyway, just thought I should tell you that you should get tested for STDs, and in the mean time, we should use protection. We should be safe, ya know." 

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asked in a confused tone.

"I'm just saying. I'm sure you were careful, still, for my peace of mind." Baekhyun kept rambling. 

Chanyeol began laughing out loud. He turned on the bedside lamp, and faced Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, I didn't fuck anyone tonight if that's what you're implying. In fact, I haven't fucked anyone since we've been intimate." Chanyeol informed. 

"Right. You want me to believe that someone as handsome as you goes to the club, and women don't throw themselves at you? And, when they do, you just ignore them? I'm not naive, you know." Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol could not contain his amusement. "Baekhyunee, are you jealous?" He asked smugly.

"Jealous?" Baekhyun scoffed, and parted from Chanyeol. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I just want to make sure we're having safe sex. That's all." She laughed unhumorously. She then looked away; too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in again. "I promise you I have not slept with anyone. And, I don't plan on sleeping with anyone else as long as I'm intimate with you." 

Baekhyun directed her gaze back at Chanyeol. "Yeah?" She felt the heavy feeling in her chest lift up little. "I mean, not that I care." She feigned indifference. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "Yes, Baekhyunee. Why would I go to anyone else, when I have the best right here? Hm?" Chanyeol placed a kiss on Baekhyun's neck. "I want you." Another kiss. "And, only you." Another one. 

Baekhyun should not have, but she could not help but feel relieved. 

"...So stop being jealous." Chanyeol chaffed.

"Not jealous, okay?" Baekhyun maintained. 

Chanyeol chortled. "Sure, whatever you say." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Now, how about we get some sleep? It's late."

Baekhyun closed her eyes, finally feeling light enough to get some shut eye.

"So, you think I'm handsome, huh? That's good to know." Chanyeol smirked.

"Shut up. Let me sleep." Baekhyun snapped.

Chanyeol kissed her temple, and began to lightly massage her head; Baekhyun steadily fell into her slumber. 


	25. Chapter 25

Minseok raised his eyebrows. "You wanna get into the firearms deals?"

"Yep, just think it's time we expand a little." Chanyeol smirked.

"Might I remind you that's Imperium's field." Sehun spoke.

"Yes Sehun, I'm well aware of that." Chanyeol expressed with mild annoyance.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae and Jongin were all in Chanyeol's study, sharing drinks and discussing business.

Sehun placed his drinks on the table in front of him. "Then you must know they won't be happy about having competition." 

"Yeah, You're really hell bent on starting a war against Imperium aren't you?" Jongdae slumped his shoulders.

"EXO deserves to have more influence. Wouldn't you agree?" Chanyeol stared at everyone with a knowing look.

Minseok chuckled. "You mean YOU want more influence."

"Same thing." Chanyeol grinned smugly.

"Why you gotta make my life harder than it already is, Chanyeol?" Jongdae complained. "I'm completely happy with where we are."

"And, what about Sooman?" Sehun brought up. "If you ruffle feathers, he won't be pleased."

"I'll deal with him." Chanyeol waved his hands. "He and my father had a history. He likes us."

"It's a massive risk, Chanyeol." Minseok pointed out.

"Risks are essential in this game, Minseok. You know that." A hush fell in the room. Chanyeol poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Let's dip our toes, at least. We'll retreat if it gets ugly. Okay?" 

Minseok nodded, and gave a closed-lip smile. "Well, like we've said before, we're with you with whatever you decide. We have faith in you." 

Chanyeol gave him a grateful smile. "Cheers to that." Chanyeol raised his glass.

Jongdae groaned. "Cheers, I guess." 

They all raised their glasses, and took sips of their drinks.

Jongdae swallowed his then spoke, "So... wanna tell them about Shindong, or should I?" Jongdae grinned wickedly.

Jongin, who had been mostly silent, instantly perked up. "That big burly dude? What happened?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I rather not talk about that." He said coldly.

"Well, let me then." Jongdae rubbed his palms together. "His majesty had him castrated. Can you believe that?" Jongdae said with immense amusement.

"Huh? Why?" Minseok asked with mild amusement of his own.

"Shit!" Jongin hollered. "Why'd you do that for?"

Chanyeol remained quiet.

"He apparently touched his precious Baekhyun." Jongdae chirped.

They all looked at him with astonishment.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again, leaned back, and looked at his drink. "He didn't just touch her, that motherfucker tried to force himself on her." He mused. "He had it coming." He then took a swig of his drink.

"Damn Chanyeol. You're so whipped!" Jongdae teased.

"Whatever." Chanyeol muttered.

Minseok smirked. "You actually like this girl?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

A drunk Jongin scoffed. "Poor Shindong. That slut probably asked for it." He retorted.

Chanyeol immidiately gave Jongin a sharp glare. His statement did not bode well with him. He tossed his glass, which instantly shattered on the floor. He rose up, pulled Jogin by the collar from hi seat, and pushed him against the wall. "You wanna say that again?" Chanyeol said in a gravelly tone.

Jongin's eyes went wide as saucers from this sudden action. "Ch-Chanyeol." He stuttered.

Chanyeol resumed speaking through his teeth. "I've noticed you're not her biggest fan, and I honestly couldn't give a fuck. BUT... if you fucking speak ill of her in front of me one more time, I will tear your tongue out of your throat. Do you understand, you piece of shit?" 

Jongin visibly gulped at Chanyeol's menacing tone. "I'm... I'm sorry." 

Chanyeol patted Jongin's cheek before letting go of his collar. "You best behave, Jongin-ah." He spoke with a low voice. "Now get out of my sight."

Jongin dashed out of the room.

"Let it go, man. He's just a kid." Minseok tried calm Chanyeol down.

Chanyeol turned to the spectators behind him. "That's why I simply gave him a warning." Chanyeol said in a calm tone, as he sat back down. 

Jongdae, as usual, found the whole situation hilarious. "Park Chanyeol is oh so whipped." He cackled.

Chanyeol simply ignored him. They all resumed with their drinking, while changing the topic in the process.

Baekhyun was eating lunch in peace, when suddenly Jongdae approached her. 

"What's up, Yoko Ono?" He addressed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frowned at the nickname. "Yoko Ono?"

"You know, the woman responsible for breaking up The Beatles." Jongdae mentioned nonchalantly, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. He bit into the fruit, and sat across from Baekhyun.

"I know who Yoko Ono is." Baekhyun frowned. She assumed the given nickname was because the little conflict she caused between Chanyeol and Sehun.

"You doing good?" Seongeun treating you well here?" Jongdae winked at Seongeun. She smiled at him, and shook her head. 

"Yes. Seongeun has been nothing but kind." Baekhyun replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

Jongdae nodded. "Good to know, good to know." He paused for a little before speaking again, "So, tell me, what's your secret?"

Baekhyun furrowed her eyebrows. "Secret to what?"

"How you were able to get Chanyeol wrapped around your little finger."

Baekhyun snickered. "Stop spewing bullshit." She resumed eating. 

"Hey, I'm not judging. Just curious. So, stop acting oblivious." A playful smile plastered on his face.

"If you knew anything of our dynamic, you wouldn't be thinking such nonsense." Baekhyun spat.

"Oh, c'mon now." Jongdae began to whine. "Tell me Baekkie, how'd you do it? I need to know. He's been making me do shit I don't wanna do. Your trick might help me convince him otherwise." Jongdae took another bite of his apple.

Baekhyun swallowed her food. "Let him fuck your mouth." She said deadpan.

Jongdae slightly choked on his apple. Baekhyun simply shrugged.

Jongdae squinted his eyes at her. "How big is it?" He asked.

"Big." Baekhyun uttered with an arched eyebrow.

"And, you wouldn't mind me sucking off your boyfriend?" Jongdae rested his chin on his palm, and smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend." Baekhyun looked away, seemingly blushing. 

"Aha." Jongdae licked his teeth. "What else does he like? Tell me, is he into butt stuff?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Baekhyun leaned forward, and whispered, "Can't give away all my trade secrets." She then gave a fake smile.

Jongdae cocked his head, and nodded at Baekhyun approvingly. "I like you, Miss Ono. You're a good one." He pointed his index finger.

Baekhyun hummed, and gave Jongdae another fake smile.

"Well, good talk, Baekkie." Jongdae got up, gave Baekhyun a salute, and walked away with the apple in hand; whistling a tune.

"Idiot. Wrapped around my finger, my ass. _"_ Baekhyun muttered before going back to her lunch. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Find anything interesting?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. The said person was in Chanyeol's study going through his collection of literary works. 

"You don't seem to read a lot of fiction." Baekhyun commented. 

"I usually like to read things that are more grounded in reality." Chanyeol stated.

"Fiction can be grounded in reality." Baekhyun pointed out.

"True. But, it doesn't hit as hard knowing that it is all imaginary." Chanyeol smirked. "Why don't you give Mark a list of books you want. He'll get them for you." He then went back to his paperwork. 

Mark was Chanyeol's assistant.

Baekhyun sighed. "Chanyeol, I'm bored." 

"You can watch a movie. There's a lot to choose from in the theater." Chanyeol said as he continued with his paperwork.

"I wanna go out. I've been stuck in this house for three weeks now." 

"If you want fresh air, you can relax in the pool or the backyard, Baekhyun." Chanyeol suggested.

"No, I need a change in scenery." She griped.

"I'm busy, Bakhyun. I can't take you out." 

"I can go by myself, ya know. I'm an adult, in case you've forgotten." Baekhyun said in a snide tone. 

"Absolutely not." Chanyeol asserted

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "You can send one of the guards, if you're so worried I'm gonna make a run for it." 

Chanyeol remained silent.

"Please?" Baekhyun pleaded. 

Chanyeol looked at her. She was, how he would describe, aggressively pouting. He let out a sigh. "Let me think about it, okay?"

Baekhyun sneered. "Ok, mom!" She proceeded to walk away. "I hate how you treat me like a teenager." With that, she left the room.

Chanyeol heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sehun stepped inside. "You asked for me?"

Chanyeol took his eyes off his paperwork. "Take Baekhyun shopping, will you?" 

"Excuse me?" Sehun was stumped.

"Baekhyun wants to leave the house for a bit. But, I can't send her on her own. So, go with her."

"Cool, but why me?" 

"Because I need someone I trust, and right now it's between you and Jongin. And, I'm definitely not sending Jongin."

"Give me a break." Sehun scoffed.

"I'm not asking." Chanyeol stated coldly. "I'll tell her to be ready in 30." He then presented his credit card. "Take this. Buy her whatever she wants."

Sehun shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered then snatched the card from Chanyeol's hand, and walked out. 

Baekhyun finally opened the door to her bedroom after several knocks. "Ready?" Sehun asked, utterly vexed.

"Can I help you?" Baekhyun made a face of confusion.

Sehun huffed. "I'm your chaperone." He informed her.

Baekhyun then started to giggle. "I know. I was just messing with you." 

"Great, already hating my life." He whispered.

"Nah, it'll be fun. Trust me!" Baekhyun grinned widely. 

They were in the car. Sehun was driving. At first, there was silence, and Sehun was grateful for it. But, his peace soon got disturbed by Baekhyun.

"So, how long have you been working for Chanyeol?"

"We're doing this again?" Sehun asked.

"What?" Baekhyun asked, perplexed.

"Making a conversation." Sehun said.

"Of course." Baekhyun chuckled, as if stating the obvious.

Sehun huffed. "Long enough."

"Wow, you're such a riveting conversationalist." Baekhyun mocked. Sehun did not respond. "Okay, how about this? I talk, you listen, and ask questions here and there if you're curious about anything. Sound good?" She proposed.

"Fine, whatever." Sehun had no plans of adding anything to what Baekhyun had to say.

Baekhyun pursed her lips. "Wanna know how I ended up here?"

"I don't, actually" Sehun spoke honestly. He truly did not care. 

Regardless, Baekhyun proceeded to tell him the story. "Can you believe this guy? He kidnapped me because I wasn't interested." She added, and continued with her rambling. "The thing that gets to me the most... more than the threats, and the controlling behavior is how easily he killed Shindong. Like his life meant nothing." Baekhyun mused. Her mood suddenly shifted into a depressing one, and then she went quiet. 

At that point Sehun sympathized with Baekhyun. Even though, he did not know much about her, he had gathered an idea of what type of an individual she was. The girl could not even fathom the idea of hurting animals. So, Sehun recognized the Shindong experience must have been quite traumatizing for her. 

"Because his life did mean nothing." Sehun began speaking at an attempt to console Baekhyun. "We're all just tiny specks in the grand scheme of things. Don't put too much weight into one human life. Especially, not that of a thug."

"What about his loved ones? We might be just tiny specks, but we are so much more to our loved ones." Baekhyun argued.

Sehun lightly chuckled. "I don't know think anyone's missing Shindong. Trust me."

"What about you?" Baekhyun asked.

Sehun took a quick glance at her. "What about me?"

"Do you feel the same way about your own life?"

Sehun smirked. "In case you're not aware, I'm not a good person, Baekhyun. I don't provide anything positive to the society. I only live for myself. My absence won't make even make a dent. In fact, this world would probably be a better place without me, and without people like me. So of course, my life doesn't have much weight to it either."

There was silence for a few seconds before Baekhyun spoke again, "I don't understand, if you realize what you do is bad, then why do it?"

"Because it's easy." Sehun answered.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like an easy life to me." Baekhyun pondered.

"It's easier than the alternative. Now, going back to my original point, Shindong was a bad man. No one cared about him. You shouldn't either. That's one less perpetrator in the society. Feel better thinking of that." Sehun finished.

They did not speak for the rest of the drive. Once, they reached the shopping center, Sehun simply followed Baekhyun on her path. Initially, she just strolled around the center before finally stopping in front of a lingerie store.

Baekhyun turned to Sehun. "So, stay out here, while I... umm... look around." Baekhyun spoke, flushed with embarrassment. Chanyeol had asked her to get some sexy pieces of undergarments, but she did not feel comfortable doing it in Sehun's presence.

"Sorry, can't do that." Sehun informed her.

"It's embarrassing." Baekhyun clamied.

Sehun was expressionless, as always. "Trust me, I don't wanna be here either. But, can't leave you unsupervised."

With no other choice, Baekhyun reluctantly stepped inside the store with Sehun on her tail. She had a goal of getting it done as quickly as possible. She was grateful that Sehun, at least, maintained a respectable distance, while she shopped. Once they were out of the store, she finally relaxed. They began wandering again, when Baekhyun noticed a bubble tea establishment. She excitedly dragged Sehun with her inside the place.

"What do you want?" She asked Sehun, as she read the menu.

"I'm good." Sehun responded, looking rather disinterested.

"You don't like bubble tea?" Baekhyun inquired.

"Never had it." 

"What? Your life is about to change today!" Baekhyun proclaimed.

"No, seriously, I don't want it. Besides, looks like something a child would drink." Sehun remarked.

"That is literally the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Baekhyun commented. She walked up to the counter. "Two hazelnut milk tea with tapioca pearls, please." She ordered. She then turned to face an irritated Sehun. "Are you gonna pay the nice lady here, or what?" She teased.

Once Baekhyun receieved the cups of tea, she held one of them in front of Sehun. "Drink up, buttercup."

Sehun begrudgingly grabbed the cup, and took a sip.

"So?" Baekhyun's eyes were full of anticipation.

"So?" Sehun shrugged.

Baekhyun clicked her tongue. "Do you like it?"

"No." Sehun answered, expressionless. 

Baekhyun slumped her shoulders. "Who doesn't like bubble tea." She mumbled. "Oh well. Still, finish it. It's not nice to waste food."

They decided to sit at a table, and Baekhyun started observing Sehun intently, as she sipped on her tea.

"Is there a reason why you're creepily staring at me?" Sehun questioned. "Should I get a restraining order?"

"You have a big nose." Baekhyun commented.

Sehun simply stared at her with a bored look.

"You know what they say about men with big noses, right?" Baekhyun smiled, playfully.

"You're truly insufferable." Sehun responded.

Baekhyun burst into laughter. "You are so easy to annoy. You need to chill. Loosen up a little." Baekhyun said. "Look at me. I'm practically a captive, and I have more life in me than you do." 

Sehun simply snorted at that.

"Look at you. You finished your tea. Such a good boy." Baekhyun teased. "Alright..." She stood up. "I'll put you out your misery. Let's go home." 

"You don't wanna do more shopping?" Sehun asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to get out of the house. Shopping was Chanyeol's idea. So, I'm good." 

"You sure? You don't wanna max out Chanyeol's card, and stick it to him?" Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun gasped. "Didn't even think of it. That is so tempting. Who knew you could be such a bad influence?" Baekhyun purred the last sentence.

Sehun laughed at that. "So? Do you want to?"

"Maybe some other time." Baekhyun smiled. 

Sehun nodded. "Okay, if you insist." 

It had been two weeks since Baekhyun's little outing. She was on her way downstairs, when she ran into Sehun on the staircase. She then noticed something interesting. Sehun was holding a cup of, half finished, bubble tea. She looked at him with a suppressed, yet smug amusement. Sehun stared back at her with embarrassment.

"Shut up." He uttered as he walked past Baekhyun.

She snorted. "I didn't say anything."

Sehun zoomed inside his quarter without looking back. Baekhyun shook her head in amazement, and grinned. 


	27. Chapter 27

Baekhyun and Chayeol were in Chanyeol's balcony. Baekhyun's small body was perfectly nestled on Chanyeol's lap, as he was seated in one of the chairs. He lightly caressed her arms, as her head comfortably rested on his shoulder. Chanyeol loved moments like these with Baekhyun. It gave him an immense amount of peace. For the past three months, she had slowly turned into his main source of calmness in this erratic life of his; and he had come to rely on it. Maybe even be addicted to it. But, it did not matter. He was happy. The kind of happiness he had not experienced before meeting Baekhyun. And, now had come to relish in it.

"You've been awfully quiet." Chanyeol said to Baekhyun. "Is something wrong?" 

"No. It's nothing." Baekhyun replied softly. 

"I know something's bugging you. Tell me." Chanyeol said gently.

"It's just... it's my father's birthday today. I just miss him, that's all." Baekhyun responded. 

Chanyeol tightened his hold around her. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Baekhyun shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really. Spoke with my mother earlier. We were just sharing old stories of him. So, just been reminiscing."

Chanyeol did not know what to say. He was not used to comforting people, nor did he ever have to. So, he simply resorted to peppering soft kisses on Baekhyun's small hand.

"I'm sure you must miss your father too." Baekhyun said lifting her head. Chanyeol just hummed. "You never talk about him." Baekhyun remarked.

Chanyeol gave her a suppressed smile. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I was wondering... you never mentioned how he died." 

"Don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Chanyeol stated gently, yet firmly.

Baekhyun nodded her head, and went back to resting her head on Chanyeol's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, staring at the twilight. Chanyeol was truly blissful.

Baekhyun was on a mission. Since, Chanyeol refused to share personal details with her, she decided to find it through other means. Rather, through someone else. She felt bored so much of the time, so why not? She weighed all her options. It had to be one of the boys. She interacted the least with Minseok, so she doubted he would disclose anything to her. So, he was out. Yixing had a hectic schedule, so Baekhyun did not wish to bother him. So, he was also out. Sehun was even worse than Chanyeol. You could not even get what he ate for breakfast out of him, let alone personal information about someone. So, Sehun was not viable either. Then there was Jongin, and that was out of the question. The man hated her guts for some unknown reason. So, Baekhyun was left with Jongdae, and to her, he seemed like someone who had a big mouth. So, Jongdae could actually be the best person for the job. After observing Jongdae's schedule for a few days, Baekhyun finally picked a day to approach him.

So, there she was one night, waiting in the kitchen for his arrival. As soon as he entered the house, Baekhyun was immediately on her feet. 

"Jongdae!" She called out. "How's it going, dude?" Baekhyun grinned widely. 

Jongdae looked at her with questioning eyes at the sudden friendliness. "Umm, good?" He replied. "You?"

"Honestly, bored. Yeah, so bored." Bakehyun laughed awkwardly. "Wanna hangout?" She asked. "I have a couple of bottles of soju." She smiled invitingly. 

Jongdae stared at the floor, seemingly contemplating the offer. He then nodded. "Sure, why not. Some soju would do me good, actually." He cackled. 

Baekhyun laughed with him, and they both headed to the kitchen. Baekhyun took out the bottles of Soju and two glasses, and set them on the kitchen island. They then made themselves comfortable, and Baekhyun poured some of the alcohol. Jongdae took a sip, and relaxed a little. 

"Long day?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah. Fucking Chanyeol." Jongdae groaned. 

"Yeah, he'd been quite busy himself, lately." Baekhyun pointed out.

"Yeah, he wants to expand." Jongdae mentioned mockingly.

Baekhyun hummed in response. "Expand what exactly? What is it that you guys do?" She leaned forward with great curiosity.

"You know, this and that." Jongdae took another sip. 

"This and that?" Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. 

"You know, racketeering, and such." Jongdae stated casually.

"So, organized crime?" Baekhyun asked. Jongdae nodded. "Like the mob?" Baekhyun wanted to double check.

Jongdae laughed. "Chanyeol never told you?"

"We don't really get to talk much." Baekhyun informed. "I mean it's all boring stuff, ya know." Baekhyun chuckled nervously. 

"Right." Jongdae spoke. "I get it. It's hard to do any talking when you have dick in your mouth the whole time." He remarked before breaking into a fit of laughter. 

Baekhyun gave him an unimpressed look. "Are you done?"

"Sorry. Just couldn't resist." Jongdae said, whilst struggling to stop his laughter.

Baekhyun just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what's EXO?" She inquired because she had heard Yixing mention it. 

"Ah. That's the name of our syndicate." Jongdae replied.

"Oh ok. And, it's headed by Chanyeol?" Baekhyun queried.

"Yes, ma'am." Jongdae responded, as he poured himself another glass. 

"And, what are you guys involved in exactly?" Baekhyun questioned further. 

"And, why are you interrogating me like a cop?" Jongdae looked at Baekhyun suspiciously. 

"Just curious, that's all." Baekhyun mumbled, as she drummed her fingers on the suface of the kitchen island. 

"Mainly protection racket, and drug trade. For now." Jongdae informed.

"Drugs? That's messed up." Baekhyun commented. She did not feel good about that.

"It's a messed up world, Miss Ono." Jongdae smirked. 

"Do you feel no shame? Doing illegal work?" 

"Nope. If I felt shame I wouldn't have come this far. Wouldn't have been here right now. Life's pretty good, if I may say so." Jongdae shrugged. 

Baekhyun felt dirty. Even though, she was not involved in this world, she felt dirty for even socializing with men like Jongdae, Sehun and Chanyeol. In the past, she would have spat on people like them from pure disgust. But now, she was found herself sharing drinks with them, and making jokes like everything was fine and dandy. Even sleeping with one. Life truly works in mysterious ways. Jongdae interrupted her train of thoughts, and they continued to make small talk. 

"So, did you get a chance to speak with the others?" Jongdae asked. He was seemingly inebriated. 

"Yeah, except for Jongin. He seems to hate me, and I don't know why. We literally never interacted." Baekhyun replied lazily, quite tipsy herself.

"Meh, don't worry about him." Jongdae waved his hand in dismissal. "He's probably just jealous of you."

Baekhyun narrowed her eyes. "Jealous? Why would he be jealous of me?" 

"Oh, you know, cuz of his long running, unrequited love for Chanyeol." He giggled drunkenly. 

Baekhyun gasped. "What? Jongdae, that's some serious tea!" She then laughed. 

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun heard someone growl, and before she could even identify the owner of the voice, she witnessed someone pounce on Jongdae out of nowhere. She then soon recognized it was actually Jongin, who was now on the floor on top Jongdae. "You fucktard! You can't keep your mouth shut for one second, can you?" He shouted before attempting to throw a punch at Jongdae. However, even in his drunken state, Jongdae was able to stop Jongin's fist coming in contact with his face, and in a matter of seconds, he managed to flip Jongin on his back.

"You little ninja shithead. Where the fuck did you even come from?" Jongdade growled lowly. 

"I could hear your loud ass voice all the way from the entertainment room. Might as well announce it with a megaphone, why don't you?" Jongin struggled with his words. 

Baekhyun watched the two gangsters wrestle on the floor wide eyed for a little while, before finally deciding to step in and stop all the commotion before Chanyeol got the whiff of it from upstairs. She moved forward to pull Jongin, who was back on top of Jongdae, off the other; but Jongin was easily able to overpower her, and shoved her away. Baekhyun fell hard on her behind as a result. Her being tipsy did not help the matter, as well. 

"Jongin!" Baekhyun heard a familiar voice roar. _Shit._ She turned around to see her suspicion was right. It was Chanyeol; and not only him. Sehun, Minseok, and Yixing were there as well. But, Baekhyun was only worried about the mob boss, who was glaring at Jongin with fury.

Chanyeol darted towards Jongin, "How dare you fucking touch her!" He bellowed, and grabbed him. 

Baekhyun sensing that Chanyeol might hurt Jongin, she moved to stop him. "Chanyeol, no! It was my fault." She yelled. 

"I saw him push you." Chanyeol's spoke to Baekhyun, but his eyes remained fixated on Jongin.

"It was my fault. I tried to stop him from fighting with Jongdae, like an idiot. He just did it out of reflex. He wasn't thinking straight." Baekhyun tried to convince Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol relaxed a little. "What the fuck is this all about anyway?" He said, now much calmer. 

"Motherfucker's just being a whiny bitch because I told Baekhyun about his little cru-" Before Jongdae could even finish the sentence, Baekhyun tightly placed her palm over his mouth to shut him up. "...just things." Baekhyun finished.

Chanyeol turned his body towards Baekhyun and Jongdae. "What things?"

Baekhyun glanced at Jongin, who stood completely quiet, but nervous with his head lowered. 

"Unfortunately, we can't tell you." Baekhyun gave an apologetic look to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol turned to Jongin. "What's this about, Jongin?" Chanyeol asked. He looked extremely intimidating.

Jongin did not speak, nor did he look up. He just stood there, agitated. Baekhyun whispered in Jongdae's ear to stay quiet before letting him go. She moved closer to Chanyeol. "He clearly doesn't want anyone to know, Chanyeol. Please, don't push him." Baekhyun pleaded.

Chanyeol shifted his gaze at her with a look of displeasure. He then grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away. Baekhyun brushed past everyone, as Chanyeol dragged her upstairs. She sighed, as the scenario felt familiar, giving her a sense of déjà vu.


	28. Chapter 28

Baekhyun was dragged to her room by Chanyeol. Chanyeol closed the door, and let out a frustrated sigh. "You're drunk." He said.

"Not drunk. Just a little tipsy." Baekhyun declared. 

"What happened down there?" Chanyeol inquired.

"Nothing. Jongdae and I were just drinking, when he revealed something personal about Jongin. He heard it, and lost his shit. So, they had a little scuffle." Baekhyun explained.

"Why were you drinking with Jongdae in the first place?" Chanyeol was displeased. "I thought I told you not interact with the boys."

"You allowed Sehun to hangout with me the other day." Baekhyun reminded.

"That's different. Sehun's purpose wasn't to hangout with you, but keep an eye on you."

"So? Why are you even making a big deal about it? I don't get it."

"I just don't like it."

"So what, now I can't even socialize with anyone? You want me to have one sided conversations with Midna?" 

"If you wish to converse so badly, you come to me. You're here for me, remember?" Chanyeol spat.

Baekhyun let out a sarcastic laugh. "Conversations with you? You're no better than Midna. We just make small talks, Chanyeol. Conversations with you go nowhere. Anytime I ask something, you refuse to talk about it. You refuse to open up. It's frustrating, and honestly, boring. You're boring. At least, Jongdae has a personality."

Chanyeol did not like hearing that. He gritted his teeth. "So, you wanna fuck him now? Is that it?"

Baekhyun shook her head in astonishment. "Wow. Truly, wow. You're a piece of shit, you know that?"

"Choose your words wisely, Baekhyun. I think you're forgetting who you're talking to." Chanyeol roared.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm done talking to you. You may leave."

Chanyeol grabbed tightly Baekhyun by the elbow. "You don't tell me what to do."

Baekhyun swatted Chanyeol's hand away. "Fine, then I'll leave." With that, she walked away; leaving behind a furious Chanyeol, who yelled to himself frustratedly. So much for his tranquility. 

After calming himself down, Chanyeol went to find Baekhyun. After looking around for a bit, he finally found her by the pool. He went upstairs for a quick minute to fetch a jacket, then came back down to the pool deck. 

"It's cold out here. What are you doing?" Chanyeol spoke, as he placed the jacket over Baekhyun.

"Go away." Baekhyun scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"For what? For keeping me hostage, or accusing me of trying to sleep with your friend."

Chanyeol sighed. "Can we please move past it?

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, Chanyeol. Just, leave me alone." It sounded more like a plea than a command.

Realizing she needed some space, Chanyeol gave up. "Ok. Just don't stay out here for too long. It's getting colder."

After Chanyeol left, Baekhyun relaxed again. She was infuriated; at her situation; at Chanyeol. She desperately wanted get away. She fell into her usual daze as she gently kicked her legs back and forth in the water. 

"Trouble in paradise?"

Baekhyun jerked out of her daze. She turned around to find Sehun standing behind her.

"You scared me." Baekhyun whispered.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Sehun came and sat beside her. He dipped his feet in the water as well, before instantly retreating them back. "Ah, cold."

Baekhyun chuckled.

"Jongin sent me." Sehun spoke. "He wanted me to tell you not to mention anything to Chanyeol about his... you know."

"Seriously?" Baekhyun uttered. Eyebrows raised in surprise. "He should be more worried about Jongdae. I literally had to physically stop him from spilling. Speaking of Jongdae, how does he work for you guys? Can you even trust him? The dude has one of hell of a set of loose lips."

Sehun chortled. "He knows how to keep em' shut when it matters." 

Baekhyun shook her head, having a hard time believing it. "Well, I'm sure this matters to Jongin a lot. Did you guys know, by the way?"

"Yeah, we all pretty much knew, except for Chanyeol, of course." Sehun said. "I feel bad for him sometimes. But, he'll get over it. He's only 20, after all. He was only 15 when Chanyeol found him. He's this genius hacker kid, did you know?"

Baekhyun shook her head.

Sehun continued. "Yeah, but he belonged to an abusive household, so Chanyeol took him out of it, brought him here; pretty much gave him a better life. So, it's slightly natural I guess for Jongin to develop a crush on him."

That piece of information surprised Baekhyun. She could not imagine Chanyeol being a kind, sympathetic person. "Chanyeol helped someone? I don't believe it."

"There's more to Chanyeol than meets the eye. He gets it from his father, I think. His father got all five of us off the streets, and gave us better opportunities."

Baekhyun scoffed. "I wouldn't consider a life of crime a better opportunity." 

"It's better than the alternative. Who knows where we all would've ended up if it wasn't for Chanyeol and his father. He's the one who put Yixing through nursing school."

"Wow." Baekhyun uttered. "How did his father die? He refuses to talk about him."

"Well, he is quite sensitive about the topic of his father, so I don't know if I should be answering that. You're just gonna have to get it out him." 

"And, here I thought you were finally talking." Baekhyun pouted slightly. 

Sehun chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I spoke too much tonight, haven't I? Anyway, It's getting really cold. I should head inside. You should too." Sehun then got up, and proceeded to head inside, but before stepping in he added, "Just be a little patient with him. All of this is new for him." Then he was gone.

Baekhyun sighed, and thought there was nothing to be patient about. She was going to be out of his life in two months, anyway. 


	29. Chapter 29

When Chanyeol entered Baekhyun's room, she was not there. But, he found her standing in the balcony. He went up to her, snaked his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Still mad at me?"

"Maybe." Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol placed several kisses on her shoulder. "Here, come with me." He then tugged on her arm.

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun inquired. 

Chanyeol smirked. "You'll see."

Baekhyun followed him downstairs to the entertainment room. "Ta-da." Chanyeol gestured towards the T.V. There was a Nintendo Switch stationed at a dock, and the T.V. screen read _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild._ Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

"You once mentioned that you didn't watch the latest Zelda game, so I thought maybe you can watch me play. You'd like that, right?"

Baekhyun's eyes formed beautiful crescents from the biggest smile. She nodded excitedly.

"Alright then. Grab the popcorn, and get comfortable." Chanyeol instructed.

Baekhyun noticed the big bowl of popcorn, and also a bottle of soda, perched on the table. She grinned and hurriedly grabbed them before making herself comfortable on the couch with childlike enthusiasm. Chanyeol grabbed the controller, and sat on the floor by Baekhyun's feet.

As soon as he sat down Baekhyun grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're forgiven." She whispered.

Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear in response. "You ready?"

Baekhyun nodded, as she beamed, and Chanyeol mentally patted himself on the back.

"Yes Chanyeol, just like that." Baekhyun whispered, as Chanyeol kept thrusting inside her from behind, on the carpeted floor of the entertainment room. The game was on pause, and now completely forgotten. 

"Fuck, you feel so good around me. You always feel so good." Chanyeol spoke under his breath. 

Baekhyun suddenly moaned loudly after Chanyeol seemingly hit her spot. "Faster." She said breathily. 

Chanyeol obliged, and began thrusting violently. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my god." Baekhyun mewled as her whole body shook from Chanyeol hammering into her. "I'm gonna come."

"Me too, baby." Chanyeol's breathing got heavier. "Come with me." 

Baekhyun let out a cry, as she came undone. Chanyeol followed, reaching his own orgasm with a guttural moan. After that, the room went quite; only the sound of heavy breathing persisted. Chanyeol placed a few kisses on Baekhyun's back, before collapsing next to her.

Once his breath steadied, he grabbed a throw from the couch, covered themselves with it, and pulled Baekhyun onto his chest. They laid there in silence for a little while. 

"My father died five six years ago." Chanyeol suddenly spoke while he stared at the ceiling, caressing Baekhyun's hair. "He was killed."

Baekhyun looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Chanyeol."

"I do miss him at times. He wasn't the best father. But, he wasn't the worst, either. My mother left us when I was a few months old, so he tried his best. He wasn't super loving, but he did give me a great life, so I can't complain. He had good intentions, and a good heart."

"What about your mother? Have you ever tried to reach out to her?" Baekhyun asked.

"Fuck no. I did not, and do not have any desire to waste my time on a person who abandoned me. Never really gave her much thought either, if I'm being honest."

"What kind of mother just leaves their child like that?" Baekhyun remarked bitterly. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's ok. I'm not too bothered by it."

"How was your father killed, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Before I answer that, I guess I should tell you what it is I do for a living." 

"I already know."

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "You do?"

Baekhyun nodded in response.

"I guess you've been asking around."

"Maybe." Baekhyun answered sheepishly.

"It's okay. You would've found out sooner or later, I suppose." Chanyeol paused before speaking again. "He was killed by a member of another organization. He was the original leader of our syndicate. I took over after his death."

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun tighten her embrace. "Must have been really hard on you." She consoled.

Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eye, and ran his thumb on her jawline. "You feeling bad for me?" 

Baekhyun nodded her head.

Chanyeol smiled at her. "Don't. I'm doing fine. Things worked out for me. I'm thriving, in fact."

"Do you like this life?" Baekhyun asked with sincere eyes.

"I do. I like the power, the control, and the wealth. This is what I've always wanted growing up; watching my father." Chanyeol noticed something in Baekhyun's eyes to his answer. "You're disappointed."

"A little. There's good in you. I've come to realize that. So, it's sad thinking this is the life you choose to live." 

"Things are not always black and white, Baekhyun. I don't know if I'm a good person, but I do have my own moral codes. They might be different from you, but they're there. And, according to them, I'm not doing anything wrong. There are people who do far worse things."

Baekhyun didn't say anything. She simply looked away. 

"By the way, you can interact with the guys, as long as they want to, as well. I shouldn't stop you. Just don't cause any trouble. That's all I ask." Chanyeol said.

"I don't cause trouble." Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol laughed. "Sure." He then leaned down to kiss her. "You taste so sweet, you know that?" 

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Chanyeol gave her a peck on the nose, before she got up, and got dressed. As she was walking towards the bathroom, she ran into Jongdae.

"Hey there, Ono." He greeted. "Do you think you can keep your needy moans down the next time you guys decide to hump. It was uncomfortable to hear. Poor Jonginnie was close to tears. His fragile heart can only take so much." Jongdae teased with a mischievous grin then walked away. 

Baekhyun's face turned tomato red from embarrassment. She wished to run, and hide under a rock; never to be found again. Especially, by Jongin.


	30. Chapter 30

"Psst... Sehun. Hey, Sehun." 

Sehun sighed with irritation. "I thought I told you to keep quiet, Baekhyun." They were out in the backyard, as Sehun was enjoying his usual time in the sun. 

"I'm bored." Baekhyun complained.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Sehun expressed casually. 

"Let's go get bubble tea?" Baekhyun suggested.

"Nope." Sehun felt Baekhyun walk away, and he smiled to himself from relief. He continued to enjoy his time in the yard, when he heard footsteps.

Baekhyun was back. "I just spoke to Chanyeol, and he ordered you to take me out." 

Sehun frowned, and turned to look at Baekhyun, who was sporting a rather goofy smile. He internally groaned. He wanted to wipe that smile off her face so badly. 

Baekhyun waited holding her tea, while Sehun paid for them. "Let's go." Sehun said, as he put his wallet in his pocket.

They were about to leave the store, when the cashier called out to Baekhyun. "Ma'am, excuse me. You didn't pay."

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, who was casually browsing his phone. "Hey, she's saying you didn't pay."

"No, I just did." Sehun responded; his eyes stayed glued to his phone.

Baekhyun gave the cashier a look. "We did pay."

"Yes, he did... for his, ma'am." The cashier notified.

"Sehun." Baekhyun called. Sehun hummed in response, eyes still on his phone. "I think you forgot to pay for mine."

Sehun finally took his eyes off the device. "Why would I pay for yours?" He shrugged.

"Because I don't have any money." Baekhyun reminded.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Sehun replied then proceeded to walk out.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun started to follow him out of the establishment.

"Ma'am, you can't leave without paying." The cashier raised her voice.

Baekhyun watched Sehun walk away. She turned to the cashier, gave her a dejected look, and slowly shuffled her way to the register. She was about to surrender her drink, when out of nowhere Sehun came from behind, and placed his credit card on the counter.

He had a mischievous smile on his face. "You should've seen your face." He said before beginning to laugh through his nose.

Baekhyun flared her nostrils at him from sheer anger. Once the cashier gave Sehun his card back, she grabbed her drink, and snatched Sehun's drink as well, out of his hands. 

"Hey, give it back." Sehun yelled. He followed Baekhyun out of the store. "I said give it back."

"No!" Baekhyun spat, and raised the drink above her head, seemingly trying to get it out of Sehun's reach. But, she momentarily forgot that Sehun was a whole foot taller than herself. He easily plucked it out her hand. "Idiot." He commented.

Baekhyun frowned at him. "You're the idiot, idiot."

They were then walking to Sehun's car, when Baekhyun spoke, "Sehun, I don't wanna go home just yet."

"Too bad." Sehun replied.

"Look, there's an art gallery over there that's seems to be open to public. Let's go check it out." Baekhyun pointed then grabbed Sehun's arm.

"Jeez Baekhyun, let go."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

The gallery had various paintings and sculptures on display. Baekhyun began to amble around the gallery, observing different pieces. She was no art connoisseur. Far from it. But, that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate it, even if on a shallow level. Baekhyun found Sehun standing in front of a painting, and staring at it intently. She went, and stood next to him. "You like art?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Sehun responded.

"Really?" Baekhyun was rather shocked. "Didn't peg you for an 'art guy'. Seems like this one in particular is speaking to you." She stated.

"Yeah. I feel like this one is telling a story of angst." Sehun mused, looking quite serious. "The strokes are representing distress. The expression, and impression are colliding. The colors are at war. Humanity is teetering towards insanity..."

Baekhyun watched Sehun with eyebrows arched high up, as he continued to deeply analyze the painting. But, she soon realized that he was deliberately spewing nonsense to mess with her.

"Stop." She whispered, and they both began laughing. 

"I know jack shit about art." Sehun informed. "I was just thinking how ugly it is."

"It is quite hideous." Baekhyun concurred.

"Jongdae's birthday is coming up. Maybe I should get it for him." Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun squinted her eyes to look at the price. "That is quite the price tag for a piece of shit work. Can you afford it?"

"No. But, I don't need to." Sehun glanced around the room. "Breaking in and out of here would be a piece of cake." 

Baekhyun slapped Sehun's arm, and cackled. "Ugh, I can't look at it anymore. My eyes are hurting." She remarked before moving on. 

Baekhyun always loved hiking. It was one of her favorite activities, and a form of therapy for her. But, right now, her soul was leaving her body, as she huffed and puffed her way up a hill. While, in front of her, Chanyeol seamlessly climbed up without any struggle. It was his idea that they go on a hike, since Baekhyun enjoyed it so much, and it would be something different from their usual routine. Baekhyun was thrilled when Chanyeol had suggested it, but her excitement waned about 15 minutes ago, when her body decided to progressively shutdown with each step. She blamed it on her lack of physical activity for the past few months, and her diet of Seongeun's delicious, but unhealthy cooking. 

Baekhyun rested her hands on her knees, and leaned downward, as she tried to catch some breath. "Chanyeol, wait. Just give me a moment." She called out.

Chanyeol walked down a few steps towards Baekhyun. "We're almost there, gorgeous." He cooed.

"Jus-just, oh god, just a few more minutes. I'm dying." She heaved.

Chanyeol chortled. "Here, hop on my back."

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself." Baekhyun commented.

Chanyeol laughed. "I'll be fine. Just get on. We're not that far off." 

"Okay." Baekhyun reluctantly agreed. "But, do set me down if it's too much."

"Of course." Chanyeol smiled.

He carried Baekhyun on his back for the rest of the way. It was only an additional 10 minute hike. Once they reached the peak, Chanyeol was thoroughly spent. He breathed heavily, gasping for air.

Baekhyun simply laughed in amusement. "You did this to yourself." She teased.

"You're welcome, by the way." He spat through his breathing.

Baekhyun snickered, and handed him a bottle of water. "It's okay. You did so well." She cooed, and gave Chanyeol a peck on his cheek. She then looked at the bird's eye view of the forest, with the lake at the bottom. The same lake they had their picnic at, a couple of months ago. She took a deep breath, taking everything in, as the cool breeze brushed over her. She then felt Chanyeol's hand on her lower back, as he slowly wrapped her in an embrace.

"Eww, Chanyeol, you're sweaty!" Baekhyun complained. She then proceeded to wipe off sweat from Chanyeol's face with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt. Chanyeol in return just stared at her with much intensity, which made her feel a little self conscious. "What?" She asked timidly.

"You just look so beautiful in this light." Chanyeol commented without averting his eyes. 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Who knew a feared leader of a crime syndicate could be so cheesy?" Baekhyun teased. 

Chanyeol didn't laugh. He rested his forehead against Baekhyun's, while tightening his embrace, at the same time. "You're doing this to me." He whispered. "You're making me lose my mind, Byun Baekhyun." He didn't say it in an accusatory manner, but rather with fondness.

Baekhyun suddenly felt overwhelmed by this admission. She hated it. She hated that her heart was fluttering. She hated that she was feeling a wave of intense affection towards Chanyeol. She hated that she, too, was losing her mind because of him. And, she hated that she couldn't help but affectionately wrap her arms around his neck. She hated it all. 


	31. Chapter 31

"Wow Baekhyun, this dip is really good." Minseok commented as he scooped some cheese dip, that Baekhyun made, with a cracker. "You have to give me the recipe." He spoke with his mouth full. "You want some, kitty?" Minseok cooed at Midna, who was comfortably sitting on his lap. He dipped his index into the dip, then offered the finger to Midna, who happily licked the food off of it. The feline had grown a fondness for the human man over the past few weeks. And why wouldn't she? Minseok spoiled her with treats, and toys on a regular basis. 

Baekhyun beamed at the compliment. "Thanks! I'd be happy to share the recipe. Where are the others, though?" Baekhyun inquired about the other men.

"They should be in down any minute now." Minseok informed.

Baekhyun had suggested everyone that they have a game night. She never got to do such activities, since she barely had friends. Her busy schedule rarely allowed her to socialize. She had also missed cooking ever since she came to stay at Chanyeol's house, since Seongeun does the cooking. So, she took this opportunity to make snacks, and cocktails for the night. She got too excited, and may have gone a little overboard. But, she loved cooking for people.

"What's good, my dudes?" Jongdae announced his arrival. "Ooo, food!" He immediately scurried towards all the food displayed. He was followed by Yixing.

"Where's Jongin?" Baekhyun asked.

"Umm, he doesn't wanna join." Yixing informed.

Ever since the night Baekhyun prevented Jongdae from spilling Jongin's secret feelings for Chanyeol, he had stopped being rude to Baekhyun, and had stopped throwing daggers at her. However, he still refused to be around her. And, Baekhyun tried to be understanding, so she did not take it personally.

"Well, Chanyeol called, and said he and Sehun will be here in about an hour, or so." Baekhyun notified everyone.

"That's fine. In the mean time, we can enjoy this smorgasbord you've got set up here." Yixing said. "Really impressive, Baekhyun."

"Yes Miss Ono, quite impressive indeed." Jongdae tightly wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's neck. 

"Ow, Jongdae easy." Baekhyun complained. "And, thanks, Yixing. Let's dig in!" 

They all then busied themselves with the food.

The driver pulled up in front of the house. Chanyeol and Sehun climbed out of the vehicle.

"You ready for game night?" Chanyeol asked Sehun.

"What do you think? I don't why you allow these things." Sehun responded.

"Yeah, can't say I'm looking forward to it, myself. But, Baekhyun insisted."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Honestly, your girl's insufferable."

Chanyeol chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, she talks a little too much, but other than that she's not so bad."

"She's driving me insane, and you're no help." Sehun griped.

Chanyeol simply laughed. 

"Never thought I'd see you like this, though." Sehun said.

"Like what?"

"In Jongdae's word: whipped." Sehun smirked.

"Whatever."

They walk in to find Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae, and Yixing all huddled together.

"Hey, you guys are here. Took you long enough." Jongdae acknowledged them.

"Yeah, the meeting ran a little longer than we initially thought." Chanyeol informed. "You guys are playing Jenga, I see." 

"Yeah, come join." Minseok motioned.

Chanyeol took a seat next to Baekhyun. He was about to give her a kiss, when she stopped him. "There are people here." 

Chanyeol chuckled. "I was just gonna give you a peck."

"I don't like PDAs." 

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun, and stole a kiss anyway. 

"If you guys are trying to get to get it on, don't mind us. We won't bother. We'll watch in absolute silence." Jongdae joked.

Baekhyun grabbed a few chips from the bowl, and threw them at Jongdae. He cackled in response. 

"Here, help yourselves with some leftovers." Baekhyun offered to Chanyeol and Sehun. "We pretty much finished most of it. You guys took too long."

"Baekhyun's a good cook, Chanyeol." Minseok added. 

Chanyeol affectionately rubbed Baekhyun's back. "You made all this?"

"How impressive, Baekhyun." Sehun remarked. "I guess you should wife her up soon, Chanyeol." Sehun joked knowing full well Baekhyun would not appreciate it. He gave her sarcastic grin.

"If you're that impressed, why don't YOU wife me up, Sehun." Baekhyun countered giving him an equally sarcastic grin.

That comment successfully wiped the grin off Sehun's face. He cleared his throat, and looked away. However, Chanyeol did not like that statement, and he pinched Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun reacted with a hiss, and Chanyeol gave her a glare when she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Alright, should we stick with Jenga? Or, should we wanna play something else?" Yixing asked.

"I know." Baekhyun spoke. "Let's play Mafia. It'd be so fitting because you know..." She giggled.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny." said Jongdae, deadpan. "Also, there's not enough people for that." 

Baekhyun slightly pouted. Then suddenly her eyes brightened up. "How about charades?" 

"I second it!" Jongdae raised his hand.

Sehun slapped down Jongdae's hand. "I'm not playing that stupid game."

"Why not? It'll be fun." Baekhyun argued.

"Well, I'll admit I'm not big on charades, either." Chanyeol spoke. He then looked at Baekhyun who was giving him the puppy eyes. "...but, if that's what Baekhyun wants then charades it is." He changed his tune.

"Whipped like a cream, with vanilla and all." Jongdae remarked, and winked at Chanyeol. This time Chanyeol threw a fist full of chips at Jongdae. 

Sehun groaned. "I'm out." He was getting up to leave.

"C'mon now. Trust me, we'll have fun. Okay, just one round. If you hate it, we'll play something else." Baekhyun tried to coax Sehun. 

Sehun sighed. "Fine."

"Alright let's team up then." Minseok announced. 

"I can't wait for you distinguished gentlemen to make complete idiots out of yourselves. "Jongdae stated at Chanyeol and Sehun. Yixing high-fived him in agreement.

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun. "Doing this for you, pretty girl. What will I get in return?" He whispered to Baekhyun.

"Absolutely nothing." Baekhyun whispered back with a playful smile before turning away.

They did end up only playing one round of charades because Sehun, as expected, was not having it. Jongdae and Yixing's constant mockery directed at him was not helping either. So then, Jongdae and Baekhyun got into an argument about what they should be play next.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun laugh and talk with everyone. He smiled, and couldn't help but think this is where she belonged. In this house... with him. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laid naked in bed with their legs intertwined. Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's heartbeat, as her head rested on his chest. She was feeling a strange sense of dread. There was only a month left, and she realized she was beginning to feel attached to Chanyeol. And, she had a feeling Chanyeol might have felt the same way.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun called out softly. Chanyeol hummed in response.

"What are you most scared of?"

"Losing power. Not being in control. Not being feared." Chanyeol answered.

"So, you never see yourself leaving this life?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Absolutely not. I told you, this is what I've wanted all my life. I will die doing this."

Baekhyun's heart dropped. She was hoping for a different answer. If his answer was the opposite, maybe she could have had... something with him. Maybe they could have built something together. Maybe she could have opened her heart to him. However, that was not the case. And, Baekhyun could just never build something with a criminal. With a mob boss. She refused to. She had to keep her heart closed. And, when the time came, she had to say goodbye to Chanyeol. 


	32. Chapter 32

There were only three weeks left until the end of the three month deal, and Baekhyun wanted to have a quick talk with Chanyeol regarding the matter. So, she stood in front of his office, and knocked on the door. She heard him say 'come in', and entered the room to find Chanyeol sitting at his desk.

He looked up, and smiled at her. "Hey gorgeous, need something?"

"Hey, sorry to bug you, but are you free to talk?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course." He got up, and sashayed around his desk towards Baekhyun. He placed his hands on her waist. "What's up?"

"Well..." Baekhyun began to speak. "It's about the three month thing."

Chanyeol glided his hands down to Baekhyun's behind, and grabbed the fleshy globes. "Mhm, what about it?" 

"Well, it's coming to an end soon, and umm..." Baekhyun began to get flustered, as Chanyeol started placing soft kisses on her neck. "Chanyeol, wh-what are you doing?"

"Keep talking." Chanyeol instructed, as he continued peppering kisses.

"When exactly will I be leaving? I think we should set-" Baekhyun suddenly gasped, as Chanyeol began to draw circles on her nipples with his thumbs.

"What's wrong, baby? Keep going." Chanyeol cooed, feigning ignorance to his actions.

"You're not listening." Arousal slowly building between her legs from the ministration.

"I am." Chanyeol whispered before slowly sliding Baekhyun's shorts down.

"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun weakly protested.

Chanyeol picked her up, and set her on the edge of the desk. "Why, is this too distracting?" He asked huskily then glided his hand into her warmth. "Do you want me to stop?" He purred.

Baekhyun was now completely overtaken by lust. Her mind was at a disarray. She was unable to form any coherent sentences, so she simply shook her head as a response to Chanyeol's question.

With her encouragement, Chanyeol inserted two fingers inside her, and started slowly moving them in and out. Baekhyun released a soft moan, and Chanyeol smirked. He then slightly curled his fingers, which successfully hit Baekhyun's G-spot and garnered a loud whine from her. "Ngh." Baekhyun struggled to stay steady, so she leaned forward towards Chanyeol for support.

Chanyeol chuckled, and whispered into her ear, "I'm barely doing anything, and you're already out of it, Baekhyunee. Lean back for me." He ordered, so Baekhyun did just that. Chanyeol then captured one of her nipples with his mouth, and began sucking on it harshly. "Fuuck." Baekhyun mewled. Once he was done, Chanyeol let go of the nipple with a pop. "So, pliant." He commented before giving the other nipple a kitten lick. Baekhyun's breath hitched, and she shuddered from the action. "So responsive." Chanyeol whispered before taking that nipple into his mouth, and giving it the same treatment. He then began pumping his fingers at a faster pace inside Baekhyun's tight walls. Chanyeol released the nipple from his mouth. "And, so wet." He remarked with a slight growl.

Chanyeol then abruptly stopped, and pulled his fingers out. Baekhyun looked at him confusedly, being suddenly deprived of the pleasure. Chanyeol chuckled. "Sorry babe, gotta a little problem of my own." He pointed to his clothed bulge. "Need to be inside you, beautiful." He declared seductively then captured Baekhyun's lips in a raw, heated kiss. He parted from her lips. "Lay down." He commanded. Baekhyun, like a docile servant, complied, and laid down on the hard wooden table. She watched Chanyeol through hooded eyes, as he unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down. He pumped his member to a full erection before taking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun sleep, as he laid next to her in her bed. Earlier, Baekhyun had brought up the three month deal, and honestly, Chanyeol was not ready to have that conversation. In fact, he had almost forgotten that the deadline was coming up. Mostly due to the fact that he had no intention of keeping his word. A small part of him felt guilty; it truly did. However, his desire for Baekhyun exceeded any guilt associated with his false promise. He placed a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, which made her stir a little, but she remained asleep. Chanyeol got out of the bed, and got dressed. He took one last look at her before quietly leaving the room. Chanyeol knew one thing for sure; his infatuation has grown into something much more, and that he was going to keep Baekhyun.


	33. Chapter 33

Chanyeol found Baekhyun standing in front of the mirror in her walk-in closet, getting dressed for their dinner. Chanyeol wanted to take her on a romantic night out. 

"You look beautiful." He commented, as he helped zip up her dress. "Not that you don't look beautiful on the regular." He stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "If you're done buttering me up then leave, and let me finish getting ready." 

"I have something for you." Chanyeol reached into his pocket took out a necklace. 

"What's this?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol placed the piece of jewelry over Baekhyun's neck. It consisted of a diamond linked chain with a square table cut blue sapphire pendant. "You look exquisite, don't you think?"

Baekhyun was stunned. "Please, tell me it's not real." 

Chanyeol snickered. "Why would I give you something fake? That is far below me."

"This looks insanely expensive. I can't accept this, Chanyeol." Baekhyun insisted.

"You can, and you will." 

"But-" Baekhyun tried to protest, but was hushed by Chanyeol. "I don't want to hear it." 

Baekhyun conceded. "Thank you. This is gorgeous. Too gorgeous." 

Chanyeol grinned. "...and you pull it off so perfectly. I'll let you finish getting dressed." He kissed her temple. "See you in a bit."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were driven up to a building. Baekhyun guessed that was where they would be their dinner. They took the elevator all the way up to the roof of the building. Once the door opened, Baekhyun's jaw dropped. There was a helicopter perched right in the middle of the roof. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with utter shock. "Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol grinned. "Surprise!"

"Oh my god." Baekhyun let out a shocked laugh.

"Shall we?" Chanyeol offered his hand.

Baekhyun nodded, and took Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun assumed all the big gestures that Chanyeol was making tonight was due to the fact that she would be be leaving soon. The dress, the romantic dinner, and the necklace; which, by the way, she had no intention of actually keeping. It was too much. And, a helicopter ride. Actually, the whole evening so far had been too much. Chanyeol is yet to tell her when excatly she would be leaving, but she took tonight as a good sign. She also decided she would make the best out of the night. Baekhyun was obviously aware that she had grown to care for Chanyeol, no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself. A small part of her did feel some malencholy about leaving him behind. So, just for tonight she would forget everything, truly enjoy her time with Chanyeol.

So, there she was on a helicopter in Chanyeol's arm, staring in awe at the evening view of the whole city, sporting the biggest smile. After all, she was just some girl from a small town. Never could she have imagined to experience something this grandiose. 

"This is unreal, Chanyeol." She spoke through the aviation headset. Chanyeol simply grinned at her.

After the tour, the aircraft landed on a roof of a different building. They took the elevator down, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into a private of a hotel restaurant. As soon as they stepped foot into the room, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for a kiss.

"Was that fun?" He asked.

"You kidding me? That was awesome!" Baekhyun replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

They were enjoying a nice meal, when Baekhyun spoke, "Thank you so much, Chanyeol. For tonight." Baekhyun smiled at him fondly. She leaned forward to cup Chanyeol's face, and placed a kiss on his lips.

They had now moved on to the dessert portion of the dinner, and Baekhyun busied herself with it.

"So, I have something to tell you that I think you'll like hearing." Chanyeol spoke.

Baekhyun's ear perked up. She guessed Chanyeol would finally reveal the date of her departure. She directed her attention away from the dessert to Chanyeol. "Yeah? What is it?

"I was thinking it's time that I remove all these restrictions imposed on you. So, from now on you're allowed to go in and out of the house whenever. You'll get your cellphone back. You can also continue your classes next semester. However, you will have to take a bodygaurd with you everywhere you go. One has already been assigned to you. That way I won't have to worry too much. Basically you can go back to living your life normally. Isn't that great?" Chanyeol smiled, and held Baekhyun's hand from across the table. 

Baekhyun stared at him, perplexed. "Umm, I mean, I'm leaving in about two weeks anyway; so it's all kinda too late for that." She sniggered.

"I guess you're not getting what I'm trying to say. You'll have your freedom back, so you no longer need to leave." Chanyeol explained then took a sip of his wine.

Baekhyun pulled her hand out of Chanyeol's grasp. "I-I don't understand. You want me to continue to stay?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Duh."

Baekhyun frowned. "And, what makes you think I wanna stay?"

"Are you saying you don't to?"

"No. Have I ever mentioned any interest in staying? You know I've been wanting to leave." 

"Well, I understand under the current circumstances why would not consider it. But, like I said, things will change. So, I don't see a reason why you wouldn't."

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass." Baekhyun expressed in a sharp tone.

Chanyeol's whole demeanor changed. His facial expression hardened, and his lax body stiffened. "Well, you don't really have the option to do that. Either take the offer, or things remain the same." Chanyeol spoke in a stern voice.

Baekhyun's jaw tightened. "You said I could leave after three months."

"I changed my mind." Chanyeol said brazenly.

"You promised!" Baekhyun raised her voice.

Chanyeol shrugged. "So?" 

Baekhyun began laughing sardonically, not believing their conversation. "So, this was what tonight was about?" Baekhyun asked rhetorically. "You think you can just bribe me into staying with you? With a romantic dinner, a helicopter tour..." She then grabbed the necklace. "...and this supid necklace?" She took it off, and chucked it on the floor. "Well, guess what? You're wrong!" Baekhyun expressed bitterly. 

"Alright, we're clearly done here." Chanyeol announced. "Time to leave." He sat up, picked up the necklace, and put it in his pocket.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you asshole." Baekhyun spat.

"Don't create a scene now, Baekhyunee. It won't work in your favor, trust me." Chanyeol spoke in a condescending, yet threatening tone.

Baekhyun reluctantly stood up, and followed Chanyeol. They remained silent during the entire duration of their ride back home. Baekhyun was seething. She wanted to hurt Chanyeol. She kept picturing different of ways she could inflict pain on the man beside her. As soon as the car pulled up in front of the house is when the silence was finally broken. 

"You go ahead. I need to be somewhere." Chanyeol told Baekhyun.That angered her even more because she was getting ready to go ballistic on him. Yet, she didn't say a word. She quietly climbed out of the car without giving Chanyeol a single look. Once she stepped inside the house she stood in the middle of the living room, and replayed their conversation. The rage that was simmering over the course of an hour or so, had reached its boiling point, and Baekhyun snapped. She released a guttaral scream of frustration then began marching around the room, and breaking anything that came across her path. She picked the expensive decorative pieces, one by one, and began smashing them against the floor. She then grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and used it to slash the paintings on the walls. They were likely ridiculously expensive, and Chanyeol would mostly definitely lose his mind, but Baekhyun did not care. She was too overcome with fury to care about the consequences.

"HOLY SHIT!" Baekhyun heard someone exclaim. She turned around to find Jongin with wide eyes, and hands on his scalp from shock. She completely ignored him, and made her way to the kitchen, where she started smashing dishes, and glassware's.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin yelled. "What the fuck? Stop it!"

She didn't stop. She continued with her antics. She then walked past Jongin, who followed her upstairs to the entertainment room. There, she picked up one of the gaming consoles, and threw it at the television; breaking both the items. She continued to wreak havoc, while she heard Jongin screaming on the phone with someone. The two were the only ones at home, and Jongin kept asking about how he should handle the situation?

_"No dude, I don't wanna touch her. Chanyeol will kill me."_ Jongin said over the phone.

_"Don't question my masculinity, Jongdae."_ He rebuked

While Jongin bickered over the phone, Baekhyun stalked up to Chanyeol's room, where she began grabbing the clothing itmes, and other possesions from his closet, and tossing them out the balcony. She did that with most of his belongings when, finally, exhaustion crept in. She stood in the balcony, panting heavily. She felt the cool breeze hit her skin, and her anger started dissipating little by little, being replaced with sorrow. She stood in the balcony for a few more minutes before trudging her way, like a zombie, to her room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chanyeol was in a sour mood after the dinner. He expected a little hesitance from Baekhyun, but did not think she would outright refuse his proposal. It ruined his night, so at the last minute, he decided to go out to improve his mood a little. So there he was, in a club with a few people, bopping his head to the music, and enjoying some much needed alcohol. He noticed a few ladies attempting to garner his attention, and he had to admit that it felt good after what felt like a rejection from Baekhyun. However, he was not interested in them. Not in the least. Just when he was slipping into a merrier state of mind, he noticed a text notification from Jongin. After he finished reading the message, his knuckles turned white from squeezing the phone too hard. He then chucked the phone on the floor, and it broke from the impacts. Suddenly, everyone on the booth went silent, and wide eyed. 

"What happened, man?" One of his acquaintances asked.

Chanyeol got up. "None of your fucking business." He spat then walked out.

As soon as Chanyeol stepped foot in his house, he saw the boys standing in the living, and witnessed the aftermath of Baekhyun's destruction. They all looked at him nervously. 

"Man, she went all out." Jongdae remarked.

"Dude, you should've seen her eyes. I'll never forget that look." Jongin added. 

"I hope those paintings weren't too expensive." Yixing said

Sehun just stood there, and remained silent. 

"Did you say, or do something?" Minseok asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol clenched his hands. He ignored Minseok's question, and stalked his way upstairs. He barged into Baekhyun's room, absolutely enraged. He could feel smoke coming out of his head.

"You." He growled. "Do you realize the extent of damage you've caused tonight?" Chanyeol spoke through gritted teeth; veins popping out from his forehead.

Baekhyun did not respond.

"Millions!" Chanyeol roared. "Millions!"

"So?" Baekhyun shrugged.

Chanyeol scowled. "So? Really? Have you fucking lost your mind? Or, have you forgotten who I am?"

Baekhyun scoffed. "I'm sick of you playing the ' _do you know who I am'_ card on me. Be more original than that." Baekhyun said in condescending tone.

"I guess I do need to remind you." Chanyeol said in a gravelly voice.

"Oh, don't worry. I remember. You're the scary mob boss that is feared by many. A true crime lord." Baekhyun said in mocking tone. Then her tone changed into an emotional one. " And, you're a murderer. A blackmailer. A manipulator. And, a liar! You're a horrible, awful, pathetic human being. And, you deserve a lot worse than what I did." Baekhyun babbled mindlessly.

"You're awfully mouthy for someone in your position. I would be scared of me if I were you right now." Chanyeol spoke in a menacing tone.

"What are you gonna do? Put my mother out of business? Destroy our lives? Kill us? Well, go ahead, do it. Because that seems to be the only way we can ever escape you. Because I'd rather go through all that, than spend another second here with you." Baekhyun choked out her words.

"You know what, the deal is off. The restrictions will remain. In fact, now you're not even allowed to leave this room. It's evident that I spoiled you too much. Gave you you too much freedom." Chanyeol declared.

Baekhyun's lips quivered. "Too much freedom, you say?" She choked out her words. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I see." She said glumly.

For a second, Chanyeol felt his heart soften a little, and had the urge to hold Baekhyun because he hated seeing her in despair, he truly did. But, he prevented himself from doing so. According to him, she needed to realize that there were consequences to her actions. Instead, Chanyeol dashed out of the room without another word, loudly slamming door shut behind him.

The next day Baekhyun found herself stuck within the confines of her room. Just like she was when she was first kidnapped. There was someone guarding her door, and it only opened when Jimin brought her food. 

Later that night Chanyeol suddenly entered her room, visibly drunk. Baekhyun gave him a quick glance before looking away. He did not look angry this time, his eyes conveyed sadness, instead.

"Why... why are you doing this Why are you being so difficult?" Chanyeol asked drunkenly. 

"You're so tone-deaf that you even have to ask this question." Baekhyun stated in a morose tone.

Chanyeol staggered towards Baekhyun. "What's your issue? I agreed to lift the restrictions; why do you still insist on leaving?"

Baekhyun snapped. "Oh my fucking god." Baekhyun screamed. "How dense are you? Do you not get it? Restrictions are not the only issue, you are too. In fact, you're the main issue. I don't wanna be with you, Chanyeol! You think I would just forget everything you've done to me, and move on to a relationship with you, or whatever the fuck it is you want?" 

"I get it, but I thought things were going well between us. We were getting along." Chanyeol argued as he slurred his words.

"You confused me playing along with getting along. There's a difference. I've been playing nice because that was the only way I could get by. To make the process easier for me. That doesn't mean I had accepted this life with you; that I've accepted you. I don't belong in your world, and you don't belong in mine." Baekhyun explained.

"I know you weren't simply playing along. I know you have feelings for me." Chanyeol stated confidently.

"Feelings?" Baekhyun laughed unhumorously. "How delusional are you? I don't have feelings for you."

Chanyeol looked crestfallen. "You're lying." He muttered.

"I'm not." 

She was. Baekhyun was lying. But, she saw no point in divulging her true feelings. No matter how much she may have cared for Chanyeol, she could not forget his actions. Also, from a moral standpoint, she could not let herself be with someone like him. Chanyeol did not deserve her. 

"But, I do. I have feelings for you." Chanyeol professed.

The admission made Baekhyun feel a lump in her throat because Chanyeol had never outright told Baekhyun how he felt about her. It made her feel things, but she mentally shrugged it off. "I don't care. You can't form a relationship with one sided feelings."

Chanyeol moved closer, and expectantly reached his hand out to Baekhyun. "But, I... I lo-" Baekhyun swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me." She spat.

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun's instruction, and grabbed her gently by the arms in an attempt to pull her in for a hug. However, Baekhyun shoved him away.

"I said, don't touch me." She yelled. "You can't seduce your way out of this. I'm telling you, I'm done with you. Once and for all." She declared. "If you still try to have your way with me then know that it'll be non-consensual." There was a short pause before Baekhyun spoke again. "I don't want you. Get that ingrained in your brain, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's expression turned despondant. He slowly backed away. "You'll come around." He voiced weakly. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, than Baekhyun.

Before Baekhyun could even respond, Chanyeol turned around, and dashed out of the room. She stood motionless for a little bit before collapsing on the bed, and breaking into a sob. 

Days passed since Baekhyun and Chanyeol's last interaction. Baekhyun had cooped herself up in her room, despite Chanyeol retracting his decision to keep her imprisoned in there. She even refused to get out to eat. So, Jimin would bring her meals to her, but Baekhyun would barely eat. She wasn't sleeping much, either. Initially, she felt hopeless, and let her depression completely consume her. But then, something began to spark inside her. It was courage. Eventually, that manifested into a new found determination. She needed to escape. She had to. So, she concocted a scheme, where she would pretend to go along with Chanyeol's decisions, and gain his trust. Then when the opportunity presents itself, she would run away. She did not know exactly how she would carry out her plan, or where she would run away to, but she had to try. She could not just accept defeat. However, due to an unexpected turn of event, that idea never came to fruition.

One day Baekhyun was in her room day dreaming of freedom, when Jimin came in with a tray of food. 

"I brought you some snacks." She set the tray in front of Baekhyun.

"Thanks." Baekhyun murmured.

"So, Mr. Park wanted me to give you a message." 

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked, completely uninterested.

"He said to let you know that you'll be leaving." She relayed.

Baekhyun furrowed her eyebrows. "Leaving? To where?"

"Home, I assume?" Jimin didn't look too sure.

Baekhyun stood up. "What exactly did he say?" Baekhyun asked desperately.

"He said that you can leave, and that you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." 

Baekhyun couldn't believe it. She sat back down. "Oh my god." She mumbled. Did Chanyeol really change his mind? She could finally leave? She began to shed tears of joy. _Finally._


	35. Chapter 35

It was confirmed that Baekhyun could indeed leave. After the initial shock and some tears, she was in a jovial mood for the rest of the day. To say she was elated would be an understatement. With great enthusiasm, she began planning everything that she would need to get done once she went back to her old life. She finally came out of her room after days, and happily chatted with Seongeun and Jimin. Later, at night she went to sleep with a smile on her face. _Just one more day._

The next day she woke up happy. She didn't quite feel the same excitement as she did the previous day. She assumed that was because the news had settled in a little. She had a heavy feeling in her chest, which she could not describe, while she packed her belongings. She was still content, though. Later, that evening, she found herself walking around the house. She admitted a part of her would miss the place. She walked into the living room, and stared at the somewhat barrenness of the room. A part of her did feel bad for destroying everything, and the fact that Chanyeol completely overlooked her actions, aside from a little scolding, made her feel a little guilty. However, at the end of the day, she justified that he deserved it. While, she stood lost in her thoughts, she suddenly heard footsteps, and turned to find Chanyeol walking down the stairs. This was the first time Baekhyun had seen him since that night. They made eye contact for a quick few seconds before Chanyeol broke it. Baekhyun watched him make his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of juice then went back upstairs without sparing another look, or a word to Baekhyun. The latter shrugged off the awkward encounter, and walked back to her room to get some shut eye. Tomorrow was day. 

Baekhyun woke up feeling numb. It was day of her departure, yet she felt nothing. During breakfast she chatted with Seongeun and Jimin. This would have been their last interaction. After that she went back to her room to finish some last minute packing. While, she did that, she began wondering about Chanyeol, and what made him change his mind? Even though, she had not forgiven him, Baekhyun no longer felt any bitterness towards him. _But, she should feel some anger, right?_ Yet, she could not bring herself to do so. She then suddenly found herself in front of the closed door of Chanyeol's bedroom. She was about to knock, when she realized she had no clue of what she was going to say. There was nothing left to say, really. So, she walked back to her room, and waited for her escort.

"Come in." She said after hearing a knock.

Sehun walked in. "Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"You ready?" 

Baekhyun was surprised. "You're taking me?"

"Yeah, Chanyeol gave me the responsibility." Sehun responded.

"You must be so excited." Baekhyun said sarcastically.

"Super." Sehun replied then went ahead, and grabbed Baekhyun's luggage.

When they walked downstairs, Minseok was there holding Midna. Next to him stood Jongdae.

Baekhyun potruded her lower lip, making a sad face at Minseok. "I'm sorry for separating her from you." She gave him an apologetic look. 

"I'll never forgive you." Minseok joked. 

"Ah Miss Ono, it's been real." said Jongdae.

Baekhyun smiled at him. "It has."

"Yixing's at work, so he wanted me to tell you that it was his pleasure knowing you." Minseok relayed.

"Tell him the feeling is mutual."

"Will do." Minseok then put Midna in her carrier, and handed it to Baekhyun. 

They bid one last goodbye before Baekhyun followed Sehun to his car. As they were leaving the driveway, Baekhyun watched the house disappear behind her through the side mirror. It felt bittersweet. 

"You've been arranged an apartment. It's two bedroom, and fully furnished. Nothing fancy, but I was told you're not really the fancy type. It's been paid for, so don't worry about rent." Sehun explained.

"That wasn't necessary." Baekhyun expressed.

"Well, I'm sure it'd be nice to save some money. Speaking of which, some funds have been wired to your account. You know, just to get you started."

"I don't need his money." Baekhyun said in a sharp tone.

"Consider it compensation for your time."

"I'm not a prostitute." 

Sehun sighed in frustration. "No one's insinuating that. Stop being so prideful. Look at it as compensation for mental distress, instead of payment for sexual favors." He reasoned.

Baekhyun did not say anything else. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once they reached their destination, Sehun helped Baekhyun get settled in her new abode. The place was quite nice. Miles better than her previous home. The neighborhood was also on the nicer side, as well. 

"Here's your phone." Sehun handed Baekhyun the device.

It was a strange feeling holding her old phone. It was making realize that this was actually happening. She was truly going back to her old life. With a few changes, of course. 

"Take this." Sehun presented a business card. It was of a restaurant. "Call the manager. It's already been taken care of. You can work there as a hostess. It's a 5 star one, so the pay is decent. They'll train you, so don't worry. And, if you have any issues with any of it, just reach out to me. My number's already been added to your contact list." 

"Thank you so much, Sehun. Truly, thank you." Baekhyun gave him a grateful smile.

"Don't thank me. Thank Chanyeol."

She did not respond.

"...or, don't." Sehun added.

"So..." Baekhyun murmurred.

"So..." Sehun echoed.

"I guess, this is it." Baekhyun said

"Yeah, I guess so." Sehun nodded.

"Well Sehun, it was nice knowing you." Baekhyun offered her hand.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual." Sehun gave a playful smile, and shook her hand.

Baekhyun snorted at the remark.

"Goodbye, Baekhyun."

"Goodbye."

With that, Sehun left. Baekhyun was now all alone in her new home. She glanced around the place, trying to get familiar with it. Midna made herself comfortable in one of the couches in the living room. Baekhyun sat beside the feline, and began petting her. "It's just me and you now, baby." Things were finally going to go back to normal. Yet, Baekhyun just could not shake off the empty feeling. She still felt... numb. 


	36. Chapter 36

The first thing Baekhyun did after coming back to her regular life was visit her family. She had missed her mother and brother so much. She ended up crying when she embraced her mother, who became very worried at this sudden emotional outburst. Baekhyun had to assure her she was fine, and that it was simply because she had missed them. She had a wonderful week with them, even though she stayed fairly busy. She gave her mother a much needed break, and tended to her fruit selling stall herself. Then after she would come home, all three of them would enjoy dinner together. She had dearly missed her mother's cooking. Her time with her family was therapeutic, which she desperately needed after the last few chaotic months. And, anytime thoughts of a certain someone would invade her mind, she would forcibly shake it off, and find something to do to distract herself. Then time came to say goodbye to her family, and it was much difficult this time than any of the previous times. A part of her did not want to leave. Things were just so simple in her hometown. However, they were not easy, and Baekhyun had to remind herself of that. She needed to go back.

Upon her return to the city, Baekhyun started her job as a hostess at the restaurant Sehun had referenced. She did go to see the owner of the dry cleaners to apologize for her sudden disappearance. Baekhyun made up a family emergency excuse. She felt like she was starting over in the city all over again, like she did when she first moved there. But, soon became accustomed to her new routine. Each day would go by the same way. She tried to keep herself busy as much as she could to block out memories of the mob boss. However, it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. So, when November came she picked up a second job to keep herself even busier. It was a seasonal position at a gift shop for the upcoming holidays. This helped to some extent. During the day she would be so busy that she couldn't find time to think about Chanyeol. It was a different story at night time, however. Right before she would go to sleep, memories of all the good times she had had experienced with Chanyeol encroached her mind. Of course there bad times, but lately, she found herself only thinking about the good ones. So, she would replay them in her head, and when finally her eyelids would feel heavy, she would slip into her slumber with an aching heart. This cycle went on for weeks. Christmas came, and went. Then, she blinked eyes, and it was already the new year. Classes started, and she was grateful for that because school kept her busier than anything else. Soon the whole experience with the mob boss began to feel surreal. As though, it had all been a just a strange dream that left a lingering after effect.

One evening Baekhyun was walking home, hugging a bag of groceries, when she noticed a figure leaning against the wall of her apartment building. Once she got close enough, she realized the figure belonged to a familiar face. She halted her steps, and grinned at the individual. 

"You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Baekhyun teased. 

Sehun straightened himself, and smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

Baekhyun chuckled. 

"I brought dinner." Sehun presented the bag of takeout in his hand.

"Good. I didn't feel like cooking tonight." Baekhyun stated. 

Once inside, Baekhyun put her groceries away, and began setting up the table. While, Sehun played with Midna. 

"Never thought I'd see you again." Baekhyun said as they took their seats at the table. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I've been kind of trying to work on my patience level. So, just came here for practice." Sehun gave a suppressed, yet playful smile.

"Riiight. Just admit it. You missed me." Baekhyun gave him a goofy grin.

"Careful Baekhyun, I think you're projecting your own feelings on to me." Sehun joked.

Baekhyun simply squinted her eyes at him, and shoved a chopstick full of noodles in her mouth.

"Anyway, how've you been?" Sehun asked.

"Great, actually." Baekhyun lied. "It's been good to gain back a sense of normalcy. To have my life back." She was honest about the last part. 

Sehun nodded. "That's good to hear."

"How are the boys?" Baekhyun asked.

"They're the usual. They sometimes talk about you. I think they might miss you."

"Even Jongin?" Baekhyun asked excitedly.

"EXCEPT for Jongin." Sehun stressed. "And me, of course."

Baekhyun clicked her tongue. "Got my hopes up there for a second." 

Sehun chortled. "Aren't you gonna ask me about him?" Sehun gave her a look.

"What's there to ask? I'm sure he's fine. He's Park Chanyeol, after all." 

"Fair enough." Sehun replied.

"So, did he send you?" Baekhyun gave Sehun a knowing look.

Sehun simply nodded. 

"Thought so." Baekhyun murmured. "He keeps dragging you into my matter. Must be frustrating."

"Yeah, it's starting to get annoying."

Baekhyun laughed. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Sehun said in a mocking tone.

"He's alright, right?" Baekhyun gave in, and asked. Because she truly did wonder how he was doing. Every single day.

Sehun gave her a small smile. "Of course." This time he lied.

When Sehun came back home he found Chanyeol in the kitchen, having a drink. 

"You're back." He acknowledged.

Sehun went grabbed a glass for himself, and sat across from Chanyeol, who poured him a drink. 

"Thanks." Sehun said then took a sip.

"How is she?" Chanyeol asked.

"She's doing well. She looked happy to me." Sehun responded. 

Chanyeol nodded. "I'm glad."

"You need to stop worrying about her. She's a grown ass woman." 

"Can't help it." Chanyeol smiled sadly.

"You know you did the right thing." Sehun spoke. "By letting her go."

"Yeah, I guess so." Chanyeol mused.

"You realized it was wrong to keep her against her will, and that you couldn't force her to feel for you. You did good." Sehun consoled him. 

"Yeah, well I regret it everyday." Chanyeol laughed unhumorously. "I wonder if I had a do over, would I make the same choice?"

"You did it once. I'm sure you'd be able to do it again."

Chanyeol shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." He took a swig of his drink. 

"Give it time. You'll bounce back." Sehun advised.

Chanyeol nodded, and hummed. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay." He walked up to Sehun, and palced a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks again, man." He then left.

Sehun stayed behind to finish his beverage. He chuckled to himself, and looked at his glass. "Oh Baekhyun, the only person capable of bringing Park Chanyeol to his knees. What's so special about you? Hm?" He mumbled to himself before taking a swig of his drink.


	37. Chapter 37

Sehun, Minseok, Chanyeol, and a few other men were in the basement of the warehouse, where they stored all the drugs. Earlier, a small time neighborhood gang had broken into the warehouse, and attempted to steal some of the narcotics. Chanyeol's men were able to prevent the theft, but the thieves themselves were able to get away. Except for one, who was now tied to a chair being beaten to a pulp by Chanyeol.

It was a surprise to Sehun, and everyone else that Chanyeol was even present to begin with. He usually did not involve himself with such small matters. Normally, Sehun or Minseok would take care of these things. But there he was, kicking and punching the crying captive, who was begging for mercy. Sehun did not understand the extent of Chanyeol's anger. He was pretty cool headed in general. It would usually take far more than some street thugs trying to steal a little bit of drugs to get Chanyeol this mad. He and Minseok tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Chanyeol then went and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Is that really necessary?" Minseok asked side eyeing Sehun.

Chanyeol didn't respond. Instead, he proceeded to bash the man's head with it. And, he continued, even after the man was unresponsive. Sehun had to physically stop him.

"Enough. Pretty sure he's dead." Sehun said firmly. 

Chanyeol threw the bat on the floor. "Take care of that fucking gang." He ordered while panting heavily. 

Minseok him gave a nod. "You got it."

Chanyeol fixed his shirt, put on his jacket, and walked out. 

Later, Sehun and Minseok returned home. The former found the rest of the boys in their living room. He collapsed on the couch, and let out a huff.

"You guys had a long day, huh?" Yixing said. "Heard there was an attempted theft at the warehouse?"

Sehun responded with a nod.

"We caught one of them, and Chanyeol beat him to death with a baseball bat." Minseok recalled.

"What was Chanyeol doing there?" Jongdae asked.

"Who knows?" Minseok shrugged. "He's been on edge lately. Honestly, I'm more mentally exhausted because of him. He's been getting aggravated easily."

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. Yesterday he was unnecessarily screaming and shouting over the phone regarding a deal. He's usually stays so calm and collected when dealing with such issues."

"Honestly, we need to get him laid." Yixing suggested.

Jongdae snorted. "Good luck. Do you not remember what happened the other night at the club? Some girl was coming on to him, and he slapped her drink out of her hand, and called her an ugly slut. And, I'm telling you, that chick was far from ugly." He claimed.

"He's been like this ever since Baekhyun left." Minseok pointed out.

Jongin scoffed at the mention of that name. "He's been acting weird even before she left. Ever since she came to this house, in fact."

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it, Jongin. Stop projecting your unrequited frustrations on that poor woman."

Jongin simply flipped him off. 

"Can we bring her back, please? Maybe then he'll chill a little bit." Yixing stated.

"I don't think it's as easy as that." Sehun spoke. "Just give him some time, okay?" He then stood up. "I need to shower." He announced, and walked into his room. 

Baekhyun walked home with short and careful steps as to avoid slipping. The February weather was brutal, and all the snow made the streets covered with ice. When she finally reached her apartment building, she sighed in relief. It had been a busy day, and she was looking forward to unwind. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, her heart stopped. There stood Chanyeol in front of her door. Their eyes met, and her heart began to beat again. Maybe a little too fast. She reluctantly walked towards her door. Chanyeol gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked in a soft tone.

"How've you been?" Chanyeol asked in return.

"What do you want, Chanyeol?" Her tone still soft.

"Umm, I... I just." Chanyeol stuttered. "There's just something that's been bothering me. I've been thinking about it quite a lot, and I just needed to say it in person." He voiced. "I realized I owe you an apology. I never apologized for my actions. For kidnapping you, threatening you, basically keeping you hostage, and lying to you. I've been so unfair and so selfish. I caused you so much pain, and I'm sorry for that, Baekhyun. I'm so sorry about everything." Chanyeol stressed. "I know you won't forgive me, and that's okay. I didn't come here for forgiveness, and I probably don't deserve it. But, I just needed to say it because you deserve a proper apology. And, I'm even more sorry that it took me to this long to get my head out of my ass and do it." Chanyeol explained. "Looking back, I now realize that I was never worthy of you. You were right to not wanting to be with me."

Baekhyun directed her gaze to the floor. "Are you done?" She mumbled

"Yeah." Chanyeol nodded with a melancholic look. "I hope you're happy. Please, take good care of yourself. Be well, Baekhyun." He said before walking past her, and getting on the elevator.

Baekhyun felt her chest constrict, and her eyes began to cloud up. All the emotions, and suppressed feelings she felt towards Chanyeol over the past four months were flooding out. When he walked away, it felt like her heart was being ripped out. She was reminded just how much she yearned for him. Without a second thought, she dropped the backpack that she was carrying, and ran towards the elevator. But, it was taking too long, so she resorted to taking the stairs. She came running outside, and turned to see Chanyeol's car just starting to drive off. Baekhyun didn't know what came over her, but something inside her told her that needed to catch Chanyeol. So, she tried to run after the vehicle, and shouted his name. But, while doing so, she slipped on some black ice, and fell down. Now on her knees, she began to cry as she watched the car drive further and further away. But then suddenly, the vehicle came to a screeching halt, and Chanyeol stepped out of it. Upon seeing that, Baekhyun immediately got up, and ran towards him again. Chanyeol also took long strides in Baekhyun's direction. She collided against him into an embrace, and continued to cry. Chanyeol didn't hug her back, too stunned to process what was going on.

"I've missed you." Baekhyun sobbed out the words.

Chanyeol exhaled, finally wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too." He whispered, resting his cheek on her head. "So much."


	38. Chapter 38

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were now inside. The latter had been cradling the former in order to soothe her, as she had been crying. They didn't speak a word, until Baekhyun finally stopped sobbing.

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked, while slowly caressing her hair.

"Exhausted." Baekhyun replied. 

"Get some some sleep then, okay?" Chanyeol suggested.

He reluctantly removed Baekhyun from his lap. It took a lot out of him to do that, since he had been craving to hold her all these months. He just wanted to stay like that with her for hours on. But, he knew he that was a luxury he could not afford. The only luxury he could not acquire, and that was Byun Baekhyun. So, he stood up with the intention of bidding Baekhyun goodbye. But, she grabbed his hand. "Do you have somewhere to be tonight?" She asked.

Chanyeol shook his head. "No."

"Can you spend the night then?" 

Chanyeol gave a small smile. "Of course."

Baekhyun excused herself to go to the bathroom. Chanyeol sat on her bed, and waited for her in his undershirt and boxers, since he didn't have any change of clothes. He released a sigh not believing how things transpired tonight. He only came to see Baekhyun with the intent to apologize. He did not expect to spend the night at the request of Baekhyun, herself. Chanyeol wasn't complaining. Of course, he wasn't. This was something he could have only dreamt of. His heart was soaring with delight. However, he was also managing his expectations. He was not sure what would happen in the morning. Baekhyun might not wish to see him ever again after tomorrow. So, he would count his blessings for now. If this was the last time he got to spend with her, he would bask in it as long as, and as much as possible. Baekhyun came out dressed for bed. She turned the lights off, and they both got under the covers. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in, and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Baekhyunee."

"Goodnight." Baekhyun uttered in a tired voice. 

They both slowly dozed off. It was best sleep they have had in months.

Chanyeol woke up to the morning light seeping through gap between the curtains. Baekhyun was still sound asleep. He quietly got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He decided to make breakfast, so he walked to the kitchen, and looked through the fridge to find something to make. A few moments later, while he was plating the food, Baekhyun came out of her room.

"Morning." Chanyeol greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Baekhyun replied in a hoarse voice.

"I just made some eggs. Not much of a cook as you know."

Baekhyun sat at the table, while Chanyeol brought over their plates. He pulled his chair close to her, and pet her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. You?" 

"Me too."

They ate in silence, which made Chanyeol nervous. He worried maybe Baekhyun regretted everything from last night, and would kick him out any second now. Chanyeol was mentally preparing for that. After they finished, he offered to do the dishes, and carried them over to the sink. 

"I love you." Baekhyun suddenly uttered.

Chanyeol momentarily froze at the confession. He then turned around and stared at Baekhyun, utterly stunned. He abandoned the dishes, and strode towards her. He cupped her cheeks. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes." Baekhyun replied nervously.

"Did you mean it?" Chanyeol's voice was laced with desperation and excitement. 

"I did." 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, and leaned his forehead against Baekhyun's. "Then say it again." He whispered

"I love you."

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." Chanyeol muttered before taking Baekhyun into a searing kiss.

He carried her over to the bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed. He dove in for another impassioned kiss, whilst grinding against Baekhyun's body. Chanyeol was experiencing an array of emotions. Joy, affection, pleasure, anxiety. He truly hoped this wasn't a dream, and if it was, he wished to never wake up from it. He undressed Baekhyun before undressing himself. He pinned her hands on either side of her, and began peppering kisses from her jaw to her neck. There, he bit and sucked on her skin, while breathing her in at the same time. He had missed her scent so much. Chanyeol continued showering kisses down to her sternum, and her stomach. He lingered on her stomach, placing wet kisses there, and running his palms over her inner thighs. He looked up at Baekhyun, through hooded eyes, to check for any signs of hesitation. There was none. Baekhyun was responsive to all his touches, and that filled Chanyeol's heart with euphoria because god knows how much he had been craving this sort of intimacy with her. He gradually made his way back up, and crashed into a sloppy kiss. He disjoined their lips, and hovered over Baekhyun. She looked intoxicated with her half lidded eyes, and swollen lips. The sight made Chanyeol's erection twitch. Not wanting to wait any longer, he grabbed his erect member, and slowly pushed his way inside Baekhyun. She gasped at the intrusion, and Chanyeol was instantly reminded of her warmth. It was such a satisfying feeling. He moved slowly and gently; treating Baekhyun like she was precious and fragile cargo. And, she was precious to him. More precious than anything, or anyone in his life. Baekhyun began to release soft moans that was like music to Chanyeol's ears. He wondered how someone could be so ethereal. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you. I love you so much." He professed breathily, as he continued to thrust into her. Baekhyun pulled him in closer in by the nape of his neck. "You're perfect. So perfect for me." Chanyeol whispered into her ear then increased his pace. Baekhyun's moans got louder and louder, while Chanyeol let out low grunts. They continued to make love like that until they reached their peaks. 

Afterwards they sat in the bed, naked, with Chanyeol leaning against the headboard, and Baekhyun perched between his legs. There was comfortable silence. Chanyeol was relishing in the moment. His mind was still reeling from Baekhyun's confession. He had given up hope of ever hearing those words from her, when she left four months ago. But, to Chanyeol's shock and absolute delight, she did end up saying them. And, now that Chanyeol has heard them there was no going back.

"You know I'm not leaving without you, right?" Chanyeol softly stated.

"I know." Baekhyun murmured.

"You also know that I won't let you go this time around?"

"I do."

"So, you'll still come with me?" Chanyeol asked with hopeful anticipation.

Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol's arm that was wrapped around her neck. "I will." 

Chanyeol smiled into her hair then kissed her cheek. Baekhyun leaned back her head onto his chest, closed her eyes, and exhaled peacefully.


	39. Chapter 39

Deep down Baekhyun had known for a while that she was in love with Chanyeol, but had been trying to convince herself otherwise. But, she no longer wished to deny it. So yes, Baekhyun was in love with the mob boss. The same mob boss who had done some questionable things to her in the past; who did questionable things for a living. The man, whom she vowed she could not possibly love due to her moral stance. But, as it turned out that she was indeed capable of loving such a man. Chanyeol may not be a good person in the conventional sense, but there was good in him, and Baekhyun decided that was good enough for her. So, she was willing to turn a blind eye to his dubious career practices. He would be her exception. And, if that meant that she would be destined for hell, then so be it. Not that Baekhyun believed in such things. For once in her life she wanted to be selfish, and chase after what her heart desired; and her heart desired Chanyeol. Now, unapologetically so. So, she was ready to start a new chapter of her life with the man she loved. Nothing else mattered.

Baekhyun moved back to Chanyeol's mansion like she had promised. Although, she had moved back into her old room, Chanyeol made sure that she would spend the nights in his room.

Baekhyun rolled around slightly as she blinked her eyes open. It was her first morning back at the mansion. She turned to see Chanyeol peacefully sleeping. She smiled softly, moved closer to him, and began to playfully nuzzle him.

Chanyeol stirred. "What are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"Wake up. I want us to have breakfast together."

"Mmm. A bit later." Chanyeol mumbled.

"No, I'm hungry. Wake up, now."

"I'm regretting my decision to have you sleep here." Chanyeol said plafully, while still half asleep.

Baekhyun simply giggled. "Fine. You can sleep a bit longer. In the meantime, I'll freshen up and ask Seongeun to make something."

Chanyeol nodded lazily. "Give me a kiss before you go."

"You'll get your kiss when you wake up." Baekhyun teased before getting out of bed.

Chanyeol groaned a little before going back to sleep. After freshening up, Baekhyun made her way downstairs. 

"Welcome back, Miss Byun." Jimin grinned. 

Baekhyun smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"It's good to have you back, Miss Byun." Seongeun expressed.

"Thank you Seongeun. Would mind making breakfast for me and Chanyeol? I was thinking blueberry pancakes?"

"Sure." 

"Thank you." Baekhyun smiled at her then walked up to the door leading to the backyard to check if a certain someone was sun bathing. As expected, Sehun was standing in the middle of the yard. Basking in the the rays. Baekhyun opened the door, and a waft of cold air hit her face. She didn't realize how cold it was until now. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, put her hands in the pocket, and slowly walked up to Sehun. 

"Just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Sehun teased just like Baekhyun had when he showed up to her place that one night.

"What can I say? I missed your snark." Baekhyun stated playfully.

"I have more where that came from." Sehun smirked at her.

"Yay, looking forward to it." Baekhyun said unenthusiastically.

"You're awfully giddy." Sehun observed. 

"Really?" She asked casually. It was true, Baekhyun did feel giddy, but she did not realize she was making it obvious. "I don't think so. I'm my usual self, I think." She weakly argued.

Sehun chuckled. "So, are you and Chanyeol a thing now?"

Baekhyun smiled bashfully. "I guess?"

"Thank god." Sehun uttered.

Baekhyun was surprised. "Huh? Did I hear that right? I thought you'd be absolutely devastated by my return."

"Well, in a different scenario, I absolutely would. But, you see during your absence Chanyeol became quite unbearable. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather deal with your annoying ass, than Chanyeol's constant berating."

"Aww... aren't you sweet." Baekhyun playfully punched Sehun's arm.

"Don't get too excited. I'll probably regret uttering those words." Sehun stated. 

"Why are you out here? It's freezing, and there's barely any sunlight." Baekhyun asked.

"None of your business." Sehun smiled at her playfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Came a deep voice that could only belong to one person. Both Sehun and Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol walking up to them.

"You're awake." Baekhyun grinned at him.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You ruined a lovely sleep, by the way."

"You're welcome." Baekhhun mocked. 

"Baekhyun here was just telling me how she much she cried for you, while she was away." Sehun was pulling her leg.

"I did not!" Baekhyun scowled.

Chanyeol laughed. "You wanna head inside?" He asked Baekhyun. "It's cold out here, and breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll leave you guys to it." Sehun said.

"Wanna join us?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah, join us." Chanyeol said in agreement.

"Nah, I'm good. Not quite hungry, yet. You guys enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you around." With that Sehun left. 

Once Baekhyun and Chanyeol was inside they made themselves comfortable in one of corners of the living room. Chanyeol made Baekhyun sit on his lap, and spoke. "You owe me a kiss."

Baekhyun chuckled then pulled him in for a kiss.

Chanyeol hummed in approval. "Thank you." He stared at her with adoration. "Not just for the kiss. But for everything. For being in my life. For allowing me to be in yours." He kissed Baekhyun's hand. "You have no idea how much this means to me; how happy you've made me."

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's cheeks. "Don't mess it up then." She chided jokingly.

Chanyeol chuckled "Never. I'll do everything to not mess it up. And, if I, unknowingly, do something stupid, just kick me straight."

Baekhyun smirked at him. "Oh, don't worry. I plan on it."

They shared another kiss before Baekhyun groaned, and rested her head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I have work later on. I just want to spend all day with you curled up in bed." She pouted.

"Yeah, about that." Chanyeol began. "I want you to quit your job."

Baekhyun's head shot up. "What? Why?"

"Because I want you to focus on school."

"I need to keep working, Chanyeol. I've been sending money to my mom so she can slowly pay off the debt we owe."

"Yo leave that to me."

"What? No, absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because that is my responsibility. It's not your burden to carry."

"You do know that I'm filthy rich, right? I know how much you owe, and it's hardly a burden."

"I know you have all money in the world, but I don't want to be completely financially dependent on you. I feel like I'm mooching off of you as is." Baekhyun lowered her gaze with shame.

Chanyeol chuckled, and lifted her face by her chin. "Silly. Everything I have is now yours too. So, mooch away."

"No. It's still a hard no."

Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. "Okay, how about this?" He started. "I pay off the debt..." Baekhyun opened her mouth to protest, but Chanyeol shushed her. "Let me finish." He interrupted. "I pay it off, and then you can pay me back once you get on your own feet after you graduate.

Baekhyun simply stared at Chanyeol, blankly.

Chanyeol continued. "Think about it. You're accumulating interest, and you will continue to accumulate it. I pay it off now before the amount gets any bigger, and then you can pay me back whenever with zero interest. I would say that's a pretty good deal. What do you say?"

Baekhyun pursed her lips. "And, you will take the money when I eventually pay you back?"

"I promise I will."

"And, you won't break your promise?"

Chanyeol's expression changed to that of shame. "Never will I ever break any promises from now on. And, never will I ever make promises that I know I won't be able to keep. Sound good?"

Baekhyun contemplated for a few more seconds. "Fine. We have deal." She offered her hand.

Chanyeol chortled, and shook her hand. "Looking forward to doing business with you, Miss Byun." They both laughed. Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "You've been taking care of others, now let me take care of you."

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol fondly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Of course." Chanyeol smiled at her. "Besides, you're Park Chanyeol's girlfriend now. You can't continue to work as a mere hostess at a restaurant." Chanyeol scowled.

Baekhyun frowned. "First of all Mr. Snob, a job is a job and all types of work should be respected." Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that comment. "Secondly, am I?" Baekhyun asked timidly.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you what?"

"Your girlfriend?"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with an amused expression. "Are you not?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

Chanyeol snickered. "What's there to talk about? I thought it was quite obvious."

Baekhyun pouted. "How entitled of you to just assume."

Chanyeol began laughing, and Baekhyun slapped his arm.

"Fine." Chanyeol spoke. "Baekhyun, my love, will you please be my girlfriend?"

Baekhyun tapped her index finger over her chin, and hummed. "I'll think about it."

Chanyeol began tickling her, and she screamed in response. "That's not how it works, you little minx." He remarked.

"Okay, okay." Baekhyun said, while trying to compose herself. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." 

Chanyeol grinned at her. "My Baekhyun." He kissed her knuckles. "Mine and mine alone. Correct?"

Baekhyun smiled at him. "Correct."


	40. Chapter 40

Chanyeol was ushered into a room; he was accompanied by Sehun, Minseok and Jongdae. There, a man of sat in one of the chairs, seemingly waiting for the arrival of the four men.

"Chanyeol, welcome" The man greeted with a wide grin.

"Sooman." Chanyeol shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too, boys." Sooman said to the other three men. They simply gave him a nod.

"Come, have a seat." He motioned to Chanyeol, who then took a seat across from Sooman.

Lee Sooman was a tycoon. The Chairman of Lee Corporations, which was involved in the petroleum industry. But, what the general public did not know was that he was also the head of a major crime syndicate. THE major crime syndicate. It was mostly involved in human trafficking, migrant and wildlife smuggling. His reach went far deeper than any other crime organizations in the country. He was also the peacekeeper among the smaller syndicates, like that of Chanyeol's. He was responsible for keeping chaos, among different groups, at bay. 

"So, I'm guessing I'm in trouble?" Chanyeol said with a smirk.

"And, why would you think that?" Sooman asked with an amused expression. "Unless, you're admitting of wrongdoing?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's about Imperium, isn't it?"

Sooman tilted his head. "They're not happy, Chanyeol. You're really pissing them off."

"Well, I'm sorry that they feel that way, but that is not my intention. They need to calm down."

"Well, first you decide to get into the firearms smuggling business, which was Imperium's field of operations-"

"We're not targeting the same market." Chanyeol interjected. 

"Yes, I know, and that is why I OK'd it in the first place. But, you know that's not what I'm talking about. You're poaching their clients."

"I'm not poaching anyone. They're coming to me on their own volition." 

Sooman snorted. "Look Chanyeol, I've always gone a little easy on you because your father was a good friend of mine."

"Whom you failed to protect. I'm sure you remember." Chanyeol stated curtly.

Sooman let out a sigh. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you also remember that it was one of Imperium's own that was responsible for his death." 

"Look, I will forever carry the burden of not being able to protect your father. But, I did take care of the person responsible. And, my failure is also partly the reason why I'm partial towards you. But, the other organizations are starting to take notice, so you know I can't just let you run wild. Forget about the unrest it might cause, you would also have an even bigger target on you. Is that what you really want? You're smart man, so you know you can't make business decisions based on personal vendetta." 

Chanyeol remained silent.

"I know you're an ambitious man, but you need to learn to manage those ambitions. I can't keep supporting you if you continue to go out of line. So, please, behave and stay in your lane."

Chanyeol simply rolled his eyes and huffed like a teenager. "Fine, I'll stay in my lane."

"Good." Sooman uttered. "I'm glad we had this talk. Now, how about we have some drinks?"

Baekhyun was summoned by Chanyeol to meet her bodyguard that he had assigned to her. Initially, she told Chanyeol that it was unnecessary, and she assured him that she was not going to run away. But, Chanyeol insisted, and not because he was afraid that Baekhyun would make a run for it. It was more so due to the fact that she was dating a mob boss, and she could possibly be a target for an enemy. Even though, Chanyeol had stressed that he would keep their relationship a secret to avoid any unwated attention on Baekhyun. He still wanted to take some precautions. 

She made her way to the living room, where she found a tall familiar figure standing next to Chanyeol.

"Johnny?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. 

Johnny grinned at her. "Hi, Baekhyun." 

"That's Miss Byun, or ma'am to you." Chanyeol corrected Johnny in a stern voice. 

"Sorry, Boss." Johnny muttered nervously.

Baekhyun walked over, and gave Johnny a hug.

Johnny didn't hug her back. Instead, stared nervously at Chanyeol, who swiftly pulled Baekhyun off him. 

"No hugging." Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun scowled at the mob boss then smiled widely at Johnny. "What brings you here?" 

"He's your bodyguard." Chanyeol informed.

Baekhyun was surprised. "What? Really?"

Chanyeol patted her head affectionately. "Really."

"Yep, at your service." Johnny added with a smile.

"That's great!" Baekhyun chirped. "You are more than qualified. I mean look at these guns." She remarked as she playfully felt up Johnny's biceps.

"No touching." Chanyeol deadpanned.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "Well, Johnny I look forward to our partnership."

"It's not a partnership. He works for you." Chanyeol stated firmly.

"Oh god." Baekhyun muttered. "Whatever, I need to finish my homework. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Johnny.

"Yep, I'll be escorting you to class."

"Awesome." Baekhyun bid Johnny goodbye, and proceeded to walk back upstairs, closely followed by Chanyeol.

"You happy I got Johnny for the job?" Chanyeol asked as they entered Baekhyun's room. "I thought you might like it, since you've asked about him so many times." 

Baekhyun smiled, and placed a peck on his cheek. "Yes. Thank you." 

Chanyeol grinned widely. "See? I told you he's alive and well. You kept accusing me of killing him."

"I never accused you." Baekhyun tried to argue. But, Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not directly, at least." She admitted. "But yes, I'm glad he's alive and well."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your studies. But, just want to make something clear." He then continued. "Refrain from any unnecessary touching. Johnny's your bodygaurd, not your friend. Keep it professional, please."

"Sheesh, stop being so possessive. It's not a great look." Baekhyun mocked him.

"I mean it." Chanyeol said in a stern voice.

"Fine, I'll only do it when you're not around."

Chanyeol's jaws clenched. "Baekhyun." 

She giggled. "Okay, I heard you. Now, go and let me study."


	41. Chapter 41

It had been two weeks since Baekhyun returned to the mansion, and she and Chanyeol have been inseparable. Of course, they were apart when Chanyeol had to leave for work, or when Baekhyun would go to class. But, the rest of the time, they were joined at the hip. It was mostly Chanyeol refusing to leave the female alone. Even when Baekhyun needed to study, he made her do it in his office, while he did his own work. Baekhyun had joked him that if they continued like this, they would soon get sick and tired of each other. But, Chanyeol got extremely upset at that notion, and vowed that he would never get sick of her, and was offended by the idea that she might get sick of him. She noticed Chanyeol's feelings towards her have intensified tenfold, ever since they proclaimed their love for each other. She was not complaining by any means. Her feelings for him were just as strong. But, her ways of expressing them were much more toned down, compared to Chanyeol's. She chalked it up to the fact that Chanyeol had never been in love before, so all this was new to him. However, Baekhyun had been in a relationship before, and she believed that it was love. But, now she had been questioning whether it truly was because what she felt for her former lover could not even hold a candle to how she felt for Chanyeol. So, even though Chanyeol could, at times, be a little overwhelming, Baekhyun was grateful for his love, and everything he had to offer. 

Baekhyun entered Chanyeol's room ready for bed, when he grabbed her hand, and lead her to the walk-in closet. He made her stand in front of the mirror. "Wait here." He said before leaving momentarily. He then came back and placed a necklace over her neck. It was the same sapphire necklace he had previously gifted her. "I believe this belongs to you." Chanyeol stated as he stared at her reflection.

Baekhyun smiled. "It's just as beautiful as I remembered. Although, I still think it's a bit much."

"Well, you're just gonna have to get used to it. This is the first of many." Chanyeol winked at her. He then moved her to the middle of the bedroom. "Stand right here." He instructed her, before sitting down on the edge of the bed; a few feet across from her. "Strip." He ordered.

Baekhyun gave him a confused look and chuckled. "What?" 

"Strip." Chanyeol repeated. There was no humor in his tone.

Baekhyun then recognized the expression on Chanyeol's face. It was an expression of lust and desire that she was now all too familiar with. And, it always managed to send electricity through her body, just like it was doing at the moment. She had always felt so weak under Chanyeol's sensual gaze, and it only made her want to surrender to him. It was as though she were under a spell, and had little control. So, of course, she obliged and began with trying to take off the necklace first.

"No. Leave that on." Chanyeol voiced.

So, Baekhyun moved her hand away from the necklace, and began taking off each article of her clothing until she was completely bare. She timidly stood there, while Chanyeol's hungry eyes devoured her. Baekhyun could already feel arousal creeping in just from the way Chanyeol was ogling her. 

"Spin around for me once." He instructed.

Baekhyun did as she was told, and did a spin. 

Chanyeol hummed in approval. "You look even lovelier with just the necklace on."

Baekhyun smiled and put forth a foot in order to walk towards him, but he raised his palm. "Not yet." So, she stilled.

"On all fours." Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun was confused, but she complied anyway. She got on her hands and knees and looked at Chanyeol, awaiting his next command.

Chanyeol spread his legs wide. "Good." He smirked at her. "Now you can come on over." 

Baekhyun slowly crawled over to Chanyeol, and stationed herself between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees for support with the intention of kissing him, but he grabbed her wrists. "Didn't say you could do that. Hands back on the floor."

Baekhyun mentally sneered at Chanyeol for bossing her around in such a manner. But, she would be lying if she said it wasn't a turn on. Baekhyun had always been turned on by this dominating side of Chanyeol in the bedroom.

"Having fun, yet?" She said bitterly. After all, she had to maintain some semblance of control. She was not going to just turn over and show him her belly. 

Chanyeol smugly smirked at her. "Just admiring your beauty. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, are you gonna be done admiring anytime soon?" Baekhyun rebuked.

Chanyeol, however, seemed to find her frustration rather amusing. He ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip. "Why, you want me to do something more?" He questioned teasingly.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, don't you think?" 

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked innocently.

"Stop playing around and get on with it, already." Baekhyun was becoming increasingly impatient by the minute. On top of that her knees were beginning to hurt.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Chanyeol cooed.

Baekhyun bit her bottom lip. "Just...just..." She was struggling with her words. She did not want to come across as desperate.

Chanyeol began to pet her hair. "Go on."

"Just touch me, please." She whispered. She did not intend for it to come out as a plea, but it did. 

"Look at you, so desperate for my touch. And to think, at one point, you refused this very touch, and chose to leave."

Baekhyun just flared her nostrils at him. _What is this? Some kind of revenge?_

Chanyeol chuckled. "Tell me Baekhyunee, did you touch yourself thinking about me, while you were gone?"

_This fucker._ Baekhyun was fuming. Even though, she was still aroused, she decided it was not worth the embarrassment. She was about to move away, when Chanyeol grabbed her and yanked her by the hair. The hold was not too painfully strong, but strong enough for Baekhyun to whimper.

"It's cute that you think you can just walk away. We're not done yet." Chanyeol was reeking of dominance, and it made Baekhyun feel weak.

"Now, answer my question. Did you touch yourself thinking about me when you were away?" Chanyeol stared at her with dark eyes.

"You're not being fair." Baekhyun whined.

"Yes or no, Baekhyun? It's as simple as that." Chanyeol stressed. 

Baekhyun realized he was not going let it go. "Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly. She could have lied, and that could have been the end of this topic. But, for some reason she felt obligated to tell him the truth. _Fucking Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol lightly tugged on her hair. "Yes what? Spell it out for me." 

"You said I could answer with a yes or no." Baekhyun reminded. 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. "Eh, I change my mind."

Baekhyun flared her nostrils again and clenched her jaws at his blatant arrogance. When she did not answer, Chanyeol leaned down to her ear and licked it seductively. "C'mon baby, say it." He whispered in a husky tone, which sent tingles straight between Baekhyun's legs.

She gulped and looked down. "I-"

Chanyeol interrupted her by tugging at her hair again. "Look me in the eye when you say it."

Baekhyun slowly raised her gaze to look at Chanyeol. "Yes, I...I touched myself at the thought of you."

Chanyeol released his grasp on her hair, and straightened himself. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He remarked nonchalantly.

Baekhyun immidiately lowered her gaze again, feeling utterly embarrassed. She mentally cursed at herself for her own docility. Chanyeol lifted her head by her chin. He was grinning smugly. Oh, how badly Baekhyun wanted to slap it off his face. He then picked her up, and made her straddle him.

"Wipe that arrogant smile off your face, you asshole." Baekhyun chided.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Sorry, can't help it."

"Must feel great to embarrass me like that." Baekhyun pouted.

"I'm not laughing at you."

Baekhyun glared at him knowing that wasn't true.

Chanyeol chuckled again. "Okay, maybe a little." He admitted. "But, just at your reaction. Not laughing about that. I'm glad you thought about me like that because I thought about you like that too." Chanyeol rubbed her back to comfort her. "So, no need to be embarrassed. It's just me." He crooned.

Baekhyun continued to sulk. "Whatever, you should apologize."

"But, I'm not sorry."

Baekhyun opened her mouth. "You-" But, Chanyeol silenced her with a sloppy kiss. By the time he pulled away, Baekhyun was back feeling weak for him.

Chanyeol ran his hands over her sides, and scanned her body. "Now, let's see." He abruptly flipped her on her back, and she yelped at the sudden move. "Let's get started, shall we? I've been meaning to fuck you with just that necklace on."


	42. Chapter 42

Baekhyun had a test coming up, so she was busy studying for it in the school library. 

"Ma'am, Boss just texted. He's asking why you're not answering his calls or texts." Spoke Johnny, who was seated right beside Baekhyun.

"Johnny, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name when Chanyeol's not around?" Baekhyun said without taking her eyes off the book. "It makes me uncomfortable when you call me ma'am."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Johnny said bashfully. His phone went off again. Seemingly receiving another text message. "Boss is asking why you're not home yet? How should I respond?"

"Why did I ever give him my schedule?" Baekhyun muttered. "Tell him to stop annoying me."

"Do you want my head cut off?" Johnny said.

"Ugh." Baekhyun frowned. "Just tell him the truth."

Johnny typed out the message then sent it. The reply came immediately.

"He wants me to take you home at once. He says you can just study there."

Baekhyun glared at Johnny.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger."

Baekhyun closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself. She picked up her phone to respond to Chanyeol. 

_I'll be home when I'm done studying for the day. Now, stop bugging me and let me focus._

Chanyeol: _Why can't you just study at home?_

Baekhyun: _Because the library is a lot more conducive._

Chanyeol: _You can study in my office._

Baekhyun: _No._

Chanyeol: _Why not?_

Baekhyun: _Because you distract me._

Chanyeol: _Fine, I'll keep to myself and won't say a word until you're done._

Baekhyun: _Still a no._

Chanyeol: _But, I miss you_ :(

Baekhyun: _You saw me in the morning._

Chanyeol: _Exactly. It's the afternoon now._

Baekhyun: _For fuck's sake! Stop being so clingy. I won't be responding to any more of your texts. So, just stop whining and let me study. I'll see you when I get home. Bye._

Baekhyun turned her phone off irritatedly, and went back to studying.

"He's gonna go off on me." Johnny remarked.

Baekhyun simply shrugged. "You'll live." 

"I'm not so sure." Johnny gulped.

He did live to see another day. Thanks to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was laying on the kitchen island in the boys' apartment, somewhat drunk. She was accompanied by Jongdae, who was seated on one of the chairs, equally as drunk, if not more. 

"My back hurts." Baekhyun complained as her gaze was fixed at the ceiling.

"Then get down from the island." Jongdae suggested, and popped some snacks in his mouth.

"I feel too lazy, though."

"Then don't." 

"Jongdae, school is killing me. Who would've thought chemistry would be this hard?" Baekhyun whined.

"Pretty much everyone on earth knows how hard chemistry is. Where have you been?" Jongdae said as he continued to eat his snacks.

"Maybe I should just quit school, and let Chanyeol take care of me and my family. He would happily do it. I know he would."

"Ok." Jongdae uttered.

"God, you're useless." Baekhyun muttered.

"What'd I do?" Jongdae asked, confused. 

"You're supposed to give me words of encouragement. Tell me that I can do it, and that I don't need Chanyeol. That I'm smart and shit." Baekhyun explained.

Jongdae snorted. "You're talking to the wrong person. If you need a hype man, you should go to Yixing."

Baekhyun squinted her eyes at Jongdae. "What are you eating, by the way?"

"Oh, just crackers. You want some? I think it's like tuna flavored or something."

"Dude, those are cat treats." Baekhyun pointed out.

Jongdae's took a closer look at the packet then his eyes went wide. "Fuck."

Baekhyun broke into a laughing fit, while Jongdae scurried to the sink and started rinsing his mouth. 

"What's the point?" Baekhyun voiced. "You've already ingested a bunch of it, and you were clearly enjoying them." Tears were spilling out of her eyes from all the laughing.

"Shut up!" Jongdae spat. "What are cat treats doing in our pantry?"

"I guess Minseok got them for Midna."

Jongdae made a disgusted face. "I should probably go and throw up. What if it makes me sick."

Baekhyun snorted. "You'll be fine."

"I think I'm hammered." Jongdae remarked.

"Tuna flavored crackers." Baekhyun mumbled before breaking into another laughing fit.

"You guys are so fucking loud." A voice suddenly shouted. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae looked over to find Minseok standing at the doorway of his bedroom.

"Where did you come from?" Jongdae inquired.

"I was in my room all this time, you idiot. Now take this party downstairs, and let me live in peace." Minseok chided.

"Minseok..." Baekhyun called out. "Do you think I should quit school and become Chanyeol's sugar baby?"

"I thought you already were." Minseok answered.

Baekhyun gasped. "Rude!"

"I don't care. Now, get out."

Jondae shook his head. "I don't wanna. What are you-"

"OUT!" Minseok yelled.

"Fine..." Jongdae groaned. 

"Grab the rest of the soju bottles." Baekhyun told Jongdae as she got down from the kitchen island. "And, don't forget your tuna flavored crackers." She cackled.

Jongdae slapped Baekhyun's arm as retaliation.

"Ow." Baekhyun uttered. "I'm gonna tell Chanyeol you hit me."

Jongdae's face fell instantly. "Oh god, please don't. Please, don't do that, Baek. He'd kill me." He pleaded as he followed Baekhyun out of their quarters. 

"Beg on your knees." Baekhyun said with a devilish smirk.

"Yah, Baek! You're exploiting the powers, that Chanyeol had granted you, on a weaker person. Not fair." Jongdae protested. 

"I am, aren't I?" Baekhyun snickered drunkenly. "It feels good though."

They settled in the kitchen downstairs. Just then Yixing arrived from work.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked the two.

"Yixingah!" Jongdae yelled. "Come drink with us!"

"Okay. But, I'm gonna go take a shower real quick first." 

"Well, hurry then." Baekhyun said. "I have an important matter I need to discuss with you."

Baekhyun had just arrived home from class, when she found Sehun in the driveway doing some work on his car.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Sehun took a quick glance at Baekhyun then directed his attention back to his task. "Just making some modifications."

"Woah, these looks cool." Baekhyun commented pointing at the shiny new rims. "What else are you changing?"

"Installing new bumpers." Sehun replied. "Any more questions?"

Baekhyun ignored Sehun's annoyance as always. "Didn't know you could build cars."

"Well, now you do."

"Where'd you learn?"

"I used to work at a car shop."

"Why didn't you just do this for a living, instead of living a life of crime?" Baekhyun asked.

"Are you here to pass judgements on me now?" Sehun deadpanned as he continued his task.

Baekhyun pouted. "No. Just saying..." She murmured. "Well, the car looks good. Can I drive it sometime?"

"Absolutely not."

Baekhyun giggled. "Just kidding. I don't even know how to drive."

Sehun finally looked at Baekhyun and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't know how to drive?"

Baekhyun shook her head. "Was too poor to afford a car, so never learned."

Sehun nodded. "Gotcha." 

"Here's a great idea... why don't you teach me?" Baekhyun suggested excitedly. 

"Pass." Sehun responded before going back to work.

"C'mon now. It'll be fun!"

"Ask your bodyguard." Sehun motioned at Johnny, who was standing behind Baekhyun.

"No, I want you to teach me." Baekhyun insisted. 

"Don't you have anything better to do other than making my life miserable?" Sehun complained. 

"Clearly not." Baekhyun snickered. "Please? Sehun, please?" Baekhyun implored.

Sehun looked at Baekhyun, expressionless. "I'm not going to teach you how to drive, Baekhyun."

"Brake! Brake! Baekhyun, brake!" Sehun shouted as Baekhyun almost drove over the curb.

She finally stepped on the brake pedal, and avoided driving over. 

Sehun turned to Baekhyun with flared nostrils and a deathly glare. "I have never seen anyone be this bad at something in my entire life."

Baekhyun looked down to her lap. "Sorry." She whispered.

"How does one fail to drive in a straight line at 10mph? 10mph!" Sehun emphasized the last part by yelling.

"Fine, let's stop then. Not like I need to drive anyway. I already have a driver." Baekhyun exited the car, and angrily slammed the door shut.

She started walking in the direction of the mansion. They were at the end of the driveway, and it was a bit of a trek as the driveway was quite long, and she needed to walk uphill to the house. In that time, Sehun hopped on the driver's seat, and drove over to Baekhyun and stopped; indicating Baekhyun to get in. She sighed, and decided to accept the ride. However, just when she was about to open the car door, Sehun stepped on the gas and drove off, leaving behind a stunned Baekhyun.

_I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch._


	43. Chapter 43

Baekhyun woke up to soft kisses being placed on her shoulder. She smiled lazily and turned to face the provider of the kisses.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Chanyeol greeted. 

Baekhyun grinned. "Good morning."

"Come here." Chanyeol pulled her in for a kiss.

"What's that smell?" Baekhyun queried.

"That..." Chanyeol got up, walked over to the foot of bed and picked up a tray of food from the floor. "...is breakfast."

Baekhyun sat up and gave a big smile. "Breakfast in bed?"

"You bet. Made by yours truly." Chanyeol placed the tray over Baekhyun's lap. 

"You made all this?" Baekhyun was stunned. 

"Yep." Chanyeol answered. "Seongeun instructed me, but only my hands were involved."

"Wow, amazing birthday sex last night, and now birthday breakfast in bed, made by Park Chanyeol himself. Boy, do I feel spoiled?"

Chanyeol pushed a strand of hair away from Baekhyun's face. " You are so easily impressed, my love. This is just the bare minimum."

"Well, it is a lot to me, so thank you." Baekhyun smiled fondly at him.

"Of course. Now, let's enjoy this meal I worked so hard on, shall we?"

Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol. "Actually, how about we start the day off with some morning birthday sex, instead? Then we can move on to this lovely breakfast you've curated for me." She spoke against Chanyeol's lips. 

Chanyeol moved the tray, and caged Baekhyun in under himself. "Whatever you want." He smirked seductively. "Happy Birthday, Baekhyunee."

"How old did you turn?" Jongdae asked Baekhyun, as the two were watching a show. 

"26." Baekhyun answered, nursing a bag of chips on her lap.

"Oh, you're older by four months. I turn 26 in September."

"What, you expecting a present or something?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course."

"Too bad I'm poor."

Jongdae scoffed. "Oh, please. You're dating Park Chanyeol. Don't pretend like you don't have access to a shit ton of dough."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not his sugar baby. I'm just borrowing from him." Baekhyun informed. "What about you, though? Are you planning on getting me anything? I think not."

"Again, you're dating Park Chanyeol. Nothing I give will ever match whatever he has to offer."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." Baekhyun chanted.

"Actually, there is one thing I can offer that Chanyeol can't match." Jongdae claimed.

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at him.

"My bright colorful presence in your dull ass life." Jongdae said smugly.

Baekhyun scoffed. "More like a whiny ass presence."

"What are you guys watching?" Asked Sehun as he entered the room.

"A drama." Baekhyun replied. 

"Gross." He remarked before snatching the bag of chips from Baekhyun's hands, and making himself comfortable on the floor, leaning against the couch by Baekhyun's feet.

"Hey, what the hell?" She yelled. 

"Yah, be nice to the birthday girl." Jongdae scolded Sehun. 

"It's your birthday?" Sehun asked.

"Yes." Baekhyun smiled widely.

Sehun simply hummed.

After a few seconds of silence Baekhyun spoke. "Aren't you gonna wish me?" 

"Do I have to?" Sehun asked not paying much attention to Baekhyun. Instead, intently watching the drama, and eating his (Baekhyun's) chips.

"It'd be nice." Baekhyun voiced bitterly. 

Sehun clicked his tongue. "Not in the mood."

"Asshole." Baekhyun muttered before snatching back the bag of chips. 

"So, how are we celebrating? Where's Chanyeol? Busy building a shrine to your name, and thanking the gods for creating you? And/or, holding a gun against a government official and forcing them to declare May the 6th a national holiday?" Jongdae cackled.

Baekhyun laughed. "I won't be opposed to it. But, his highness is in his office. He needs a couple of hours to take care of some business. We haven't really planned anything, yet."

"How about we go clubbing?" Jongdae suggested. "A little shimmy shimmy is always a good way to welcome the inevitable death, that much closer."

"I've never been to a club." Baekhyun shared. 

"You're not missing out on anything." Sehun chimed in.

"You've never been to a club?" Jongdae asked, shocked.

"We didn't have one in our small town, and I've never really had anyone to go with after I moved to this city. Honestly, it's not something I've even given a thought to." 

"Well, it's settled then. We're going clubbing tonight!" Jongdae declared. "Open yourself up to new possibilities, Byun; and let's make this the best birthday you've ever had!"

Baekhyun beamed and clapped her hands jovially.

Originally, Chanyeol had planned to surprise Baekhyun by taking her to an animal sanctuary, and then take her on a romantic dinner. Yes, it was not anything fancy, and Chanyeol could have arranged something much more elaborate. But, Baekhyun never truly cared for the over the top gestures, and Chanyeol knew she would much rather spend some time with animals over anything else. It would have been the perfect way to spend her birthday. That is why Chanyeol was rather surprised when Baekhyun mentioned that she wanted to go to a club, since she had never been to one before. She seemed excited at the prospect, so who was Chanyeol to deny her? So, he decided to not disclose his original plan. They could always go to the sanctuary another time. And, Chanyeol was glad that he didn't because the expression on Baekhyun's face as they entered the club was too precious. She looked as though she entered a different dimension.

"Woah." Baekhyun uttered. "It sure is plenty loud in here." She then gasped. "Oh my god, look at that!" She pointed at the ceiling, where there were aerial silk performers hanging from above. "That looks dangerous but super cool at the same time." She watched in awe.

A man approached them. "Chanyeol, welcome." 

"Junmyeon..." Chanyeol shook the man's hand. "Thank you so much for accommodating us at such short notice."

"Of course. Anything for our valued racketeer." Junmyeon winked at him. "So, is this the birthday girl?" He asked facing Baekhyun.

"Sure is." Chanyeol answered.

"Hello." Baekhyun greeted shyly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your birthday night at our club tonight. We'll try to make it as great of an experience as possible for you. So, do not hesitate to ask for anything." Junmyeon told Baekhyun. 

The club owner then excused himself, and their personal host came asked the group to follow him. Aside from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the group consisted of Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing. Surpringly, Jongin, who was cajoled by Jongdae. And, even more surprisingly, Sehun. They were all led to the VIP room, which was aptly decorated for Baekhyun's birthday celebration. 

"You like it?" Chanyeol asked her. 

Baekhyun nodded looking quite impressed. "It's really nice. Thank you, Chanyeol."

They all situated themselves, and Chanyeol made a toast to the birthday girl. From there, the fun commenced, and after a couple of glasses of champagne, and three shots of tequila, Baekhyun was thoroughly inebriated. And, when Baekhyun was inebriated, she tended to get very touchy and affectionate. She was hugging and touching the boys, with the exception of Jongin and Sehun. Not that she didn't try. Her attempts were just strongly shot down by the two men. Jongin, still, was not too fond of Baekhyun. And, Sehun was simply being his usual self. Baekhyun, by no means was touching any of them flirtatiously; it was very much platonic. But, it still managed to irk Chanyeol. However, he kept it to himself because 1) it was Baekhyun's birthday, and 2) they were all men he trusted, and knew would never dare to even look at Baekhyun in a sexual manner. He still shot daggers at them, from time to time; most of which went unnoticed.

Baekhyun took a seat next to Jongdae, and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Hey, Jongdae.

Psst, Jongdae.

Jongdaeah!"

"Aahh, I'm listening, Baek. What?" Jongdae shouted his reply, quite inebriated himself.

"Will you..." Baekhyun giggled then whispered something in Jongdae's ear, and then he, too, started giggling, and nodded.

Chanyeol frowned at them. "What's so funny?" 

"Huh?" Jongdae acknowledged Chanyeol dazedly. "Oh." He cackled. "Baekhyun asked if I wanted to be her 'side bitch number two'?" Both Jongdae and Baekhyun started laughing, but then suddenly, Jongdae's expression changed; as though he had just realized something. "Wait a minute, if I'm side bitch number two then who's side bitch number one?"

"Resting bitch face over here, of course." Baekhyun pointed at Sehun.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Please, keep me out your perversions." 

Baekhyun tried to approach him. "Don't even dare." Sehun warned her.

The birthday girl pouted then turned to a vexed Chanyeol. She smiled at him then walked over, and sat on his lap. "Don't worry, you're my main bitch. Forever and always." She proclaimed drunkenly before diving in for a messy kiss. 

That single handedly lifted Chanyeol's mood. A sober Baekhyun had always been opposed to public displays of affection. A drunk Baekhyun, on the other hand, was quite the exhibitionist; and Chanyeol was loving it. Maybe a little too much.

He slowly disjoined their lips. "You need to slow down, sexy. Or, I'll end up taking you right here and now, in front of everyone." He purred.

"Ooo kinky." Baekhyun remarked playfully. "But, don't. Thass nassty." She slurred her words.

Chanyeol chuckled.

"Baby?" Baekhyun called out to Chanyeol. The latter replied with a hum.

"I feel like a big shot. Hehe."

"You are a big shot, beautiful. You can run this place if you want. You just need to say the word, and I'll make everyone bow down at your feet."

Baekhyun giggled. "You're silly." She booped Chanyeol's nose. "My silly willy Yeollie."

Chanyeol laughed out loud. Baekhyun was too adorable for her own good. Just a minute ago he wanted to pin her down, and have his way with her. And now, he just wanted to put her in his pocket; safely away from this cruel world.

Chanyeol found himself running his thumb over Baekhyun's diamond bracelet that he had given her earlier as a birthday present. He thought it looked exquisite on her dainty wrist. Then again, everything looked exquisite on Baekhyun.

"Stop buying me these expensive things." Baekhyun whined

"But, it's your birthday." 

Baekhyun pouted. "I don't want extravagant gifts. I just want your love." 

Chanyeol chuckled. "You already have my love. All of it."

Baekhyun giggled. "And, that's all I need." She then hugged Chanyeol's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that in each other's embrace, until a new song started playing, and Baekhyun's head shot up immediately. "I love this song! Guys, let's go to the dance floor." She addressed the group.

"You can dance right here, baby." Chanyeol cooed.

"No, I wanna go on the dance floor."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's filled with gross and sweaty people." Chanyeol argued.

"But, it's my first time at a club, and I want the whole experience. Please, Yeollie?" Baekhyun made puppy eyes, and batted her lashes.

Chanyeol was doomed. There was no way he could say no to that face, so he agreed. "Alright, but be careful, okay? There are a lot of creeps down there."

"You're not coming?" Baekhyun asked.

"No, baby. You go and enjoy with the others."

Baekhyun stood up and grabbed Jongdae's hand, and asked the rest of the group to join her. Sehun declined, to no one's surprise. 

"Hey Minseok, keep an eye on her." Chanyeol said on their way out. 

"Don't worry, I got it." Minseok assured him.

After they left, Chanyeol directed his attention at Sehun. "Why are you here, again?"

"Don't know." Sehun said. "I think your girl drugged me or something. I remember her insisting for me to go then it all went black. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in this god forsaken place."

Chanyeol laughed through his nose. "Seriously, how the hell did she manage to get you to come?"

"She bribed me."

"With what?"

"Food."

"You serious?"

"Dead serious."

"That's all it took?"

"She makes good food."

Chanyeol chuckled at how easily Baekhyun was able to sway Sehun. The man never even caved to Chanyeol, if it was not work related. "You know, Baekhyun can be quite shrewd. The girl looks innocent and all, but she sure knows how to get her way, when necessary. And, I mean it as a compliment, of course."

"I don't care, as long as I get my dubu gangjeong, like she promised." Sehun expressed.

After some time had passed, Chanyeol decided to check up on Baekhyun. So, he walked over to the railing, overlooking the dancefloor. After scanning the crowd, he was able to locate Baekhyun, and he was not happy with what he saw. She was dancing with a strange man. The sight infuriated Chanyeol; an unknown man touching his girlfriend was not something the mob boss could bear to watch. He immediately began stalking his way down to the dance floor.

As soon as he approached them, he roughly shoved the man away. "Keep your hands off her if you want to live." He growled.

The man was taken aback. He nervously raised his hands in surrender, and walked away.

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun pouted. "We were just dancing."

"I think that's enough dancing." Chanyeol hissed before dragging Baekhyun back upstairs to the VIP room. 

Once there, they sat in silence. Neither of them saying a word. While, Sehun just awkwardly sat there feeling the tension. A few moments later Minseok entered the room, and Chanyeol began berating him.

"I told you to look after her." He hissed.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I told Jongdae to keep an eye." Minseok explained.

Chanyeol scoffed. "Jongdae? Of all people, you trusted a drunk Jongdae with the job?"

"Well, he was the closest one at the time." Minseok mumbled.

"I swear to god-"

"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun interjected. "I'm the one who approached that man." Her voice was soft and calm.

Chanyeol was sent seething at that statement. "And, why would you do that?" He spoke through his teeth. 

At Chanyeol's reaction Baekhyun's expression changed into a stern one. "Because I wanted to." She stated curtly.

"You can't just go around dancing with any filthy pervert you come across, Baekhyun." Chanyeol scolded her.

"First of all, he wasn't a filthy pervert. He was a perfectly nice gentleman. And second of all, who are you to tell me who I can and can't dance with?" Baekhyun retorted.

Chanyeol did not like hearing that. "Your fucking boyfriend, that's who." He bellowed, which made Baekhyun flinch.

The room went quiet again momentarily before Baekhyun spoke. "I think I wanna go home."

"That's probably for the best." Chanyeol added. "I'm telling the driver to come fetch you."

Baekhyun got up, and walked out without saying another word. 

"Hey, wait for me." Sehun called out to Baekhyun. "I'm leaving too. I can't stand it any longer." He told the other two men, and followed Baekhyun.

"Way to ruin the poor girl's birthday." Minseok stated. Disappointment evident in his voice.

"Just shut up, and go do whatever the fuck you were busy doing." Chanyeol barked.

Minseok rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Chanyeol poured himself a drink, and sank into the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long sigh; a tinge of guilt suddenly hitting his conscience.


	44. Chapter 44

Her little confrontation with Chanyeol had completely sobered up Baekhyun. She was on her way back home from the club, and she was replaying everything that took place earlier. She was with the boys on the dance floor, having a good time, the best time, when she noticed a man doing the hustle with his dance partner. She was amused by the dance, so she kindly asked the man if he would show her the moves, and he graciously agreed. It was not even a provocative dance. It was innocent, and the man was being very respectful. She was busy enjoying herself, when suddenly, Chanyeol showed up and ruined the moment. She was upset at Chanyeol, yes, but she was disappointed more than anything. She felt gutted because Chanyeol made it seem like she was doing something wrong behind his back. She felt a lump in her throat, but fought the urge to cry. 

"You okay?" Asked Sehun, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmurred.

"Ok." Sehun muttered, not pushing any further.

"Actually, no. No, I'm not okay." Baekhyun squawked. "I mean, how dare he ruin such a fun night?"

"I don't remember any of it being fun at any point, but okay." Sehun remarked. 

"I can't believe he acted that way on my birthday."

Sehun remained silent.

"He's just too much at times. It's so infuriating."

"Hmm." Sehun uttered.

Baekhyun turned to him. "I just don't understand why though? Why is he like this?"

Sehun awkwardly stared at Baekhyun. "I hope it was a rhetorical question. Otherwise, I don't know what to tell you."

Baekhyun straightened herself. "Just whatever." Then leaned back against the seat.

Sehun pursed his lips. "Let's not get too worked up, yeah? It's your birthday, after all." He managed to say.

"It's past midnight. So, it no longer is." Baekhyun stated sadly.

There was a pregnant pause before Sehun spoke again. "Doesn't matter. Anything you wanna do that'll make you feel better?"

Baekhyun turned her head back towards Sehun. "Why are you being nice?" She asked softly.

"Would you rather have me be mean? Because I can do that."

Baekhyun pouted. "No."

"So then tell me, is there anything you wanna do before we get home? I mean, we're out anyway, so might as well."

"Ice cream." Baekhyun whispered.

"What? Ice cream?" Sehun looked confused.

Baekhyun nodded, still pouting.

"At this hour?" 

Baekhyun suddenly perked up. "There's a late night place. They should still be open." She looked at Sehun with hopeful eyes.

The other nodded. "Okay, ice cream it is."

Baekhyun tightly held on to her ice cream cone, while she happily licked on the frozen dessert like an excited child.

"I've never seen anyone be this excited over vanilla ice cream." Sehun remarked.

"I'm a simple girl with simeple tastes." 

Meanwhile, Sehun took small bites of his mint chocolate chip in a cup.

Baekhyun paused for a moment to observe the man sitting across from her.

Sehun caught her staring, and froze. "What?" 

"Nothing. It's just nice. We're bonding." Baekhyun chirped.

"I find your obsession towards me unsettling. That restraining order is coming any day now." Sehun said as he stabbed into his dessert with the spoon. 

"Obsession?" Baekhyun frowned. "Don't kid yourself. And, don't pretend like you don't like the attention."

Sehun rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his ice cream.

"When I was little, my father would take me to this one ice cream stand, at our market every Sunday, as a treat. It wasn't anything fancy, of course. They sold those cheap pre-packaged ice-creams that cost like a buck or two. Anyway, I would get the vanilla every time, and my father tried so hard to get me to try other flavors, but I always refused. I don't know, I guess it's a testament to my loyalty for everything and anything I hold dear." She mused. Baekhyun then looked up at Sehun, who was staring at her blankly. "Sorry." She laughed awkwardly. "I'm just blabbering. I think I'm just missing my family."

Sehun shook his head. "You're fine."

"You know, I haven't celebrated my birthday with my them since I've moved here. Always had school or work to attend to. I miss eating my mother's seaweed soup the morning of."

"Why don't you pay them a visit tomorrow?"

Baekhyun huffed. "I wish, but I have a lab practical tomorrow. Well, technically today, at noon. I can't afford to miss it." She informed sadly. "It's okay, we spoke during the day. And, I'll see them in a few weeks, once I'm done with this semester." 

Baekhyun took a quick look around. "I think they'll be closing soon. We should head out."

"Yeah, okay." Sehun replied.

They reached home to find the place still empty. "I guess they're still partying it out." Baekhyun remarked. "Anyway, we should head to bed, I suppose Thanks for the ice cream." 

Baekhyun was about to walk away when Sehun spoke. "How tired are you?

"Why?" 

"Wanna go on a little adventure?" 

Baekhyun's ear perked up, and she looked at Sehun with an amused curiosity. "What kinda adventure?"

"Well, why don't we go and find out?" 

Baekhyun squinted her eyes at Sehun in contemplation. "Okay. I'm in!" 

"Great. Let's go."

"Wait." Baekhyun interjected. "I'm gonna go change into something more comfy. Be right back." With that she ran upstairs, quickly changed, and ran back downstairs. "Alright. Let's go!"

They hopped in Sehun's car, and was on their merry way to their little, mysterious, adventure. 

"By the way, I texted Chanyeol let him know about this." Sehun informed.

"Whatever. I don't care much for him at the moment." She stared out the window, watching all the trees pass by. Baekhyun felt relaxed. 

Thirty minutes passed, and they were still on the road. "How much longer till we get there?" Baekhyun queried.

"Oh, about an hour or so, I'd guess." Sehun replied.

"Damn, where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see." 

An hour passed and Baekhyun was still none the wiser. "You know, my hometown is not too far from here." Baekhyun said.

"You don't say." Sehun replied.

"Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Sehun agreed.

Baekhyun then noticed a sly smirk on Sehun's lips, and she started to put two and two together.

"Sehun? Tell me, is it a coincidence that we happen to be on the same road that leads to my hometown?"

"I guess. Like, you said, it's weird." Sehun continued to act ignorant.

"Oh Sehun, how stupid do you think I am?" 

"You really want me to answer that? Because on a scale of one to- Ow!" Sehun yelped as Baekhyun slapped his shoulder. "I'm driving here!"

Baekhyun shook her head. "I can't believe you fooled me like this?" She was complaining but she was smiling through it. Of course she was smiling. She was elated that she was soon going to see her family. It was a pleasant surprise from Sehun, but she still felt midly irritated for being tricked. So, she landed another slap on his shoulder.

"Why am I being physically assaulted, again? Shouldn't you be grateful right now?" 

"How did you even get the address?"

Sehun replied with just one word. "Jongin." 

Baekhyun cocked her head. "You know, I don't know how I feel about someone who hates me with a passion, having all this personal information on me." She said before remembering something. "Shit, Sehun. I have class later today."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back in time for that." Sehun assured her. 

Baekhyun began laughing, still reeling from it. "You're unbelievable." She said to the other.

They finally arrived at Baekhyun's old neighborhood. "Yeah, just keep going straight, and then take the first right." Baekhyun navigated Sehun. "That's it. Right there, to the left." 

Sehun pulled over and parked right in front of Baekhyun's house. "This is it. This is where I grew up." Baekhyun said.

"It's only 4 AM. I do feel bad about waking your mother up so early. But, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you, regardless." Sehun stated.

"It's okay, she would've woken up in an hour anyway. She opens the fruit stall super early in the morning." Baekhyun informed.

"We should probably leave around 7AM . So, you have enough time to get ready for class and all" Sehun advised.

Baekhyun nodded, and stepped out of the vehicle. She started walking towards the front door, when she realized Sehun was still in the car. She walked back. "You coming, or what?"

"It's okay, you go in. I'll just wait here. Maybe take a nap." 

"Umm, no. You're going in with me."

"Really Baekhyun, it's fine. Just-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it." She cut him off. "Now, get your ass out of the car."

Sehun conceded. He stepped out of the car and followed Baekhyun to the front door. She took her phone out and dialed her mother's number. After a few rings, her mother picked up. "Hello?" Baekhyun's mother sounded alarmed. "Is everything okay, Baekhyunah?"

"Eomma, yes, everything's fine. Sorry to wake you up this early. I called because I sent you something, and I was told it had been delivered to your door just moments ago. Can you please go out and grab it. I'm worried someone might snatch it." Baekhyun gave a suppressed smile at Sehun, who was equally enjoying the scenario. 

"At this hour?" Her mother questioned. 

"Yes, it's an overnight rush delivery service thing. Sorry, but can you please go right now?" Baekhyun urged her.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Aigoo, this girl. What am I going to do with you? What is it, anyway? Please, don't tell me you wasted money on some frivilous gift. Baekhyunah, I know you were able to pay off the debt, which I still don't understand how arranged that amount, but you should save your hard earned money. You never know-wait, you didn't get into sex work, did you Baekhyun?" Her mother shrieked.

"Eomma! Why are you having this outrageous epiphany at 4am in the morning? No, I'm not involved in sex work. And the package was for free. So, don't worry."

Sehun gave her a strange look at the mention of sex work, and Baekhyun just mouthed, _mothers._

Baekhyun finally heard her mother's footsteps approaching the door. She quickly hung up, and braced herself for the reveal. As soon as her mother opened the door, Baekhyun screamed. "Surprise!" and jumped on her mother to embrace her. Baekhyun's mother stood shell shocked for a moment.

"Baekhyunah!" Her mother exclaimed. "Omo. What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun broke the hug and pouted. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Aish" Baekhyun's mother let out in frustration, before proceeding to smack her daughter's shoulder. "Is this an appropriate way to show up to your mother's house. Hm?" 

"Ow, ow." Baekhyun uttered, before breaking into giggles. "Fine. I'm sorry. Now, can we please come in? We have a guest." Baekhyun pointed at Sehun.

Sehun in turn bowed at Baekhyun's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Byun. Sorry to show up like this unannounced." He expressed with such politeness that Baekhyun's jaw almost dropped. _Who is this person?_

Baekhyun's mother stared at Sehun with mouth agape for a bit. Clearly taken aback by his presence. "Oh no, I didn't even notice you, dear. I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm getting old. Come in, come in." She motioned them to enter the house. 

Sehun and Baekhyun settled at the dining table, while the latter's mother made them some much needed coffee.

"Baekhyunah, I wish you had given me a notice before showing up like this. I would've prepared something delicious for Sehun here."

"Just Sehun? Do I even exist in your world anymore?" Baekhyun grumbled.

Her mother waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please, are you a guest in this house?"

"Did you forget it was your daughter's birthday just yesterday?" Baekhyun jabbed bitterly.

Mrs. Baekhyun padded towards her daughter, and pressed both of her cheeks with her palms. "Oho, always such a sulker." She commented.

"Oh, it's been like this since childhood then?" Sehun mocked, and Baekhyun shot daggers at him. 

"Oh yes. Whenever she doesn't get her way, she just puffs her face. Won't say much, instead would pout aggressively. Then stay like that until you coax her out of it with sweet words." Mrs. Byun shared. 

"Eomma!" Baekhyun whined dramatically. She felt horrified at how her mother was embarrassing her in front of Sehun, of all people.

"Oho. Okay, okay. My baby's so grumpy. I'll make you some miyeok guk." Baekhyun's mother crooned with air kisses. "Sehun, you like gyeran mari?"

Sehun opened his mouth to politely tell her not to go through any trouble for him, but she didn't even wait for his reply. "I'll make you some gyeran mari. Thankfully, I do have a couple of side dishes in the fridge. I just have to make some rice then we'll be all set. Okay?" She expectantly smiled at Sehun.

He was quiet at first, but her unblinking stare made him realize she was expecting a verbal response from him...this time. "Ah yes. Yes, thank you." Sehun answered awkwardly, and she smiled even more widely. 

Baekhyun turned to give him an unamused look. "Might as well enjoy the VIP treatment."

"Jealous much." Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun simply scoffed, and got up to help her mother. After breakfast was ready, Baekhyun went to his little brother's room to wake him up. Baekbeom was too groggy to acknowledge his sister's sudden appearance. Basically, the ten year old could not care less.

They all sat at the table with all the food displayed. "Oh, our Baekhyunee is twenty-six now." Her mother spoke. "You have grown up so well. I'm so proud of you." She choked. "And, your father would've been so proud of you too." She managed to let out before beginning to sniff quietly.

Baekhyun's eyes started getting watery as well. "Eomma..." Her lips quivered and she, too, lost her composure.

As the two women gently sobbed, Baekbeom looked at Sehun with a deadpan expression. "Women, right?" Sehun worked hard to suppress a smile at the ten year old's comment. This was not the time.

After shedding a few tears, both women managed to gain back their composure.

"You grew up into such beautiful looking woman too." Mrs. Byun pinched her daughter's cheek. "Don't you think Sehunah?" She turned to look at the said man. 

Sehun just looked at her awkwardly. 

"Yeah, Sehun. Aren't I so pretty?" Baekhyun mocked sensing Sehun's discomfort. 

"Yes, Mrs Byun. She got your looks, after all." Sehun supplied. 

Baekhyun's mother blushed. "Pff. Such a cheeky child you are, Sehun."

Baekhyun did a few slow claps. "Wow, such diplomacy. You should get into politics." Baekhyun teased.

Mrs Byun took a second to recover from her blush. "Alright, everyone. Dig in." She motioned.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Byun for all of this. They look delicious. I'll eat them well." Sehun expressed with sincerity.

"This? This is nothing, my dear. I feel so bad I couldn't treat you to a proper meal. But, this will suffice, I suppose." She said sadly. "Also, please, call me eomeoni, hm?''

Sehun smiled and nodded. Everyone began eating, except for Sehun. Baekhyun noticed, as he just sat there silently looking at his plate, seemingly deep in thought. He looked sad, Baekhyun thought. She had never seen that expression on Sehun's face before. It was Sehun, after all. He rarely emoted anything. Whatever was on his mind, must have been something profoundly upsetting. It made Baekhyun feel sad, and made her wonder what triggered it. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. But, it was highly unlikely that Sehun would divulge. Baekhyun pursed her lips, picked up a piece of the gyerin mari, and without a warning, pressed it against Sehun's lips. Sehun immediately jerked out of his reverie. 

"What the-" It seemed like Sehun was about to curse at Baekhyun but then remembered the company he was present in.

"Aaahhh" Baekhyun voiced.

Sehun looked confused and embarrassed. "I can feed myself, Baekhyun." He said politely, trying not to be rude in front of Baekhyun's mother.

"Open." Baekhyun commanded.

"Oh look, my Baekhyunee is trying to feed you, Sehun. C'mon open up." Baekhyun's mother also encouraged.

"C'mon now, don't be shy." Baekhyun coaxed.

Sehun awkwardly laughed before begrudgingly opening his mouth, and allowing Baekhyun to feed him.

"There you go." Baekhyun crooned.

Sehun was smiling, but his eyes were saying, _I'll get back at you for this._

"Okay, I'm done being nice, now feed yourself." Baekhyun stated playfully. Sehun simply nodded his head in amusement.

It might not have been comfortable for Sehun, but Baekhyun was sure she succeeded in distracting him from his doleful thoughts.

Soon, everyone at the table got busy enjoying their meal. Then, suddenly Baekbeom asked, "Noona, is the hyung your boyfriend?"

Sehun instantly choked on some rice, and began coughing. Baekhyun watched and suppressed a laugh, as she found Sehun's reaction amusing.

"Oh dear!" Baekhyun's mother exclaimed. "Baekhyun give him some water, for the love of god."

Baekhyun handed Sehun a glass of water, and the other downed it swiftly.

She then turned to Baekbeom. "No baby, Sehun hyung is just a friend."

"Is that so?" Baekhyun's mother mumbled, and Baekhyun could swear she looked disappointed.

Sehun cleared his throat. "Yes, just a friend." 

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Byun asked Sehun. "Baekhyun's never mentioned you before, dear."

"Ah..." Sehun stalled, trying to come up with a story.

"We met in school." Baekhyun provided with the lie. "Just this semester, actually."

"Oh, and I see you've quickly become good friends. That's lovely." Mrs. Byun remarked. "You know, a good friendship is always a strong foundation for a lasting long-term relationship."

Sehun coughed again, and shifted uncomfortably. Baekhyun wagered he was likely sweating underneath his clothes. 

"Eomma, there's nothing going on between Sehun and I. Look, you're making the poor guy uncomfortable."

"Sehunah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just blabbering. Do forgive me." Mrs. Byun apologized.

"No please, eomeoni, don't stress." Sehun smiled at her politely.

They all managed to finish their meal without any more awkward instances. Sehun notified Baekhyun that it was almost 7 AM, and suggested they should leave soon. Baekbeom went back upstairs to get ready for school.

"Would you two please do me a favor, and take Baekbeom to Mrs. Kim's place? Sehun, she doesn't live very far. She usually takes Baekbeom to school since I open the fruit stall so early in the morning. It'll just save me some time right now, since I'll already be opening the store a little late." Mrs. Byun explained. 

"Eomeoni, I can drop off Baekbeom to school myself, if you're fine with it?" Sehun offered and Baekhyun side eyed him, still not being able to digest this version of the taller. 

Baekhyun's mother beamed. "Oh dear, how kind of you. But, it will be a little out of the way for you."

"Please, Eomeoni. It's no trouble at all."

"Okay. Thank you, Sehunah." Mrs Byun smiled brightly.

Sehun said his goodbye, and stepped out. He was followed by Baekbeom. "Wow!" The ten year old gasped. "This is yours, hyung?" The youngling stared at Sehun's car, awestruck. 

"Ah, yeah." Sehun responded.

"Sweet." Baekhbeom beamed, and excitedly climbed on to the backseat.

As Baekhyn was getting ready to step out, her mother approached her with two containers. "Here's some kimchi. One for you and the other for Sehun." She said, as she lovingly pet her daughter's hair.

"Thanks, eomma." Baekhyun smiled gratefully. 

"You know, I couldn't say it in front of him..." Baekhyun's mother moved closer. "...but, I really like the boy. He is so well mannered."

Baekhyun laughed in her mind sarcastically. She tried to picture her mother's reaction if she found out the said well mannered boy was actually a gangster.

"Not to mention, extremely handsome." Mrs. Byun added.

"Eomma, I get it. You like him. But, there's nothing going on."

"Is there really no chance? You two will make such a beautiful couple. And, I can already imagine you having the most beautiful children."

"Eomma! Stoooopppp!" Baekhyun whisper shouted.

"You know what, a great relationship takes time to build. It's probably a good idea you two are taking it slow. But, don't take it too slow. You're not getting any younger, Baekhyunee." 

Baekhyun just stared at her with wide eyes, in pure disbelief. "You are unbelievable." She then shook her head, and proceeded to leave. 

"Love you, baby. Visit again soon. Okay?" Her mother cooed.

"Love you too, mother. Even though, you're kind of making it kind of hard to right now." Baekhyun expressed. 

She then gave her mother a sincere hug before stepping out. Mrs. Byun stood at the door, while Baekhyun got in the car. Sehun and Baekhyun waved at her one last time, and she waved back. 

"Ready?" Sehun asked.

"Yep." Baekhyun replied, and they were off. 

"Noona." Baekbeom called out, and Baekhyun replied with a hum.

"Can you please marry Sehun hyung?"

Baekhyun scowled at her brother. "What is up with you mother and son today?" She commented then noticed Sehun become visibly uncomfortable again. "And Sehun, please, chill. My ten year old brother is too little to drag you to the aisle against your will. So, calm down, and don't get us in an accident." 

Baekhyun turned her attention back to her brother. "Why do you want me to marry Sehun hyung, baby?" 

"So, I can ride his car. He can then take me to school everyday." The younger explained.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Ahh, I see how it is." She reached back, and tickled her brother playfully, and the little one squirmed. "Well, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay." Her brother replied cutely.

Once they arrived at the school, Baekhyun got out, opened the door for Baekbeom, and unbuckled his seatbelt. As soon as the youngling stepped out of the car, he went around to the driver's side, and knocked on the window. Sehun opened the door in confusion, and as soon as he did, the ten year old gave him a hug. "Thank you, hyung."

Sehun smiled, and ruffled the younger's hair. "You're most welcome. How about next time, I take you out on a long ride in this car? You'd like that, right?"

Baekbeom beamed at the prospect, and nodded furiously. He then ran back towards his sister, and gave her a tight hug. "Bye, noona. Love you."

Baekhyun kissed the crown of his head. "Love you too, little bug. Now go inside." Baekhyun waited until his brother entered the building before getting inside the car. Sehun revved up the engine, and stepped on the gas.

"He's cute." Sehun commented. A smile plastered on his face.

"The cutest." Baekhyun added. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." The smile was gone.

"What about your parents?"

"Both dead." Sehun replied stoically.

Baekhyun's face fell. "Sorry to hear that."

"You're good." 

"How-"

"So..." Sehun cut her off. "I'm guessing you haven't told the fam about Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun huffed. "No, not yet." She then groaned. "It's just... I mean, I can't tell her that I'm dating a fucking mob moss. So, I would have to lie about his profession, and I feel guilty even at the thought of having to lie to my mother. It literally gives me anxiety." Baekhyun let out a defeated sigh. "Of course, I'll tell her about him, eventually. And, I mean about dating him, not about what he does for work. My mother can never find out. She would die of a heart attack." Baekhyun stressed. "I just need more time. That's all."

"Just go at your own pace. There's no rush." Sehun advised.

"Yeeaaahh." Baekhyun yawned out her word.

"Sleepy?" Sehun asked, and Baekhyun nodded.

"Well, it's a 2 hour drive back. Long enough for a restful nap." Sehun proposed.

"You're right. I don't want to feel like a complete zombie in class today. You won't mind though, right?"

"Anything that shuts you up is golden in my book." Sehun quipped.

Baekhyun snickered. "Alright then. See you on the flipside." With that Baekhyun reclined her seat, made herself comfortable, and slowly drifted off to her slumber.

Baekhyun felt a harsh pull on her ear, which made her stir.

"Wake up, _Sleeping Ugly_. We're home." Sehun announced. 

Baekhyun groaned. "Already?" She struggled to open her eyes.

Sehun unbuckled Baekhyun's seatbelt for her. "Chop chop. I have a bed waiting for me. She's been waiting all night." He said yawning.

"Sheesh, just give me a second to gather myself." Baekhyun grumbled.

"You have drool on your chin, by the way." Sehun pointed out.

Baekhyun made a disgusted face, and wiped off the drool. She used her fingers to forcefully seperate her eyelids then gave herself a few slaps on the face.

"Need help with that? I'll gladly do it for you." Sehun teased.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun hissed. She finally managed to get out of the car, grabbing the two containers. They both trudged their way inside the house like zombies.

"Here." Baekhyun handed one of the containers to Sehun. "Eomma gave you some kimchi."

"Oh, that's awfully kind of her. Tell her I said thanks."

"Will do."

"Alright then, I'm gonna go and sleep forever." Sehun threw Baekhyun the peace sign, but before he could walk away, she wrapped her arms around him, which caught the other off guard. "What are you doing?"

"Thanks, Sehunah. For today." Baekhyun mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome. Now, get off."

Baekhyun released Sehun and groaned. "Well, while you go sleep forever, I'll go die a slow death. Any last words?"

"You won't be missed." 

"Suck my dick." Baekhyun spat.

Sehun smirked, and turned around to walk up the stairs, but halted midway. "Happy Birthday, by the way." 

Baekhyun pouted. "You're a day too late."

"Still counts when it comes from the heart." With that Sehun walked away, leaving a soft smile on Baekhyun's lips.


	45. Chapter 45

Baekhyun climbed the stairs with tired and heavy steps, after returning home from class. The lack of sleep from the night before had almost sent her in a delirium. Images of a large and comfy bed flashed in front of her eyes. But, just as she was about to enter her room, Chanyeol came out of his, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hey." Chanyeol uttered.

"Hey." Baekhyun echoed.

"Did you have a good time with your family?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun replied with a bored expression.

"Good." Chanyeol nodded his head. "Listen, I wanted to-"

"Chanyeol, I desperately need some sleep. Let's talk later." With that Baekhyun entered her room, and shut the door on the other. 

She ended up taking a 5-hour nap. Feeling well rested, she got up and took a shower. After that, she went to the kitchen to eat then returned to her room, and busied herself with school work.

After some time had passed, someone knocked. Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol standing by the door.

"You're awake." He said.

"Yeah. Did you need something?" Baekhyun asked.

"Thought we could talk."

"Can it wait? I have a lot of homework to do."

Chanyeol sighed. "Okay. Come find me once you're done."

Baekhyun did not respond. She simply went back to her studies. 

By the time Baekhyun was finished with her homework, it was quite late. So, she decided to go to bed, since she needed to wake up early for class the next day.

In the middle of the night, she awoke to someone opening her bedroom door then immediately closing it back. It had to be Chanyeol. She shifted her position feeling irritated before falling back to sleep.

Chanyeol had been attempting to have a word with Baekhyun since yesterday, but the latter was avoiding him like the plague. She kept making excuses, granted they were valid excuses, but it made Chanyeol frustrated, nonetheless. He had been out for most of the day to take care of business. So, after he returned home in the early evening, he went straight to Baekhyun's room, expecting her to be there. But, it was empty. He then looked for her all over the house, even the boys' quarter, still no sign of her. Based on her schedule, she should have been home by now. He messaged her a few times, they went unanswered. He then called her, still no response. He assumed she was probably in the school library, so he called Johnny to make sure everything was okay. 

_"Hey, Boss."_

"Hey Johnny, where are you guys? Baekhyun's not picking up her phone."

 _"Umm, I'm at home."_ Johnny informed.

"Home? Who's home?"

_"Mine?"_

"Where's Baekhyun then?"

_"She should be home. I brought her in earlier right after classes ended."_

"What the fuck are you talking about? She's not home."

Johnny sounded confused. _"Are you sure, Boss?"_

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, you idiot." Chanyeol snapped. "Give me the rundown."

Johnny's voice started shaking a little. _"Well, we got to the mansion around 2 PM. She then told me she won't be needing me, and to take the rest of the day off. So, I left . I don't know anything after that."_

"Fucking hell!" Chanyeol yelled before hanging up. He went up to one of the guards. "Did Baekhyun leave the house?"

"Yes, Boss. A few hours ago." 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, and took a deep breath to control his rage. "And, you let her?"

"Uh... she spoke to Jin before she left. Hey Jin, get over here." The guard hollered.

The other guard came running. "Yes, Boss?"

"Tell me something, why did you let Baekhyun leave the house by herself?" Chanyeol was trying his best to stay calm.

The guard looked confused. "I was told you knew about it, Boss."

Chanyeol was getting angrier by the minute. "And, you didn't find it necessary to run it by me to make sure?"

The man gulped. "She... she was very convincing."

Chanyeol could no longer contain his anger. He roughly pushed the man against the wall. "You worthless piece of shit." 

The guard simply shook like a leaf and closed his eyes, hoping for the best...preparing for the worst.

"Did she say you where she was going?"

"N-no, B-Boss."

The mob boss pulled at the guard's collar before throwing him against the wall with full force. The man hit his back badly and fell to the ground.

"I've got a bunch of fucking morons working for me!" Chanyeol barked before looking at the groaning man at his feet. "I'll deal with you later."

At the moment Chanyeol's priority was to find Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wanted some space. Chanyeol had been constantly on her matters, and she needed to get away from him. And, as much as she liked Johnny's company, she craved for some alone time. She knew Chanyeol wouldn't be home. Thus, she concocted a plan to sneak out of the house for a bit. After she arrived home from class, she dismissed Johnny for the day. The biggest hurdle was going to be dealing with the guards, but she was going to take her chances. She told one of them she was leaving the house for a bit, and that Chanyeol was fine with her going alone. Like she had expected and dreaded, the guard was not convinced. So, she decided to put her acting skills, or lack thereof, to test. _Are you insinuating that I'm lying? I'm so disappointed in you, Jin. Fine, go ahead, call Boss. And when you're proven wrong, I will make sure Chanyeol deals with your sorry ass for disrespecting me like this._ Baekhyun had threatened. She might have been a bit too dramatic. She was really counting on the fact that people in the house were well aware of the influence Baekhyun had over Chanyeol. If she wanted someone to be taken care of, Chanyeol would carry it out in a heartbeat. She did, however, feel bad for exploiting her authority in such a way. But, she would make sure to apologize to the guard later, and give him some freshly baked cookies as a peace offering. That is, if her plan was successful. Deep down, Baekhyun knew the likelihood of this was next to zero, but to her utter delight, it did. So, she called a taxi and left to smell the freedom. Even if it was going to be short lived.

Baekhyun came to the heart of the city, and wandered around for miles. The spring air was refreshing, and she welcomed the cool breeze. She missed simple things like these because her new life was anything but simple. She did some window shopping then decided to have a dinner-for-one at an Italian restaurant that she randomly came upon. _She was taking herself on a date._ She wanted to indulge, so she ordered food that was definitely way too much for a single person. But, she reasoned she could always take the leftover to go. While, she waited for her food, she finally decided to check her phone, which had been on silent mode. She guessed Chanyeol had most likely noticed her absence by now, and she was correct. There were several messages and missed calls from him. And, even some from Johnny. Baekhyun knew, when she decided to venture out like this, that there would be a major confrontation between her and Chanyeol once she got home. But, she had just begun to dread it, since she was nearing the end of her little excursion.

But, soon her food arrived, and she set her worries aside. She would come back to it after she had a full belly. However, she didn't get to reach that phase because in the middle of her supper, she suddenly felt a figure come and stand by her table. She looked up, as strings of fettuccine hung from her mouth, to find Johnny standing over her. She fought the urge to throw the plate of food at him. They were in a nice restaurant, after all. Instead, she quietly slurped on her fettuccine; took her time to properly chew her food before ingesting it, and wiped her mouth with a napkin like the classy woman she was. She then tossed the napkin on the table and crossed her arms.

"How'd you find me?"

Johnny, who had been patiently watching Baekhyun eat, sighed. "Let's go, Baekhyun."

"No. First tell me how you found me." She demanded.

"Chanyeol tracked your phone, now let's go before he wreaks havoc. Do you not care for my life? He was this close to killing me, and he probably had that poor guard killed by now. Who knows?" Johnny wondered.

Baekhyun was seething, but she kept her cool. She paid for the food and calmly left the restaurant with Johnny. _She was a classy woman, after all._ Once she arrived home, she marched towards Chanyeol's room, but he was not there. She then came out to find Chanyeol standing at the doorway of her bedroom, looking furious. Oh, but Baekhyun was just as furious.

"You put a tracker in my phone?" She bellowed. Baekhyun was not necessarily surprised that Chanyeol did that, but she was more upset that it was done without her knowledge.

"That should be the least of your worries, right now?" Chanyeol stated.

"Oh yeah? What is it that I should be more worried about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Do enlighten me."

Chanyeol banged his fist on the door. "Damn it, Baekhyun!" He roared. "Your little stunt. What was the reason for it? Was it because of the nightclub incident? Were you trying to send me some kinda message?"

Baekhyun crossed her arms. "I wasn't trying to send any message." 

"What is it then? Or, do you simply take pleasure in my misery? You enjoy watching me lose my fucking mind? Hm? Is that what it is?"

"I needed to get away." Baekhyun said curtly.

"Get away from what?"

"From you!"

Chanyeol's expression contorted like he had just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "You wanted to get away from me? Me?"

Baekhyun slumped her shoulders, already feeling exhausted from this conversation. "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"I don't understand why, though?" 

"Bacause you're smothering me!" Baekhyun shouted. "You won't let me breath. You're always up in my business. I'm getting sick of your possessive behavior."

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something. "No! I'm not finished." Baekhyun interrupted him. "You know, I'll admit my life was much harder before I met you, but at least, I got to it on my own terms. Now, I have to live by YOUR rules. It's always what you want, and how you want it. And, if having Johnny report my every move wasn't enough, you dare to put a tracker in my phone. Without my consent."

"It's for your safety." Chanyeol claimed.

"Oh, bullshit!" Baekhyun yelled. "You just want to spy on me. Well, guess what? I've just about had it. I'm giving you an ultimatum. All of this nonsense must stop, at once."

"Or what?" Chanyeol challenged her. 

"Or I won't hesitate to leave your ass." Baekhyun hissed. 

At first, Chanyeol's eyes relayed hurt at Baekhyun's words, but that was immediately followed by menace. "I'd like to see you try." He said with a calm smugness, clearly suggesting that she didn't even stand a chance against him. He then walked past her, in the direction of his bedroom.

"No, no. We're not done here." Baekhyun asserted. Chanyeol simply ignored her and shut the door to her face.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun boomed and began banging on the door. She heaved with rage due to the lack of response from the other party. Her eyes landed on one of the showpieces that were in the hallway. She picked it up, and chucked it against Chanyeol's door with a shrill. The item shattered on impact and scattered all over the floor. She then turned around and stalked to her room. "Fuck you!" She screamed before slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

_One can only put up a classy act for so long._

Baekhyun had calmed down by bedtime. She and Chanyeol still needed to resolve their conflict, but it had to wait until the next day. She was preparing to leave her bathroom after finishing getting ready for bed. But, something, or rather someone, made her jump as soon as she opened the door.

"Chanyeol? You scared me." 

Chanyeol stood in front of Baekhyun, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. His hair was disheveled, his lean upper body displayed in all its glory. But, Baekhyun could not care less about any of that right now. What she couldn't ignore though, was how Chanyeol was boring holes into her with incensed eyes, not uttering a word. It was unsettling. He moved forward to close the distance between them. Baekhyun retaliated with her own movement as she stepped backward to keep the distance. However, that did not deter Chanyeol, and in the end, he succeeded in cornering Baekhyun as her back hit the sink, which was behind her.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun questioned.

Chanyeol didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers. He began to kiss her possessively. Baekhyun tried to push him off with no success, until Chanyeol pulled away on his own.

"How dare you threaten to leave me?" He graveled before attacking Baekhyun's neck by harshly sucking and biting at it. He then picked her up by her hips and set her on the sink countertop.

"Chanyeol, please. Let's talk it out, okay?" Baekhyun weakly protested.

However, Chanyeol continued to ignore her. He slipped his hands under her nightdress, hooked his fingers around the elastic band of her underwear before pulling it off in one swift motion. By that point, Baekhyun had realized there was no reasoning with Chanyeol, at that moment; so she surrendered. She would deal with it afterwards.

Chanyeol pulled down his sweatpants and began fisting his semi-hard member while kissing Baekhyun hungrily; exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Once, he was sufficiently hard, he jammed his cock inside her in one go, making Baekhyun gasp. Chanyeol moved slow but deep, making the other whimper with each push. 

"You acted like such a brat earlier, but look at you now...simply putty in my hands." Chanyeol said condescendingly.

Baekhyun had half a mind to punch him in the face for his arrogance, but she was too consumed with lust. _The punch can wait._

Chanyeol hooked her legs around his own waist for a deeper penetration. "If you leave me, I swear I'll destroy everything. I'll fucking burn this whole city down." He growled then gave a rather hard thrust, which made Baekhyun yelp. "So, don't you dare ever leave me." _Thrust_. "Don't threaten me with it." _Thrust._ "Don't even think about it." _Thrust._ Chanyeol then picked up his pace, making Baekhyun dizzy with pleasure. She draped her arms around his neck for more support, and within minutes, she came undone. After a few more thrusts, Chanyeol reached his own climax. He hugged the other, while they both gasped for air. They remained in the embrace and waited for their recovery.

"Feel better?" Baekhyun asked lazily. She felt Chanyeol nod against her shoulder. "Can we talk now?"

Chanyeol gently pulled out of Baekhyun, and put his sweatpants back on.

Baekhyun regained her composure. "You know you acted like a prick that night, right?" She stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Chanyeol avoided eye contact.

"You made it seem like I was flirting with the guy behind your back. You don't trust me, and that hurt."

Chanyeol looked at her, wide eyed and shook his head. "No, it's not you that I don't trust. I just don't trust other people. And, that guy... who knows what his intentions were?"

"He was completely harmless."

"You can't say that for sure."

"And, you do?"

"He was touching you."

"We were dancing, of course, he was touching me. But, not inappropriately. You think I would just let any rando feel me up?"

"Well, I didn't like it."

"Not everything is about you."

Chanyeol ground his teeth. "Would you enjoy watching me dance around with other women?"

"As long as it's not inappropriate, I don't care." Baekhyun said flatly. "Because I trust you."

"Fine, I get your point." Chanyeol said begrudgingly.

"Moving on." Baekhyun uttered. "I don't like it when you micromanage me, so that needs to stop." She stated in a stern voice.

"I'm just being protective of you."

"Don't assume I'm stupid enough to think that's the _only_ reason."

Chanyeol stayed silent.

"I'm trying to have an open and honest conversation with you, Chanyeol. You need to tell me what goes on in that head of yours."

Chanyeol rubbed his face. "I-I just..."

"You just what?"

"I just worry that you'll leave me, okay?" Chanyeol snarled. 

Baekhyun stared at him, perplexed. "And what did I do to make you think that?" She said defensively.

"You left me once, didn't you?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun intently. "Who's to say you won't do it again?"

"You do remember the circumstances were different back then, right? I came to you on my own volition this time."

"I know. I still worry. I'm scared-" Chanyeol paused mid-sentence, seemingly struggling to get his words out. "I'm scared you'll realize you can do better, and walk out on me, and that'll be the end of it all. I can't let that happen. So yes, I do feel the need to keep you close. And, it's necessary for me to know your every move." He admitted.

Baekhyun could not believe what she was hearing. "Chanyeol?"

"I know it's fucked up." Chanyeol raised his voice. "I know that. But, I'm a fucked up guy, and you knew that coming into it. I told you I wasn't gonna let you go this time around. I'm simply taking measures to ensure it."

"You know, I thought things would be different this time around."

"They are different."

"Not by much!" Baekhyun snapped then relaxed immediately after. She pushed her hair behind her ears and composed herself again. "But, it's obvious I was mistaken." She muttered.

"Don't." Chanyeol shook his head. "Don't make that face. That's the look of regret. Stop. I can't stand it." He started to get agitated. "You can't fucking regret it. You can't regret me. You can't regret us." He seemed as though he was about to have a breakdown any second now. 

So, Baekhyun cupped his face. "Hey, hey, shush." She brought their foreheads together. "Just breathe, okay? We're gonna take deep breaths. Deep breath in... and a deep breath out." Chanyeol did as he was told. "Yeah, just like that." Baekhyun crooned. 

It seemed to have worked because Chanyeol relaxed a little. "Do you remember you once asked me what I was most scared of?" He murmured. "Well, my answer has changed. I'm most scared of losing you, Baekhyun. When I found out you snuck out, I thought you ran away. I was going insane." His body tensed up again and he grasped on Baekhyun's wrist to pull her closer. 

She brushed her thumbs over Chanyeol's cheeks to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was a concern of yours. But, I'm right here. I'm right here with you." Chanyeol released another deep breath.

"Now, I'm gonna speak for a bit, and you need to stay calm and listen." Baekhyun said softly. "You can do that, right?"

Chanayeol nodded.

"You're right, I was well aware that you came with a huge disclaimer, yet I chose to be with you, despite all of that. That's exactly why I put up with a lot of the things you do that I don't necessarily agree with. Heck, I even chose to ignore your profession, and that did not come easy for me. Now, I know you're used to being in control and have things done your way. But, you can't control our relationship. I'm not one of your lackeys. I'm your girlfriend, your partner. If I can make compromises, can't you do the same and learn to relinquish some of that control? Because, if you continue your this behavior, you'd only drive me away. Maybe not physically, but mentally... I would only grow to resent you. Not to mention how unhappy I'd be. Is that the direction you'd want our relationship to go? Could you stand watching me be miserable? Are you really that selfish?"

Chanyeol took his time before speaking. "I am selfish." Baekhyun was so disappointed by that statement. "BUT..." Chanyeol continued. "...you make valid points. You just have to understand that what you're asking of me doesn't come easy. But, I'm willing to change my ways because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I know this won't be easy for you, and I don't expect a change overnight. But, we'll work on it. Together. You just need to take it seriously."

Chanyeol nodded. "I will. I promise."

Baekhyun smiled softly and cupped his jaw. "You know, you're so silly for worrying about me leaving." She pushed back his bangs. "Where will I even go? You're my home now, Chanyeol. At the end of the day, I'll always return to you."

Chanyeol's eyes gleamed at that statement. "You really mean that?"

Baekhyun placed a peck on his nose. "Yes." She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much." Then pressed one on his lips. "More than you realize."

Chanyeol ran the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun's jawline. "And, I love you so much I feel like my heart will explode any day now."

Everything went back to normal for Baekhyun and Chanyeol after that conversation. Fortunately, the mob boss didn't have the guard killed like Johnny had assumed. Although, Chanyeol did plan on firing him, Baekhyun prevented it. She did apologize to the guard incessantly and baked some cookies for him.

That weekend, Chanyeol ended up taking Baekhyun to the animal sanctuary. They spent a good chunk of the day there; playing with the animals and taking strolls around the area. Baekhyun had the best time and admitted to Chanyeol it was better than the night club. They then enjoyed a nice romantic dinner. After they finished their meal and allowed their stomach to settle for a bit, Chanyeol got up and offered a hand to Baekhyun.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Dance with me." Chanyeol said then snapped his finger, and some disco music started playing. "Let's put your hustle skills to test, shall we?" 

Baekhyun looked stunned. "I didn't know you knew how to do the hustle." She took Chanyeol's hand, and stood up.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Chanyeol winked.

They began rocking back and forth, but Baekhyun struggled and kept staggering.

"Looks like your teacher wasn't the best." Chanyeol remarked.

"Well, maybe if you had given us a bit more time." Baekhyun sneered at him.

"Follow my lead." Chanyeol instructed. They then began rocking from side to side now.

"Where did you learn it anyway?" Baekhyun queried.

"YouTube." Chanyeol replied. "Thought you might appreciate it."

"Aww, you learned it for me?"

"Yep." Chanyeol did a turn. "Been practicing all week."

"With whom?"

Chanyeol abruptly stopped and scratched his neck. "Umm, Jongdae." He answered abashedly.

Baekhyun burst into a belly laugh.

Chanyeol pouted slightly. "I did this just for you and you dare to laugh at me."

Baekhyun tried to control her hysterics. "Sorry, I'm just picturing it and I can't get it out of my head. A mob boss and his henchman doing the hustle is probably the furthest thing from being petrifying. Such a paradox."

Chanyeol let out a light chuckle and walked up to Baekhyun. "Sorry again for ruining your birthday night." 

"Well, I think you made up for it today. So, I forgive you." Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well, how about I properly teach you how to hustle, since your buddy did such a poor job."

"You know, you're not that good at it." Baekhyun wasn't wrong.

"True. Still better than your beautifully round, perky and _uncoordinated_ ass." Chanyeol teased. He then took a few steps back. "Now, watch and learn."


	46. Chapter 46

_**One Year Later** _

Baekhyun was on the bed reading a book, when Chanyeol entered her room.

Baekhyun took her eyes off the book and greeted him. "Hey, you."

"Hi. Will you please play with my hair?" Chanyeol asked, making an innocent face.

Baekhyun grinned at him. "Of course. C'mon over, big baby." 

Chanyeol shuffled towards the bed. He pecked Baekhyun's lips before placing his head on her lap. She began running her fingers through his hair.

Chanyeol hummed. "Feels nice."

Midna, who was playing with a ball of yarn on the floor, jumped up on the bed and made herself comfortable on top of Chanyeol chest. The feline purred loudly when Chanyeol started scratching her under the chin.

"Aww, she loves daddy." Baekhyun cooed.

"You know, I don't understand how some people refer to their pets as their children. It's weird. Midna's not our child." Chanyeol remarked.

"Shush. Don't say that in front of our little girl." Baekhyun scolded him. She then looked at the cat and smiled. "Daddy's just joking, baby. Obviously, you're our child." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He knew Baekhyun was half joking. _But, only half_. The other half was enough for him to judge the other. Baekhyun simply went back to reading her book.

"What are you reading?" Chanyeol asked.

"A book." Was Baekhyun's response.

Chanyeol chuckled. "You don't say. Care to elaborate, my love?"

"It's a romance novel about a woman who's in love with two men at the same time." 

"Scandalous." Chanyeol commented. "Tell me more. I love hearing your voice." Chanyeol closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing sensation of Baekhyun's fingers on his scalp.

"Well, the female protagonist has been in unrequited love with her best friend for a long time. But, then she starts dating a man and falls in love with him. She absolutely loves this new guy, and is very happy with him, but her heart also yearns for the other guy-the best friend. Basically, she wants to be with both of them, but she can't, so she is just trying to navigate through all that."

"Sounds messy." Chanyeol remarked.

Baekhyun nodded. "Sure is."

"Anyway, are you all set for the graduation ceremony this weekend?" Chanyeol inquired.

"Yes!" Baekhyun bit her bottom lip from excitement. "I even got the robe and the hat yesterday. I'm all ready."

"Hmm, I can tell how excited you are. I'm excited for you. Looking forward to watching you walk to the stage and get your degree." 

Baekhyun huffed. "Can't believe I'm finally done with school. It feels like it took forever."

Chanyeol grinned at her. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself too." Baekhyun giggled.

"As you should be." Chanyeol remarked. "By the way, I'm going abroad on a business trip on Monday."

"Oh. For how long?"

"Three days."

Baekhyun pouted slightly. "Aww. Ok."

"Why the sad face?" Chanyeol rubbed the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun's chin.

"Nothing, just bummed you'll be leaving me like that." 

Chanyeol made an amused expression. "It's just three days. You've left me for longer to visit your family."

"Yes, but I've only been a two hour drive away. Not in a completely different country."

Chanyeol laughed. "And, I'm the clingy one?" 

Baekhyun tugged on Chanyeol's hair lightly, and the other winced in response. "I'll just miss you." She mumbled.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand, and kissed the back of the palm. "Not more than me, trust me. But, three days will fly by. You'll see."

_"Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun walked up to the stage, upon her name being announced, to receive her degree certificate. She looked to the crowd to see Chanyeol, her mother, and her brother cheering for her. Baekhyun was over the moon. She had earnestly wished for this for so long, and to think there was a time in her life when this seemed unattainable. Now, to be standing and accepting her degree, while her family watched, was a surreal moment, and caused her to slightly tear up. She could finally have the opportunity to have a real career, and provide for her family like she had always wanted.

After the ceremony ended Baekhyun reunited with her loved ones. She ran towards her mother and draped her arms around her in a an embrace. They shed a few tears of joy.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you, my child." Mrs. Byun expressed. Baekhyun's brother also joined in on the hug. They stayed like that for few a minutes or so before finally parting.

"Well, I think it's my turn now." Chanyeol said in a playful tone.

Baekhyun chuckled and pulled her boyfriend in a tight embrace. 

Chanyeol looked down at her fondly. "Congrats, my love." He tried to place a chaste kiss on her lips, but Baekhyun was quick to stop him, expressing with her eyes- _not in front of my family._

"Where's Sehun, Baekhyunah?" Mrs. Byun asked.

Baekhyun gave her mother a quizzical look. "Sehun?" But, then she remembered and realized why her mother was asking about him. "Oh yeah, Sehun already graduated, eomma. Last semester, actually." She supplied. Oh, how she hated lying to her mother.

"Oh, I see. Good for him." Her mother commented.

They had a little photo session before leaving for a celebratory lunch. 

Baekhyun did most of the talking during lunch. Very few words were exchanged between her mother and her boyfriend. Baekhyun had already revealed to her mother about dating Chanyeol, a few months prior. She had obviously lied about his profession, simply telling her mother that Chanyeol was a businessman. The latter and her mother had met once before, but it seemed as though there was still something akin to shyness from both party, which was keeping them from speaking freely with each other. Baekhyun tried many times to involve them in a conversation, but her efforts kept leading to deadlocks. 

After lunch, the four stood outside sharing a few last words before they parted ways.

"Thank you for the lunch, Chanyeolsshi. Baekbeom and I ate very well." Mrs. Byun expressed. She looked at her son. "Thank hyung for the delicious meal."

"Thank you, hyung." The little one said. "I ate so much. I have a food baby now." He rubbed circles on his belly.

Chanyeol laughed and was about to respond, but Baekhyun interrupted him. "Eomma, why are you using honorifics with my boyfriend?" She chided. 

"Ah, yes eomeoni, just call me Chanyeol. Please, do not be so formal." Chanyeol added.

Mrs. Byun chuckled nervously. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence so Baekhyun decided to salvage the moment. "Chanyeol, you have yet to visit my hometown. How about we make a trip soon?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes, that'd be lovely." 

Baekhyun turned to her mother. "Eomma, we'll come over one of these days, okay? Spend the whole day there. It'll be fun."

"I can show you around if you want, hyung." Baekbeom chimed in eagerly.

Chanyeol smiled at the boy. "Sure."

Mrs. Byun made a face of apprehension. "Oh, I don't know, Baekhyunah. You know our house isn't the nicest. I'm not sure if Chanyeolsshi—I mean, Chanyeol will be comfortable there." She gave the said man an apologetic look. 

"No, I would love to visit." Chanyeol said with much enthusiasm. "I want to see where Baekhyun grew up. Do not worry about me. I have no doubt your home is lovely."

Mrs Byun gave Chanyeol a small smile. "In that case, Baekbeom and I would love to have you."

"Well..." Baekhyun started. "... it's settled then. Maybe after you return from your trip?" She asked Chanyeol.

"Sounds like a plan." Chanyeol gave a nod in agreement. 

The couple then walked the mother-son duo to the car that Chanyeol had arranged as their ride. They said their goodbyes then walked over to Chanyeol's car and hopped on the passenger seat.

Baekhyun rested her head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Today was a good day."

"Of course. It was such a big day for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chanyeol began petting the other's hair. "Say, I was thinking... how about we start making our drugs in-house? Now that we have our own little chemist at home." Chanyeol joked. 

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol's chest. "Shut up! You're not allowed to mention aspects of your work, remember?" Baekhyun hated being reminded of Chanyeol's nefarious activities. Yes, she was well aware of the businesses he was involved in, but she still found it jarring if anyone brought it up, and it immensely irked her. So, she had asked Chanyeol, and the others, to never speak of their work. Chanyeol did business, and that's as far as she'd let her mind go regarding this matter. Ignorance was bliss. 

Chanyeol chuckled, which was then followed by a short silence.

"There's something on your mind. I can tell." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol sighed. "I feel like your mother does not like me."

Baekhyun's head shot up. "What? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. She kind of seems cold towards me. And, did you see how reluctant she seemed about the idea of me visiting their home?"

"It's not that. I think the fact that you're this rich, big shot person that makes her a little nervous around you. People in my hometown are not used to interacting with people like you. So, she just finds you intimidating. And, it's true that our house is not the nicest. It's old, small and dingy. Paint is chipping off. She's just self-conscious about having someone like you over." Baekhyun explained.

"I don't give a fuck about what the place looks like."

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow. "Chanyeol, I know you. You would totally judge a place like that, and refuse to step foot in it."

"Okay, generally speaking, may be true." Chanyeol admitted. "But, not _your_ home. Not where _you_ grew up. I would never judge it. In fact, I would feel honored to be there." 

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed his cheeks. "You are such a cheeseball. It's super cute, you know that?" She playfully batted her eyelashes.

Chanyeol simply pouted. "I still feel like your mother is not sold on me."

Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol's cheek. "You're reading too much into it. I know my mother, trust me, she likes you."

"I don't think my mother likes Chanyeol very much." Baekhyun told Sehun.The two of them were in the backyard doing some yoga, which had become a weekly activity. Baekhyun had suggested, Sehun would rather use the word _forced,_ the idea that they do this during Sehun's morning ritual of getting some time in the sun.

"Did she tell you that?" Sehun asked. 

"No. Not directly, at least. When I first told her about him, she was very skeptical. She argued, why a person of Chanyeol's status would ever be interested in me?"

"Don't blame her. I wonder the same thing every day." Sehun said as they did the downward dog.

Baekhyun turned her head to Sehun, and glared at him. "It's great to know I have people in my life that think so highly of me." She said with bitter sarcasm. "Anyway, going back to the issue, Chanyeol's demeanor doesn't help either. He carries the whole 'I'm better than everyone' vibe with him and that might be off-putting to my mother."

The two changed to a high lunge position.

"But-" She continued with a huff. "At the same time, he looks a little awkward around her." 

They then raised their arms to get into the warrior I pose.

"Well-" Sehun took a deep breath. "He's not exactly experienced in being around family, since he didn't really have one. It's all very new to him. His probably unsure of how to act around your mother." Sehun said through erratic breaths.

They switched on to the other leg.

"I know. That's why I didn't give him a hard time. It's not a big deal. I guess, they just need to spend more time together. Once my mother sees how true his intentions are, I know she'll warm up to him. Maybe that'll in turn help Chanyeol relax around her a little."

They dropped their arms to get in a plank position. "Do you think you can hold it for two minutes?" Sehun asked referring to their current position.

Baekhyun groaned. "I'll try. By the way-" She took a few breaths. "Baekbeom asked about you. He asked if you'd visit again soon? It's been, what, almost a year since the second time you visited? He probably wants to go on another long ride in that swanky car of yours."

"Looks like that was a mistake." Sehun remarked jokingly.

"Yep. Looks like you've given birth to a monster. Has it been two minutes yet?"

"Nope."

"I can't hold it any longer."

"Don't be a pussy. Keep at it."

Baekhyun sneered at him. "Easy for you to say with your big, muscular arms."

"It's just two minutes. Are you really that out of shape?"

"You guys started without me?" Came a voice. Both Baekhyun and Sehun turned to see Minseok approaching them, holding a yoga mat. 

"You were taking too long." Sehun voiced. 

Baekhyun collapsed on her mat, unable to hold her plank position any longer. She barely made the one minute mark. _Pussy,_ she heard Sehun mutter. It was now three of them in the yard. Standing, they spread their arms and legs to get into the triangle pose.

Minseok took a deep breath. "Sehun, have you noticed how peaceful our apartment has been without Jongdae? Chanyeol should take him on business trips with him more often." 

"Minseok, I have not known peace ever since a certain someone moved into this house." Sehun stated.

Minseok laughed at that. Baekhyun straightened herself and scowled at Sehun. She then pulled on his arm that he was leaning on, which made him lose his balance and crash. Baekhyun cackled and Sehun frowned at her.

"I'm done." He scorned at the other before rolling up his mat and stomping off.

"So touchy." Baekhyun mocked. Sehun didn't look back.

"So..." Minseok started. "Now that you graduated, what's next?"

They switched to the other side. 

"I'm starting an internship in three months. It's paid, and they'll make me a full-time employee if they're happy with me. So, a pretty good opportunity. Now, fingers crossed I don't mess up."

"You know, when I was younger, I thought about going to college. I was a pretty good student in high school." Minseok shared.

"Why didn't you?"

"My circumstances back then didn't allow it. Life just lead me to where I am now, instead."

"Well, it's not too late. You can always try now." Baekhyun arched an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm afraid that train has already left."

"You're just making excuses."

"Whatever." Minseok muttered. 

They came down to the mat and lifted their upper body in a cobra position.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you to stop unnecessarily feeding treats and human food to my cat. She's getting fat."

Minseok gasped. "How could you fat shame our Midna like that? Deplorable."

"I'm serious, Minseok." Baekhyun deadpanned. "I am not losing my baby to an early death due to obesity." 

"You're just jealous she loves me more."

This time Baekhyun gasped. "You take that back, Kim Minseok!"

"Won't make it any less true." Minseok retorted.

Baekhyun scoffed. "You're confusing delusion with what you claim is the truth."

They then began bickering over Midna; yoga now completely forgotten.


	47. Chapter 47

"I wanna go home." Sehun complained

Baekhyun rolled her eyes. "We're here for you, remember?"

The two were going up the escalator of a shopping center.

"I hate shopping." Sehun muttered.

"Well, you're the one who said you needed new clothes." Baekhyun reminded.

"I just mentioned it as a passing thought. Didn't expect you to actually drag me here."

"Well, you needed clothes, and I needed something to do. So, I'd say this was fate." Baekhyun then turned her head to Sehun in a dramatic fashion. "And, one must never deny their fate."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Stop blabbering nonsense, and get a hobby. I can't be your only source of entertainment. It's exhausting." 

"You know-" Baekhyun squawked. The sudden increase in the volume of her speech made Sehun flinch. Baekhyun sometimes tended to get loud for no reason, which was akin to nails on a chalkboard for Sehun. 

"I've had more free time than I know what to do with since I have no school. On top of that, Chanyeol's been away. It made me realize something: Chanyeol and I might have a codependency issue because if I look at the amount of free time I've been getting, minus the estimated time I would spend on school, it's a lot of time that he and I apparently spend with each other, on a regular basis. And, that's not healthy." Baekhyun mused as they wandered around the shopping center. "You're right, I should get a hobby. Any suggestions?" She turned her head to Sehun.

The latter, who was busy staring at his phone, lifted his gaze to look at the other. "Huh, what? Sorry, I stopped listening after the ' _you know'_." He then went back to staring at his phone.

"I must have been the cause of a mass genocide in my past life to deserve a friend like you in this life." Baekhyun lamented.

Sehun looked up at her again. "Sorry, were you still talking?"

Baekhyun pressed her lips from exasperation then without warning, leaned in and sank her teeth into Sehun's arm; who, in response, winced and pulled away.

"Did you just fucking bite me?" Sehun stood absolutely stunned.

"Sure did. Now, how about we check this place out?" Baekhyun pointed at a clothing store before her and strutted her way in there.

Sehun's expression remained that of shock, as he rubbed the area where Baekhyun dug her canines in. "You're bad shit crazy." He then made a face of disgust. "Pretty sure I'm gonna need a rabies shot now, you feral thing." 

The other simply ignored him.

The store did not have much to offer, so they continued to walk around the shopping center, looking for another shop. Baekhyun abruptly stopped in her tracks, as something on one of the window displays caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" Sehun inquired.

"Nothing. Just looking at the purse. It's cute." She pointed at the item.

"Thinking about getting it? We can go in."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're making googly eyes at it. You clearly like it. Just get it."

"I don't want to spend the money."

"Are you really gonna pretend like you don't carry Chanyeol's gold card?"

Baekhyun squinted her eyes at Sehun. "I don't like to spend _his_ money unnecessarily. I'm not the gold digger you guys like to label me as."

"Hold up. So, you're telling me you're dating Chanyeol because you actually like his personality?" The sarcasm in that statement was not hard to miss.

"Pfft, don't be stupid, Sehun." Baekhyun scoffed. "I'm dating Chanyeol for his glorious cock. And, boy am I a sucker for a good cock? Pun intended." Baekhyun winked at Sehun.

"Okay... I'm gonna go to the bathroom and throw up real quick." Sehun stated with a repulsed expression. Baekhyun giggled mischievously.

"Whatever, if you're done eye-fucking that thing, can we please move on and do what we actually came here for? I wanna get it done with." Sehun said.

They resumed their search before finally entering a clothing store Baekhyun deemed promising. Sehun simply followed her around the store, as she picked different clothing items and showed him for his approval. Much to Sehun's dismay, Baekhyun insisted on him showing her each and every item he tried on. Sehun let out a deep sigh of relief once they were done, and could not wait to step out of, what he called, the horrid place.

Once they stepped out, Sehun turned to Baekhyun. "Hey, do something for me, will you? I need to go to the bathroom-"

"I'm not gonna hold your hair while you throw up in the toilet, Sehun." Baekhyun interrupted.

Sehun gave her an unamused look, and Baekhyun cackled. "Fine, fine. Finish your thought." 

"I'm going to the bathroom, in the meantime, take this..." Sehun handed her the shopping bag. "... make yourself useful and get me an iced americano from the coffee shop downstairs. I'll come find you there once I'm done."

"Only if you promise to pay me back." Baekhyun demanded.

Sehun shook his head. "You cheap fuck." 

Baekhyun giggled. "Kidding! No need for name calling. It'll be my treat for my precious Sehunnie." Baekhyun cooed and pinched the man's cheek.

Sehun slapped her hand away. "Now, shoo!"

Baekhyun rolled her eyes and made her way to the coffee shop. She ordered herself a drink as well then got a table, and waited for Sehun; who showed up after about 15 minutes.

"Took you long-" Before Baekhyun could finish her sentence, Sehun tossed a shopping bag at her, which she swiftly caught. "What's this?" She looked inside the bag to find the purse that she was eyeing earlier. Baekhyun looked at Sehun with confused eyes. "For me?"

"No, for me." Sehun quipped as he took a seat across from her. He was sporting his usual disinterested expression.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun uttered in surprise; not sure how to feel.

"What?" He replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"I can't accept this." Baekhyun stated.

"Why not? Consider this a graduation present." He stated nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't have. I don't know if I can still accept this, though."

Sehun stared at Baekhyun silently for a few seconds, expressionless. "Suit yourself." He muttered before reaching forward to grab the shopping bag from Baekhyun, but she held on to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"I'm gonna return it. I won't get back the 15 minutes I wasted on trying to buy this shit." He complained. "But, at least, I'll get my money back." He tried again to take the bag from Baekhyun's hands, but she tightened her grip on it.

"That's it? You're gonna take it back? Just like that?" She questioned.

Sehun shrugged. "Umm, yeah." He tugged on the bag again, but the other still refused to let go. Sehun looked at her perplexed. "Umm, Baek?"

"You're supposed to keep on insisting until I caved and accepted it." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Sehun exclaimed. "I don't have time for your stupid games, Baek. Do you want it or not?" Sehun let out frustratedly.

Baekhyun looked at him sheepishly. "I'll keep it." She whispered. 

Sehun leaned back and shook his head. "Do me a favor, leave your fake ass politeness at the door next time. Please." 

Baekhyun jutted her lower lip slightly, making an almost crying face. 

Sehun groaned. "Now what?"

"Nothing. I'm just touched by your gesture, so I feel emotional."

"God, you're annoying." Sehun muttered.

"Thank you, Sehunah." Baekhyun gave a wide, goofy looking smile and hugged the shopping bag. "I'll put it to good use."

"Hmm." Was all Sehun said.

The two fell into their typical fashion of interaction. Baekhyun was rambling about insignificant matters, while Sehun listened and sipped on his drink. 

"Baekhyun?" Someone uttered.

Baekhyun turned her head to find her former co-worker walking towards their table. "Oh my god, Seulgi!" 

"Oh my god, Baekhyun!" Seulgi squealed then gave the other a hug.

"What a nice surprise." Baekhyun voiced. "How are you?"

"I'm good. But, what is up with you, woman? You disappeared into thin air."

Baekhyun gave her an apologetic look. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was just going through a rough time. I kind of dropped everything and moved back with my family for a little bit."

"Are things good now?" Seulgi inquired.

"Yes, they are great. I graduated just a few days ago."

"Wow, congratulations!" Seulgi chirped. She then took a quick glance at Sehun. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting a date?"

"No!" Both Baekhyun and Sehun uttered in unison. 

Seulgi just stared at them. "Okay."

"I'm Sehun." The gangster offered his hand to Seulgi. "I'm a friend of Baekhyun." 

Seulgi's lips cracked into a flirtatious smile as she shook Sehun's hand. "Seulgi."

"We used to work together at the dry cleaners." Baekhyun informed Sehun.

"I see." Sehun smirked at Seulgi.

"So..." Seulgi started off. "What brings you guys here?"

"Just shopping." Baekhyun informed. "What about you?"

"Same." Seulgi responded.

"Alone?" Sehun asked.

"Yes, I was actually about to get something to drink."

"You should join us." Sehun suggested. "I'm sure you guys would like to catch up."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Seulgi voiced.

"You won't be intruding at all. Right, Baekhyun?" Sehun turned to the said person.

Baekhyun's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Sehun was inviting a person, who was a complete stranger to him, to actually join Baekhyun and himself. _By choice._

Baekhyun's eyes flickered between the two individuals. "Umm...yes, please, join us. Let's catch up." She smiled.

However, not much _catching up_ ended up occurring between the two women, as Seulgi became more occupied with chatting up with Sehun. _Typical_ , Baekhyun thought. Being a flirt was very much on brand for her former co-worker. But, what was astonishing was that Sehun seemed completely unbothered by her flirtatious advances. In fact, he seemed to be reciprocating.

_No, I'm seeing things._

_Is Sehun actually flirting back?_

_He knows how to flirt?_

_That's silly. It's freaking Sehun we're talking about. No way._

Baekhyun kept observing their interaction. Sehun was slightly leaning forward in Seulgi's direction, while a smirk remained plastered on his face. Seulgi then said something to Sehun, Baekhyun did not pay attention to what was said, which made him let out a chuckle then he bit his lower lip.

_Yep, he's definitely flirting back. I'll be damned._

Baekhyun simply watched the two with contempt, as they got lost in their own little world. She was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Sehun said something, which, again, Baekhyun didn't pay attention to, but it must have been something hilarious by the way Seulgi giggled like a school girl. Baekhyun scoffed.

_She's buying whatever he's selling? Seriously?_

It was jarring to witness Sehun in such a way. Baekhyun mentally shrugged herself out of her internal dialogue, and decided to fiddle with her phone, instead.

Sehun then got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"He has diarrhea. This is the second time he went to the bathroom since we got here." Baekhyun said, but immediately felt bad for saying that, remembering how he had made the bathroom excuse earlier so that he could surprise her with a gift.

Seulgi made a face and Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly. "Kidding. Just kidding."

Seulgi nodded awkwardly. "Anyway..." She started off. "He's hot. I'm surprised you haven't jumped on him, yet."

"I have a boyfriend." Baekhyun replied. "But, most importantly, I don't find him hot."

Seulgi's face lit up. "So, you wouldn't mind if I give him my number?"

Baekhyun just stared at her; not answering.

"Of course, it's not just his face. He's quite funny too. Tell me, is he always this charming?"

Baekhyun continued to stare at her, unable to process the fact that a properly functioning human thought Sehun was charming. That man possessed the charms of a tree trunk, in Baekhhun's humble opinion. 

"I don't think Sehun's interested." Baekhyun blurted out.

"Really? I don't know, Baekhyun. He seemed pretty interested to me." Seulgi pointed out the obvious.

"He has a girlfriend." Again, the words just slipped out of her mouth as though she had no control over her speech.

At the end of the day, there was nothing wrong with Sehun and Seulgi getting together. Baekhyun quite liked the other female. She was a pleasant person and Sehun seemed to think so too. So, why did Baekhyun say that? Baekhyun, herself, was not sure.

"Seriously? Oh, wow. I could've sworn he was hitting on me." Disappointment settled on Seulgi's face. 

Baekhyun wanted to yell out " _kidding"_ and confess to lying. She truly did. But, those words just refused to come out of her throat for some strange reason. Instead, she said, "He's a very friendly person. It's easy to mistake it as something more."

Seulgi pouted. "I see. Thanks, you just saved me from an embarrassment."

Baekhyun felt like a bitch. She just awkwardly smiled at the crestfallen woman then excused herself to go use the bathroom to get away from the situation momentarily. She had a quick conversation with herself and convinced herself that it was in Seulgi's best interest to not get involved with Sehun because he was a criminal and not to mention, a jerk. A sweet girl like Seulgi didn't need to get dragged into Sehun's less than ideal world. After the pep talk, she went back out. Sehun still apparently had not returned from his bathroom trip, and Seulgi seemed to have moved, from her previously occupied chair next to Baekhyun to the one next to Sehun. Baekhyun reclaimed her seat at the table and noticed a knowing smirk on the other woman's face. 

"You know, you got me there for a second, you little minx." Seulgi said in a playful accusatory tone.

Baekhyun looked at her perplexed. She was about to ask her what she was talking about when Sehun returned. But, not from the direction of the bathroom; from outside. 

Baekhyun looked up at him. "Where did you go?"

"I went out to make a call. Johnny's on his way here. He'll take you home." Sehun informed and took his seat next to Seulgi.

"Oh, what about you?" Baekhyun questioned.

"I'm not going home." Sehun replied flatly.

Baekhyun glanced at Seulgi, who gave a bashful smile, and Baekhyun instantly understood what was happening. 

The wait for Johnny's arrival was a slow game. Baekhyun felt mortified about being caught with a lie. Although, it seemed like Sehun fed something to Seulgi that made her believe Baekhyun was only joking around with her. Her former co-worker acted completely normal and chatted away normally. Sehun, on the other hand, was unreadable. He maintained a solemn look. It didn't seem as though he cared much about Baekhyun's false claims about himself. But, for Baekhyun, the day had suddenly turned less than agreeable. She reasoned it was due to exhaustion, and she was also not in the mood to play the third wheel. She wanted to leave this very second. After what felt like eons, Baekhyun finally received a call from Johnny informing her of his arrival. All three of them made their way to the parking lot. Sehun asked Seulgi to wait for him by the doors, while he walked Baekhyun to the car. As soon as the two made it to the car Sehun asked Johnny to leave them alone for a bit.

Once Johnny walked away, Sehun's expression turned confrontational. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He hissed at Baekhyun.

The latter just looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"You told Seulgi I had a girlfriend? Why would you do that?" Sehun looked very displeased. 

_Uh oh. So, he did care?_ "She expressed an interest in you, and I didn't think you felt the same way; so I said that to spare her from a rejection. That sweet girl doesn't deserve your mean attitude." Baekhyun tried to joke to lighten the mood. It did not work.

"And, who told you I wasn't interested?" Sehun's eyes relaying menace.

Baekhyun cowered slightly under the gaze. "I-I just thought—"

"Thought what? That you have the right to speak on my behalf?"

"You... you shouldn't get involved with an innocent girl like Seulgi, you know." Baekhyun voiced rather timidly.

"So now you also think you have the right to tell me whom I can or can't fuck?" Sehun said through clenched jaw.

Baekhyun lowered her gaze. "Sorry, okay? No need to be so riled up." She mumbled.

Even though, Baekhyun realized she was in the wrong, she didn't think what she did was severe enough to invoke such spite from Sehun. In the past, Sehun had never shown anything more than mild annoyance towards Baekhyun; and if she was honest, she believed she had done things that were far more infuriating than her attempts at 'cock-blocking' him. Not like her attempts had worked anyway. So, w _hat was the big deal?_ Baekhyun rolled her eyes mentally.

"You know, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since you came—no, barged into my life. Constantly running your mouth, doing stupid fucking shit just to get a reaction out of me, using me for your amusement, testing my patience, forcing conversations, forcing me into this stupid so-called friendship, or whatever the fuck you like to call this." Sehun just spat out an onslaught of spiteful words.

It was normal for Sehun to say mean things, but Baekhyun knew he never meant them. They were just part of their friendly banter. However, right now, she could tell Sehun was being every bit serious, and Baekhyun did not like it one bit. But, what he said next was what felt like a real punch to the gut. 

"You're like a leech that, for some fucking reason, latched on to me and is refusing to let go. I'm getting sick of it." He said with much venom.

Baekhyun felt her heart sink. She felt hurt by Sehun's cruel words, but mostly, she felt disappointed. She considered Sehun a friend. Her closest friend. Someone she relied on. Someone she cared about. He meant something to her. But, it seemed she had been nothing but a pestering presence in his life. A _leech_ to be exact.

Baekhyun swallowed as she held back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I know what I did earlier was stupid, but I don't think it was bad enough to warrant such harsh words." Baekhyun spoke in a disheartened tone. 

Sehun averted his gaze, feeling a slight bit of remorse. "Just mind your own fucking business from now on." Despite the harsh sentiment behind that statement, Sehun's delivery of it sounded rather like a request. And, with that, he turned his heels and proceeded to walk towards the woman he'd been keeping waiting. 

Johnny made his return, and Baekhyun hooped in the car. As they drove away, she continued to fight the urge to sob. She felt angry about how much it was affecting her. She refused to cry because of an offensive, grumpy man _._

_That Oh Sehun does not deserve my tears._


	48. Chapter 48

Baekhyun jumped on Chanyeol and wrapped her legs around his waist, as soon as the latter set foot inside the mansion. She held him close in a tight embrace, burying her face in the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder.

Chanyeol laughed. "Someone missed me." He remarked as he petted Baekhyun's hair.

"Very much so. You were gone for far too long." Her voice came out muffled.

"It was only five days."

"It was supposed to be three."

"I know. Sorry about that. But, I'm here now."

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to one of the couches in the living room and sat himself while she stayed on his lap.

"I missed you like hell. You have no idea. It was torture." Baekhyun then began littering kisses all over Chanyeol's face, which made him chuckle. 

"I should go on business trips more often if this is what would be waiting for me when I return." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun shook her head. "No. You're not allowed to go on any more business trips in the future. I forbid it."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol purred as he ran the pad of his thumb over the other's lower lip. 

"Yeah." 

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed the other sensually. "Mm, I missed your taste." He then dove in for another kiss. This time it was more aggressive and hungrier. 

Baekhyun broke the kiss. "Make love to me?" Her voice was breathy.

"Gladly." Chanyeol answered.

They made love all throughout the night. 

For the next two days, the two were inseparable. Mostly because of Baekhyun. She was being extremely needy and clung to Chanyeol like a koala to a eucalyptus tree. This behavior was very unlike her, but Chanyeol did not mind at all, of course. He welcomed it happily since usually, it was he, who would constantly beg for the other's attention. They lazed around the house, which included: staying in bed for hours, watching movies, spending time in the swimming pool; and having sex, of course. Baekhyun thought about how grateful she was for being in love—in love with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of the shower going off in the bathroom. It was Chanyeol. She stirred a little before closing her eyes again. She didn't go back to sleep, however. Chanyeol came out a few minutes later, dressed in his formal attire. 

"Are you going out?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Yeah, have some business to take care of." Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun sat up. "Nooo. Don't go." She whined. 

"Greedy, baby. I gave you all my time the last two days. Don't get me wrong, I loved every second of it." He went and sat by Baekhyun. "And, as much as I would love to stay, I really need to go. It's important."

"But, I haven't gotten my fill yet." Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol chortled then seemed to ponder over something. "How about..." He leaned in and pressed kisses on the two bloomed hickeys on the other's neck that were placed the night before."...we go on a trip?"

"A trip?" Baekhyun voiced.

"Mhm. A romantic trip? Just the two of us. Would you like that?"

Baekhyun bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Where will we go?"

"Wherever my baby wants." Chanyeol placed a peck on Baekhyun's nose.

Baekhyun thought for a bit before answering. "I've never been to the beach."

"We'll go to a beach then." Chanyeol then hummed. "How about... Hawaii?"

Baekhyun gasped. "Woah, Hawaii? Isn't that far?"

"Not too far. Not that it matters."

Baekhyun beamed. "Okay."

Chanyeol grinned. "Alright then, we're going to Hawaii. How about we leave the day after tomorrow?" 

Baekhyun nodded and giggled.

"Okay, I should head out now." Chanyeol informed then pressed a few kisses on Baekhyun's lips. 

Baekhyun sighed and pouted slightly. "Okay." 

Later that day, Baekhyun was making kimbap in the kitchen while chatting with Jimin, when Jongdae came down the stairs.

"Hey Dae, want some kimbap?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'd love to, but leaving for a work thing with Sehun."

As if on cue, the latter came down. They made eye contact before Baekhyun directed her eyes back to the task at hand. They haven't spoken since the day of their little confrontation. Any time she came across the other, she would just ignore him and retreat back to wherever she came from.

"You ready?" Jongdae asked Sehun.

"Why don't you go ahead and start the car." He tossed the car keys at Jongdae. "I'll be there in a sec."

"See ya, Baek. Maybe leave some for me for later?" Jongdae said before leaving.

"Hey, can we talk?" Sehun asked Baekhyun, as he approached her.

_Fuck me._

"Yeah, what's up?" Baekhyun responded, acting casual.

Sehun gave a look to Jimin, who promptly got the message and excused herself.

"I'm sorry about how I acted that day. I completely overreacted and I shouldn't have said the things I said. I'm truly sorry." Sehun expressed sincerely.

"Okay." Was all Baekhyun said before going back to making her food.

"I hope you know I didn't mean a word I said. Especially, the..." Sehun lowered his gaze in shame. "...the leech comment. It just came out of anger. That's not how I feel, at all. You know that."

"Okay." Baekhyun repeated. 

"You have every right to be mad, so go ahead, go off on me. I deserve it."

Baekhyun shrugged. "I'm not mad." She was not even meeting Sehun's gaze.

Sehun fidgeted. "Just so you know, it was just a one-time thing—with me and Seulgi. I don't plan on seeing her again." 

"Why are you trying to explain yourself like you cheated on me? I'm not your girlfriend." Baekhyun deadpanned.

"Right." Sehun whispered. There was an awkward pause. Sehun drummed his fingers on the counter nervously. "Can you please not be like this?" He said in a desperate tone.

"Like what?" 

"Passive aggressive." Sehun sighed out of frustration. "You're clearly mad, so just be mad. Shout at me, call me names. Let's just get past this."

Baekhyun finally lifted her gaze and looked Sehun in the eye. "I'm minding my own business like you told me to. I don't know what else you want from me?"

They began a staring contest. Baekhyun's expression was solemn, while Sehun chewed on his inner cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it right back before opening it again.

"You know what, you're right." He muttered before walking away.

Baekhyun released a long sigh, as though she had been holding her breath. She began rolling the kimbap, feeling slightly irritated. Sehun had just ruined a perfectly good mood.

Just as Sehun left, Jongin entered the house. Baekhyun smiled at him. "Hey Jongin, you want some kimbap?"

The said boy gave her a quick glance. "No, thanks."

He was about to walk away, when Baekhyun loudly smacked the food in her hand on the counter, which made the other flinch.

"What? What the fuck do I have to do for you to like me?" Baekhyun bellowed. 

"Huh?" Jongin uttered, completely caught off guard.

"It's been almost two years since we first met, and I've tried to offer an olive branch to you on several occasions, but you continue to treat me like I don't exist. It hurts my feelings, you know?" Baekhyun's voice sounded emotional. All the pent up frustration that she felt regarding her and Jongin's relationship, or lack thereof, seemed to be pouring out. 

"I-I... uh." The younger stuttered.

"What do I have to do? Do I need to suck your dick? Is that what you want? Huh?" Baekhyun was voicing whatever nonsense came to mind.

"Wha-?" Jongin's eyes went wide.

"Of course you don't want that because you like boys." Baekhyun said defeatedly and began sniffling.

"Umm..." Jongin was at a loss for words.

"Whatever. Just go." Baekhyun whispered.

"B-Baek, I—"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Baekhyun boomed, and Jongin swiftly scurried out of there. She then grabbed the kimbap and tossed it in the trash before stomping off to her room. She no longer had an appetite.

That evening someone knocked on Baekhyun's bedroom door. When she opened it, it was Jongin that stood before her.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you, am I?" Jongin said.

Baekhyun shook her head. "No."

"I just wanted to say a few things." Jongin began. "I was thinking about what you said earlier, and Baekhyun, I want you to know that I don't hate you, or even dislike you."

"I'm sorry, by the way, for losing my temper earlier."

Jongin shook his head. "Don't worry about that. The thing is I still have feelings for Chanyeol." He laughed unhumorously. "I know, you must think I'm stupid for still harboring feelings for someone who would never reciprocate it. But, I can't help it. I can't seem to stop loving him." Sadness washed over his expression. "I don't dislike you, but whenever I see you it hurts me. It's a reminder that he loves someone else. I want to be happy for you guys, but I can't bring myself to do so. I don't wish any ill of you, Baekhyun, however, I don't think we can be friends. It just hurts too much. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Jongin gave Baekhyun an apologetic look.

Baekhyun felt a little guilty. "I'm so sorry, Jongin."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. It's all on me. I just wanted to explain myself, that's all."

"I understand. I'll leave you be from now on."

"Maybe someday we can be friends. Maybe there will come a time when I would finally be able to rid these stupid feelings for Chanyeol, and we could be friends." 

Baekhyun gave Jongin a small smile. "I hope for that day."

Jongin smiled back and nodded.

" _Yes, yes, I'm leaving right this second. Just hurry, Jongdae. Okay? Fuck!_ " Came the frantic voice of Yixing from downstairs. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin looked at each other quizically before marching downstairs, where they found a distressed looking Yixing hurrying to leave the house. 

"What's wrong, Yixing?" Jongin asked. 

Yixing looked at the two with panic-stricken eyes. "Sehun's been shot."


	49. Chapter 49

_Sehun's been shot_.

That's all Yixing said before disappearing, and Baekhyun's blood ran cold.

"Fuck." Jongin uttered. He then looked at Baekhyun, who was visibly shaking. "Baekhyun are you okay?"

The said person looked at him seemingly dazed from sheer shock. "Huh?" Then her eyes widened slightly at a sudden realization, kicking her out of her dazed state. "Chanyeol." She whispered to herself before running back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed Chanyeol's number. It rang too long for Baekhyun's liking before, eventually, Chanyeol picked up

" _Hello?_ "

"Chanyeol, are you okay?" She asked frantically.

 _"I'm fine. I wasn't there if that's what you're worried about._ "

"What happened? Is it serious? Is Sehun going to be okay?"

" _I don't know the details. Minseok and I are on our way to the hospital. I'll find out then. I need to go now._ "

"Just please, update me once you know everything."

" _Will do._ " With that Chanyeol hung up.

A couple of hours passed with no words from Chanyeol. Baekhyun sat in the living room with Jongin anticipating some news. Any news. She had texted Chanyeol, but didn't receive a response. Baekhyun was an absolute nervous wreck. The more time passed the more perturbed she was becoming. Jongin was not fairing any better, either. He kept chewing on his nails from immense worry while shaking his legs violently.

"That's it, I'm sick of waiting." Baekhyun spoke. "Jongin, can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Jongin said in agreement. 

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Jongin's phone went off. It was a text message. "It's Minseok." He informed. "He's saying Sehun is in surgery. It's too early to say anything." He then messaged back to Minseok, and got a reply almost immediately. "He says Chanyeol said there's no point in going over there. He wants us to stay home."

Baekhyun let out a frustrated huff. She and Jongin settled themselves back, and patiently waited for any further news.

 _He'll be fine. He'll be fine. He'll be fine._ Baekhyun chanted in her head. _Please, let him be fine._

After a couple of more hours passed Chanyeol arrived home, along with Minseok and Jongdae. Baekhyun and Jongin both promptly stood up and approached the three men. 

"You're back, already?" Baekhyun voiced. "How is he? Please, tell me he's okay?" Baekhyun queried in a desperate tone. 

"The surgery was successful, but he needs to undergo another small one tomorrow. For now, he's stable." Chanyeol responded. "Yixing's staying the night there."

Both Jongin and Baekhyun sighed in relief. "Thank god." The latter muttered.

Baekhyun then turned to Jongdae, who was covered in blood. She moved closer to him. "Dae? Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt or anything." Jongdae murmured. Baekhyun nodded in relief.

"Go get cleaned up and get some rest, Jongdae." Chanyeol ordered.

"C'mon man, let's go." Minseok began leading Jongdae upstairs to their quarters. "Come Jongin, I'll fill you in." The three men then left.

"What happened, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Sehun, Jongdae, and a few of my other men were carrying out a drug trade. The clients were new, and the motherfuckers turned out to be shady. They tried to run away with the drugs, so a shootout occurred. And, Sehun became a casualty of that." Chanyeol was getting visibly upset. His jaws clenched, and his nostrils flared up. Baekhyun held his hand to calm him down a little. "He got shot in the abdomen, but fortunately the bullet missed the vital organs there. The main issue was excessive blood loss. He almost didn't make it." Chanyeol then sighed.

That explained all the blood on Jongdae's clothes. Baekhyun felt sick. "I wanna see him."

"We'll go tomorrow."

In all honesty, Baekhyun wanted to go right that second. However, she realized it had been a long night for Chanyeol and the others, so she chose not to argue about it. She would just have to wait.

Later, Baekhyun laid in bed wide awake with Chanyeol next to her. Baekhyun could not get the image of Jongdae covered in Sehun's blood out of her head. It was so much blood, and her heartfelt heavy at the recollection.

"Are you asleep?" Chanyeol inquired.

"No." Baekhyun replied.

"I can't sleep either."

"You know, Sehun and I had sort of a tiff while you were away." Baekhyun spoke. "He came and apologized to me earlier today, but I didn't accept it. I was kind of rude to him." She took a deep breath to stop herself from breaking into a sob. "If something happens to him—fuck." Baekhyun groaned. "Actually, no. Nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. He'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Once he's fine and awake, I'll apologize to him and we'll laugh about it. Things will be fine. He will be fine...right?" She rambled. 

Chanyeol reached out to her. "Hey, come here." He pulled her in and comforted her. "He'll be fine. It's Sehun we're talking about. The guy is a fighter. He'll come out of this stronger than ever."

"Yeah, exactly." Baekhyun muttered. She sure hoped that would be the case. 

Chanyeol was eventually able to fall asleep. However, Baekhyun still was not granted that luxury. She was simply too restless, and around five in the morning, the need to see Sehun became too overwhelming. So, she quietly got up and made a call to Johnny to tell him to come and take her to the hospital. She then quickly got dressed and left a note for Chanyeol before heading out. 

Once Baekhyun arrived at the hospital, a nurse directed her to the room where they kept Sehun. When she got there, she found Sehun laying in bed—unconscious. She also found a sleeping Yixing in one of the chairs. Baekhyun gently placed a hand on Yixing's shoulder, which awoke him. 

"Baekhyun?" Yixing muttered groggily.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up." 

"You're fine. Did you come alone?"

"I did. How is he?"

Yixing sighed. "He's stable now, but not completely out of the woods. He needs to go through another surgery. It's promising, but you never know." 

"I see." Baekhyun nodded. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll stay with him."

"You sure?" Yixing asked.

"Yeah. Go home, Xing."

"Okay. Let me know if anything comes up."

"I will. Don't worry too much." Baekhyun knew it was easier said than done. 

Once Yixing left, Baekhyun stood by the bed, watching the unconscious man that was laying on it. Sehun very much looked like a man who fought for his life. He had an oxygen mask on and was hooked to a blood bag. He looked so pale and feeble. So vulnerable. Her heart clenched at the sight, as it was a stark contrast to his usual strong and formidable persona. As Baekhyun recalled, just the day before, he was there in the kitchen speaking with her, perfectly healthy. If only she knew it was going to come to this, she would have stopped him when he was walking away. She would have apologized. She would have told him that she would never again act like a brat with him. She would have asked him to keep tolerating her because she wanted to continue to have him in her life. She would have told him how he had been a safe haven for her. She would have told him how much their friendship meant to her. She would have thanked him over and over again. She would have said so many things. But, the reality was she didn't, and she wondered if it was too late now? Baekhyun could not hold it in anymore as an onslaught of tears began pouring out. 

"You're so mean, Oh Sehun. So mean. I told myself I won't shed a tear for you, but look what you made me do. You're so mean." Baekhyun sobbed. She knew she was being unreasonable by faulting a blameless Sehun for her tears at that moment. After all, he was the victim here. But, it seemed she was projecting the anger she felt towards herself, at the situation and the people that were responsible for Sehun's condition. 

"Sorry, I'm the one that's being mean now, aren't I?" She continued to cry. "I owe you an apology. So, give me the opportunity to do that. Don't leave us." She reached out to hold Sehun's hand and sniffled. "Don't leave me. Please."

Baekhyun felt a sensation on her head. Her eyes shot open and she swiftly raised her head to look at her surrounding in a state of disorientation. _Where was she?_

"Hey." It was Chanyeol, who was petting her hair. 

Then it all started to come back to her, and she rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep at some point while resting her head by Sehun's feet.

"They're gonna come and get Sehun for his second surgery soon." Chanyeol informed as he continued to gently pet Baekhyun's hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You're fine, love. You must have been exhausted." 

Indeed, Baekhyun was exhausted. She then saw Jongin walk around the bed, and stand by Sehun.

"Who else is here?" Baekhyun inquired. 

"Just us two, for now." Chanyeol replied.

A few minutes later the nurses came and took Sehun to the operating room. The surgeon informed the procedure would not take too long. As Sehun was undergoing the operation, Chanyeol, forcefully, took Baekhyun to the cafeteria to get her something to eat. Afterwards, the two, along with Jongin were joined by Minseok, Jongdae, and Yixing at the waiting room. To Baekhyun, it felt like it was taking forever for the surgery to conclude, but once it did good news followed. The procedure was a success. The medical professionals expected a full recovery. Although, it would take a significant amount of time. Everyone rejoiced, albeit with caution as Sehun was still prone to some post-surgery-related risks. Having found some peace for the day, Baekhyun went back home and was, finally, able to get a good night's rest.

The next morning Baekhyun left for the hospital again. When she arrived there she found a fully conscious Sehun, chatting up with Minseok. 

Sensing her presence, Sehun turned his head in Baekhyun's direction. "Hi." He said in a weak, hoarse voice. He still looked sickly, but alive, nonetheless.

"You're awake." Baekhyun voiced.

"I am." 

"Are you here to relieve me?" Minseok asked Baekhyun, and she nodded.

"You know, you guys don't have to tend to me 24 hours. There are these people called nurses for that kinda stuff." Sehun stated.

"Sheesh, smart mouth. Sorry, we care so much." Minseok said as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, man. It's good seeing you alive."

Sehun weakly offered a salute. "You got it."

"He's all yours." Minseok told Baekhyun before walking away.

Baekhyun went and took the seat next to the bed that was previously occupied by Minseok. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, since they hooked me up with the good stuff." Sehun said referring to the painkiller that had been administered to him.

"At least you're not in pain." Baekhyun stated softly.

There were so many things Baekhyun had wanted to tell Sehun once he was awake, but now that he was, it seemed as though cat got her tongue because she didn't know where to start. Instead, she resorted to playing with her fingers, avoinding looking at the other. Both party remained quiet. However, Baekhyun could feel how Sehun's vision was glued on her.

"You're staring." She muttered.

"I know." Sehun responded.

"Looks like I'm the one that's gonna need a restraining order this time." Baekhyun tried to joke.

"I thought I'd never see you again, so let me just look at you." Sehun said almost pleadingly. There was no hint of sarcasm or playfulness; only pain, and it made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat. 

She looked up to see the man staring at her with pure fondness. A look she had never seen him sport before, and Baekhyun would be lying if she said it did not make her heart race slightly. Unable to handle Sehun's intense gaze any longer, she averted her eyes. 

"Dramatic much?" Baekhyun made another half-hearted joke to distract herself from the strange feeling in her chest.

Sehun let out a soft chuckle. "Can you blame me? I had a near death experience."

That statement hit at Baekhyun's emotion. It was a reminder that Sehun truly, almost, did not survive. This made Baekhyun tear up. 

"Please, don't tell me you're about to cry." Sehun said.

Baekhyun pressed her lips together in order to prevent herself from crying, but her mind just refused to cooperate and quickly broke into a sob.

Sehun watched the other with slight amusement. "You're really going to make a gunshot wound patient console you right now?" He joked to lighten the mood.

"I'm trying not to. Give me a second." Baekhyun tried again to hold in her sobs, as she wiped the tears and straighten her face. But, her efforts proved fruitless as, within seconds, a new batch of tears started assaulting her eyes. Her composed expression contorted again, and she began crying even harder.

Sehun reached for her face in order to wipe the tears. "Hey, shh. It's okay."

Baekhyun leaned into his touch. "I almost lost you." 

Sehun hesitated for a moment before cupping her cheek. "But, you didn't. I'm here, aren't I?"

Baekhyun hiccuped "I'm so sorry, Sehun."

"For?" Sehun asked.

"For everything. For lying to Seulgi. For how I acted when you came to apologize. I was totally out of bounds." 

Sehun let out a soft chuckle. "You think I care about that now?"

"Still, I wanted you to know how sorry I was."

Sehun gave Baekhyun a small smile. "Apology accepted." He began wiping the tears as Baekhyun sniffled; slowly recovering from her crying fit.

"Better?" Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded.

He then gently rubbed his thumb on the other's cheek. It was a strange feeling for Baekhyun to have Sehun's touch since the gangster hated any unnecessary physical contact. But, it was very much welcomed, and it helped soothe her.

"I care about you, Baekhyun. I want you to know that." Sehun expressed with sincerity. "We're friends, after all."

It felt so good to Baekhyun to hear those words come out of Sehun's mouth. "That's right, and we'll always be friends. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Baekhyun declared. "You're stuck with me." And, she was being serious. 

"You know, that should scare me, but it doesn't." 

"Good." Baekhyun uttered sternly.

Sehun finally retreated his hand. "I'm feeling sleepy. I should get some rest. Go home, Baek."

"No, I'm staying."

"And, watch me sleep?" Sehun arched an eyebrow. "Not creepy at all." He teased.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun scolded before immediately softening again.

Sehun sighed. "If you insist." He then relaxed and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun reached out and began combing her fingers through Sehun's hair, which made him jerk at the sudden feeling.

He opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep." Baekhyun replied.

Sehun just stared at her blankly.

"You know, you're being so nice. Are you going to be this nice from now on?" Baekhyun asked.

"Can't promise anything. It might wear off with the painkillers." Sehun smirked lazily.

Baekhyun burst into a chuckle. "Whatever, stupid." She chided playfully. "Now, get some sleep."

Sehun closed his eyes back, and in a matter of minutes, drifted off to sleep. Baekhyun continued to run her fingers through his hair, as she watched him. She felt grateful—grateful that Sehun was alive. Alive and still part of her life. If Baekhyun had realized one thing after this whole incident it was that a life without Sehun would create a big void in her. She then smiled fondly at her sleeping friend. _"_ Thank you for not leaving me." 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide and domestic abuse.

After Sehun's discharge from the hospital, Baekhyun had become his full-time nurse; a role that she had readily taken upon herself. Aside from tending to Sehun's wound, and other one or two things, she would refuse Yixing's help; not even on his days off work because she claimed he deserved to rest on his off days, and Baekhyun had all the free time, so she argued she was the perfect person to be taking up the responsibility. Much to Sehun's annoyance because he thought she was overseeing everything to an overbearing extent. And, much to Baekhyun's chagrin, Sehun had gone back to being his grumpy old self after the discharge. Even in his less than stellar state, he found the energy to bicker with Baekhyun, and share his grievances with her on a regular basis.

_This protein shake sucks. Can you put some berries or something in it to make it, at least, somewhat edible?_

_God, you're back again? Here to feed me more of your shitty protein shake?_

_If your weak ass can't take my weight then maybe you shouldn't be on bathroom duty._

_Remind me why I have to see your face everyday, when we have an actual nurse living among us? Yixing's also better to look at._

_I REFUSE to drink any more these shakes._

Those were some of the complaints made by the injured gangster. 

_That ungrateful bastard._ Baekhyun had been dedicating all her time in his service, and he had the audacity to gripe about how she was going about doing it. Although, she would find her own little ways to get back at Sehun. Those shakes weren't unsavory because Baekhyun was simply bad at making them. 

Sehun decided to become particularly more difficult than usual, when one day, Baekhyun went to give him a bed bath.

_"Sehun, you ass! Let me take your shirt off!" Baekhyun grunted, as she pulled the hem of the said person's shirt._

_Sehun, on his part, kept a tight hold on his shirt in refusal. "Nope." He shook his head. "It's Yixing's job. I'm not going naked in front of you."_

_"Yixing has work, you entitled dick. He can't service his highness whenever it suits him."_

_"Taking care of us is literally part of his job. I'll just wait until he gets time."_

_"You fucking stink! Now, stop... being... a child...and let... me... do... my...job!" She spoke as she continued to struggle against Sehun._

_'"No one's fucking paying you to do this."_

_The two engaged in a literal tug of war with Sehun's shirt, and in the end, it was Baekhyun who proved to be the victor. The tussle was putting a lot of strain on Sehun's wound, which was causing some pain. So, he had to ease off a little. The other took advantage of that, and pulled harder. Within seconds, the clothing item slipped off his body._

_Baekhyun tossed the shirt to the floor, and blew off the strand of hair that fell over her face during the struggle. "Man, even in this state, you still got quite a bit of strength in you."_

_Sehun crossed his arms across his bare chest. "This is sexual harassment." He grumbled._

_Baekhyun in turn let out a wolf whistle, teasing the disgruntled male. "Are those eight packs? Damn Sehunah, didn't know you hit the gym so hard."_

_That made Sehun shoot daggers at her, but Baekhyun simply giggled, ignored him, and went to work._

_"If the bullet didn't kill me, Chanyeol surely will." He muttered. The statement made the other giggle._

Of course, Baekhyun didn't take any of Sehun's attitude to heart because she knew he was simply playing around with her. After all, that was how their relationship had always been: playful bantering, back and forth. A part of her knew Sehun acted that way because he worried he was burdening her. Alright, maybe he was not too thrilled about the bed bath. But, apart from that, she believed he was simply trying to deter her from dedicating so much of her time and energy to taking care of him. But, she knew he was grateful to her. He just did not verbally express it, in true Sehun fashion. Although, Sehun failed to realize that this was not a burden on Baekhyun. In fact, overseeing Sehun's injured health, personally, gave Baekhyun the opportunity to keep tabs on his recovery, which had brought her immense mental peace. Otherwise, her worries for her friend would've chipped at her sanity every day.

Like it was doing, currently. Earlier, Baekhyun had gone to Sehun's room to feed him some fruits, when he found the room to be empty. She then found out that he had stepped out of the house with Minseok and Jongdae, and she was none too pleased with that news. Even though, it had been a month and a half since the incident, and he was allowed to go for short walks, he was not allowed to make any trips. Baekhyun called the three men, but none of them picked up. Her messages went unanswered too. So, there she was in the living room, absolutely livid, waiting for their eventual arrival. This was the first time Sehun had left the house since the incident, and it made Baekhyun riddled with anxiety because the last time Sehun went out, he almost lost his life. Baekhyun knew it was ridiculous of her to be this way because sooner or later, once Sehun was fully recovered, he would inevitably get back into society as a functioning human being; yet it caused her a lot of stress. 

After hours of waiting, the three men finally arrived home. Baekhyun stalked towards them with flared nostrils and a deathly glare. 

"What the hell? I've been worried sick. You know you're not supposed to go out and about." She raised her voice at Sehun. "And, you!" She pointed at the other two men."You guys should know better!" 

Sehun looked like he wasn't in the mood for an argument, but Baekhyun did not care, as she continued to chastise him. "Sehun, you haven't fully recovered, yet. I know you must have been itching to get out of the house, but can you just not be a little patient? Would you rather end up in the hospital again? Huh?" While Baekhyun was staring down at Sehun, she noticed specks red spots on his clothing. Baekhyun gasped. "Is that blood?" She moved closer to inspect Sehun. "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?" She asked in a frantic manner.

She reached out to touch Sehun, but he promptly grabbed her wrist. "It's not mine." He said coldly. "The blood... it's not mine."

Upon realizing what Sehun meant, Baekhyun swiftly retreated her hand, and took a few steps back, feeling extreme discomfort. Sehun's expression turned that of sadness, as he watched Baekhyun. He then turned away, and slowly started walking towards the stairs. Jongdae quickly joined him to help him climb them.

Minseok then spoke. "We found the people who were responsible. He wanted to be there, while we... took care of them."

"I see." Baekhyun replied while staring at the floor. 

Minseok knew how much Baekhyun despised their profession. He gave her an apologetic smile before walking away. Baekhyun stood there, while wondering if it would never not be a hard pill to swallow. It was hard as is for her to process the fact that the people she cared about were also people capable of taking lives without a second thought. It was even harder to witness the evidence of such actions. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, and began compartmentalizing, as she always did.

About an hour so later, Baekhyun knocked on Sehun's door, holding the same plate of fruits from earlier. She entered upon hearing a _come in._

"I brought you some melons. Your favorite." She chirped with a smile. 

"You're disgusted by me." Sehun abruptly voiced in a monotone; not making eye contact with the other. 

Baekhyun grimaced. "Huh?" She was confused by that sudden statement. Or, was is it a question? Baekhyun wasn't sure.

"You're disgusted by me." Sehun repeated. 

It took Baekhyun a few seconds before she realized Sehun must be referring to their uncomfortable interaction from earlier. She wondered if her body language, unintentionally, made him believe this. "I'm not disgusted by you, Sehun." She went and sat by Sehun's feet, on his bed.

"You should've seen your face. There was horror splashed all over it. And, you have every right. I am not a good man. I do despicable things. You should absolutely be disgusted. You shouldn't even associate with someone like me, you know." His eyes relayed so much shame that it made Baekhyun wonder if this is something that weighs heavy in Sehun's conscience. 

Baekhyun sighed. "Yes, I am aware of the things you're involved in, and yes, in all honestly, it doesn't sit well with me. But, I share a bed with a dangerous criminal, every single night. I choose to love him, despite knowing what he does, and what he's capable of. So, what does that say about me?" Baekhyun lets out a soft, bitter chuckle. "I'm not so innocent in this. Not anymore. But, that's the decision I made. I chose to accept him, regardless. Just like I chose to accept you, and the others because we've formed a bond, despite our moral differences. And, that trumps everything. So, no, I'm not disgusted by you. I am in no position to feel any disgust."

"I killed my own father." Sehun blurted out with much venom, but also with much pain in his voice.

Baekhyun's breath hitched, and she felt chills. This was definitely not something Baekhyun ever imagined coming out of Sehun's mouth. 

Sehun stared at Baekhyun intently, unblinking. As though he was trying to show some kind of bravery. "Are you disgusted by me now?"

Baekhyun stared back, trying to process this bit of information. For a second, she thought he was joking, but Sehun's expression was not relaying any kind of humor. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, truly curious as to what exactly Sehun was trying to achieve with this conversation.

Sehun finally blinked before averting his gaze. "I don't know." He whispered.

After a pregnant silence, Baekhyun managed to say, "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Sehun frowned slightly. "And, what makes you think they weren't devious in nature?"

"Were they?"

"I like to think not. But, you might think so."

"Wanna tell me?"

Sehun simply shook his head.

"In that case, I'll take your word for it. But, if you ever wanna tell me about it someday, I'll hear you out and then make an informed judgment. For now though, you still do not disgust me. Hope that answers your question." Baekhyun sets the plate, which was on her lap, on the bed, and gets up to leave. "I know, you're still struggling with your appetite, but please, finish the fruits. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen preparing your dinner. That plate better be empty when I come back." With that Baekhyun left the room.

Leaving a numb Sehun to stab a piece of melon with a fork, and reluctantly shove it in his mouth. Baekhyun was right, he had no appetite, but he was going to comply with her instruction because it was the least he could do. 

Baekhyun was plating Sehun's dinner, when the latter showed up to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun gave him a displeased look. "Sehun, I was about to bring your food to you. You've already done too much movement today. It's not good for you to go up and down the stairs so much." 

Sehun chuckled. "Relax. It's already been a little over a month. It's fine. You're making it sound like I've been running a marathon."

"But—"

"Shh." Sehun interrupted her. "Come with me. Let's sit outside for a bit." Sehun turned around and began walking towards the doors that led to the backyard. He turned around to find Baekhyun still standing in the kitchen. He tsked out of frustration. "What are you doing? C'mon." He motioned with his hand.

Baekhyun sighed before obliging and following Sehun out to the backyard. He gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chairs there, before doing the same himself.

"The stars are out all bright tonight?" Sehun commented, craning his neck.

Baekhyun looked up at the sky. "So, have you switched to stargazing from sunbathing, now?" She remarked playfully.

Sehun chuckled. "Not quite. You can't deny how cool they look, though."

"No, you can't." Baekhyun agreed.

A hush fell over, as both marveled at the luminous spheroids in silence before Sehun decided to speak. 

"I loved my mother. So much. The only person I've ever loved." 

Baekhyun looked at the other with a quiet surprise. Sehun never really shared much about his past. He, especially, had never mentioned a single thing about his family, until today. Something had triggered him.

Sehun had a soft smile on his face, as he continued to speak about his mother. "She was awesome. I idolized her. She was my hero. She was kind, caring, provided for me... she did everything you would expect out of a great mother. She gave me so much love. She loved me so much. I thought she loved me so much." Then the smile slowly dissipated. "That's why I was so shocked, when after returning from school one day, I found her in her room, dead, hanging from the ceiling fan."

Baekhyun gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth. Her stomach churned and she felt her eyes welling up.

Sehun didn't make eye contact as he spoke, and he seemed like he was struggling to continue. "I... I just couldn't understand it. I was only 10 years old, you know. I mean, yeah, my father was an absolute piece of shit. Just the worst. Just a deplorable human being. He was abusive towards my mother. Both emotionally and physically. But, she always picked herself up, dusted herself off, and went on with her daily life because she had me to take care of. That's why I loved her harder. I tried making up for the love she never received from my father, but I guess that wasn't enough. My father ended up getting to her, and she decided it wasn't worth it anymore, and ended her own life." Although, Sehun kept a straight face, his voice was conveying deep, deep pain. "To say that I was devasted would be an understatement. She was all that I had. She was my everything, and just like that... she was gone." Sehun visibly gulped. "My asshole of a father then started beating me up, now that he no longer had my mother to throw all his aggression at. Blamed me for her death." Sehun chuckled sardonically. "I mean the gall in that motherfucker. And, I, then started hating my mother. I blamed her for all that I was going through. Not only did she selfishly leave me at such a young age, but she left me in the mercy of that fucker; knowing full well what he was capable of. Sometimes, I honestly hated her more than my father. I really did. I just couldn't fathom how she could do this to me." Sehun took a deep breath. "Anyway, the constant abuse by my father persisted over the years. There were weeks when he would beat me every single day. Obviously, with that, aggression kept building and festering inside me. I was 13, when one night, that son of a bitch, came home absolutely seething over something I don't even remember anymore. He got even more pissed to find that I hadn't made his dinner, yet. So, he thought that was reason enough for him to shove me down the stairs. How I didn't break a single bone from that fall, I don't know. But, he didn't stop there, of course. I started crawling to the kitchen, trying to get away from him. He followed me there, and began beating up a heavy pot. At one point he hit my head with it, and I began seeing white. Like, I checked out for a solid minute. I was thoroughly concussed. He finally stopped. He always stopped whenever he thought he was too close to killing me. Not because he cared, but because he didn't wanna deal with the consequences. But, once I started coming back to my senses, all that built-up rage was rearing its ugly head. Getting hit on the head definitely contributed to it. I was not myself. As soon as I was able to move, I got up, grabbed a knife, slowly walked up to him...his back was facing me... and began stabbing him like a maniac. There was so much rage that even as only a 13-year-old, I was able to overpower a whole ass adult. I stabbed and stabbed, all over. All I saw was red. I finally stopped, once I started feeling tired. I then stared at his lifeless body. It was a gruesome scene, but I started laughing." Sehun chuckled again, sardonically. "I actually started laughing because I knew he was dead. I remember thinking it was the best day of my life." Sehun sighed. "Then once the adrenaline left the body, reality hit me like a truck. So, I called the cops on myself. I got sent to a juvenile detention center as punishment. Served there for two years. But, I did learn one thing after that event. I understood just how much my mother suffered when she was alive. I also understood that she probably wasn't thinking straight when she decided to kill herself, just like I wasn't thinking straight when I decided to kill my father. So, over time, I learned to forgive her. I'm not angry at her anymore. Now, I just wish I was there, when she made that decision. Maybe she would've changed her mind when she had that lapse in judgment if she saw my face." Sehun mused. He then shook his head, taking himself out of his musings. "Anyway, sorry for this long, sad ass monologue. Just thought I'd tell you my reasons."

Sehun finally had the courage to look up at Baekhyun, only to find her staring back at him with glossy eyes. "Don't you dare cry." He warned playfully, to lighten up the atmosphere.

Baekhyun blinked, which forced a few of drops of tears to leak out. But, she quickly began to wipe them off.

Sehun groaned. "Look, what I've done." He said it in a disappointed tone. "Looks like I only seem to make cry these days. I'm sorry, Baek."

Baekhyun shook her head. "Don't.... don't apologize, please." She cleared her throat, and composed herself. She stared at the man next to her, who busied himself looking up at the sky again. How Sehun maintained his composure, while sharing this horrific story, was truly puzzling. What was more puzzling was Sehun's calm demeanor at the moment. He looked surprisingly at peace as he stargazed. But, Baekhyun was not fairing well on the inside. Her heart ached for the man so much. She desperately wished she could erase all these horrendous memories from Sehun's past. It couldn't possibly be easy carrying them around.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some kicked out puppy." Sehun's eyes kept glued to the sky. "I hate pity."

Baekhyun pursed her lips, and scooted closer to Sehun. The latter watched as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. 

Sehun chuckled. "I don't need comforting."

"I do." Baekhyun was quick to say.

Sehun simply nodded before looking up again. They both stared at the sky.

"Your reasons were not devious. You're so stupid to think I would think that. You have no faith in me." Baekhyun playfully chided.

"The last part is true." Sehun smirked. 

Baekhyun pouted and lightly punched his arm. But, after that, they peacefully continued to stargaze for the remainder of the time, while Baekhyun's head remained comfortably on Sehun's shoulder. 

"Do you think we'll see a shooting star?" She asked.

"Unlikely." Sehun replied.

"I have a feeling we'll see one." Baekhyun claimed. 

They didn't. 

Baekhyun entered Chanyeol's room, all ready for bed. She found the latter leaning against the headboard, while reading a book, with his glasses on.

He smiled at her as soon as she came in. "Hey, you."

Baekhyun got on the bed, and crawled towards her boyfriend before settling herself on his lap. "Hi." She grinned and leaned in to place a few pecks on his lips. "I still can't get over you with glasses on. You look so scholarly."

Chanyeol placed his book on the bedside table. "Yeah? Like a sexy scholar?" 

Baekhyun shook her head, as she sported a playful smile. "No. Like an absolute nerd with zero social skills. One that has never spoken to a girl in his life. You know, the stereotype." 

Chanyeol grabbed her wrists tightly. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson with these on. I'm sure that'll help change your views." Chanyeol said in a husky tone.

Baekhyun giggled, and nuzzled the other's neck. "You smell nice."

"Like home?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun liked telling Chanyeol that he smelled like home, all the time; and it always managed to put a huge smile on his face.

"Like home. Always." Baekhyun replied. 

Chanyeol smiled and caressed her hair. "I was thinking... how about we finally go on that Hawaii trip? I think it's a good time."

"But, Sehun still isn't fully recovered."

Chanyeol huffed. "Baekhyun, Sehun's doing fine. Besides, he has Yixing."

"How about we wait one more month? Hm?" Baekhyun tried to negotiate.

"I miss you, you know. You've been so busy with Sehun for the last month or so. I feel like we haven't really spent any quality time." Chanyeol expressed in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, but you know I'm a worry-er. I constantly worry about him. I need to personally make sure that he's getting everything he needs, or else I can't sleep at night."

Chanyeol heaved a sigh. "Now I wish it was me that got hurt so that I'd have all your attention."

Baekhyun's head shot up. A scowl plastered on her face. "Don't even fucking joke about shit like that, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said sternly. Her voice, a couple of octaves lower. 

Chanyeol tried to laugh it off. "Relax, babe."

Baekhyun was angry. "No, I won't. Do you have any idea number of times that had crossed my mind ever since Sehun got injured? I keep thinking and dreading what if one of these days, it's you who gets attacked, or hurt. Do you have any idea what that does to me?" She was shaking. 

Chanyeol began rubbing her arms, in order to soothe her. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm sorry, okay? Just breathe. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my love."

Baekhyun hugged him. "I just... nothing can ever happen to you. Do you hear me?" She tightened her embrace. "I don't even want to picture it. It gives me so much anxiety. You should be untouchable."

"And, I am." Chanyeol assured her. "Nothing's gonna happen, okay? I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm not a foot soldier like Sehun. I'm not prone to these things. So, breathe easy. Okay, my love?" Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's face. "Now how about you show me that beautiful smile of yours? I get to see so little of you these days, I don't wanna see a sad look, when I do get to see that pretty face." 

Baekhyun complied and gave him a small smile, and Chanyeol cooed. "That's more like it." He peppered kisses all over Baekhyun's face. "My everything. I love you so much."

Baekhyun rubbed their noses together, lovingly. "I love you too. Love you like crazy."


	51. Chapter 51

Lately, something had been troubling Chanyeol, and the cause of this disquiet was the extreme closeness between his girlfriend and one of his most trusted men; and that man was Sehun. Now, Baekhyun was good friends with all the men in the mansion, with the exception of Jongin, and her relationship with them had never sprouted any cause for concerns in Chanyeol's mind. In fact, initially, he hadn't really given much thought to Baekhyun and Sehun's friendship, as well. However, it seemed as though over time the relationship between those two has grown into something much more special. Chanyeol realized it even more so after Sehun's incident. More and more, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel as though he had been sharing Baekhyun with Sehun, and he did not find that idea very agreeable. He trusted Baekhyun wholeheartedly and knew how committed she was to him and to their relationship. Yet, there was this strange itch at the back of his neck that made him think something was amiss. But, he chose to keep quiet about it because Baekhyun despised his possessive ways, and would not appreciate him bringing up what she might have viewed as irrational worries. Chanyeol had put a lot of work into correcting his selfish and possessive behavior towards Baekhyun, and as a result, things have been going extremely well between them. So, he could not afford to jeopardize that. In the end, he decided to bite the bullet and let things be in the hopes that over time he would overcome these petty feelings of jealousy. 

Chanyeol was in his study busy with work when Baekhyun entered the room. "Seriously? We leave in thirty minutes and you haven't started getting dressed, yet?" Baekhyun complained. 

Chanyeol took a quick look at the clock. "Ah, sorry babe. Lost track of time. Going right now." He gave Baekhyun an apologetic look and instantly stood up.

"Hurry, we don't wanna lose the reservation." She whined.

Chanyeol gave a quick peck on her lips. "I know. I won't take long."

Baekhyun snorted. "You take longer than me to get ready."

"I won't take more than fifteen, I promise." With that, Chanyeol strode towards his room. 

Baekhyun had decided to treat all the men in the mansion, plus Johnny, for dinner to commemorate the first paycheck that she received from her internship position, which she started a month prior. 

It took Chanyeol thirty-five minutes to get dressed. after which he practically ran downstairs, where everyone was waiting. He directed his gaze at Baekhyun, who was looking at him disappointingly. 

"It's just five extra minutes." He tried to reason.

"Whatever." Baekhyun muttered. "Alright boys, his highness has finally arrived. Let's get going." 

They all hopped in a limousine, and there Chanyeol was able to sweet talk his way getting Baekhyun out of her sulky state. And, much to the latter's relief, they arrived at the restaurant just in time, where Baekhyun had reserved a private room. Once, the hostess led them to their room, everyone got situated, and began reading the menu that the hostess handed them before leaving. On one side of the table, Baekhyun sat sandwiched between Chanyeol and Sehun, while Minseok sat next to Sehun. On the other side were Jongin, Jongdae, Yixing, and Johnny—in that order. 

"Can we order whatever we want?" Jongdae inquired looking at Baekhyun.

"Of course!" Baekhyun chirped.

It wasn't a 5-star restaurant, but it was still a fine-dining establishment. Too expensive for someone with a modest income like Baekhyun. When she had suggested the place to Chanyeol, he had tried to convince her to take them someplace more reasonable, but she insisted on it, claiming she wanted to do something nice for everyone. And, even though this dinner would take a good chunk out of her paycheck, she reasoned she didn't have any living expenses, so she could get away with it just this once. 

Baekhyun then addressed the entire table. "Get whatever you want, guys. This probably the first and last time I can take you out somewhere nice like this." She snickered. "At least, until I pay off my massive debt."

Jongdae nodded excitedly. "Sweet!"

As Chanyeol was reading through the menu, he heard murmurings being exchanged between Baekhyun and Sehun. From his peripheral vision, he could see the two going over the menu together. A familiar tinge of jealousy began brewing in Chanyeol's gut, but he suppressed it. Soon, the murmurings turned into low bickering.

Jongdae groaned at the two. "Can you two go without arguing for even an hour? You guys are like an old married couple."

Chanyeol's jaw clenched slightly. He did not like Jongdae's statement, even though it was simply an analogy. 

"Everything okay?" The mob boss queried.

Baekhyun shrugged dismissively. "It's nothing." 

When the server came in to take the orders, the two bickering friends volunteered to go last. When, eventually, their turn came they still remained indecisive from the looks of it as they continued to argue. 

"You guys are getting on my nerves." Jongdae griped.

"You're not the only one." Minseok said with a tired expression.

"See? You're causing distress to the whole table." Baekhyun scolded Sehun. "It'll be so much easier if we go with my suggestions."

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol cut in. "What seems to be the problem?" Irritation was evident in his voice.

"We're having a disagreement with what to order." Baekhyun replied.

"Why do you care what he orders? Just order yours, and let him worry about his." Chanyeol stated.

"No, but we're gonna share." Baekhyun informed.

Chanyeol looked at her quizically.

"Whenever Sehun and I go out to eat, we decide together on what both of us should order, so we can share our meals. That way we get to have two dishes instead of one." Baekhyun explained before turning her head towards Sehun. "But, stupid is being difficult today." She whined, scowling at Sehun.

"I'm telling you, the zucchini would be the better option." Sehun argued.

"And, I'm telling you the eggplant would be the best option." Baekhyun countered.

"Fine, let's not share then. You get it with eggplant, and I'll do zucchini."

"What about the tempeh dish?" 

"I'm fine with just the vegetable casserole." 

"But, I want both." Baekhyun jutted her lower lip.

Sehun shrugged. "Then get both." 

"I'm not made of money, Sehun." Baekhyun spat.

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Are you guys done, yet? I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're starving." Yixing chimed in, and everyone at the table, except for the quarreling duo and Chanyeol, nodded in agreement.

As Chanyeol witnessed the squabble, he couldn't help but feel a little offended that Baekhyun hadn't asked him to share a meal with her. He was aware it was a trivial matter to be offended over; still, he is her partner, after all. She should be asking her boyfriend for these things, first and foremost.

Chanyeol placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, you can share with me."

Baekhyun turned to him with a sad and pouty face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll get whatever you want." Baekhyun's face brightened instantly as though she had just won a prize, and Chanyeol smiled at her fondly. That's right, only he can make her beam like that. Not Sehun. Not anyone else.

After the server left with their orders, Baekhyun muttered a thank you to Chanyeol.

The latter pulled her in closer so he could speak to her quietly. "Babe, you know you can always ask me for anything. No need to bug others when I'm around."

"It's just Sehun and I do this all the time. It honestly didn't even come to mind to ask you, and even if it did, I wouldn't have wanted to inconvenience you." Baekhyun explained. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Nothing I do for you will ever be an inconvenience."

"Well, I didn't know if you would've been okay with eating vegetarian."

"It's not like Sehun is vegetarian, either." Chanyeol reminded. 

"No, but he actually eats vegetarian whenever he eats with me, in solidarity." Baekhyun fondly shared. "Who knows? maybe I can turn him someday!" 

Chanyeol simply hummed. Since when did Sehun turn into such a considerate person? The jealousy began brewing again in the pit of his stomach.

Yixing's voice brought Chanyeol out of his musings as he raised his wine glass to make a toast. "Here's to Baekhyun for starting a new chapter of her life. Good luck on your journey. May you enjoy every success possible in your new career. To Baekhyun!" 

"To Baekhyun!" Everyone else roared back and they all clinked their glasses.

"Also, thanks a lot for tonight." Minseok added. 

They clinked their glasses again as everyone thanked a widely smiling Baekhyun.

Chanyeol leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Proud of you."

Baekhyun smiled at him and placed her hand on his knee before squeezing it affectionately. 

Soon, their food arrived, and it became evident how hungry everyone was as the sound of murmurs was replaced with the clinking noise of the utensils coming in contact with the plates. 

Baekhyun took a bite of the vegetable casserole from Chanyeol's plate and nodded with approval. "The eggplant is so good. You missed out." She taunted Sehun. 

Sehun in return snorted. "The zucchini is bomb. I have no regrets. In fact, the best decision I've ever made."

Baekhyun scoffed. "Yeah? Well, let me be the judge of that." 

"Knock yourself out." Sehun invited Baekhyun to try some. 

Baekhyun smugly picked up some of the casserole from Sehun's plate and pushed it in her mouth. Sehun watched Baekhyun as she chewed and swallowed the food. She then turned towards Sehun with a blank look. By now the whole table stared at Baekhyun with anticipation for her verdict. 

"The zucchini's better." Baekhyun admitted incredulously. 

Everyone cheered for Sehun with a roar, as though he had just won a competition. Everyone, except for Baekhyun for obvious reasons; and Chanyeol, who did not find any appeal in any of it. 

Baekhyun then went in for another bite from Sehun's plate, but the latter moved it from her reach. 

"What do you think you're doing? Go eat your own." Sehun asked. 

"But, this is so much better." Baekhyun whined. 

"You think I'll share with you after how you insulted my palate?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know you have a great palate. C'mon Sehunah, let me have some, please? I'll share my tempeh with you. I know you wanted some." 

The cajoling worked, and they ended up sharing their meals like they had originally planned. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol sat there nursing his plate of food that he did not enjoy—the stupid casserole he had ordered just because of Baekhyun, which she never came back for. At the same time, he was internally fuming watching her and Sehun. So, he decided to excuse himself momentarily to go use the washroom before Baekhyun could sense something was off. Once in the washroom, Chanyeol locked himself in one of the stalls and took a deep breath. He needed to get a hold of this jealousy before it consumed him. So what Baekhyun was so close with Sehun? At the end of the day, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. She was his. Then why did it feel like a part of her was also Sehun's?

After the much needed calming down session, Chanyeol returned to the room. Everyone was busy with eating, drinking, and conversing. Jongdae was becoming obnoxiously loud by the minute the more he drank. Chanyeol was no longer in the mood for any of it. Everything felt too chaotic, and he barely touched his food. But, he kept a friendly face for Baekhyun's sake, as he did not want to ruin the night for her.

Then the server entered the room with a tray of food. "Rib-eye steak, medium rare, with a side of asparagus and mushroom sauce." She announced. 

"Right here!" Baekhyun raised her hand. She moved the plate with the vegetable casserole that Chanyeol had been nursing and instructed the server to place the plate with the steak in front of him.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun dumbfounded. "What's this?"

"Steak, duh. Just how you like it." Baekhyun answered casually. 

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear your miserable face while you looked at your plate. Besides, you ordered that because of me, and I barely ate it. I felt bad."

Chanyeol's felt warmth filling his chest. "You didn't have to, silly."

"But, I wanted to, and this is the only time you'll ever see me encouraging you to eat meat, so now eat." Baekhyun said in a stern voice. 

Chanyeol chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Baekhyunee."

She nodded and grinned at him. 

By the end of the dinner, Baekhyun was quite inebriated. They stepped out of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk waiting for the limousine. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun a few meters ahead of him, chatting away with an equally drunk Jongdae.

She then pointed at the ice cream shop that was across the street. "Guys, let's go and get some ice cream." She shouted then without a second thought proceeded to make her way there.

It happened in a matter of a quick few seconds. As Baekhyun was getting ready to cross the street, Chanyeol noticed a car was making its way up on that road. He then also realized Baekhyun was completely unaware of the oncoming vehicle as she drunkenly set foot on the road. Chanyeol screamed her name and was running towards her, but out of nowhere Sehun ran past him and beat him to reach Baekhyun first. He pulled Baekhyun by her arm and just then the car had swooshed right past them. 

Chanyeol halted his steps and panted as relief washed over him. But that relief was then followed with uneasiness as he watched Baekhyun standing extremely close to Sehun, who was now holding her by the shoulders.

"Watch your surrounding, Baek. You could've been hit." Sehun said in a concerned, yet calm voice. 

Baekhyun too drunk to grasp the severity of the bullet she just dodged began giggling. "But, I didn't because you saved me. My hero." She cooed and grabbed his arms.

Before Sehun could say anything else, Chanyeol roughly tugged Baekhyun away from Sehun's grasp. "You think it's funny? You almost died!" Chanyeol screamed at her.

Baekhyun made a petulant whimpering noise. Not pleased with being shouted at. 

"Calm down, Chanyeol. Yelling isn't necessary. She's drunk, she isn't thinking straight." Sehun chided. 

Chanyeol looked at Sehun with a deadly glare. "Don't tell me how to talk to _my_ girlfriend. You understand?" He said in a threatening voice. Chanyeol then noticed the waiting limousine. He turned to look at the others, who were awkwardly standing there—half concerned, half uncomfortable. "You guys go ahead and call taxis." He ordered them before dragging Baekhyun to the limousine. He was in no mood to share the ride with the others.

It was quiet in the car for several minutes before Baekhyun spoke. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Chanyeol sighed. "No. I feel bad for shouting. I'm sorry." He then reached and pulled Baekhyun in.

"Me too." Baekhyun apologized as she rested her head on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

The rest of the ride remained silent, but Chanyeol's mind was anything but that. He was mad. Not necessarily at Baekhyun, but at himself for failing to protect her. Instead, it was Sehun, of all people, who saved her. His blood boiled when Baekhyun called him her hero. Chanyeol was also mad at Sehun for having the audacity to tell him how he should speak to his own girlfriend. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Just because he was chummy with Baekhyun, he thought he had a say? Chanyeol scoffed mentally.

Later, that night as he laid in bed holding a sleeping Baekhyun, Chanyeol decided he had enough of this. He was done sharing Baekhyun with Sehun. This friendship between the two needed to end. 

Chanyeol was in his study when he heard a knock. "Come in." Sehun entered the room. "Close the door." Chanyeol instructed.

Sehun did as told. "What's up? What did you wanna talk about?" He took a seat on the armrest of one of the couches. 

"I want you to stop hanging out with Baekhyun." Chanyeol said bluntly.

Sehun frowned. "What?"

"Stop spending time with Baekhyun. Tell her you don't wanna be her friend; ignore her; do whatever it takes." Chanyeol said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Sehun seemed thoroughly perplexed.

"You don't need to worry about reasons."

"I feel like I have the right to know. This is so random. Where is this coming from?"

Chanyeol was beginning to get annoyed. "Like I said, no need to worry yourself with reasons. Just do as I say. You're now excused." He delivered before redirecting his attention to his work. 

Sehun didn't move. He remained seated, staring at Chanyeol. 

The latter looked up at him and sighed. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. What's going on with you, man?"

"I don't owe you any explanation. So, when I say stop spending time with my girlfriend, you simply nod and do excatly that. No questions asked. Get it?"

Sehun's expression turned cold. "No." He said flatly.

Chanyeol cocked his head in surprise. "Excuse me? What do you mean by no?"

Sehun raised his head slightly with determination. "No, I won't stop spending time with Baekhyun."

Rage began to simmer inside Chanyeol. "You don't really have a choice here." He said in a calm but ominous tone. 

"You can't tell me what to do." Sehun deadpanned. 

Chanyeol balled a fist. "Actually, I can because I'm your boss. Or, have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't. But, your authority over me ends at our professional relationship. It has no bearing in my personal life." 

Chanyeol slowly stood up from his chair but remained in his spot. "It does when my girlfriend is involved."

"Baekhyun isn't just your girlfriend. She has other identities. She is her own person. So, unless she, herself, tells me to leave her be, I won't." Sehun declared.

Chanyeol banged his fist on the table. "Don't try to lecture me about her. Like you know her better than I do. Just because she gives you the time of day, doesn't mean you mean something to her."

Sehun chuckles sarcastically. "Are you sure about that? Then why are you coming to me, telling me to stay away from her, instead of going to her? Why not just tell her to stay away from me?" 

Chanyeol did not respond.

Sehun smirked smugly. "You can't, can you? She wouldn't stand for it because you know very well that I do mean something to her."

Silence took over, as both men stared at each other with disdain. The air in the room was heavy with tension, and neither man was willing to back down.

Suddenly, Chanyeol started laughing. Not because he found any of it amusing, but because he couldn't believe the conversation ended up heading in this direction. In all honesty, he did not expect a fight from Sehun. He had been foolish. 

"I thought you couldn't stand her. What changed?"

"Relationships evolve, Chanyeol. You should know better than anyone. I mean wasn't Baekhyun merely your whore, as you liked to refer to her as, in the beginning?"

Chanyeol's fake smile disappeared. "You think you're such a smart mouth. Don't compare my relationship with Baekhyun to yours. They're not even in the same realm."

"I know that. I was just trying to make a point. Simply put, we became friends. Hope that answers your question."

"Friends? You're friends with Jongdae, never saw you getting talked into doing shit you didn't want to, by him. I'm your friend, and your boss and I've never been able to make you do things you refused."

This time Sehun stayed silent. 

Chanyeol snorted. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you treat her differently from everyone else. You're not as slick as you think." He went around the table and sat on the edge of it. "What are you playing at here, Sehun? You think Baekhyun's pretty? You wanna fuck my girl? You think if you pretend to listen to her problems and copy her diet, she'll let you in her pants?"

"So, this is the reason? I see." Sehun chuckled. "You're worried I'm trying to bang your girl? Unbelievable." He shook his head in astonishment. "Good to know that you think that's all Baekhyun has to offer—her body. You must think so highly of her." 

Chanyeol was quick to stand up and move closer to Sehun. Now only a couple of inches away. He so wanted to rip the other's tongue out. "Don't fucking try to deflect. Tell me how much will it cost for you to stay away? Name the amount, and it's yours."

Sehun gritted his teeth. "I don't want your fucking money."

"What is it that you want?" Chanyeol raised his voice. 

"I don't want anything." Sehun said frustratedly. 

"Then why won't you leave Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol shouted, equally frustrated.

"Because I love her!" Sehun shouted back, and immediately a look of dread fell over his face, as though he realized he just made a grave mistake.

Chanyeol's fist landed on his jaw, and the other fell down from the impact. All Chanyeol saw was red. He grabbed Sehun by the collar, pulled him up, and shoved him against the wall. 

"How dare you? How fucking dare you?" Chanyeol voiced in an accusatory tone.

Sehun neither moved nor spoke. He went limp and stared at the floor, while Chanyeol assaulted him. His upper lip began bleeding.

Even though, Chanyeol had been pushing him, deep down he truly believed Sehun's intentions were pure. But, the man was in love with the love of his life? He could not believe it. Somehow, it was worse than wanting to fuck her. To Chanyeol it was. Love was a strong word, after all. "How dare you?" This time he just whispered. After the initial rage, now betrayal was falling over Chanyeol.

Sehun still had no response.

Chanyeol let go of his collar. "You're fired." He hissed. "I'll let you breathe for old time's sake, but start looking for a place to live. And, most importantly, I don't want you anywhere near Baekhyun, or else you're dead. I'll blow your brains, you understand?" Chanyeol opened the door, and was about to walk out—

"I tried not to."

Chanyeol halted at Sehun's voice.

"I tried not to love her. I really did." Sehun spoke still avoiding eye contact. His gaze locked somewhere in front of him. 

"I don't wanna hear your fucking excuses." Chanyeol spat.

"I fought for the longest time." Sehun continued, ignoring Chanyeol's statement. "You know very well how in our field of work death is almost inevitable. But, I never cared or feared it. I always thought when I take my last breath it'll be quite uneventful for me. I was never afraid of dying because I wasn't truly living. I was just getting by. I was neither sad nor happy. I was just... there. Simply existing. But, after I got shot and stayed lying on the backstreet of our car while Jongdae drove us to the hospital, bleeding to what I thought was going to be my impending death, her face flashed in front of my eyes. I didn't even mean to, it just happened. And, I remember thinking I'd never get to see that face again, and suddenly I feared death. I realized how in her own way she brought joy and humanity to my robotic life. I didn't wanna lose that. So, as I slowly began to lose my consciousness, I told myself to stay awake, to keep fighting because for the first time in my life I felt like I had something to live for. She was the last thing I saw before I blacked out, and she was the first thing I thought about when I gained my consciousness. Then when I saw her after I woke up, I knew it was useless to fight my feelings for her, so I gave in to them." Sehun swallowed a lump. "But, I have no expectations, Chanyeol. I'm harmless. Believe me, I swear. I just want to be there for her in whatever shape or form she chooses. I don't even dare dream about being with her. I know my place. I'm just grateful that she wants someone as wretched as me to be a part of her life. Baekhyun was, is, and will always be yours. So, please don't separate me from her because she's all that I got." He finally looked at Chanyeol. "I beg you."

There was silence for a few seconds before Chanyeol finally spoke. "I want you out of this house and our lives by the end of this week." That's all he said before walking away. Leaving a ravaged Sehun to pick up his own pieces. 


	52. Chapter 52

Sehun returned to the boys' quarter after having the most heated and intense confrontation with Chanyeol. 

"What happened to your lip?" Asked Jongin as soon as Sehun stepped into the living room.

Sehun touched his bruised lip, almost forgetting it was there because he had other more pressing matter occupying his mind. "It's nothing." He muttered dismissively before retiring to his room for the rest of the day. He plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, gradually getting lost in thoughts. The weight of his earlier action settling in heavier and heavier with each passing minute. Sehun knew he screwed up. He screwed up massively. He let something slip that was never meant to see the light of day. A secret always intended to be safely locked away in a little corner of his mind and heart—never to be heard or known by another soul. But, Chanyeol kept pushing his buttons. Demanded him to cut ties with Baekhyun. Accused him of trying to seduce her for her body, the notion of which utterly disgusted Sehun. Chanyeol also tried to pay him off, as if his friendship with Baekhyun had a price tag. Chanyeol bastardized Sehun's relationship with Baekhyun. And, as much as he tried to suppress his emotions, in the end, Chanyeol succeeded to get the best of him; and in the heat of the moment, he accidentally blurted out the thing that he was supposed to take with himself to his grave. That thing being the fact that he was in love with Baekhyun. Now, he was going to pay a hefty price for this blunder. 

Sehun's mind then drifted to a separate thought. He tried to remember when, or how exactly he fell in love with Baekhyun, but he couldn't. He couldn't remember when her company went from being a chore to being welcomed. He couldn't recall how her ramblings went from being annoying to endearing. How did any and all attention from her go from being an inconvenience to an everyday craving? How did their friendly banter become second nature to him? When did he begin to admire her? How did her smile begin to warm his cold-frozen heart? When did the desire to make and keep her happy spark in him? Sehun couldn't remember any of it. It was gradual, he supposed. Initially, he tried to vehemently deny it to himself. Then when he could no longer do so, he tried to fight it because it was wrong. He was falling for his boss' love. His _friend's_ girlfriend. And, he had been doing a fairly good job of suppressing it, despite all of the internal hurdles he was experiencing. However, after going through a near-death experience, he encouraged himself to take a deeper look into his feelings for Baekhyun, and what made them so wrong. He meant it when he told Chanyeol that he bore no expectations. Never even in his wildest fantasies had Sehun entertained the idea that maybe someday Baekhyun might reciprocate his feelings. He was pragmatic enough to not carry such delusions. He had never been one to let his head float in the clouds. Sehun was painfully aware that he simply did not deserve Baekhyun, and in all honestly, neither did Chanyeol. Only the purest of souls did, and neither Sehun nor Chanyeol could be dubbed as such. But, Chanyeol made her happy, and Sehun was happy about that. He truly rooted for the couple from the bottom of his heart and felt no resentment or jealousy against the other man; as difficult as it may be to believe. So, he came to the conclusion that his love couldn't possibly be wrong. It was unconditional and nonthreatening. It was pure in its core. That was when he decided he would no longer suppress his feelings and love Baekhyun freely and selflessly. _Unconditionally_. The only thing he did wish was to continue to be a presence in her life. However small it may have been. He didn't think it to be unreasonable, and it was something Baekhyun bestowed upon him willingly and that was enough. In fact, it was more than enough; it was _everything_ to Sehun, and it would be too big of a loss. Hence, he made the last-ditch effort of holding on it by disclosing to Chanyeol just how much Baekhyun meant to him. Never in his adult life had Sehun reduced himself to someone for any gains. But, he had shamelessly done so in front of Chanyeol, and without any hesitation. However, deep down he also knew he was grasping at straws and that Chanyeol wouldn't be swayed by his show of vulnerability. And, he was correct as Chanyeol had mercilessly denied his plea.

Now, Sehun was losing his _everything_. Actually, he guessed he already lost it. 

"I can't believe you're actually leaving. This is some bullshit." Jongdae shared his discontentment, while he paced.

"Well, I no longer have to deal with you. So, I see this as a win." Sehun teased, but Jongdae was in no mood for jest. Sehun gave him a small smile. "You guys will still see me, so no biggie, yeah?"

Jongdae groaned before sitting back down.

"I still don't understand, man. It's just so sudden." Yixing chimed in.

"I really thought you were gonna change your mind, but you're seriously doing this." Jongin added sadly. 

"Well, this is what Sehun wants, so let's all support him, okay?" Minseok urged everyone.

They were all in Sehun's room, talking and hanging out, while Sehun packed his belongings. He hadn't disclosed to his friends-now former colleagues- the true reason for his departure. They were told that he was simply looking for a change, and no longer saw a future with EXO. 

"So, everything's set at your new place?" Yixing inquired.

"Yep. All ready to be moved into." Sehun replied.

"I don't care if you want it or not, but we're throwing you a housewarming party. You owe us that much, you shithead." Jongdae delivered with a threatening voice. 

Sehun chuckled. Typical Jongdae. "Sure."

Jongdae nodded, feeling pleased.

"Have you broke the news to Baekyun, yet?" Minseok asked.

Sehun paused momentarily at the reminder then resumed his task. "Not yet." He answered.

Sehun had been avoiding Baekhyun for the past five days. He had successfully avoided any in-person contact with her like his life depended on it. It had been relatively easy due to her work schedule, and Chanyeol putting in extra effort into keeping her busy. And, when she would send him text messages, he kept the chains of conversation as short as possible.

"You're leaving tomorrow, and you haven't told her yet?" Yixing said with a sense of dread.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"You're gonna do it at the last-last minute? She's gonna freak. Good luck." Jongdae let out a nervous chuckle. "But, now I do wanna watch it all go down. I expect her to give you a black-eye. At the very least."

"That's exactly why I decided to tell her last minute, that way she won't get to nag me for a prolonged period of time." 

"You know what..." Jongdae pointed his index at Sehun. "Smart move." His gaze then fell upon Jongin by chance, and he squinted his eyes at the boy. "Yah, are you about to cry?" He noticed the other's glossy eyes. "It's not like he's moving countries or even cities. Stop overreacting."

"Shut up!" Jongin hissed before stomping out of the room.

Jongdae tsked and shook his head. "Always so sensitive."

Sehun sighed. "I guess I should go talk to him."

"Go ahead, I'll finish up your clothes." Minseok offered his help. 

The next day Sehun waited for Baekhyun to return home from work to bid his much-dreaded farewell. Chanyeol had allowed him that much. Earlier, he had already said his final goodbyes to everyone else in the mansion. With the exception of Chanyeol, himself. They didn't have any direct interaction since the day of their big confrontation. The bridge had been burned then. Just like that, years of friendship and partnership came to an end. While, Sehun was saddened by their now broken friendship, he was also enraged at the mob boss for unjustly eliminating him from Baekhyun's life. And, for that Sehun will forever resent his former comrade. 

Sehun waited in the kitchen and reminisced his and Baekhyun's first proper interaction when they had cooked together that one late night. They have gone to have many more cooking sessions after that in that kitchen. One of the few activities they had come to enjoy together. Now never to be revisited. Sehun's heart sank.

"Now, now, no need to be a Debbie Downer. I'm here to save the day." Came Baekhyun's playful voice, as she sauntered towards Sehun. 

Sehun turned and gave her a weak smile in response. He must have looked as dismal as he felt.

Baekhyun placed her purse on the kitchen counter. "What troubles you, my child?"

Sehun shook his head. "Just been waiting for you."

"Yeah? What's up? You've been a hard man to get a hold of." Baekhyun remarked.

"Been busy." 

"Doing what?"

 _Go on, Sehun. Just get straight to it_. "Looking for a place to live."

Baekhyun furrowed her eyebrows. "For whom?"

"For me." Sehun delivered sheepishly.

Baekhyun looked confused. "You're moving out?"

"Yep. But, that's not all."

"Go on..." 

"I also quit EXO." Technically, he was fired, but this was the first of many lies he would go on to tell her that night. 

Baekhyun's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"But—wha—why—um." Baekhyun shook her head. "Man, you've rendered me speechless here." She chuckled. 

Sehun let out a light chuckle, as well. "To be honest, ever since the shooting incident, I've been kind of questioning everything. So, I spoke to Chanyeol, and we mutually agreed that it was just time for me to leave EXO, and venture into other things."

"Huh. How come you never mentioned anything?" Baekhyun questioned.

Sehun shrugged. "Because I'm me." 

Baekhyun smirked and nodded. "True. So, what are you gonna do now?" 

"I don't know. But, I'll figure it out."

"Hopefully something more on the legal side of things?" Baekhyun looked at the other with raised eyebrows and hope in her eyes.

"Maybe." Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun clapped excitedly. "I'm so excited for you, Sehun! I know this'll be good for you. You know what, we can brainstorm together for potential career options."

Sehun's stomach dropped at Baekhyun's excitement. Fuck, how was he going to do it?

"Is moving out necessary, though? You don't have to be in EXO in order to continue to live here. I'm sure Chanyeol wouldn't care." Baekhyun stated.

Sehun focused on his fingers. "I want to. Kinda sick of living with others. Want my own space."

"I understand. Especially, for someone like you..." Baekhyun's expression fell. "I will miss having you around the house, though." She pouted. "But, we'll make it a point to hang out often! I can make time after I get off work on most days and weekends. I'm sure we'll get to see each other once or twice a week, if not more." She then smiled. 

Sehun began lightly knocking his middle knuckle on the kitchen island. "Baek—"

"How's the house hunt going?" Baekhyun interrupted without realizing it.

Sehun halted his movement. "I already found a place."

Baekhyun's quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, you work quick, Oh. When are you planning on moving?"

Sehun's sight remained on his hand that now rested on the island. "I already did. Earlier today, actually."

Baekhyun's eyes went wide. "You did? Wow, nevermind, you work lightning fast. Why the rush?"

"The place was perfect for me, and they needed someone to move in immediately."

Baekhyun looked disappointed. "Way to give me a heads up."

"Sorry, it all happened so fast. Didn't even get a breather."

Silence took over. Sehun finally lifted his gaze to look at Baekhyun. She seemed to have been processing everything.

"Well, come over tomorrow. Let's do a farewell dinner with everyone. I'll cook. What do you say? Hm?" Baekhyun looked at Sehun expectantly. 

He rubbed his face. He was running out of things to say to stall the main bomb drop. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"I... I'm afraid I won't be coming back here after I leave today for good. Like, ever." 

Baekhyun frowned then hummed. "Okay, so let's get this straight: you decide to quit _suddenly._ Then you decided to move out... _suddenly._ Then you're telling me you're never even planning on stepping back into this house." She then gave Sehun a blank look. "The 'mutual parting' decision between yourself and Chanyeol wasn't an amicable one, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Sehun admitted. There was no point in denying that part.

"Work it out."

Sehun looked at her, perplexed. "What?"

"Work it out. You two are being idiots. Clearly, making decisions with hot heads. You guys need to talk it out. In fact, we'll do it right now. If I have to be the mediator then so be it. You clearly need a more sane feminine mind to knock some sense into you two as it's evident the boys were able to do jack shit."

She grabbed Sehun's wrist and attempted to drag him upstairs to Chanyeol's office, but Sehun remained put. "I'm afraid it's not something we can work out. It's done."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Unresolvable disagreement regarding work. That's all you need to know."

Baekhyun let go of his wrist. She took a deep breath then exhaled. "You know what, I'm not gonna discourage you from leaving EXO because I want that for you. You wanna move out and live by yourself? Fine, go ahead. But, I expect you and Chanyeol to resolve your differences, and resolve them soon. Okay?"

"Baek, what part of unresolvable issue do you not get?"

"What is it? Tell me. I know Chanyeol can be unreasonable at times. Maybe I can talk to him. He listens to me."

"And, what makes you think I'm not the one being unreasonable here?"

"You're hardly ever unreasonable." Baekhyun gave him a weak smile. "You're the most level-headed person I know. And, even if that's the case, then let me talk you out of it. You listen to me too, don't you?"

Sehun smiled sadly. "You have too much faith in me, but I'm afraid I'm only going to disappoint you."

"So, that's it? You guys are willing to end a long-standing friendship on a whim?"

"Tensions have been brewing for a while, Baek. It was a long time coming."

"So, you're gonna make me get caught in the middle? Like some child caught between their divorced parents? What are you gonna be? My 'visit-on-the-weekends' parent?" Baekhyun joked half-heartedly.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm..." Sehun shifted uncomfortably and swallowed a lump. "I'm afraid tonight is the last you'll see of me." 

Baekhyun snorted. "You know, I was just jokingly thinking if you say some bullshit like that, how I'll punch you in the face. Didn't really think you'd actually say it though." Baekhyun glared at the other. "So? In the mood to get assaulted?"

"Baek—"

"Stop. Just stop." Baekhyun interjected with ire. "I've been listening to your bullshit for like half an hour now, and I'm over it. Let's end the conversation here. I'll be the divorced kid, or whatever it is you call them until you and Chanyeol get your heads out of your respective asses and kiss and make up. Okay? Now go home, and get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe I'll even stop by your new place to check it out. Text me the address, okay?"

"For the love of god! Baek, can you please listen to what I'm saying for once in your life?" Sehun raised his voice. "Tonight's it. You won't be seeing or hearing from me after I leave tonight."

Baekhyun looked at the other with flared nostrils. "You're being so immature. Why the fuck are you bringing me into this dick measuring contest between you and Chanyeol? I have nothing to do with this..." 

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Why are you trying to dissolve our relationship?"

Sehun looked away. Not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Did Chanyeol tell you to do it?"

Fuck. Sehun began panicking. Baekhyun couldn't ever find out that it was all Chanyeol's doing. As much as Sehun despised the man now, he couldn't let a rift form between him and Baekhyun because of him. Baekhyun's happiness was above everything.

"No one tells me who I can and can't associate with. Not even Chanyeol." Sehun replied flatly. 

"So, you're doing this on your own accord? Why?" 

"Like you said, this will become a case of a kid with divorced parents. I'm starting anew. I want things to be as uncomplicated as possible going forward. It'll be good for you too. Trust me."

"No. I refuse." Baekhyun delivered with frail determination.

Sehun chuckled sardonically. Baekhyun's tenacity was always commendable, but at that moment it was truly testing every fiber of Sehun's being. She was making things so, so much harder? Why couldn't she just accept it? Why couldn't she just let go? Why did she have to care so much about him? 

"I told you you were never going to get rid of me. Remember?" Baekhyun reminded.

But, Sehun was just as resolute. "Now who's being immature? You can't force your shit on me, you do realize that, right?"

Baekhyun looked to the floor as she visibly swallowed. Her lips began to quiver. "You told me you cared about me."

"Well, not enough as it turns out. And, I'm sorry for that. Truly, I'm so sorry that I don't care about us as much as you do." 

"Ouch, that hurt." Baekhyun murmured.

Sehun looked around and blinked rapidly. "Again, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun's head started to shake as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "This can't be happening. Please, don't do this." She pleaded. 

And, Sehun swore he felt his heart shatter, and those broken shards jabbed into his gut. He felt sick.

"Baekhyun, you have other meaningful friendships in your life. You have Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing. Not to mention you have a great, loving family. And, you have a boyfriend that loves you like a mad man. You're not short on people who care deeply about you." Sehun tried to console the other.

"But, they're not you!" Baekhyun snapped. "None of them are you!" She broke into a full-blown crying fit. "I need you just as much as I need my family and Chanyeol." 

_I need you too_ , was what Sehun wanted to say, as well. But, he didn't. He couldn't.

"Just stop, for fuck's sake!" Sehun' voiced showing frustration. "Not everything's about you. The world doesn't revolve around you. My world doesn't revolve around you. I'm sorry that you're so invested in this stupid friendship, but please, just spare me, okay?" Sehun hadn't meant for the words to come out as harshly as they did, but then he thought it might help his cause. He would gladly villanize himself if that's what was ultimately needed.

"You're so heartless. How can you do this? How can you kick me to the curb like I'm nothing?" Baekhyun hiccupped between the sobs. "Why can't I mean something to you like you do to me? Why am I not good enough?" 

Fuck, he made her feel less than. Sehun's stomach turned. He made the sacred and deiform being that is Baekhyun feel she is not good enough for his pathetic and unconsecrated self. How dare he? Sehun couldn't take this any longer. It was becoming too much. He felt if he stayed for even a minute longer, he would end up going down on his knees in front of the crying woman before him, taking back all the lies he had provided for the past hour, and begging for her forgiveness.

"I need to go, Baek. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, Be well. I wish you nothing but happiness." With that, Sehun proceeded to rush out of there and march towards his car which was parked by the entrance door.

Baekhyun followed him, but did not go past the door. "Just so you know, you broke my heart into a million pieces tonight, Oh Sehun. I will never forgive you for this. Never, ever!" She screamed petulantly as she continued to cry.

That was the last thing Sehun heard Baekhyun say before he slammed the car door shut. He swiftly turned the ignition on, stepped on the gas, and zoomed out of there as fast as he could. 

Sehun, watched his vision slowly get blurry and felt his cheeks get wet. He was crying. It had been a long time since the man had shed any tears. The last time he cried was after he had to kill someone on a job. It was years ago when he was still a rookie in this wicked profession, and the feeling sickened him. It was the first, but not the only, time he had killed for work; and at that time, only the second time he had ever taken another man's life. The first being his father's.

As soon as Sehun was out of the gates, he slowed down and pulled over. He needed a minute to gather himself. Sehun allowed himself to cry it out, and while he did everything slowly dawned on him. He was hurting just a little too much. Baekhyun's last words to him played in his head.

_You broke my heart... I'll never forgive you for this..._

And, as Sehun continued to quietly sob, he thought he may never forgive himself, either, for breaking the heart of the person he had claimed he would work to make happy for as long as he was alive. Of all the despicable things he'd done, Sehun believed this may have been the worst offense of them all. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chanyeol had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation between Baekhyun and Sehun. He just could not resist the urge. He wanted to witness for himself how it would all go down. So, he stood there in one of the corners of the stairwell, hidden, intently listening to every single word being exchanged between the two. At one point, Chanyeol's whole body had stiffened when he heard Baekhyun inquire if he had anything to do with Sehun's decision. He didn't wish for Baekhyun to know the truth in fear of the possible consequences that he may face as a result. Chanyeol was not certain of what those consequences could end up being, but the worst-case scenario would be Baekhyun wanting to leave him for good, and that was not something he could fathom. He could not even bear the thought of having such a discussion. Things were going splendidly between them. He couldn't afford to jeopardize that. Fortunately, Sehun had denied Baekhyun's suggestion of his involvement, and the latter seemingly believed him. Chanyeol felt himself release a sigh of relief. However, his inner peace did not persist for too long. Chanyeol had expected Baekhyun to throw a few temper tantrums, and maybe shed a few tears upon learning about Sehun's permanent departure from their lives. However, he hadn't expected Baekhyun to have a full-blown hysteria. She had told Sehun that she needed him. _Needed him._ Chanyeol's gut twisted at those words. _Does Sehun truly mean that much to Baekhyun?_ She went as far as to plead with him to not end their friendship. A part of Chanyeol then began regretting the decision to eavesdrop because it was becoming difficult to digest the words coming out of Baekhyun's mouth. The desperate and utterly devasted tone in her voice for someone who was not him was making him feel even worse. Then, Baekhyun had screamed at Sehun, in the manner of a displeased child, about how he broke her heart. She truly sounded like an aggrieved little girl whose candy had been unfairly taken away from her, and Chanyeol's own heart cracked a little for his lover. He never wanted to hurt her, even though he realized it was unavoidable in this situation. Once he heard the screeching sound of Sehun's car driving away, he made his descent down the stairs with the intention to provide his beloved with some much needed comfort. As he reached the end of the stairs, Chanyeol found Baekhyun standing at the doorway, her back facing him. Her whole body shook as she wailed for her friend. Chanyeol stood there unsure of how to approach his grieving lover, when Baekhyun slowly turned around. Her crying, anguished expression hardened at the sight of him.

"You..." Baekhyun growled and stalked towards Chanyeol. "It's all your fault!" She shouted. "It's always your fault! I always keeping paying for YOUR selfish shenanigans." 

"Baek—"

"Don't speak to me!" She yelled and returned to sobbing before running upstairs. 

Chanyeol heard a loud bang of a door closing. He didn't resent Baekhyun for faulting him because she was right. It was his fault. But, at the same time, he could not help but feel a little pang from this probing possibility that _Sehun's feelings might not be unrequited_.

It had been two days since the night of Sehun's farewell. And, in that time Chanyeol had zero interaction with Baekhyun. It seemed she needed some space, and providing that space was the least Chanyeol could do; although he had been quite worried. Worried for Baekhyun and about their relationship. She had locked herself inside of her room, and didn't step out of it even once. It was the weekend, so she didn't need to leave for work, either. Chanyeol made sure Jimin would bring all her meals to her, but according to his help, she barely ate. All of this was hurting Chanyeol. It was hurting him to know Baekhyun was hurting, and even though, he had expected it, it was still a difficult thing to go through. Especially, knowing that he was the cause of it all. 

Baekhyun did end up finally leaving the confines of her room come Monday, out of work obligation. Chanyeol thought work might do her some good. It could bring some much needed distraction. Later that day, when the mob boss was in his study, Baekhyun had suddenly approached him. 

"Hi, baby." She greeted Chanyeol with a wide smile. "Busy?"

Initially, Chanyeol stared at her in awe, not believing what he was witnessing to be real. A smiling Baekhyun at his door? But, he quickly shrugged himself out of it when he realized it was indeed real and the other was looking at him expectantly. "No. No, come in."

Baekhyun smilingly walked up to him and sat herself down on his lap. Much to his shock. "What can I do for you, love?"

Baekhyun pretended to think for a bit. "Well, you can start by giving me a kiss." 

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice and dove in for a kiss. God, he's missed this so much. "Did you just get back from work?" He asked after he broke the kiss. 

Baekhyun nodded. "I did."

"And, how was it?"

"Same old, same old. You'd be surprised by how repetitive the work of a lab technician is. And, how was yours?"

"Pretty boring." Chanyeol sighed and pulled Baekhyun in closer. "But, it's gotten much better now." 

Baekhyun gave her signature boxy smile. "Same." Then she leaned in and placed a single peck on Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol stared at her intently. She seemed fine. She was smiling and conversing normally. Nothing about her gave him the impression that she was angry or grieving. 

"What are you looking at?" Baekhyun asked noticing Chanyeol's stare.

"You're not upset anymore?" 

Baekhyun snickered. "Why would I be upset? You're so silly." She said dismissively. "You know what? I totally forgot, something did actually happen at the lab today."

She then proceeded to tell a story about how a colleague almost set his station on fire. It seemed as though Baekhyun did not wish to talk about the events related to that evening, and Chanyeol did not wish to probe any further. She seemed all right and Chanyeol was back in her good graces. That was all that mattered.

The next month passed, surprisingly, smoothly. Aside from the fact that the other men in the mansion had started questioning Chanyeol about why he and Sehun were not on speaking terms. Chanyeol on his part kept making up excuses and thwarted their many requests for reconciliation. Baekhyun, on the other hand, made no mention of Sehun. Not even once. She acted her usual bubbly self like nothing had happened. It seemed she was moving on, and Chanyeol couldn't be more ecstatic. The chips were falling exactly where he wanted them. Chanyeol hoped that once Sehun was gone, Baekhyun would realize she didn't need him and that Chanyeol would provide her with everything she could ask for. And, to Chanyeol's delight, that was turning out to be the case. And, with Sehun out of the picture, Chanyeol no longer felt he was sharing Baekhyun with someone else. He had her all to herself, and their relationship continued to thrive. Everything was just as it was meant to be.

Chanyeol was deep in thought as he mindlessly stared at the back of Baekhyun's neck; the latter was comfortably sitting between his legs. They were having a romantic picnic by the same lake, where they had their first picnic outing, a little over two years ago. So much had changed since then. Chanyeol thought of the evolution of their relationship, and just how far they've come. His lips stretched into a thin line.

He was brought out of his reverie when Baekhyun brought a lollipop, that she had been sucking on, to his lips. He gave it a suck before Baekhyun retreated her hand and put the candy back in her mouth. As they say, sharing is caring.

Baekhyun leaned back on Chanyeol's chest. "You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking." Chanyeol replied.

"About?"

"Us."

"Yeah? What about us?"

Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. "Just... how beautiful you looked when I first saw you. How utterly mesmerized I was. How—"

"I totally rejected you when you asked me out?" Baekhyun interjected. "Then how you kidnapped me? Then blackmailed me?" She teased. "Should I keep going?" 

"You little minx." Chanyeol began to tickle her, and she burst into giggles. "Did you really have to ruin it?"

Baekhyun grabbed his hands to stop the ministrations. "Just making sure you never forget it."

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Oh honey, for the rest of your fucking life." Baekhyun then held out the lollipop again against Chanyeol's slightly pouting lips and he took another slurp. She then looked ahead. "It is so pretty out here during fall time. Just wish it was a tad bit warmer." 

"You cold?" Chanyeol inquired.

"A little."

"Let's bring out the blanket then." Chanyeol reached for the bag that was perched next to them and took out a fleece blanket.

"Maybe we can make a small fire?" 

"Not a bad idea. I'll tell one of them to start one." Chanyeol said referring to his men that were standing guard. 

"No, it's the boyfriend's job to do these kinds of things." There was a playful tone in Baekhyun's voice.

Chanyeol snorted. "And, what does the girlfriend do?"

"Watches her boyfriend do all the labor, while she sucks on her lollipop."

Chanyeol chuckled. "You're lucky you're cute." He pecked Baekhyun's nose. "I'll be right back." 

He got up and covered Baekhyun with the blanket before leaving to grab all the necessary items to start a fire. They didn't have any of the materials needed at hand, so Chanyeol had to go deep into the woods to acquire them. He was able to chop some small logs using a knife that fortunately one of his men happened to have been carrying. Then he fetched some kindling and sticks. After gathering everything, Chanyeol returned to where the other was waiting. 

"Took you long enough." Baekhyun complained. 

"Well, these logs don't chop themselves, your highness." Chanyeol was huffing and puffing from his exertion.

"Do not talk back, peasant. Just proceed with your assigned task." Baekhyun joked.

Chanyeol sneered at her before moving on with the work. He put everything together as per the instructions that he had found on the internet. 

"It is so nice seeing the princely Park Chanyeol doing laborious work like this, and struggle in the process." Baekhyun commented. 

"Might be the last time I ever do anything for you if you keep running that mouth of yours." 

"I doubt it." Baekhyun says smugly.

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. "Getting cocky, I see."

"And, whose fault is that?" Baekhyun gave a mischievous grin.

Chanyeol shook his head before returning to the task. After he successfully made the fire, he grinned proudly at the other. "So? Pretty impressive, eh?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "Considering how much effort it took, I'd say it's quite underwhelming."

Chanyeol flared his nostrils. "You asked for this." He warned before standing up, taking off his shoes and socks, and rolling his pants as high as he could. He then left his post next to the fire and approached Baekhyun. He removed the blanket off her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun inquired nervously.

Chanyeol was carrying her towards the body of water. "You think you're cold now..."

"Chanyeol, don't you dare!" 

The said man stepped in the water and hissed immediately from the cold. "Oh, you're gonna love this, princess."

Baekhyun started squirming vigorously in other's arms. "No, no, no. Don't, please don't. I'm sorry, okay?"

Chanyeol started rocking her, in preparation for throwing her in the water.

Baekhyun closed her eyes and held on to the other as tightly as possible. "Chanyeol, I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" 

Chanyeol halted his movement. "Anything?"

Baekhyun slowly opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "Yes?" She replied nervously.

Chanyeol smirked before turning around and walking back to their post. He set down Baekhyun, who was now aggressively pouting.

Chanyeol lowered himself to come face to face with her. "Think twice before you mess with me."

Baekhyun grumbled and turned away. She sat down on the ground near the fire.

Chanyeol snickered at the sulking woman. He picked up the discarded blanket, sat behind her in the same position he had previously, and covered himself and her with the blanket. Baekhyun initially resisted Chanyeol's touch, but the latter managed to subdue her.

"Don't be such a sore head now." 

"Whatever." Baekhyun muttered. "So, what's it going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm guessing you just spared due to the promise that I'll do something for you. What's it gonna be?"

Chanyeol hummed. "You don't have to worry about that today."

Baekhyun relaxed a little.

"Don't get too comfortable, though. I'll cash it in at another opportune time. When you least expect it." He said the last part with a hint of mischief. 

"I hate you." 

Chanyeol snickered and squeezed the other. "It's okay, I have more than enough love for the both of us."

"Your cheesy lines won't work on me right now." 

Chanyeol chuckled and placed a kiss on the other's head. "That's fine. Let's just enjoy this beautiful little fire that I have created for you. You refuse to admit it, but you know it's quite extraordinary." He stated smugly.

However, as soon as he uttered those words, the fire decided to prematurely self-extinguish. Chanyeol ground his teeth out of frustration. It took so much effort to make. Chanyeol could only hope that Baekhyun wouldn't taunt him for this. 

"Gee babe, extraordinary indeed." Baekhyun remarked in a flat but mocking tone. "Extraord—"

"You will choose your next words appropriately if you know what's good for you, Baekhyunee."

Another month went by without a hitch. Chanyeol's resentment towards Sehun had completely subsided. Now, when he thought of the man, he felt a slight bit of remorse. They used to be friends, after all. But, it was all in the past now. The others have also stopped pressing Chanyeol regarding the matter. Most importantly, his relationship with Baekhyun continued to run strong. The latter continued to be mum about Sehun. She didn't speak of him, at all. Not even accidentally or in passing; which was interesting considering how close she was to him. It was as though she had never known the man. And, Chanyeol never brought him up to her, either. Why would he? After all, everything was going so effortlessly well.

It was quite late at night, and Baekhyun should have been in Chanyeol's room for bed by now, but she wasn't. So, Chanyeol made his way towards her room to see if she had fallen asleep there by accident. Something she had done a couple of times in the past. He quietly opened the door as to not wake her up, in case she was asleep. But, he found her bed empty. Chanyeol then noticed Baekhyun standing on the balcony with her back facing him. Suddenly, he became inspired by this mischievous idea of sneaking up behind her in order to give her a little scare. So, he quietly entered the room, tiptoed his way to the balcony, and stood behind the unsuspecting victim.

"Boo!"

Baekhyun jumped and swiftly turned around. "Oh god, Chanyeol... you scared me."

Chanyeol was preparing to release a hearty laugh when he noticed the other's puffy, glossy eyes and wet cheeks. "Are you crying?"

Baekhyun immediately panicked and quickly began to wipe off the evidence. "Ah, no. The cold air was making my eyes watery, I guess. I don't know what I was thinking standing here in the cold." She chuckled nervously. "I think I'm gonna take a hot shower real quick. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" She hurriedly stepped inside and was scurrying towards the bathroom, but Chanyeol grabbed her by the elbow.

"You're not fooling anyone. Now, tell me what's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, really." Baekhyun tried to convince him.

"Stop it! Something is clearly troubling you."

"Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun tried to put up a fight.

The said man cupped her cheeks. "You know you can talk to me, right? Why am I even having to say this?"

It seemed the fight left had Baekhyun as she began to break down.

Chanyeol began to have a bad feeling about this. "Is this about Sehun?"

His worries were confirmed as Baekhyun broke down even more at the mention of that name. Chanyeol's stomach twisted, but instead of turning distant or hostile, he pulled her in an embrace.

"Talk to me, love." He whispered.

"I miss him. I miss him so much." 

Chanyeol felt his chest constrict. 

"I really hoped that he ended our friendship in a fit of anger and that he would come around once he cooled down. But, it's been two months now and not a peep from him. He really did abandon me. How could he do this? How could he just walk away? He was my best friend, Yeol, but I meant nothing to him. It hurts so much knowing that. I treated him like family. I have been nothing but kind and supportive, but he chose to carry the grudge that he has for you over to me... how is that fair?" She continued to cry. "Bet he doesn't even think of me anymore, and I'm here crying over his sorry ass. I'm such a loser, aren't I?"

"Shh, don't say that." Chanyeol gently petted Baekhyun's hair. He didn't know what else to say as guilt began to slowly creep in. 

He had been such a fool. The whole time, he had mistaken Baekhyun's silence on the matter of Sehun as indifference, when in reality it had been the opposite. Chanyeol should have known better. Considering the type of person Baekhyun was, she wouldn't simply forget about someone she deeply cared about in a matter of just two days. Especially, considering her feelings for Sehun went deep. But, Chanyeol supposed he saw what he wanted to see. Had he taken a closer look he likely would've realized she simply had been bottling up everything. While Baekhyun was secretly hurting inside, Chanyeol was taking victory laps thinking he had won. He was basking in the glory of Baekhyun's misery. A part of him felt like an incompetent partner. But, the more selfish part of him was blazing with jealousy. How could Baekhyun miss another man when she had Chanyeol? What does Sehun have that he is seemingly failing to provide her with? Why wasn't he enough for her? In the same breath, he came to the conclusion he did not wish to learn the real answers to these questions, fearing they may be extremely damaging to his psyche.

As he continued to comfort his crying girlfriend, one thing became clear— Chanyeol was still sharing Baekhyun with Sehun. Even if not physically, but mentally? Definitely. A piece of Baekhyun still belonged to Sehun, whether Chanyeol liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucked ass. :/ Oh well...
> 
> I'm so ready for BBH's new album. I hope everyone's doing good. Peace and love to you all <3 


End file.
